Caught in between
by rikudemyx
Summary: Blaine Baca is a Wiccan who has two "men" after him: Jacob Black and Emmett Cullen. His life in in chaos and he needs to choose a path. Warning: Domestic Violence/Abuse, Sex, Language, etc This IS a slash story. OMC/Jacob OMC/Emmett DO NOT OWN
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fic so I need much praise and constructive criticism. Flames will be smothered by me not caring. I need a beta reader if anyone wants to sign up...**

**This is post Breaking Dawn, with a few changes. Renesmee does not exist, Bella was just changed because Edward loved her. The Volturi did come and leave the same way, only the reason changed. They came to see the wolves.**

**Last thing, and the I'll let you read. I'm a guy, I hope people won't be biased, but I don't want to be referred to as a girl.**

-Flash forward Neutral POV

"Do you think I care Jacob? Just because Seth imprinted before you doesn't mean that I have to pay for it." Blaine yelled at his russet skinned boyfriend. Not an easy thing to do when you were dating a man who spent most of his time shirtless and had a body that any Austrian body builder would literally die for. Though, Blaine had to admit he wasn't very attractive when he got angry, it was more of a scare inducing factor...especially considering the past. Jacob growled, he hated having his authority challenged. In this relationship _he_ was the alpha, _he_ made the rules, and Blaine just needed to learn that. To top it off this wasn't even about rules or who was alpha it was about the simple fact that-

"I _have _imprinted on you Blaine. Why you can't feel it is beyond me, Sam says it's a random fluke that you should grow out of. Until that time though, you need to listen to what I say and get back in that house!" He yelled pointing at his modest house.

But Blaine didn't want to go inside. "I'm not a member of your pack Jacob, I may be your boyfriend but you don't own-" Blaine was cut off by Jacob's fist connecting with his jaw and the coppery taste of blood flooding his mouth. The blow knocked Blaine to the ground and before he could even try to get up Jacob's foot connected with his ribs, causing a grunt of pain to escape his lips. "Shut up." Jacob said softly, picking Blaine up by his hair, ignoring the whimpers of pain he dragged Blaine back into his house.

Jacob didn't want to act like this, he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. Quit the contrary, Jacob would've loved nothing more than to be Blaine's whole world. And this wasn't the traditional domestic violence bullshit where the abuser said that he had no choice, that it was the victim's fault. It was the wolf. The alpha wolf that lived inside Jacob, that had more control over his body than his neurons. The wolf that had imprinted on Blaine. One half wanted to give to Blaine the world, provide and protect him no matter what came the other half however was all hormones and rage and Blaine had an independent streak the the wolf needed to break. To top it all off neither Jacob nor his wolf had known Blaine until two weeks ago.

-Jacob's POV

Jacob had gone to Sam Uley's to have a pack meeting, now that he was Alpha, he was responsible for calling these meetings and making sure that there was nothing threatening the pack. He held them at Sam's place though, since the pack was large enough now that they wouldn't have fit in Jacob's own house. It was mostly a formality these days though, ever since the Volturi had been chased away. The day he walked through the door though was anything but routine. Every pack brother he had grown up with was there as well as their imprints. Everyone had imprinted except Jacob, even the runt of the pack Seth. This bothered Jacob to no degree even though the tribe elders said it was simply the universe trying to make sure it was someone strong, seeing as he _was_ the alpha. To Jacob though, this was nothing more than a "love will come when it comes" excuse that so many single people had been told throughout the ages.

That night , however, changed everything. There was, sitting in the back of the living room, trying to make himself out of the way, a man and the moment Jacob Black set his eyes on him the world changed. Oxygen, gravity, sub-atomic particles, sunlight, none of these mattered anymore. Without even knowing his name, this man became Jacob's breath, tie to the earth, cohesion, and light in the world. He had imprinted, finally and it was absolute bliss. In an instant, he saw his entire future with this man and knew that he would never be lonely again.

Sam and indeed the entire room had noticed Jacob's silent lapse into staring. To most others it would have been awkward but to Jacob it was annoying that he was being interrupted, though he got over this when Sam introduced the man. "Jacob, this is Blaine Baca, Blaine this Jacob Black, the cockiest but most faithful leader of any tribe you will ever meet." Jacob's universe now had a name. Blaine. The name might as well have been the name of a God, for it was a name that Jacob would hold in reverence for the rest of his life.

Why were all these people here? Couldn't they see that they were in the way of Jacob and his only love? Somewhere in his infatuation though, Jacob was able to see that something was wrong. Blaine as well as everyone else was staring at him like he was drunk or crazy or both. That shouldn't have happened, Blaine was supposed to have felt the same way that Jacob did. Luckily, Sam realized what was going on and tried to pull Jake into the kitchen. He achieved this with difficulty, as Jacob was unconsciously fighting Same with every fiber in his being. If Jacob had been in the right frame of mind he would've ordered Sam to let him go, and being the Alpha the latter would have had to submit. Sam managed to get Jacob away from Blaine.

"You've imprinted haven't you?" He asked, holding Jacob still by the shoulders. Jacob nodded wildly, sweat shining on his forehead and the smell of his arousal filling the room. "Yes, why...why didn't he respond. It's driving me crazy." The wolf inside of Jacob was dying, for multiple reasons. One: He was separated from his imprint, and this early in the process even the few feet were like miles, tearing his heart open. Two. He needed to mate. It was not a matter of shame or jest. It was just a fact, if Jacob didn't claim that man then no one would know and they would might have the audacity to mate with him themselves. That thought made Jacob growl audibly. Three. Blaine hadn't reacted, Jacob couldn't hear the sounds of Blaine being restrained as he himself was. Vampire, human, or shifter shouldn't have mattered, Imprinting was a sacred magical binding of souls that did not care about race, gender, age, or species.

"Jacob, you need to listen to me. I know it hurts being away from him, but he didn't imprint when you did. If you go out there now, you are going to scare him away and you could loose him." Jacob howled, a long mournful sound that made all wolves in hearing range shudder with sadness. The very thought that Blaine could reject him was torture. He had heard myths that being torn from an imprint could result in death. Jacob had never believed them until now, because he knew that if Blaine rejected him his heart would simply stop beating. Nothing would compel life to flow through him anymore. "Yea, that's how I thought you'd respond, so we need to calm you down so you can think rationally." Jacob tried to slow his breaths and comply. It was hard, but eventually he was able to calm down enough to sit down at the kitchen table. "Jake-" Jacob cut him off, he may have physically calmed down, but inside he was raging to know answers. "Why? Why didn't he react?" Sam shook his head, "I can't be sure dude, there are conversations about false positives that I've overheard and then there's the possibility of him being an Unknown." Jacob cocked his head, wondering why Sam stopped, he needed this information _now_ so he could get out there and do whatever he could to fix the situation. "The latter is probably more likely since he is both gay and at least genetically a witch. Bella is an example, she probably inherited it form her great grandparents, since she is straight and so obviously _ not_ a witch."

"An Unknown is someone who is not affected by outside mystical influences. The leeches...Sorry. The Cullens and indeed all vampires would find that they could not affect him and imprinting would not affect him either." Jacob nodded listening intently and trying to control his impulse to shift and rip of Sam's head. How the fuck did Sam know anything about Blaine? Had Sam touched him? He hoped not, because if Sam Uley's scent was anywhere on his imprint's body, Sam would die. It wasn't a threat it was just something that would have to be done. He was further curious as to Sam had managed to have this information when Jacob himself had not.

"I think before we continue, it is important that you know more about Blaine. If you really want to be with him you need to understand who he is and his background. Blaine Baca came stumbling into our house about three days ago, and before you say anything, we didn't tell you until we had confirmed his story. That's why he was here tonight, we were going to ask permission to allow him to stay on the reservation. Blaine came out to his parents two weeks ago and they kicked him out of their home in Seattle. Somehow he managed to find his way here and I found him sleeping under a tree while I was on patrol. I took him in and have been taking care of him. Jacob, I swear to you here and now, I did not touch him inappropriately, I gave him food and shelter, nothing more." Jacob had to admit, Sam was smart. He knew what to say to keep Jacob within control enough not to kill him. Blaine's parents though? Yea, if they were smart they would just commit suicide. Daring to hurt his imprint, that was going to cost them with their lives.

Sam was continuing to keep Jacob calm when Seth popped his head through to make sure the two were alright. Sam barked at the kid to back off. Until Jacob was ready, there was not going to be any going near the man. Jacob was still itching to get back to his mate, Sam however explained why at the moment that was not possible.

"When we imprint we become what they need depending on how much of life they lived up to that point. If you imprinted on a baby you would be the perfect father figure, then brother, then friend, and finally lover. Since you imprinted on a man old enough to be of sexual maturity, you skipped the first three. Add to that, the fact that you are an Alpha wolf. Your wolf need to mate with him." Now _that_ was what Jacob wanted to hear. He stood up, imagining taking Blaine back to his home and...hell he wouldn't make it that far. Instead the forest floor would be where he took his mate. Spreading those thighs and sinking deep into Blaine's ass making him moan and scream Jacob's name.

This simple thought was enough to make Jacob rock hard and walk back towards the living room. A growl escaped his throat when Sam grabbed his arm and held him back. "What the fuck Sam? You just said-" "What I said is that your _wolf_ wants that, if you go out there and have sex with Blaine, it _will_ be rape, and he will never forgive you." Great, a war was raging within Jacob now. Half of him said fuck it, the kid would deal with it and if he didn't it wasn't like he would be leaving. The moment Jacob got back with Blaine they were never going to be separated. Even now, it was like a heart ache. The other half was absolutely terrified. If he made Blaine leave him...He might have enough time to get outside so he didn't die in his bed. Jacob was going to have to learn to mediate the war between his wolf and his humanity.

"Go and ask him out. Explain what is going on. _Do not_ tell him what your wolf wants to do to him. _Do not_ be domineering and for the sake of your sanity and the leadership of this pack Jacob Black. _Do. Not._ Give into your hormones. If you had him under you right now you would destroy him. And I mean that in the most literal way." "Does he know about us?" Sam nodded, "He's homeless or rather he was, but he asked about Emily and I did not lie. I'm guessing she's explaining to him right now what you are feeling and hopefully he won't freak out. It's a lot for a human to know and accept. You need to ask him while we are out there because if he rejects you-" "I'll make him mine, one way or another." Sam sighed, "Goddammit Jacob! You cannot force him into anything. If he rejects you then you will not be able to perform your duties to your tribe."

Emily interrupted at that moment and though Jacob wanted to yell at her he was halted by the scent of Blaine coming from the young woman. He could also smell the anxiety coming from everyone in the other room and indeed Emily herself. He wasn't surprised, imprinting, growling, and shouting had to illicit not necessarily positive emotions. "He was freaked out at first, but he calmed down when I told him what was going on. I explained about us Sam. He's experienced first hand the love that we share with each other. I think he's willing to give you a shot Jacob." She said turning to the taller wolf, she had however-face though, and sure enough:

"However Jacob, he is human and as far as he's concerned you are simply a cute guy who has just totally fallen in love with him. Remember, to humans being this infatuated right away is not a good sign. He understand imprinting to the best of his ability, but he didn't experience it, and until he does he won't know." Jacob listened to this but he almost cried out when she said Blaine thought he was cute. That was a good sign.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay part two. For the time being, I will post every day. I have a large chunk of this written ahead, but for suspense and other reasons I'll do little chunks at a time. I'll inform you when I've reached a point where I've posted more than I've written, and then things will slow down a bit. PLEASE comment. **

-Blaine's POV

Hello confusing day, my name is Blaine. Seriously, _that_ would be near the top of his list of most interesting experience. Two days ago Sam had explained patiently about shape-shifters, the rules of the tribe, vampires, and had even shifted in front of him. But after he had pulled Jacob into the kitchen and Emily had started to explain imprinting to him? Nah that topped the list. He realized that it was the fact that he was born into a Wiccan family that this was such an odd thing to accept. He had grown up around spells, circles, covens, and potions, but love? That was as foreign to him as Greece was. His parents were outcasts among the Wiccan society. They were what was known as Steel-Hearts. It was similar to what happened when republicans were gay. Sure, they were part of a non-traditional group of people, but they had these odd morals that didn't seem to fit in with that group. His recent homelessness was a huge sign of that. It was safe to say that for most people being gay in a Wiccan home was the best thing in the world. The Gods did not judge for who you loved and neither should those who commune with them. Blaine's parents had flipped though. His ribs still hurt from the blow he had received. His parents held almost no love for him.

So to be told that Jacob had, in an instant fallen so deep for him that he would kill the world just to make Blaine safe was...disconcerting to say the least. Though...he had to consider the possibility that it was true, and if it was it would mean the world to Blaine. Someone who would love him, no matter what he was, where he came from, what he did? Damn, that thought just had to make a person smile. He had to admit though, even if it was odd, Jacob was cute and even under normal circumstances he would've had a crush for the guy.

He was still wearing the grin when Jacob, Sam, and Emily came out of the kitchen. Jacob didn't hesitate, he simply walked over to Blaine with a huge grin on his face. "Finally." He whispered as he reached Blaine. As Emily had explained it, it hurt the wolf to be apart from their imprint. It was still a slightly awkward situation considering that the whole wolf pack was there watching the two. Blaine wanted to talk to this man, but his eyes kept flashing around to everyone in the room. Catching on this, but still making Blaine jump Jacob snapped at everyone. "Meetings been canceled, everyone can go home, I'll reschedule." Turning to Blaine his voice became much more subdued and calm, "Would you like to walk home with me?" Rush much? Blaine's first thought was to say no, that he would just stay with Sam, but the desperation in Jacob's eyes was making his own heart hurt. Besides, Jacob didn't ask if Blaine wanted to go home and fuck, just a nice walk to take Jacob home, so he agreed. From Jacob's reaction, you would've thought that Blaine's answer had just saved his life. His entire face lit up with the smile, making Blaine blush. Fuck he was beautiful. Blaine knew he himself was not exactly ugly, but he broke out occasionally, his nose could be smaller, and his hair was never tamed. Jacob though, was like some russet skinned god, everything about him was perfect.

Blaine already knew that he was going to enjoy this imprinting thing, and if things kept up this way he wouldn't even need to imprint himself. As they left the house, Jacob slowly interlaced his fingers with Blaine's and they headed through the forest. Blaine was unsure how to start the conversation, but Jacob took care of that himself. "I understand how you must be feeling right now, but I want you to know Blaine. Even though it's fast, I mean hella fast, that you've taken my heart. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I do know that I can promise you a few things. First, I will always love you, an imprint is forever and you've become _my_ forever. Two, I won't cheat on you. I know people always promise that, but for me and my kind, cheating just isn't possible. No one else can turn me on. No one else will ever hold my attention. Third, You'll always be safe. I don't know about anyone else you've ever dated but no matter who it is or what they can do no one will ever touch you while you are with me."

Blaine had to admit that was a good deal. He had seen Sam phase and knew that he would want to go against a wolf that size. They were like bears, to be honest it scared the hell out of Blaine, but that meant it would scare everyone else too. It was happening really fast, but if he stopped to consider it what did it matter? Isn't this what people searched for? Someone to unconditionally love them and protect them? So what if it was sooner then most other people, that was their loss. No one had ever loved Blaine as Jacob did now. And if Blaine was to play the shallow card, Jacob was a sexy ass beast. His muscles popped from his shirt and he was just plain hot, in both senses of the word. Blaine noticed for the first time the warmth that came form Jacob's hand infused his whole body and held the chill in the air at bay.

Okay, he may be crazy but he was for it. He was going to give this a shot, as long as Jacob was patient with him he would try for this relationship. He explained that he was Wiccan and that his parents had bound his powers when he was born to give him proper training. As it stood he was a few months from his twentieth birthday when the spell would be lifted and he could put what he learned into practice. He gripped the warm hand harder and started asking Jacob questions. By the time they got to his place he had found out a lot about the man and in turn had told a lot of his own life. When he reached the part about his parents kicking him out he noticed that Jacobs hand became tighter and that he growled. He liked this, Jacob was angry about the abuse Blaine had received. No one had ever cared like that before.

-Jacob's POV

What an amazing man. Jacob could not be sure if it was his own feelings towards the issues or the wolf or the imprint. He didn't care, he listened to everything that Blaine said with rapt attention and actually cared. He found Blaine to be a fascinating man and when Blaine brought up his parents reaction to coming out of the closet, Jacob felt a rush of anger. How could anyone reject this gorgeous soul?

When they arrived at Jacob's place, Blaine released his hand and said good night. This caused his wolf to rear up. Nope, not gonna happen. Jacob tried to be calm as he said, "Actually Blaine, I was hopping you'd be willing to come in with me, we could talk some more." Blaine seemed to get nervous at this. "Oh, well I just thought that I would stay at Sam's place for a bit longer. Paul was there but he let me have the bed while he sleeps on the floor. Besides, I've never...gone to a guy's house before." He blushed at the last part but Jacob wasn't paying too much attention. Paul was sleeping in the same room as _his_ imprint? He started to shake with anger, no one was allowed to sleep with his mate except him. He didn't care if it on the floor or hell even if it was in a hospital no male would ever share a room with Blaine but him. Sam's words echoed in his mind though and he tried to keep his cool as he said through slightly gritted teeth. "Blaine, I promise I won't hurt you or force you to have sex or anything, but..." He paused, needed to say this right without scaring Blaine. He decided to tell part of the truth. "But, it hurts, it honestly hurts a wolf to be too far from their imprint. Earlier when I was in the kitchen it was like my heart was being ripped. I swear, I just want to hold you, I will keep Jacob Jr. under control until you are ready." A week of wooing and he will open up like a flower to the sun for me. He thought to himself.

At first Blaine didn't say anything, he was weighing things in his mind, but in the end Jacob's wolf howled with joy as he nodded and motioned for Jake to lead the way inside. Anyone who thought they knew heaven was stupid. When Jacob got Blaine to his room and they laid down together..._that_ was heaven. True to his word Jacob only held Blaine, placing soft kisses on his neck form time to time. It was hard though. Really hard. Rock hard. The feel of Blaine's skin, the smell of his sweat, the way he giggled when Jacob kissed his neck. All of it sent blood into his dick and his wolf was screaming to be inside. If Blaine's skin felt this good, Jacob could only imagine what it would be like to be sliding in and out of his opening. Jacob was so overcome with love and lust that he didn't even really notice the smell of Sam and Paul on his skin, more prominent was his own personal scent. It was like birthday cake frosting and fresh cut apples, and rain. His heartbeat was like music, the only music Jacob wanted to hear anymore. Every heartbeat sent blood pulsing through those blue veins and each beat sent electric pulses into Jacob making him fall deeper in love with each thud. Jacob had started small, a hand on the man's chest, but in no time at all he had entwined himself around Blaine's frame. An easy feat, Jacob himself was six foot five, Blaine barely reached five ten.

Blaine for his part was receptive, giggling when Jacob kissed his neck, not complaining when Jacob wrapped himself around him, and even blushed when Jacob whispered small things in his ear. All of it, every second made Jacob smile. This was life, this was love, this was his man, his imprint, his love. Nothing would change that, and he wanted nothing more than to make this man happy. No. Not this man. _His_ man. Blaine was his. Alpha wolf property might as well have been tattooed on his ass. His ass, hmm-mm the thought made Jacob moan and kiss that neck with more passion. To be sheathed in there, deep, unrelenting, marking the man that belonged to him.

Jacob had to catch himself, that was the wolf. He had known Blaine for less than three hours, he was not Jacob's property. _Yes he is, he belongs to you. Mark him._ The wolf was dying to claim his mate. "You're really affectionate Jacob." Blaine's voice, thankfully wasn't full of fear, more of curiosity. "Sorry, if I make you uncomfortable, just tell me. I'll stop if you want, you just...you have no idea how peaceful it is to lay here next to you. How you smell to me, how you taste." He kissed Blaine's neck again. He held back the urge to bite it. He knew that one day he would and no matter what the imprint was, the mark would remain forever. It was a sign to all that the imprint was taken and not to be fucked around with. Jacob could not initiate the bite though, that would be sure to put a damper on the evening.

Blaine turned to him, and spoke in a soft voice. "I have to admit, I'm new to this. Any show of affection is new to me, and I don't mind your nibbles or kissing." He blushed and Jake had to use all of his self-control not to kiss those cheeks. "But, I can't give you more. Not yet. I've never been with anyone before and I'm not ready to-" Jacob silenced him with a kiss. Though his wolf was all but breaking out to get into Blaine's body, Jacob kept him at bay. "Blaine, I would never even dream of making you do _anything_ against your will. If you really _really_ want to go and stay at Sam's I'll not stop you." It hurt Jacob just to say this to Blaine, and he didn't know what would happen if Blaine _did_ leave. All he knew was that under the peculiar circumstances he wanted his mate to be as happy as possible. Thankfully, Blaine shook his head. "No Jacob, I'll stay. I _want_ to stay, all I'm asking is that we wait to have sex for a little while. Until I'm ready?" Jacob laughed, "Of course baby, I'm willing and prepared to wait as long as you need." Blaine blushed again when Jacob called him baby. He seemed to be okay with it, and this in turn made Jacob grin. _I don't want to wait. I want him now!_ His wolf was trying to take over, and unfortunately the wolf seemed to be intimately linked to Jacob's dick. He had remained in a constant state of arousal since seeing Blaine for the first time. And even though his human half would never do anything to cause pain or woe to Blaine, even _he_ had to admit that it was getting slightly uncomfortable.

-Emmett POV

The first time that Emmett saw Blaine Baca was the first time he knew what life was. To his credit he was the master of wrong choices. Rosalie Hale had been his angel, saving him from death. She then became his lover, and shortly after that his source of constant misery. You see Rosalie had loved Emmett, she really had, but unfortunately she was the most superficial, cold-hearted bitch he had ever met. And coming from a vampire that was saying a lot. Of course, it hadn't been all bad, the sex had been good and if it wasn't for the blonde then Emmett would never have met the best family in the world. But that had all fallen to hell when Rosalie had fallen in love with the mutt from the Quileute

tribe that had imprinted on her. The odd thing? He hadn't been heart broken. Everything that Carlisle had told him about vamp love said that: One. Rosalie wouldn't have left. And two. When she did Emmett shouldn't have been able to function. That didn't happen though. In fact Emmett hadn't even felt sad.

The moment he saw the young man talking to Jacob Black though, he wanted to cry. Fun fact about Emmett Cullen: He was a vampire, vampires almost never cried. And Emmett cried even less than that. The only time in living memory that a vampire had cried to his knowledge, had been when his brother Edward though he had lost his soul mate Bella. In other words, in short layman terms, Emmett Cullen was in love. Rosalie? As far as he was concerned, she was nothing more than a century long fling. The affection he felt for her was subatomic in comparison to the pull he felt for this man.

That day Emmett also learned the true meaning of pain. The unknown man leaned forward and gave Jacob a passionate kiss. What the fuck? Emmett wasn't sure who he was cussing at, but whoever it was the fucker deserved it. Show him the most perfectly constructed being, one who could be his eternal mate, and then have him be unavailable. And was that enough? Oh, of course not, take this perfect man and give him to Jacob Black. Thanks be to an evil spirit. Carlisle said that a vampire falling in love was one of the only times that the rock melted away for someone to move in. In this case, the only thing moving into his heart was a dagger.

Emmett wasn't really aware of how he got home or when. All of his thoughts were obsessed with the man who's name he did not even know. Edward's voice almost made Emmett jump as it snapped him out of his thoughts. "His name is Blaine Baca, and why is he coating every single one of your neurons?" Goddamn his brother and his brain reading power. Though plus marks for knowing his true love's name. Why didn't they just call it the nosy power? At least Emmett's amazing strength didn't violate a person's cerebrum. "Ouchie bro, it was just a simple question. No need to get all defensive." Emmett growled. _I'll show him defensive._ He thought to himself. Edward's hand found Emmett's shoulder. "Okay. What is wrong with you? You know you can tell em anything Em."

"Blaine Baca, thank you for the name by the way. I saw him today and it..." "It clicked into place what love is?" Emmett nodded, no longer irritated with his brother's ability. It really helped in situations such as this where he needed to explain complicated things. "That's what it felt when I first met Bella." Emmett rolled his eyes, "Yea, what if Bell had been with someone else when you felt that?" Edward growled, it was low and spoke clearly. _Do not suggest Bella being with anyone else ever again._

"Sorry." Emmett said sheepishly. "So, any idea why Jacob was kissing Blaine. And speaking of, how do you know Blaine in the first place?" Edward looked like he didn't want to say anything, and spoke slowly. "Yesterday, I went with Bella to visit Jacob. Paul was outside his house and explained that Jacob imprinted on Blaine." Emmett wanted to die, why even bother listening anymore? Imprint was the most permanent thing that could happen to a wolf and their mate. It was an eternal bond that might as well have been a giant middle finger from the universe and was the living definition of why Emmett was going to be miserable for the rest of his life.

Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well, that's part of the story. But if you want to see the window the universe has opened for you I will go on." Skeptic but hopeful Emmett nodded for his brother to continue. "Well after a bit the two of them came out, you could do so much worse by the way." Emmett let out an impatient growl. "Okay, okay, don't tear my head off. I wasn't exactly _trying_ to listen in, but you know it's not like a car stereo. I can't hear Blaine, which is a whole n other story on it's own, but I kinda glanced at Jacob's brain. Anyway, Blaine didn't imprint. For some reason or another, he didn't make the connection." Emmett was confused, "But I saw them, on the street. Blaine kissed him. It was gross." Edward chuckled again. "Act more like a three year old why don't you. And as for the kissing, at least for humans Jacob is what goes for attractive. You do remember my wife had a thing for him." "I heard that you know!" Bella called from the kitchen. Normally Emmett would've laughed maybe even joined in the teasing. But even this humor barely made his lip twitch.

"I love him Edward. I don't know why or how, but I do. I know what I've been living for. More than a century of life and I didn't start living until I saw him today." Edward smiled sadly, "I know bro. You don't have to explain yourself to me. But, you do know that this is an extremely delicate situation right? I mean, if you woo Blaine you'll be happy, but from what we understand about imprints, it could kill Jacob." Emmett growled again, "Could? It could kill Jacob? What if it wouldn't? I'm supposed to just live with this pain forever so a mutt can be happy?" "Emmett, would you really be happy if Jacob died so that _you_ could be with Blaine?" Hell no. Emmett wasn't going to believe that, not when Edward had already gone through this. (With Jacob again nonetheless, what was it about that wolf that caused so much woe with the Cullen men?) "And if he had died for you to have Bella?" Edward's silence spoke volumes.


	3. I will leave you

**Part Three Comment and all that Jazz.**

-Blaine POV

It was raining when Blaine woke up. The ping of the each drop hitting Jacob's roof was soothing and for a moment, Blaine wanted to go back to sleep to this hypnotic rhythm. Another rhythm, however, was causing memories to well up. Jacob was breathing softly on Blaine's neck and now the he was awake he wondered how he had stayed asleep. Beyond breathing, Jacob's entire frame was wrapped around Blaine and the heat was almost unbearable. To further the lack of comfort was Jacob's naked erection pushing into his thigh. It had been a surprise on the first night to find out that Jacob slept naked by waking up to his boxer clad ass being bumped by Jacob's cock. By now Blaine was used to the nudity, if only he could get used to how angry and perpetually fuck-ready Jacob's inner wolf was.

-Flashback Blaine's POV

_It had been a wonderful week. He had gotten to know Jacob, and even though it was fast, had started to fall in love. The man was sweet, caring, loving, and most of all patient. It was true that he was horny, every night his hands would slip below Blaine's boxers, but as soon as the latter said no Jacob would immediately cease and desist his efforts. Blaine knew that his boyfriend wanted more, but he just could not give it. He apologized every time, and every time Jacob would shush him with kisses, saying that his wolf was just a little riled up and that he could keep it under control. Yea. Love, my name is Blaine, nice to meet you._

_ The only damper on this whole thing was Jacob's possessiveness. Whenever anyone came over, especially a man Jacob would become very touchy. Making sure that all who were present could see that Blaine was Jacob's boyfriend. Whenever Blaine wanted to go somewhere, Jacob insisted on being the accompaniment. Blaine couldn't exactly say no as he had been left with nothing when he was kicked out. Jacob bought everything for him. Never once did he complain though, Jacob loved him and would buy Blaine the moon if it would make him smile even for a moment. _

_ Today was the first day the Blaine had been on his own since he met Jacob. Jacob himself had to go patrol. ("It's just pack duty babe, I'll be back tonight to make you dinner.") Using the cell phone Jacob had loaned him, Blaine called Sam to see if he was up for a round of Modern Warfare. Sam agreed wholeheartedly and was over within minutes. It wasn't anything sexual or indeed anything that could resemble romantic. Men played video games with their friends, it's what they did. When Jacob came home that night though, he was livid. _

_ "Sam, I warned you to stay the fuck away from him!" Sam blanched. "Dude, you need to calm down." Jacob stormed over and stood between Sam and Blaine, keeping his mate away from the other male. "Calm down? When you're here trying to move in on my man? No, you need to get the fuck out of my house. That's an order." Blaine had never seen Jacob use his alpha voice before, and it was terrifying. The double timbre and especially the way that Sam just walked out without another word. Jacob turned around and grabbed Blaine by the shoulders. Now he was really scared, Jacob had lost his temper before, but never laid hands on Blaine. When he saw his boyfriend's black eyes though he knew. The wolf had taken over._

_ "You are never to be alone with another man. Is that clear?" Jacob asked shaking him. Blaine was whimpering in pain, but Jacob's wolf apparently didn't care. "I asked you a fucking question! If I wanted to hear whimpering I'd make you whimper. All of the men in this tribe are off limits, do you understand?" Blaine simply nodded, he could not understand why Jacob was losing his mind like this."I haven't claimed you, I haven't marked you, you didn't reciprocate the imprint, for all I know you were fucking Sam." Okay _that_ was a stretch. And it pissed Blaine off. "How dare you Jacob Black? I have been extremely understanding considering the circumstances. Even in _my_ house, a person falling in love instantaneously was unheard of. I was kicked out, taken in by Sam, and had you fall in love with me all in a manner of days. To top it off I'm not one of your pack. You can't just give me orders and expect my compliance, I can do what I want." Blaine had been expecting a soft spoken apology, maybe a talk about compromises. He had _not_ expected Jacob to throw him into the wall and growl. "Blaine, I love you more than life itself, I will not allow you to talk to other guys who could fuck you. I will not __allow you to leave me. And you may not be a member of the pack, but you are my mate and you will do what I say." _

_ From that day it had been bumpy. Jacob had apologized for losing his temper, but he had meant what he said. Jacob was fiercely protective, never allowing Blaine to be closer than he had to be to other men. Any complaint from other people or Blaine himself about their relationship was met with anger and sometimes violence. Billy had explained that Jacob's wolf and his hormones were just trying to adjust to the situation. To top it off, wolves usually imprinted on other wolves, who healed, where Blaine himself did not. Bruises started to crop up on his body. The good news was that unlike at home, Blaine didn't have to wear out of place clothes or lame excuses like 'I fell on a doorknob.' Everyone in La Push knew what was going on, but none of them had the power to do anything about it. If they would've done anything in the first place. They had all imprinted themselves and had already gone through the difficulties that it entailed._

**End Flashback**

-Blaine's POV

Blaine tried to slip out of bed, to go to the bathroom. Jacob's hand tightened on his bicep making him wince. "Where are you going babe?" He growled sleepily. "Just to the bathroom, babe, I'll be right back." "Hurry back, I'm tired." The first time he had received that response, he had simply asked why Jacob didn't just go back to sleep. As it turned out, Jacob had trouble falling or staying asleep with Blaine in his arms. It was sweet...and a little overbearing. Jacob slept for about three hours longer than Blaine. Wiccans didn't have to sleep as long as wolves, and for the most part he had just stayed at Jacob's side, but he wanted to try to sneak out to see if he could get even a few hours on his own.

Blaine did not understand how Jacob could feel and act the way he did. He understood the imprinting, but as he had yet to imprint on Jacob, it was confusing to say the least. When humans and Wiccans fell in love it was years before they felt this attached, if ever. And, he reminded himself as he looked at his bruise laced body, only abusers hurt the people they loved. He tried to get over this fact though. Jacob _did_ love him and always would. These marks were not Jacob's fault, it was the wolf displaying it's dominance. It was this dominance, that Blaine was trying to tame, if only a little. He wasn't a sex toy or a bitch, what did Jacob expect? That after only two weeks Blaine was just going to roll over and show his belly? Submit and allow himself to be property? Human pride prevented this, but his other human feelings wanted to love Jacob and give him everything he needed.

When he got back to the bedroom Jacob smiled lovingly at Blaine, "I missed you." He said softly and Blaine just nodded. He was gone all of five minutes. When he slid back into bed, Jacob scooted over and started planting little kisses on Blaine's neck and shoulder. Groaning when he smelled his lover's sweat. "Goddamn babe, how did I sleep with your sexy ass next to me?" Jacob's hands slithered over Blaine's body, reaching beneath his boxers and fondling his butt. Blaine tried to squirm, but Jacob used his free arm to hold him still. "Jake, stop please, not now." Blaine whispered softly. Jacob growled in frustration. "When then? You keep saying you're not ready and it's on my last nerve." Blaine was scared again. The wolf was rearing it's head. "Jake, you said you loved me. If you did, you wouldn't be-" "I'm sick of that shit too, you sound like a goddamn after-school PSA. This is how wolves work, especially Alphas. I imprinted on you. You are mine. If I don't mate on you then how do I know that you're not fucking around on me? If you'd stop being a prude and just give yourself to me then it would take the edge off, but no, you have to play the shy little brat card. I haven't even marked you."

Blaine let the tears that Jacob's words had caused fall silently. He knew it wasn't his boyfriend's fault, Jacob was being as patient as an animal could be but Blaine was not about to give his virginity away to someone who he had met two weeks ago. The marking though? Being branded wasn't exactly his idea of super fun time, but if it made Jacob happy, he could do it. Jacob's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. "My Blaine, I'm sorry. He repeated these words over and over, kissing the nook of Blaine's neck. "I lost lose my temper sometimes you know? The wolf, it's hard to tell it to stay away. Don't-You can't leave, please." Jacob was crying now, and Blaine felt even more sure that what he was about to say was the right thing. "Shh Jacob, it's okay, I'm not mad. I promise I won't leave either. I've been thinking, and I have a question." Jacob nodded, a few tears still escaping his eyes. "Anything my Blaine, anything." "What does 'marking' entail exactly?" Jacob raised an eyebrow but explained in a soft voice. "Basically, when the time comes, I'll release a certain chemical from my salivary glands. Then I'll bite your neck, the chemical means that your neck will always smell like me. You've noticed how I like to kiss your neck?" Blaine nodded, and Jacob's smile grew as he finished explaining. "Well, it's a thing that all wolves do, and if they smell me they will back off. Vampires will also notice it, and even humans will be able to sense that something is off." Blaine wasn't too sure he wanted that. To him it sounded like Jacob writing his name on his neck. The way he had smiled though, was enough to make Blaine's heart ache. He knew it would make Jacob not only happy, but maybe make his wolf back off a bit.

-Jacob's POV

Jacob was giddy inside, Blaine had asked about marking. Maybe he was ready to let him do it. That would make Jacob's day, maybe not as much as claiming him, but it was a start. "We're going to need to talk about some rules though Jake." Blaine's voice was steady and firm, and Jacob could tell, either he would have to agree with them, or his teeth would stay away from him. He nodded his consent to listening to the agreement.

"First, I am not your puppy, if I let you mark me it does _not_ mean that you own me. I need my freedom, and I know that you love me, but along with the mark, you have my word that I won't leave you. Number two, I need interaction. I need to have friends, and when it comes to the other members of the pack...Seriously. What the fuck? They've imprinted too, they wouldn't cheat anymore than you would. Number three...actually there isn't a number three, but you need to agree to the first two." Jacob was pissed, who was Blaine to demand these things? If he needed to he would just force the mark on Blaine. His wolf reared it head...hell, it reared it's whole body.

Before he could think or stop himself, Jacob grabbed Blaine's hair and pulled him closer. "Listen to me you cocky little shit," He hissed into his boyfriend's ear. "Here's a few conditions of my own. Number one, if I want to claim you _and_ mark you I will. You do not come to me and make demands. When I _do_ mark you, it will be as my property. As it stands now, you will not go around anyone I tell you not to. Do you understand...puppy?" Jacob added the last part to further push his point. Blaine whimpered as he nodded. Jacob grinned and continued. "Good, now as to interaction, I am all the interaction you will ever need. I imprinted on you, that means that you were made for me. In all the universe two people could not have been more meant for each other then we are. So why the hell-"

He paused, his anger quickly abating when he saw Blaine's face. Tears were rushing down those beautiful cheeks. He had done what he kept promising himself he wouldn't do. Not only had he yelled at Blaine, he had hurt him. And was that enough? Of course not, king of shitty boyfriends Jacob Black had threatened Blaine too. It was the trifecta of loneliness. Blaine would leave him now, and he wouldn't survive. His own breathe hitched as he tried to apologize. "Baby, oh gods baby. I never- I didn't- I'm sorr-" "Save it." Blaine snapped and stood up, grabbing a shirt. "Where-where are you going? Babe, please don't leave me, please." Jacob said sitting up, he sobbed harder when Blaine flinched. "I'm going out for a bit. And don't you dare fucking tell me that I can't. I'll be back later, but at my own choosing, I swear Jacob, if you follow me and try to force me to come back...I _will_ leave you. Forever." He whispered the last word and left Jacob to wallow in his tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm giving everyone another chapter early because I had my private messaging turned off, so if anyone sent me anything, I beg you to resend it please.**

-Emmett's POV

To take his mind off of Blaine, Emmett decided to go hunting. Normally for him, hunting was second nature. No, it was lower than that, he could hunt while experiencing the torture of Volturi member Jane. The way he hoped to circumvent this though was by hunting on the La Push reservation. Evading wolves _and_ hunting. Maybe that could still his thoughts. Even though the trespassing ban had been lifted, hunting on the rez had not. However, the Gods love to give a man a break. (Or in this case a vampire.)

When he reached the border he heard a soft soft crying sound. Usually he wouldn't have cared, but something told him to investigate. Following the sound he discovered none other than Blaine, sitting on a fallen tree and crying to himself. When he got closer he stepped on a tree branch and Blaine stood up fast. "I told you not to follow me Jacob!" Emmett couldn't help but smirk, trouble in imprint paradise? Blaine was even more beautiful up close. Crying and anger did nothing to diminish this, on the contrary Emmett thought Blaine would make a great vampire. Another thing he noticed rather quickly was Blaine's scent. He had to get over the smell of wet dog, but when he did he nearly gasped. Blaine had the distinct smell of honeysuckle and sweet grass. It reminded him of mornings in his childhood hometown. Emmett knew right at that moment that he would never hurt Blaine, his blood wouldn't even be tempting. From the looks of his face and body though, _someone_ had and that made his blood boil.

He stepped from behind a tree with his hands up. "Easy dude, I didn't mean to scare you. I heard someone crying so I thought I'd check it out. You okay?" Blaine nodded, "I wasn't crying, I got some dirt in my eye." Emmett raised an eyebrow, looking around, "Right, because wet dirt is _so_ easy to penetrate the ocular cavity." Blaine sent a death look to Emmett. "Fine, smart ass whatever." He turned to go and Emmett winced. Nice job Em, why don't you try harder to scare away the guy you love?

"Wait." Emmett shouted running at normal speed to catch up to Blaine. "I'm sorry, I know I can be a dick sometimes but...what?" Blaine was staring at him with an odd look in his eyes. Was it love? No, maybe attraction? Hopefully, but with his luck it was probably disdain. "You-you're a vampire aren't you?" Blaine asked, snapping Emmett out of his thoughts. He chuckled, "What makes you say that?" Blaine shrugged, "I come from a family of Wiccans, I've been irrevocably bonded to a werewolf, and you're ghastly pale. Sam told me there was a coven nearby, as in right next door. I just made assumptions. Plus one came by the other day." Emmett had to give the kid credit, he was smart. "If I tell you yes, are you gonna stake me?" Emmett asked grinning. Blaine grinned back. "Why would I stake you? We both know it wouldn't do anything." "Metaphor. I'm a vampire, you know. Dangerous, scary, bloodthirsty." He made a mock growl and made claw motions with his hands. Blaine burst out laughing. "Dangerous? Your coven is vegetarian, or at least you are. I can see it in your eyes, you'd never hurt me." He was right. Emmett would never lay a hand on Blaine's body, unless Blaine wanted it of course. And goddamn did he want Blaine to want _it_.

"Looks like someone else doesn't share my restraint." Emmett said, gesturing to the bruises. Blaine tried to pull his short sleeves over them and failed. "These? I'm a member of-" He paused and sighed. "I can't even think of a good lie." Blaine looked entirely defeated. Emmett's smile melted and he decided to help the poor kid out. "It's okay Blaine, it's Jacob isn't it? Wolves are super unpredictable when they imprint, jealous and violent." Blaine started to nod and then stopped. "How did you know my name? And the fact that I was dating Jacob? Are you stalking me?" Emmett shook his head. "No kid, I swear. The Tribe and our Coven have had a bunch of run ins. Though it pains me to admit it, Jacob has saved my ass more than once. You've met my brother Edward already, he told me about the new guy on Jacob's arm. Though I have to admit, he never told me how cute you were." Blaine blushed and Emmett sighed at that. It was like seeing a sunrise. "So, did they give you a name with all those rippling pectorals? Or should I just call you vampy?" Emmett grinned, "The name's Emmett, but my friends call me Em." "Well, _Em_, I'm really glad that I met you." Blaine had placed particular emphasis on saying Em and it made his century.

Forget what Carlisle had said, his heart didn't melt and let Blaine move in. It had dislodged itself out of Emmett's chest and surrendered itself to Blaine. Fuck. He was in deep shit now, he had fallen for Blaine. He had fallen for a werewolf's imprint, and somewhere down the line that was going to cause problems. He didn't care though, it was worth it to feel the elation he did now. The best part? He wasn't alone in his feelings. He could hear Blaine's heart and that increase was not from fear.

"Well, listen. Jacob is gonna be looking for me soon, I think I'm going to head out." _That_ was mood killer. Emmett didn't want him to go, he wanted Blaine to come home with him. They could watch the sunset, Blaine could go to sleep with Emmett holding him, and then watch the sunrise. (And by sunrise he meant Blaine's face when he woke up. Yea, he was _that_ in love. Emmett Cullen...Sappy.)

He decided to try once and only once to get Blaine to stay with him, if only for five more minutes.

"Wolfy Boy can wait. You're really nice company, you call me on my dick moves. Let's go and take a walk around the forest. You're new here right? You can't have seen the whole thing." Blaine hesitated for a moment, and Emmett could tell that he really wanted to go with him. Eventually though, he let out a sigh and said, "I would like that...a lot, but I really should get back to Jacob." Emmett may have not been a wolf, but at that moment he wanted to howl. It was a convenient sound, that would allow him to express all that he was feeling.

Watching Blaine walk away and not following him was something that took all of Emmett's control. When the young man was out of sight he headed back home slowly, no longer feeling like hunting. Besides, if he ran into Jacob he'd have to give the wolf a few bruises of his own. He did make a promise to himself though. To stay in the shadows, looking after Blaine. The moment Blaine left Jacob, he would go and protect him. Emmett wanted nothing more than to be Blaine's whole world.

-Blaine's POV

Blaine walked back to La Push, taking his time. He wanted Jacob to stew in his juices, and more than that he wanted his experience with Emmett to last. Now _that_ was how he should've met his life mate. The feelings he had for Emmett were sadly stronger than the ones he held for Jacob at the moment. This was how he should've felt about Jacob. He felt dirty, cheap, and guilty. Almost like he had cheated Jacob somehow. Yet, at the same time he felt excited, Emmett was...well Emmett was a lot of things and all of them were good. He just needed to get back and lay down with Jacob, calm him down, and try to feel closer to him. He could only imagine what Jacob would do if he was abandoned for a vampire.

When he got within a few meters of Jacob's house and still hadn't bumped into his boyfriend he was feeling more and more like forgiving him. He had requested that Jacob not follow him, and the wolf had listened. He would definitely have to have a conversation with the man to talk about the boundaries that he needed to have. He could handle the abuse, it was his own fault for being overtly dominate with an alpha wolf. If you were out in the wild and took food from the leader of a pack, you'd get your throat ripped out. This was no different.

To his surprise when he arrived, Sam was standing on the porch. Arms crossed over his chest and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, he looked intimidating. Thankfully though, his anger seemed to be directed at Jacob, not Blaine. "The asshole is asleep...finally." Blaine sat down and thankfully took the cigarette that was offered to him. "Good to know he _can_ sleep without me. Do you know what it's like to have a hundred and ten degree wolf smothering you?" Sam chuckled, then took a serious face. "How are you holding up kid?" Blaine shrugged, "Okay I guess, it's a lot to handle Sammy. _You_ didn't even know me three weeks ago, and here is this guy who acts like he owns me, and yells at me, and-" "Treats you like shit?" Sam threw in. Blaine nodded but shrugged. "Yea, but I mean, he's an alpha. I challenge him, he gets mad and retaliates." Sam snorted. "That's not an excuse you know. I was Alpha once too and I only hurt Emily once, and that was an accident. Jacob is way too possessive, I mean he said we couldn't hang out. Like I would sleep with you." Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Sam was not a homophobe, but he was straight and in love with Emily. "I know, but he has a thing about men and the possibility of me cheating on him." "Blaine," Sam said smiling. "The world is like fifty percent men, you can't avoid them forever." Blaine took a drag and said something that he hoped very much would be true. "After he claims me, I'm sure he will calm down." Sam's face showed that he had the same hopes. "You shouldn't do that until you're ready. Until then, when he gets all...Jacoby, just show him your neck." Blaine shook his head. "I'm not ready to be marked-" Sam smiled, "Nah, that's the beauty of it. Just show him your neck, it's a mark of submission. It'll calm him down."

Blaine thanked Sam for the advice and the cigarette and headed back inside. Billy was out, as he usually was anymore. Jacob was too hotheaded, and to Blaine that seemed to be indicative of a problem. If your own father couldn't be under the same roof as you, you had problems. Jacob was curled up in the fetal position on their bed, and Blaine had to admit, he was pretty damn adorable. Most nights Jacob growled in his sleep, but today he was whimpering. Blaine couldn't help but smile. If he was to be trapped in a predestined relationship with a werewolf who had impulse control issues, you really couldn't ask for a cuter one. He slid in, next to Jacob who instantly stopped whimpering and stretched out to spoon with Blaine. Blaine wasn't really tired, but he fell asleep with the warmth of Jacob at his back.

Blaine woke up to the feeling that someone was watching him. Sure enough, Jacob was in the corner, standing as far as possible from the bed. In front of him, Blaine found a tray of bacon and eggs. "I'm not a good cook, but bacon and eggs is easy enough." Blaine started eating, he was hungry, but he wasn't going to let the day before drop. "Thank you Jacob, this is really sweet. This doesn't fix what happened though. I will never be yours if you act like I'm a piece of property that you can just control. I like you, and everyday I'm going to get closer to building a strong relationship with you. If you're going to attack me though, and restrict me, then I'll go, and never come back." Jacob nodded sadly, and when he spoke he sounded hoarse. He had cried a lot recently. "I don't think I could face life without you. When you left yesterday...well let's just say I would've rather gone through torture while passing a kidney stone." Blaine opened his mouth, but Jacob held up a hand. "However, I would rather face that pain a thousand times over then make you feel like some sort of prisoner. I can only be happy with you but, that comes with the condition that you are happy. If you are sad or depressed with me then it isn't worth it. I won't force you to stay with me, because I'm sorry Blaine, but I can't promise too much change. When the wolf takes over, I might as well be dead because it does what it wants with little to no input from me. As soon as I claim you it will be a lot better, but until then all I can do is apologize and try to make you smile with breakfast and coffee. I can also tell you that I am truly and sincerely sorry for what I've done to you. The imprint, the bruises, the possessiveness, the isolation, but most of all for my wolf. I've made arrangements with the Cullen family, if you want you can go stay with them for awhile until a time of your choosing. I will never bother you again. I won't stalk you, call you, or try to talk to you. I love you Blaine, but your happiness means more to me than what my wolf and I want. I'm going to be downstairs, when you're done eating I'll drive you over there. I'm sorry."

He was so hurt as he said all of this that Blaine felt his own heart break and open up. Jacob was willing to sacrifice any hope of his own happiness to make Blaine happy. Wasn't that a good quality in a man? He had to admit, though the prospect of being in the same house as Emmett Cullen was appealing, he would have to be the worse type of person to abandon Jacob now. It would be a dick move worthy of Charlie Manson. No. He could not and would not abandon Jacob Black now, he decided to give the guy another chance. Deep down he had a heart of gold and it just needed a little polishing from the tarnish caused by his wolf.


	5. The Dangers of Smoking

**Part five. Still needed the comments to become a better writer. Also still need a beta reader. All the same warnings apply. **

-Jacob's POV

As Jacob turned to go back out into the kitchen he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Blaine with tears in his eyes. "Jacob, there _is_ a few things that we need to work on, but I'm not going to leave you. Like I said I want to try to build a relationship with you. I'm not going to stay with the Cullens as long as you are fine with me staying here." Jacob was nearly ecstatic. "Are you serious babe?" Blaine nodded, and Jacob couldn't help himself. He picked Blaine up in a hug, giving him a kiss. Blaine would stay, and Jacob vowed to himself to get better. Wolf and instincts be damned, he would do all he could not to push Blaine away again. "Thank you for giving me a second chance babe. You can never know how much you mean to me and how happy I am that you've decided to stay." Jacob was sure he would never be able to express the gratitude he felt towards Blaine for staying.

-Blaine's POV

Blaine had to hand it to Jacob. He was holding up very well. There were a few incidents where he lost his temper, but at those times Blaine would try Sam's trick and show his neck. It sated Jacob immediately and calmed him down. Though he still held an erection most of the time that he was with Blaine, he didn't speak about it or his horniness. He even apologized one morning for dry humping Blaine in his sleep. All in all he was being a man of his word. There was still rockiness in the relationship though. The first cause of this was the knowledge of Jacob's temperament. Blaine knew it could snap at any time and that scared him. Though he was being good now, what was to stop him from being violent in the future? Claiming? That still scared the hell out of him. Jacob had eased up on his 'no male friends' restriction and this had allowed Blaine to talk to Sam, Paul, Quil, and Embry about mating. After he had, he wished he hadn't. They had all said the same thing. The first few times were _not_ pleasant for their mates. They had been rough and controlling. It was this more than anything that made Blaine reluctant to give himself to Jacob.

-Flashback Blaine's POV

_Blaine was nervous for two reasons. First of all, it was the first time he had had contact with anyone in a while. Jacob had agreed to allow him to hang out with some of the other wolves. The second reason he was nervous is because he had woken up knowing he was going to leave with the knowledge about mating. This scared him because it would all apply to Jacob. Whatever Sam told him would be what he could expect. And since it involved wolves it was sure to be nothing near good or fun._

_ Sam's house was familiar. He had lived in it for three days when he first arrived in La Push and it felt like home more than his ever did. The living room had been filled with beanbags and it was a nice change to the still and formal way that most people set up their homes. Emily had set out cinnamon rolls and icing and Blaine couldn't help but dig in. Even without invitation, no one said anything. Blaine was one of the youngest people on the reservation and as the soon-to-be mate of Jacob Black he was afforded respect that he wasn't used to. The others respected him because of Jacob while Sam and Emily respected him for his self-reliance and headstrongness. Sam said that he'd make the best wolf in the history of their tribe. Blaine wasn't sure about that. Life was hard enough being a witch with bound powers without being an unpredictable shape-shifter._

_ When everyone else had gotten comfortable every eye in the room was on him. It made him blush and turn his head. Jacob reacted...like Jacob. "He's not a piece of meat guys. Stop fucking staring at him!" Blaine sighed, and wondered if Jacob was ever going to take a chill pill and stop snapping at people for little things. No one dared to disobey though, except Sam. While everyone one else starting talking among themselves, Sam smiled and said. "He'll grow out of it one day...partially." Jacob shot Sam a glare but the older man held his hands up in defense. _

_ "I mean no offense sir, but you have to admit I was the same as you, and look at me now." He nodded toward Emily who was laughing while Paul placed a brotherly hand around her shoulder. In response Jacob's hands tightened around Blaine while Sam did nothing_

_ . "Jacob, you agreed to certain terms for this discussion. With all due respect, I must ask you to honor them before I continue." Sam spoke with nothing but respect in his voice. _

_ Blaine rolled his eyes though. The last thing Jacob was going to do was leave. So when Jacob started whimpering it surprised Blaine. He actually felt touched that it made an alpha wolf whimper to leave him. Sam however, was not going to be swayed. _

_ "Jacob. Please, for Blaine's sake let him understand." Jacob nodded, but turned to Blaine. He gave him a longing stare before leaning down, his lips making contact for the slightest moment before he pulled back. "I will be right outside if you need anything. Blaine. My Blaine." _

_ There was that modifier again; 'my.' Blaine was apparently property. Jacob used it all the time. 'My Blaine, My beautiful. My perfect. My Mate. My Blaine' _

_ After Jacob was outside, Sam leaned in closer. "Blaine, I take it that you know very little about how we mate. Emily and I have explained imprinting, but not claiming." Blaine leaned in closer and started to explain._

_ "Within each of us there is a wolf. Not just the spirit of one or the feelings of one, but a full wolf. It is how we can shift. In the wild, when wolves mate it's not a pretty picture. It isn't when we have to either. The first time I took Emily, she was..." He paused and a dark look came over his face. The pain of his memories welled over him for a moment before he continued._

_ "Sorry. Anyway, as I was saying, no matter what the pairing. Male on male or male on female the wolf has a need to spread it's seed. Our elders think that it's only for procreation, but then why does it affect gay wolves the same way? No. I have a different theory. I'm not sure if Jacob has told you, but scent is a large thing with supernaturals. Our seed, like our saliva has a scent. When it enters someone it infuses their blood with our scent permanently. After Jacob mates with you, you will forever smell like him. Wolves and vampires, even humans to a degree will be able to tell immediately that you belong to him." _

_ Blaine winced at these words. He didn't like the idea of belonging to anyone. Sam continued though, as though he hadn't seen this. Blaine didn't think it was callous, the twinge in his cheeks spoke of embarrassment of this rejection of modesty rather than a rejection of kindness._

_ "There will be a day, soon, when Jacob will mate with you. When he loses himself to that passion, he will fuck you. I don't use that word lightly. It won't be making love, it won't be sex, it will be fucking. He'll probably bite your neck, scratch your back and...tear you. It's going to be tough to bear, but you must. Bear it that is. If he feels resistance from you, he'll only hold you down. Once it starts, it can't be stopped. The wolf will take over, and it won't be anything you'll like...at least not right away." _

_ "As far as I'm aware, Jacob has never been with another man or woman. So you don't need to worry about diseases. I tell you this, because for the length of your relationship, you will not be able to use condoms. Unless you want to remove melted rubber afterward. You think Jacob is hot now? Wait, he'll jump up a few more degrees. You can't get pregnant either, which is good, because pulling out is not an option. When he is inside you, he will be gone for a bit." _

_ Blaine's throat was tight. He was shaking with fear. None of what he heard sounded pleasant. He couldn't do this. It was going to hurt, and turn into rape. He wished he hadn't come today. He wished he didn't know any of this. As luck would have it of course, Sam wasn't done. He continued:_

_ "I'm sorry to tell you this, but it won't be only once. The night I claimed Emily, I fucked her six times. The next day was seven. For almost twenty four hours, I was not able to stop. The moment I came, I started again. She was wanting to stop and she was sore, but I didn't care." _

_ "Before you think that your life is hell now, let me tell you about the silver lining." Blaine snorted, there was a silver lining? Yea right, the only silver lining was going to be the one he was going to have to get in his-_

_ "It'll get better. After those twenty four hours, I was a changed man. The jealousy, the possessiveness, it all gets toned down after he has you. Then he'll be...damn kid you don't even know. Post claiming Jacob will be the best thing in your life since your heart started beating."_

_ Blaine wanted nothing more than to believe this, but he hoped for it, because at this point he had nothing else to believe in._

-Current, Blaine's POV

His other hesitation both in mating and the relationship was Emmett. He hadn't seen much of the other man. Once when Jacob had taken him out to the local burger joint, the Cullens had been there. Being a family friend Jacob had been eager to properly introduce his mate to them. During a few quips from Bella, Emmett had shot a few glances towards Blaine who couldn't help but blush. Life would be so much better if he had never met the vampire. And yet, at the same time, now that he _had_ met him, he felt life would be so much more lonely without him. He had had a few dreams about the brawny man and sometimes found himself wishing that he was free to date him. Other than the one experience at the burger place, Blaine had not directly seen Emmett, though, at night with Jacob holding him, he would've sworn that those honey colored eyes had been right outside. Watching him. When he thought about it, it seemed crazy and paranoid, though he knew that if it was true it was not in a creepy manner. He got the strong and inexpressible feeling that if Emmett _was_ watching him, it was out of worry.

For two weeks Jacob had been a good boyfriend. And then something happened that brought the wolf out in him again: Blaine had decided to give Jacob a bone. (Pun intended.) During times when the need in Jacob's eyes reached a high level he allowed Jacob to rub against his body. Combining this with deep, passionate kisses had the effect of making Jacob and Blaine cum. It felt good to Blaine and pleased Jacob on two levels. One, he was able to express his sexual frustration in a way that Blaine felt comfortable with. And two, after cumming, Blaine would be coated in Jacob's scent. Blaine didn't understand wolves very much, but apparently scent was a huge factor in how they marked territory. Taking Blaine out smelling like Jacob, (the scent remained even after a shower,) made Jacob proud. Add that to the fact that the only clothes Blaine wore were Jacob's and it was pretty clear to anyone with a super nose that Blaine belong to Jacob. Unfortunately, Forks was a town inhabited by humans.

Jacob had decided to take Blaine out shopping. With Jacob as future chief of the tribe, he didn't have to work. He received what he described as 'a means to take care of my man.' Wanting some personal belongings of his own, Blaine had asked Jacob for some CD's. Jacob had scoffed and said that Blaine was in for even more of a surprise. Jacob wouldn't say what it was, but the look in his eye had Blaine excited. They had driven into town and were walking along the sidewalk when Jacob told Blaine to wait outside next to an alley so he could run in and get his gift. Blaine didn't even hesitate and watched with a grin as his boyfriend headed in the direction of the electronics store. He was excited for what it could be, MP3 player, cell phone, maybe even a computer.

While he was waiting he decided to light a cigarette. He had been happy when Jacob had showed up with a pack. Yes, they were bad, caused cancer, blah blah. Blaine was young and an adult. If he wanted to smoke he would. Jacob and Sam smoked as well, they were wolves and healed. One day when Blaine got his powers back he could too, so it was no big deal. While he was smoking, a man, (Who Blaine had to admit was rather cute.) came up and asked him for a cigarette. Thanking him the man didn't leave and Blaine felt awkward. "Did you need something else dude?" The man shrugged, "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. I was kind of wondering, what team do you play for?" Blaine cocked his head, he had never heard the question before so the man elaborated. "Sorry, uh...I mean...are you gay or straight?" "Oh," Blaine chuckled. "I'm gay. My boyfriend is actually inside the store up there." He added the last part without any conscious thought. The man was hitting on him, and somewhere deep inside he knew Jacob would not like that. He should've gone up to the store right then. He stayed though, making a big mistake.

The man smiled, "Well can I get your number anyway? Maybe, we could get a drink sometime? Promise I won't tell your man." Blaine shook his head, "Nah, I'm monogamous." That did not deter the man though. He placed his hand to the left of Blaine's head and leaned in close, his green eyes full of lust. "Come on," He drawled his voice and ran a finger over Blaine's lip making him shiver with fear. "I swear I'll be gentle and make you moan-" THUD! The noise made Blaine jump. The creepy man was no longer standing in front of him. The replacement made him almost wish he was. Jacob stood before Blaine, red with anger and breathing hard. Blaine was terrified, especially when Jacob leaned in close and hissed in his ear. "Get back to the car, do not talk to anyone. If I see you even make eye contact with someone I'll kill them. Do you understand?" Blaine nodded out of fear and headed to Jacob's truck. Obeying his orders he kept his head down and mouth shut. He thought he saw Emmett out of the corner of his eye, but he was too scared to look up and double check. He sat in silence for a few minutes until Jacob returned slamming the door after he got in and throwing a bag in the back. When he gripped the steering wheel, Blaine noticed blood on his knuckles. Without thinking Blaine asked a question he needed to know the answer to to know what they were getting into. "Is he still alive?" Jacob nodded his head and spoke in a quiet voice that was packed with strain. "If you want to get home in one piece, shut the fuck up. Do not speak, do not look at me, keep your mouth shut." Blaine didn't even nod he complied leaning back into his chair and then tilting his head to show his neck in submission.

-Jacob's POV

Jacob had surprised himself with his self control. Yea, he had beat the shit out the the man who had dared to touch _his_ mate. He had broken his fingers and threatened death if he ever saw the bastard in the state again. The wolf cried for blood though, death of this human who dared to touch what belonged to him. So yes, an ass kicking and forced exile on a human was self control. He feared getting into the truck with Blaine. They had been doing good, and now Blaine wanted to cheat on him? Jacob had given him the opportunity to leave, but Blaine had wanted to stay of his own free will. Was it just for this moment, to break Jacob's heart? _No, it's him being rebellious. He needs boundaries and __dominance. Hold him down and remind him who's alpha._ His wolf had a point. Maybe Blaine just wanted to be owned but was too scared to say anything. It made sense, Blaine had to have known that Jacob wasn't going to be that long. He didn't actually want to cheat he just was trying to express his need to be controlled. Jacob would give him what he wanted.


	6. Ribs

-A week later Blaine's POV

Blaine woke up wishing for sleep to keep him for just a little while longer. It was easier in sleep there was no pain. Waking up though? His ribs ground against one another every time he breathed. Making just living feel like he was inhaling glass shards. Jacob had broken at least four ribs, caused a concussion, sprained Blaine's wrist, and refused to take Blaine to the hospital. "You need to be controlled babe. Your whole body is screaming out for it." He had said darkly. Thankfully, Jacob had not claimed him yet. There was the smallest sliver of control over the wolf who Blaine knew without a doubt wanted to fuck him for a few days without pause.

Jacob _had_ marked him though. The bite still stung whenever he moved his neck. The only positive side to this was that Jacob seemed more calm with Blaine carrying the symbol of eternal ownership on his neck. The negative? Blaine knew now that the only reason he was staying with Jacob was out of pity and fear. He was afraid of how Jacob would react if he found out that Blaine didn't want to stay. Pity because it wasn't Jacob's fault for how everything turned out. Blaine could no longer be a blind victim. Jacob was violent and jealous, that would never change. He would never build a real relationship with Jacob and he would never love the man. It was simply a way to calm him down and stay alive.

All in all though, he had to admit that if he could ask for just one thing right now it would be access to a doctor. A licensed doctor. Sam had come in to look at his wounds and told Jacob quite plainly that there were fractures, but Jacob refused to put Blaine in a situation where he would be in contact with other men. He gave Blaine plenty of painkillers, but those wore off and the pain was still like a klaxon even through the haze of medication. Today though he had waken up with blood on his pillow. It was with a (painful) gasp of horror that he realized that he might have a punctured lung. His breathing wasn't any harder than usual, but blood was just never a good sign. He had been formulating a plan and decided that today was as good as another to try it out.

Jacob had been out patrolling, but when he returned he hid his tiredness to smile at Blaine and give him a kiss.

"How are the ribs going babe?" He asked with genuine concern. That was the worst part. If he was just a sadistic asshole then Blaine could put up with it, but Jacob actually worried and cared for his mate. Blaine decided to try regular channels before resorting to his plan on the off chance that Jacob would change his mind.

"They don't feel worse but there was blood on my pillow this morning." Blaine said, hoping beyond hope that Jacob would take him to help. Surprise and then worry crossed Jacob's features. "Babe, do you think...your lung?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know, it feels okay, but blood Jacob. Blood, that is never a good sign. You know I need to go to the hospital." Jacob sighed and shook his head. "You know how I feel about that. We'll keep an eye on you and if it gets bad then I'll take you. Coughing up blood isn't instantly a death sentence though Blaine." Blaine sighed, it seemed he _was_ going to have to make the compromise.

"Babe, if you take me. No, even if you just call Dr. Cullen up here to check on me then...I'll let you claim me."

Jacob's reaction surprised him. He had been expecting an enthusiastic agreement, but instead he growled and stood back away from Blaine. "Goddammit Blaine. I don't want making love to you to be a compromise. I don't want to force it on you." Blaine was confused. "I thought...I thought that you wanted to claim me. So I-" "I _do_ want to claim you. However, if I wanted it to be a thing where you were forced into it I would've just raped you on the first night. Do you have any idea of the amount of control it takes to be near you all the time? And yet here you are, treating it like a novelty. A bargaining chip that you can use when you want something. I want our first time to be something you'll remember for the rest of your life as something that you enjoyed, something that makes you smile."

Jacob was angry, but it was more of a disappointed anger. An anger that spoke of hurt and unfulfilled expectations. It made Blaine feel like shit. He was a shitty human being for saying what he had. He shouldn't have tried to compromise or haggle his way through it. Well...maybe he should have, but with something else. It was obvious that Jacob wanted to make the night they did make love to be special and he was just treating it like a shot. (No pun intended.)

And still Jacob was being reasonable: "I will call Dr. Cullen in a few minutes to come and patch you up. You shouldn't have said what you did, but you wouldn't have if I had been taking care of you. This is my fault, and I acknowledge that. And I am still going to wait until I can take your virginity without hurting you. But please, don't ever trivialize it again. It's a very important thing to me." It wasn't a threat or a warning. It was a request, and it made Blaine feel lower then if Jacob had raped him. He nodded silently and waited for his boyfriend to return from his phone call.

Feelings of worthlessness meet Blaine Baca.

-Emmett's POV

Emmett sat up quickly when Alice gasped. He had been watching uninterestedly the game on TV and wallowing in his depression. He hadn't seen or heard form Blaine in a few days and he was scared that maybe something had happened. He tried not to think dark thoughts, but if vampires were made of stone then memories were chiseled in and couldn't just be wiped away. He had tried the usual distraction techniques. He played football with Alice and Jasper, Call of Duty with Bella who was surprisingly good, hunting, and reading old Japanese novels. Nothing would drive his mind away from thoughts of Blaine. When Alice sat up quickly though, he tried for her sake to appear more than mildly interested.

"What's wrong, did you see a bear attacking and actually bringing in some excitement?"

She shot him a glare. "No. I saw Carlisle disappearing at the reservation. It's foggy, but I think he's going to go for Blaine-" "Who is suffering from some broken ribs and possibly a collapsed lung." Carlisle himself interrupted, once again showing his unequaled ability to show up out of nowhere, even for a vampire he was unbelievably good at it. None of that even registered for Emmett though, who had only heard the words Blaine and Suffering. Without his conscious consent, he let out a low growl form deep in his chest. "Blaine is hurt? It was that fucking mutt wasn't it? I told you we needed to go and check on him, but you care more about the privacy of dogs than about humans and your family. You don't even give a shit that he's in trouble do you?" He asked in a snarl. The look that Carlisle gave him was nearly breathtaking...in a bad way. It said, _'You may be a century old, but I am your father and if you snarl at me like that again I _will_ remind you of that fact._' Emmett shrunk back and gave an apologetic look back to his father.

Carlisle was easy to forgive and quick to forget, his tone when he spoke was just as gentle as ever. "I know how you feel son, but just because we have a treaty with the tribe that does not mean we get to do what we want. We cannot steal away the imprint of Jacob. Now, if Blaine asked us to take him in, we would do so without question. If Jacob decides it would be in Blaine's best interest for us to take Blaine to a place of safety well then most certainly, we would take him immediately. I know how much it hurts you to be apart from him, how cruel it is that you finally find your true love only to find out that he is with another. And a shifter no less. But I will not risk our settlement here for that. I'm sorry but I can't." Emmett hung his head in pain.

"However, what I can do, is request your assistance in this house call. You have mentioned an interest in the medical field haven't you?" He gave a sly grin which Emmett returned with excitement. It _was_ true...in a way. Emmett remembered it as being June 5th...1932, that he had asked his adoptive father about the work he did. Carlisle's smile vanished and his face became serious for a moment. "Remember though, Jacob is a jealous man so don't expect alone time with Blaine, but I'm hoping it may do you good to see him and stop moping around." Emmett didn't even let Carlisle's joke faze him. He was just too excited that he was going to see Blaine. Alice grinned too, "I can see that when you come back you are smiling, so just keep on with that path."

To be honest Emmett was a little confused that his family was so supporting of his...unrequited love. He kept meaning to ask Alice what she saw further down the road, but whenever he went to ask her she would mysteriously disappear. He was going to just spring it on her one day soon. Edward and Bella were obvious, they had beaten the odds and made it through together. Esme...Esme loved everyone and only wanted to see her children happy, if that meant a little extra work for the man he loved it was worth it to her. Emmett hadn't had a chance to talk to Rosalie since his new found love. Jasper and Carlisle though were a mystery. Carlisle was logical, and loving someone who was tied by destiny to a wolf was just not logical at all. He wondered briefly if Carlisle was humoring him. And Jasper had already had to go through the struggles of fighting his vampiric instincts while Edward was dating Bella.

He was grateful, just confused. Even though he was confused, he not about to run away from this opportunity. He flew upstairs, changed his clothes, and made it downstairs in seconds. Carlisle smirked at his largest son.

"Eager much?" He chuckled, but Emmett just laughed and nodded. "Well, it's been a few weeks since I've seen him." This wasn't entirely the truth. Though his family did not know, he had been sneaking out at night and watching Blaine. Though it hurt to see Jacob wrapped around him, Emmett dealt with it. It was somewhat calming to watch Blaine sleep, and it was more than peaceful to know that if something happened he would be right there to defend him. The past week though, Blaine had been so goo-goo eyed over Jacob that Emmett didn't go down anymore. The pain outweighed the pleasure.

Carlisle's face turned serious for a moment. "Son, if you are sure that this man is the one for you then I promise you, he will stay under our watch. If he calls for help, we will help him. However, that being said, I need you to be patient. Since we are immortal that shouldn't be hard, but Jacob will not just give him up."

Emmett sighed and nodded. He didn't want to patient, he wanted to just hold Blaine for a moment. That would make him happy, but he understood the need for tact. "Of course, I'll pull a page...or two from Edward's book and be the perfect gentleman.


	7. House Call

-Jacob's POV

Jacob was not at all happy. He was feeling irritated and melancholy all at the same time. These feelings were not placed on Blaine or Carlisle or even the other leech though, these feelings were all at himself. Blaine was sulking on the bed, occasionally wincing and in general looking like someone had hurt him deep. And why wouldn't he be? Jacob _had_ hurt him, first physically and then emotionally. Jacob didn't mean to be a dick, and yet somehow at the end of the day that was what he was. The most fucked up part of the whole thing? He still refused to let go of Blaine. H wanted to do that more than anything, and the day he had asked his imprint if that was what he wanted he knew he wouldn't have been able to stick to that plan for long. He could not be without Blaine anymore than he could be without oxygen. To top it off he had this wonderfully asshole-ish knack for his temper flaring up and destroying the fragile bridge he had built with Blaine.

All of this lead to his current predicament: Blaine was hurt, bad, possibly with a punctured lung and for sure with some broken bones. Blaine was depressed and angry about loving a man who beat him. And now Carlisle Cullen and his son were coming over to check up on him. Jacob couldn't even pull the energy together to feel jealous. He almost laughed as a thought crossed his brain. "_Maybe it would be better if the vampires took Blaine._" He didn't think he would be able to live though it, but at the same time he did not want to be the cause of anymore woe for Blaine. His life sucked. Hard.

He heard the Cullen's car before he could have seen it and methodically without saying anything to Blaine went downstairs to get the door. Emmett was talking animatedly to Carlisle and Jacob felt himself growl. It was not at the fact that his previously sworn enemies were pulling into his driveway, it was that they were happy, and he envied that. More than anything he wanted to be happy with Blaine, but if they did not, could not work out then just happiness would be enough. No...even _that_ wasn't entirely accurate. He wanted Blaine to be happy more than anything. If he could just have that, then he would be able to maintain some semblance of sanity. He wasn't ready to give up just yet though, he wanted to exhaust all options of Blaine being happy, here, on the rez, with Jacob.

-Blaine's POV

Blaine watched Jacob go downstairs and sighed. The way Jacob had talked to him was calm, but at the same time it was fierce and Blaine knew he had crossed some line or another. He was fully prepared to get hit the moment that Dr. Cullen left. That was if he left at all. Was Washington a Free Will State? He couldn't remember, but maybe Carlisle would call the police and sit with him until protective custody arrived to save him. No. Not save him, but take him away. He was sure that if he wanted to leave he could and that Jacob would probably die, but let him go. To Blaine, _that_ wasn't saving. He would live the rest of his life filled with regret and self-revulsion for what that would do to Jacob. Jacob was mean, but he was loving at the same time. Blaine chuckled to himself as he thought that there should be a Wikipedia article entitled :The Jacob Black Paradox. Of course, that was assuming the world was ready to hear about the existence of werewolves, and vampires...and witches. Nah, they couldn't handle it, mortals were surprisingly stupid when it came to simple little things.

Blaine had so many thoughts swimming through his head he didn't look up when Jacob's door opened again. That was, not until he felt the warm and intense stare of a certain vampire. It took all of his self-control not to burst out with a grin and a laugh when he saw Emmett walk through that door. And coming from someone who used to set fire to his bed sheets almost nightly, that was really saying something. He was better than Blaine remembered, standing in all his brawny and pale glory. It was enough to take his breath away and for once, it was not painful when he remembered to breathe again. For Jacob's sake, Emmett seemed to be staying calm and civilized and not at all like he was in love. Only his eyes and his slight grin gave him away and only to Blaine. Jacob kept his head down, he was ashamed of himself, but for once Blaine didn't allow himself to feel bad for this. It was natural to feel like shit when you beat the hell out of your boyfriend to the point where he needed a house call.

Blaine was so enthralled he didn't notice that the room was quiet with Carlisle giving him a raised eyebrow, obviously just having asked a question.

"Sorry, Doctor, I was lost. What did you say?"

Carlisle smiled warmly, "We all get lost, no harm no foul. I asked how you were feeling."

"Honestly?"

"In my preference as a doctor in order to treat you to the full extent of my abilities. Yes."

Blaine almost hesitated, to his surprise this was not for Jacob's sake. Instead he wanted to seem brave in front of Emmett. He allowed himself to speak the truth though, eager to get the proper treatment that he needed and get rid of this pain.

"My ribs, we calculated four are broken and they hurt like hell. I coughed up some blood this morning and so I'm scared that Jacob punctured a lung. I think I had a concussion at the beginning but that's faded, and my wrist hurts." When he heard his name Blaine thought he saw a tear fall down Jacob's cheek. He didn't get a good chance to see though, as Jacob turned and left the room. Blaine heard the front door close and assumed that Jacob needed some wolf time to get through his feelings.

Emmett looked apologetic about it, but he could not help but grin. It was as if Carlisle wasn't even there and they were alone together. Blaine grinned back. God damn if Emmett didn't bring about a euphoric feeling in him. And for how soft and easy his hands were he might as well have been somewhere else. If it wasn't for the temperature, Blaine wouldn't have even noticed the doctor who was keeping to himself quietly while he assessed with his amazing skills.

Emmett came around to the other side of the bed and even though he was several degrees colder Blaine felt himself warm up considerably at the presence.

"How ya feeling bud?" He asked concern sincerely flooding his voice.

"A lot better now, actually." It wasn't a lie, and once again it didn't bother him, he felt that he would have told that truth even if Jacob was in the room with them. With him gone, Blaine felt that he would be honest. Ever the adorable smart-ass Emmett grinned, "Well I can have that effect on people." It wasn't really that funny, but Blaine giggles nevertheless and then blushed and apologized. Emmett shook his head. "Please don't, I love hearing you laugh it's a lot better than...well." At that point Carlisle gave his son a glance and a small nod, almost imperceptible.

Emmett sighed, "If I tell you something dark and kinda creepy do you promise not to kill me?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, he doubted there was anything that Emmett would tell him that would scare him or want to murder this man. He loved Emmett...Wait. What? He blanched internally, but at the same time knew it was true. He loved Emmett Cullen, more than Jacob, and he had the odd feeling that Emmett loved him too.

It was so much faster than with Jacob and yet at the same time, it felt completely different. Jacob was like...a gun. Gorgeous to look at, useful, good for protection and safety. He shined sometimes with special care and no one wanted to fuck with you. But he was also volatile and dangerous and just explosive. Emmett on the other hand was like a dog, (ironically enough,) it took no special energy to love him, he seemed loyal and that he would be forever. And since he was a vampire forever was...forever.

"Go ahead and tell me, I promise only slight maiming, no murder." Emmett guffawed at this and even Carlisle grinned a little. Crude humor it seemed was the way to Emmett Cullen's heart. "Well, from the first moment I saw you, and saw that, that...Jacob had hurt you." He paused and sighed. His face grew serious and sad. "Even if you were and or are off limits, I couldn't let anything bad happen to you. This." He gestured to Blaine's body. "This, was enough to test my limits for the first time in a hundred years. When I heard...you have no idea how close Jacob Black came to resting under a tombstone that night." Blaine nodded, that wasn't such a big deal. It was protectiveness, in such a way that Blaine didn't even know about. It wasn't smothering, painful, overbearing protectiveness.

Emmett continued, a little more slowly as though expecting an outburst from Blaine. "Well, anyway like I said, the first time I saw you. I knew I wanted to be with you, but that you and Jacob were involved. So being the patient creature that I am-" Carlisle snorted very quietly, and Blaine didn't have to know Emmett that well to understand. The largest Cullen was _not_ patient. "As I was saying, I kind of...watch you." His eyes fell, a little embarrassed. Blaine however, was not at all fazed. "Thank you." He whispered. The smile that he received in return was like the first breath to a newborn infant. In that moment there was no pain or worry about Jacob. Carlisle was not there, he was not in Jacob's room, he was in Emmett's arms and all was well.

"I'm going to inject you with some morphine so I can reset the bone. Is that okay?" Carlisle's question interrupted his day dream and in the next moment Emmett looked frightening. He shot a glare to Carlisle and his mouth moved. A drone escaped his lips and Carlisle replied in the same way. It was only through their facial expressions that Blaine knew what was going on. Blaine really couldn't blame Emmett for being mad, if he was to be honest he was a little irritated too. Carlisle couldn't have waited a few moments to say what he was going to say? The bones had waited for days were minutes really going to kill him? Apparently so as Emmett gave one last scathing look at his father before looking at Blaine with warmth and kindness.

"He says that the lung isn't punctured, it just got a bit bruised and swollen. Some of the capillaries broke and blah blah blah. You're going to be fine is the point." Blaine smiled back and said softly. "I _will_ be fine, as long as..." He blushed and couldn't continue but Emmett understood.

-Emmett's POV

Gods, Emmett could die right now and it would be at total and complete peace. Well, almost. He wanted, no. _Needed_ to taste those lips at least once. He might have been able to if his father hadn't gotten in the way. Blaine had looked worried as they hissed at each other. His father had been trying to warn him about encroaching on another's territory and Emmett took that with anger. Blaine was _no ones_ property. Even if Emmett turned Blaine and they spent the rest of eternity together he would never call Blaine _his _property. Carlisle had apologized for both that and interrupting what might have been a kiss. Saying honestly that he had not meant to interfere, that he simply wanted both males well being and safety. That included a Jacob that was not infuriated.

Emmett understood, but was still mad. That was, until Blaine had said that he would be fine as long as Emmett was there. _That_ killed him. It tore his heart out and he didn't care. He was willing to give his heart to this man. As well as his soul, his body, and anything else that made up his existence. Why did Jacob have to exist? As he stared into Blaine's eyes he actually felt anger. Anger at Jacob for beating him to this perfect being. Anger at Jacob for hurting something so angelic and fragile. Anger at Jacob for being a wolf. Anger at Carlisle for not letting him pick up Blaine and run to Japan or Italy where they could never be found.

Blaine brought him more peace then anger though. In Blaine's eyes he found a serene sense of calm that told him he could and _would_ wait for Jacob to calm down or for Blaine to realize how safe life with Emmett could be.

Emmett stayed with Blaine as he fell asleep. He took Blaine's hand as Carlisle reset ribs and bandaged his chest. Carlisle gave him a look, but Emmett returned it with a pleading one and he desisted. Jacob still hadn't returned and Emmett was completely fine with that fact. If he wasn't going to take care of his man then Emmett had no problem doing that job for him. Of course with his luck, this thought had hardly processed when he heard the front door open and the unmistakable sound of Jacob's ungraceful breathing. Without needing any prodding from Carlisle though still with regret, Emmett released Blaine's hand.

Jacob's face was a sea of pain and heartache to such a degree that even Emmett felt a little bad for him. A little. "How's he feeling?" His voice was dry and crackly like he had been crying for awhile. Carlisle smiled, "He's asleep because of the morphine, I just finished bandaging him and he should recover. His lung is fine." He added seeing Jacob's worried face. Jacob nodded slowly. "Thank you guys for coming down. I-I know that I should've called sooner, but I was scared that you would call the police or something." Emmett thought the man had a good point. Law enforcement involvement had its merits among good ideas. Carlisle however, shook his head. "Jacob, believe me when I say that the well being of Blaine is my only concern. If anything like this ever happens again, call me. I will not involve the police or social services. This injury though, could have been a lot worse. Imagine how we'd feel if next time he didn't make it." The reaction was almost mirrored in the two younger men. Both growled and whined, Jacob only made it different by letting a few tears escape.

Jacob nodded and sat down next to Blaine's sleeping form. He reached out a hand and stroked his sleeping boyfriend's hair. When he spoke, it was shaky, like he was about to burst out in tears. "Carlisle, could I have a moment alone with your son?" Carlisle nodded and was gone in the next second, he left Emmett the car. "Emmett," Jacob said quietly. Emmett hardly moved, his face stayed turned down at Blaine, but his eyes flickered up. "I know. Call it werewolf intuition or whatever. Even though you can't have seen him more than a few times. I know that something has shifted inside of you towards my boyfriend. The worst part of all is that I am the one who should be with him. The one that the universe had set aside just for me, and you make him happier than I do. Look at him." Emmett barely had to flick his eyes to do so. The young man slept, with a peaceful and serene look on his face.

"I do envy what you can do for him. The way you have brought him happiness even in the midst of so much pain and confusion. You will never know how much I want to be able to do that."

Emmett rolled his eyes. These words were all well and good, but the actions? No, those spoke a different story. They said that Jacob only cared about having a submissive little bitch.

Jacob chuckled, "I know. You don't believe me, and you don't have to. At the very least you need to understand that what would make me the happiest is if Blaine was happy."

"If you want him to be happy you should let him-" Emmett started. Jacob interrupted him with a growl. It was an involuntary sound but Emmett echoed it right back at him.

"I know what you are going to suggest and you need to stop. If I was ever going to consider...that course of action-" He paused and sighed. "How do you even know that you could make him happy?" Emmett laughed. "How could I not? That's not even a legitimate question. Life with me would be free of pain, free of worry, he would never want for anything, and I would _never_ lay a hand on him that he didn't ask for. You see I don't have a wolf inside of me that wants to hurt the person I love." Jacob opened his mouth angrily, but Emmett continued. "Look dude, I know it's not your fault, and I can sympathize with you for that. You're a good friend Jacob and life has handed you a shitty hand. What you need to see though, is that it's affecting him too. You are hurting him. Just because it is not your fault doesn't mean he has to suffer for it."


	8. The Letter

**Sorry it's late I slept in. Keep up with the comments please, because I am very close to that point I mentioned before where I'll post more then I've written and your feedback will show up in the chapters.**

-Jacob POV

Ouch and fuck and Ouch-fuck. Emmett was right. Of course he was right. Goddamn vampires and their tendency for being insightful. It hurt to admit it, even to himself but he knew that Blaine would be orders of magnitude safer with Emmett than he would with himself.

He could admit it to himself, but that didn't mean he had to follow through with it or like it. He still had hopes within himself that mating with Blaine would bring a new wave of peace to the situation. It would calm him and his wolf down and make him a good boyfriend. Yes. It was fucked up but did that matter? If it worked then he could be happy with Blaine and most importantly Blaine would be happy too.

"Emmett, I get what you're saying. I do. That doesn't mean that I'm going to give him up though. I need him, like you need blood. Give me some time, to make things right. If I can't, then I will...allow you to try." Emmett glared, but nodded. Jacob thought he saw his hand move, but shook it out of his mind. Emmett then stood up and without saying a word, just a longing glance at Blaine, he left.

Alone. Jacob and Blaine were alone. It was sick that the first thing his mind jumped to was his penis. That if he wanted to, right now he could have Blaine beneath him and no one could say anything about it. It was tempting, but what it would mean caused him so much pain that he instead opted to lay down next to his boyfriend. Reaching his arm around to hold the smaller man and his other arm under the pillow to support his head. Jacob was surprised to hear a crinkle of paper. He pulled out a note and realized that he _had_ Emmett's hand move. He had placed this under the pillow. Even though the note was addressed to Blaine, Jacob could not help but open it. Emmett's handwriting was perfect, not a single flaw, which to be honest surprised Jacob, he had expected a clumsy scrawl similar to his own.

Blaine,

Damn. That's all I can say about you. Even when I see you laying there in bed, wrapped up like a mummy, you are like a perfect being that took all the concentration and consideration of the Gods to create. If I still had breath, you would take it away. If I had a heartbeat, you'd make it flutter and stop at the same time. I know I sound cheesy, but in all honesty I don't know what else to say. I know over thirty languages and not one of them has the words to describe you or your effect on me. Jacob has decided to keep you with him. Though it's hard to go a long with it, I will for the time being, because as far as I am aware, you want to stay with him. He loves you, he's wrong in the way he shows but he does. I would be the biggest dick to deny that, or to try to force you away against your will. I will never force you into anything that you don't want. Contrarily, I won't force you to stay in anything you don't want either. That includes Jacob. IF you want to be with him, than be with him. If you decide that he is no longer what your heart wants, just call for me and I will be there faster than you can blink. Anytime you need anything, just call...Please.

I love you Blaine Baca.

Emmett Cullen.

Jacob wanted to tear the note into microscopic pieces. Anger welled inside of him and a low growl ripped through his chest. Who the fuck was Emmett to do this? To offer his protection and love like some sort of...Abruptly the anger ended. It went away as Jacob realized that he would do the same exact thing, in the same exact situation. If he wasn't such an ass then none of this would've happened. If he could just be a proper boyfriend, maybe...no not even maybe. He was a hundred percent sure Emmett would just leave them alone if he could just be good.

Instead of ripping the note up, he placed it back under Blaine's pillow. He would let Blaine read it, so that he knew that he had an out if he needed it. He tried to listen closely, and he thought he could hear the sound of light foot steps outside. If Emmett _was_ watching, then he was not going to receive interference form Jacob. It actually calmed him to know that if he ever truly lost control, Emmett could take care of things.

Wow. How fucked up was his life? How fucked up was he? To claim that he loved this man in his arms and then cause him so much pain and suffering. He _did_ though, he loved this man as much as it was possible to love another being. He did love Blaine. He would do better. He did love Blaine...With this mantra in his head Jacob fell asleep holding his imprint.

-Emmett POV

Emmett allowed himself to calm down and watch from his vantage point in the tree outside of Jacob's house. For a moment he thought Jacob was going to tear up the letter he had left Blaine, but when the russet skinned man placed it back where he had found it, Emmett was surprised. He had almost intervened to yell at Jacob, but the wolf had some respect. He took that as a silent agreement that he could continue to look after Blaine. Like he was going to quit if Jacob cared, he would've just been stealthy and ninja about it.

So now that he knew Blaine was going to get his note he had to make a promise to himself. He would not interfere unless Blaine called his name. No matter what he heard or saw...within limits. If Jacob was preventing Blaine from calling out, then it couldn't hurt to help then. Also, he supposed the word 'help' was an open invitation for _anyone_ within hearing range and the capacity to lend assistance. Okay so in those three situations, but other than that, he had nothing to look forward to but watching and waiting.

For now he kept his trained eyes on Jacob, making sure that all he did was cuddle. Of course, he wished _he_ was the one doing it, but if the kid was going to choose Jacob, the latter was going to have to learn how to be a gentleman.

-Blaine's POV

One day Blaine was going to have find a gold fountain that sprayed diamonds to thank Carlisle. When Blaine woke up that morning it was entirely pain free. There was no morphine left in his system, this new ease in breathing came from the Doctor's expert care. And maybe a little from Jacob's warmth. The wolf was snoring lightly in his ear and it had a nice calming effect. Now that he wasn't in pain he was able to feel the warmth and love radiating from Jacob, as well as his own confusing feeling about Emmett inside of him. He really needed to take stock.

Here's what he knew for sure: One. He loved Emmett Cullen, to deny that would just be stupid and not at all in the best interests of his sanity. Two. He loved Jacob in a smaller way. No it was not, eternal, jump off of a cliff love, but there was something there. He was like a sexy weevil, he burrowed his way into Blaine's heart and lodged himself there. Whether or not _that_ was good for his sanity was another question for another time. He loved Emmett more, but he had more ties to Jacob. He knew with little doubt in his mind, that if he just up and moved in with Emmett, that Jacob would die. How anyone died of heartbreak was beyond him, but he knew it would still happen. So obviously, that was out of the question.

Maybe a three way situation? He hated thinking of himself this way, but what if he stayed with Emmett on the weekends and with Jacob during the week or something? It wasn't like he could get pregnant or get an STI or anything. He actually felt a shiver of fear as he pictured Jacob's reaction to that suggestion. Yea. Maybe he should decide on something that kept all three members alive. He considered briefly about letting Jacob down easy. Just telling him and hoping that he could cope, but then that held with it the double risk of attack and the possibility of Jacob dying. This was a complex situation to top all lists. Right up there with the Cold War.

He sighed to himself, thinking about this situation when he reached under his pillow to prop his head up and felt a piece of paper. He could tell by the crude way that it was refolded that someone- probably Jacob- had already seen this without his consent and that angered him a little. Still, he opened it up and started reading. His heart growing heavier with each passing line. In some ways he had hoped that it said something about the incompatibility of Emmett and Blaine or the negative results of a cancer test on Jacob. Something that would make this whole thing easier, but of course. As was his luck, it contained no such writing. It contained a deceleration of love and protection. He was so in his own thoughts and feeling that he didn't hear that Jacob had stopped snoring. The deep voice in his ear made him jump.

"I'm sorry I read it, I let my anger get the best of me. Sorry for scaring you too." He added, sincere apology on his face. Blaine shook his head, "I don't give a shit about you scaring me, you're a six foot five wolf with muscles that John Cena would kill for and severe anger issues. You scare me a lot." Jacob's face fell at that and Blaine hadn't meant to do that.

He quickly backtracked, "Geez Jake, I can't make a joke with my favorite werewolf anymore?" The smile he received in return was dazzling. It was contagious and made Blaine grin right back.

"And as for you reading it, I'm not surprised, what I am surprised is that you left it where it was for _me_ to read." Jacob shrugged.

"I'm tired of hurting you. I'm tired of you not being happy. Now you know that you have an out if you want it. I can't stop Emmett. I mean if it was Jasper or something, then yea, but Emmett? He's the strongest being I've ever met in my life. Of course I would never want you to leave, but so you know, you have options." Jacob's face was so serious that Blaine had no doubt that if he wanted to right now, he could call out Emmett's name and the last he would hear of Jacob would be his heartbroken howl.

He didn't want that option...yet though. He confirmed this to Jacob by placing his hand on the bigger man's thigh. "Jacob Black, I'm am _not_ entirely happy here, but I am happy enough to give you another chance. I've seen that sweet little puppy inside of your heart and I know he's in there somewhere, I'm just trying to get the puppy out to play more than the wolf."

Jacob kept the moment pure by leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss of Blaine's lips. The latter returned it without complaint. If nothing else, Jacob was a good kisser and he stopped on his own, regardless of much he wanted to go on. He ran his fingers down Blaine's throat and whispered, "So perfect, my Blaine." Blaine didn't like the addition of the word 'my' but he supposed it wasn't that bad. Nor was it that far from the truth. He was choosing to stay wasn't he? So in some way didn't he belong to Jacob? As long as it didn't involve anything more than the neck bite, he guessed he could live with that.

-Emmett POV

Emmett saw the couple wake up on good enough terms, that he felt safe enough running home to ask Carlisle a question. His father worked so quickly that he hadn't been able to take in all of Blaine's injuries, especially when he was focused so much on his face and those eyes...

He had thought he had seen a mark on the neck and just now as Jacob and Blaine left their room, he _knew_ that he saw Blaine rub it self-consciously. He needed to check with Carlisle as to what was there. Running home from the reservation took all of thirty seconds for him and apparently it took Edward even less time to process all this information and take actions against it. Carlisle was already waiting outside and asked Emmett if he would like to go to a mountain peak.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Mountain peak? What the hell for?" Carlisle sighed, "The answer I'm going to give you to the question you have in your mind is not going to make you happy. Your family is rather fond of this house and would prefer if there wasn't collateral damage." Well great, as if there wasn't enough problems, now he had the foreshadowing of potential destruction.

Nevertheless Emmett followed his father up into a clearing near the peak of the closest mountain. When they arrived, Carlisle didn't hesitate, he immediately got into the situation.

"Edward heard you all the way from the reservation. He saw that you noticed the wound on Blaine's neck. I have to admit, you ran almost too fast. I'm not going to beat around the bush, the thing on his neck is a Mark. I'm not sure of the exact circumstances, but Jacob has _marked_ Blaine...As his."

An infinitesimal amount of time passed before Emmett snapped. A mountain peak. It made sense now. Emmett shouted, he kicked things, he punched things. How fucking _dare_ that stupid mutt mark someone like that. To his credit Carlisle stayed silent and watched the destruction of the peak.

"He is not a piece of fucking property!" Emmett shouted at Carlisle. He would not be surprised if all of Forks could here it. Carlisle sighed, "Son, from what Edward could gather, it wasn't voluntary." If Carlisle thought that was going to help, it didn't. Emmett picked up a tree and knocked a boulder literally weighing a ton thirty meters into the trunk of a cedar tree. "He didn't even want it? That stupid piece of shit attacked that perfect innocent man _against his will_?"

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking rip his head off." Emmett was so far from kidding, France was closer.


	9. Glorious

-Two weeks later

-Blaine POV

Blaine never knew that life with Jacob could be this nice. He was laying back on the couch in between Jacob's legs. Jacob was on his back too, running his fingers through Blaine's hair and kissing his neck. Every once in awhile he would whisper in Blaine's ear, "You're so perfect my Blaine. You're not just gorgeous or beautiful, you're perfect." Blaine would blush and snuggle closer.

It had been two weeks since Emmett had come with his father to tend on his ribs. They were healing rather well, but the hole in his heart wasn't. Since that day he hadn't seen Emmett. It was killing him, he missed the vampire so much. Thankfully, Jacob had been good. The only hands he had lain on Blaine had been soft and caring. Like now, when the fingers in his hair felt amazing. Amazing and load-bearing on his heart. When moments like this happened he felt like a prude. How many people held out on their boyfriends for this long? There were times recently that he got close. The closest was last week when he had actually spread his legs and let a boxered Jacob in between them before he freaked out.

Jacob no longer got angry at the denial of sex. In many ways this was worse than if he just raped Blaine. At least that way _someone _was getting pleasure. Add to that it would be over. He knew that Jacob had to be getting blue balls, and he himself felt like shit for keeping him waiting. When he was ready it didn't seem like a good time, and when it was a good time he wasn't ready. The only downside to laying in Jacob's lap was the erection poking into his back. Even through the denim it was like a stone digging into his back. It was worse in thin cloth like boxers or briefs. There were a few times when Jacob lost himself in dry humping and the wet spot in his underwear got irritating, but beyond that it was livable.

Blaine flipped over and snuggled up into Jacob's chest letting the wolf's warmth wash through him. Jacob growled appreciatively and started kissing Blaine's head. "You sure are affectionate today baby. What's come over you?" Blaine pulled himself up and smiled, "Well, I thought you would like it. If you don't I can-" He started to say with a playful tone in his voice. Jacob's face fell and his grip tightened slightly on Blaine's arm. "Please don't. Don't ever stop Blaine. My Blaine. You are free to be as affectionate as you want. I'll never complain."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Jacob. There was maybe a nanosecond of a pause before Jacob responded in the same manner. Pressing his lips tighter and tighter. Jacob's tongue was pressing against Blaine's lips and Blaine complied by opening his mouth and allowing access. The hands in his hair felt amazing and the tongue in his mouth was sweet tasting. Jacob was getting more insistent with his kissing, and Blaine tried to keep up with the passion. It was hard when your boyfriend was pulling your hair out by your roots.

"Jacob, baby- I need you to slow down a bit." But Jacob was too lost, his kisses becoming deeper. His hands were racing to Blaine shirt, ripping it open. Blaine didn't necessarily want Jacob to stop, just slow down a bit. If this was going to be his first time, it was going to have to happen at a certain speed. Not BAM inside. Was romance dead to wolves?

Blaine tried to push Jacob off for just a moment, at first it was like pushing a rock, Jacob didn't even budge. It seemed like it hardly affecting him except to irritate him though, because he reached up and grabbed a hold of Blaine's arms. It took both to move them above his head but only one to hold them after that. Blaine tried to struggle, but he would've had more luck with steel shackles. Blaine went cold. This could not be happening. It was one thing to make a joke in your mind about rape, and another thing to have your werewolf boyfriend doing it.

Blaine was no longer kissing Jacob back at all. "Jake! Jake, listen you have to stop. NOW!" Jacob pulled back for a moment. Blaine gasped. Jacob's eyes were black again. "I can't stop baby, it feels so good, and I'm so close to claiming you. You've never let me this far before, baby. You are _mine_ Blaine and it's time that we do this. A moment ago you were going along with it, nothing has changed. Just let it happen."

He was growling in Blaine's ear. His breath was hot and weirdly it felt good. Almost everything felt good. The hand were a bit slower now, the growl was sexy. Blaine felt himself hardening too. Jacob growled in appreciation. "That's right baby. You want it too. You know you want to be under me. Moaning my name." That's right he- NO! He did not want this! "Jacob-" He started to tel Jacob to get off of him, but Jacob misunderstood. "Yea, just that. Say my name baby. Call the name of your man. Your alpha. Your mate."

Blaine wanted to protest but Jacob pushed his mouth back against his, crushing out all resistance. Jacob was not responding to reason. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be with Jacob right now. This was bad touching, the type of thing Emmett would never do to him. Emmett, if he was here he would be safe. In contrary to that safeness Jacob was pulling down Blaine's pant. The black glint was still in his eyes and he was not stopping.

He decided to give it one last try because if his plan failed, Jacob was going to be pissed and would probably disregard Blaine's safety for the rest of the night. "Jacob...please, I'm begging you. Stop for just a mom-" "Shut up baby. I love you with all my heart, but shut up. You started this and now it's going to happen. Think of how happy we'll both be once this is done." Blaine wanted to give Jacob what he needed, but not like this.

"Emmett! You said if I needed-" He didn't even finish. Before he could blink, Jacob's weight was off of him and there was a crash across the room. Emmett was before him, his face furious.

-Emmett POV

The moment he heard the first syllable of his name Emmett dashed from his hiding spot. He had heard what was transpiring inside and it took all of his self-control not to attack early. He had hoped that Blaine would remember his promise and had been looking for a way to get back at the mutt for daring to tear open Blaine's throat. Luckily he had got his chance. That made extremely happy for a second reason too. It meant that Blaine trusted him.

Without pausing to consider any consequences of what he was doing -Blaine was more important than consequences, Emmett rushed through the door, grabbed the mongrel by his neck and threw him into a wall across the room. He looked down at Blaine who was naked with nothing but horror in his eyes and his heart broke. He tried to make his face calm.

"Are you alright Blaine?" He asked trepidation in his voice. He knew that he needed to get the young man out of there soon, but he didn't want to scare him. Blaine shook his head. "No. I...I asked him to...He wouldn't stop." Emmett nodded, "It's okay now kid, I'm here. He won't lay another finger on you okay?" Blaine was crying now and the sound was heart wrenching. It made Emmett himself want to break down in tears. How could anyone claim to love someone and then almost rape them?

"Blaine, I know you're scared and freaked out right now, but I need to get you to my place, okay?" Blaine looked for a moment like he was going to refuse, he turned his head to the place where Jacob's body lay and opened his mouth. Emmett knew what the kid was going to say and shook his head. "He'll be mad, but he won't be able to hurt you if you're with me. You can talk to him when he calms down if you want, but no one would blame you if you just left him to rot." Blaine still looked unsure so Emmett -though it hurt him to do so- rushed him. "Blaine, if he wakes up and shifts it will be hard for me to protect you. _Please_ let me take you to my place?"

Thankfully Blaine nodded, and Emmett in a flash had the man in his arms. He ran faster then he ever had in his life, Blaine looking up at him in wonder and gratitude. How much more could Emmett fall in love with this guy? Every little thing he did just made him melt more and more. He was a candle and Blaine was a flame. Without him he was cold and hard, but in moments like these...perfection. In less than a minute Emmett reached the doors of his house and took him inside.

Blaine had never been here before and his eyes were filled with awe at the place. Emmett set him down and in less than a second ran upstairs to his room and grabbed the kid some clothes. Of course Bella was faster. She was already there next to Blaine staring at him with a confused look, but still managing to be motherly. "Are you okay kid?" Emmett rolled his eyes. He was so obviously _not_ okay in any sense of the word. "How is she supposed to know what he went through Em?" Of course Edward was never further than he needed to be from Bella, and with a stranger in the house, they might as well have a cord attaching them.

Understanding crossed over Bella's face and she smiled warmly. "So you're the Blaine I've heard so much about? Welcome to the Cullen home, I'm Bella-" "He's naked Bells, can I please let him get dressed before you...?" He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to be in a fight with Edward with Blaine there.

Blaine had remained quiet during this exchange but at the mention of clothes he turned towards Emmett, who handed him the bundle in his arms. "Thank you Emmett." Blaine's voice was just over a whisper. He was still be in shock. Out of habit he turned to Edward to see if his suspicions were right but his brother gave him a meaningful look. Right, he couldn't hear Blaine. Well, that was going to make this harder.

Blaine was so eager for clothes that he got dressed in front of the present company and once again Emmett felt his heart melt a little more. He looked...well there were no proper words but, Blaine Baca in Emmett's clothing could be compared to puppies. The clothes were several sizes too big and hung off of him. The outfit Emmett had grabbed randomly, turned out to be white sweat pants and a matching sleeveless sweater. It was what he wore when he wanted to show off his muscles. On Blaine, he looked like he was taking the post-sex-morning-of-shame after sleeping with a UFC fighter. It was sexy and cute at the same.

"Emmett, do you think maybe you can control your thoughts for five seconds?" Edward said in a voice too low for human ears. Emmett was little embarrassed, but still have his brother a glare. _So now I can't think the man of my dreams is cute? _He deliberately asked in his mind. Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course you can. But don't you think now would be the time to check on him? Since I can't hear his thoughts..." He trailed off. Emmett knew he was right, but still he was a vampire, multitasking your thoughts sort of came with the teeth.

Emmett walked around the couch to Blaine. "Would it be alright if I sat next to you kid?" Blaine didn't even hesitate, he nodded. When Emmett sat down he was further surprised when Blaine laid his head down on the brawny vampire's chest. He was sobbing again and again it made Emmett want to cry. He made soft shushing noises and tried to clam the kid down. "Shh shh, it's alright. He can't hurt you here okay? No one is going to let him touch you like that ever again."

Both Bella and Edward were giving him odd looks. And to be honest he wasn't too surprised. He never spoke like this. Blunt, rude, funny. These were words that described Emmett Cullen. Sweet and caring was not his forte. He didn't care though, he sent them both glares, daring them to say something. They took the hint and left the room in a sigh of wind.

"I just...just don't get why he would...We were doing good you know? And now...it's my...my...fault." He cried into Emmett's chest.

Emmett let out an involuntary growl that thankfully Blaine didn't hear. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with this man. Maybe only five minutes apart for the rest of their existence. And he knew those five minutes would be spent torturing Jacob Black. On the outside he was calm, rubbing small circles into Blaine's back and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. Inside though, he was seething. Never before had he been this angry. Jacob needed to die for this. He had almost raped Blaine and getting thrown into a wall wasn't near enough punishment. Not by a long shot.


	10. No one

**Okay, as a warning, the next chapter I post tomorrow will be short.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read this, since it's my first fanfic I'm sure the numbers aren't as good as some of the others, but still it's a really cool thing when you see that people in Singapore and India read what you write. **

-Jacob POV

Jacob awoke in a daze. The last thing he remembered was his wolf almost getting it's way. Blaine was going to be his. They had both been naked on the couch and his cock had been so close to Blaine's opening when he heard his mate call out...for Emmett. That was last thing he remembered before waking up. This confusion was the last thing he felt before rage filled his blood.

He may not remember Emmett actually arriving, but he could smell the bloodsucker. That leech had kidnapped his mate and was doing gods only knew what with him right now. He needed to go and save Blaine. He let the waves of heat roll through his body before he shifted into a glorious russet furred wolf. In this form he was more likely to listen to his inner wolf and this made the set of events he needed to do clear. He would go to the leech's house, kick down the door, kill Emmett, and bring his lover home.

_Jacob, you can't do that._ Seth's voice called in his head before he had even left his house. Jacob snarled in response. _If you go and kill Rosalie's ex-mate, she will lose it. In the end someone will get hurt._ Seth warned carefully, trying to get Jacob to see reason.

Jacob only wanted to see Blaine though. _I don't give a shit Seth, this isn't about anything except that Blaine belongs with me. He is mine and I will have him back._

_So you're going to risk the entire pack to abduct him him?_

_ He is _my _imprint. He belongs with me. I can't be without him. I love him so much. I-_

_ Yes, I know. I can feel that pain, but you need to see the bigger picture. The pain you are going to-_

Jacob phased back and shouted a stream of cussing out of his door. Goddamn Seth and his logic. He was right, he couldn't just barge and kill vampires. The new treaty would be ripped up and war would be sprung upon the city of Forks. Of course, if Jacob was any other werewolf, the idea of war would not bring with it the slightest hesitation. Jacob was not just an average wolf though, he was alpha. It was his job to look after not only his pack, but after every single human on his lands. If a real war broke out between the two races, humans would be caught in the crossfire and would pay for it in blood. His duties as pack alpha were the only things on earth that could be more important than Blaine.

Let Emmett have Blaine...for now. He needed to think of a plan. He needed to get his wolves together and think. He needed Blaine back. He'd drag him back screaming if he had to. Flashing back into wolf form, he let out a howl to call his brothers and sister.

-Blaine's POV

Blaine jumped awake, hearing a howl across the forest. Before he could even get scared, Emmett's cool hand was there, stroking his forehead. "Don't worry Blaine, he won't get you. I'm here." Those words soothed him like none before in his life. He _wasn't_ afraid. He knew without a doubt in his mind that Emmett would never let anything happen to him.

At least, that's what his sleep groggy mind told him. As consciousness came over him more fully, fear tried to slip in. Emmett's arms offered good protection from that too though. He wasn't as afraid as common sense told him to be not in the least. Jacob was big, and a wolf, and fierce. Emmett was big too though, and stone, and scary. The scales were pretty even. Even if you took into account Jacob's pack, Emmett had his family.

Blaine looked around, he wasn't familiar with this room but assumed it must be Emmett's. He was in the vampire's arms on a low bed. The sheets and the comforter were black and extremely plush. He tried to see more of the room, but there was no sun and no light. Only Emmett's skin was really visible, so white it almost glowed.

"I took the liberty of moving you here after you fell asleep on the couch. I hope you don't mind." Emmett's voice was like silver in his ear, and he shook his head. Emmett could take any liberties he wanted. Blaine wanted this moment to last forever, if time could just pause right here he would be happy. He would even welcome death, as long as it was in Emmett's arms. He couldn't pause though, he had to know, to be sure. Jacob might right now be in another room, just waiting to get his hands on him.

"Where-?" He didn't even have to finish his question. Emmett's velvet voice answered immediately. "Edward has been keeping tabs on him. He hasn't left the rez. He was going to, right after you left, but Seth of all people managed to calm him down...a bit. He's having a council with the other wolves to see what he should do. He was going to just charge in here and take you." Here he let out a growl that made Blaine shiver. He kissed the back of Blaine's head and apologized.

"Sorry, I just don't even want to think about what he would-" He paused and let out another growl before continuing. "Anyway, as I said he's staying on the reservation for now. A war with us is the last thing he wants. It scares him even more than losing you. Alice has also been watching out, if you dis-"

"Alice?" Blaine hadn't meant to interrupt, but he forgot his manners in all of the dazzling handsomeness.

Emmett chuckled. "Alice is my sister. She may look like a pixie, but she's formidable. She can see the future of vampires and humans and she's wicked fast."

Future seeing vampires? Blaine had never heard of non-wiccans displaying any supernatural talents. He turned to Emmett to inquire further when the question flew form his mind. Even in the dark, the vampire's face was breathtaking to look at. Something clocked in his mind and on a whim he decided to do something. Something that if Jacob burst through the door right now, he would kill himself for not having done. Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips against Emmett's.

It was even better than he could've imagined. Emmett did not pull away, but he did not push himself closer either. He simply allowed this moment to take over his body, before pulling back and looking into Blaine's eyes. A smile grin spread across his face and he softly pressed his lips against Blaine's again for a moment.

"In ten-thousand years, I'm sure someone will ask me what my favorite moment was. I will tell them without hesitation that it was this one." Blaine blushed, and it made Emmett smiled more. "Damn you're beautiful, Blaine." Just Blaine, not _my_ Blaine. There was no possession in his voice. The was a slight longing as he continued. "So beautiful, I'm surprised that I was able to stop. However, I would never do anything to harm you. Physically or emotionally. I would never force myself on you. What I saw in your eyes yesterday...if that was ever there because of me, I would die."

Blaine didn't want to think about Emmett dying. Emmett had been his savior, his protector. And now he was living a dream, here in his arms. He cuddled himself closer and Emmett responded by tightening his arms a little more.

"I feel safe with you Emmett. And I'm not just talking about keeping me safe from Jacob. I can't explain why, but I know that I'm safe with you." Emmett hesitated for a moment, before he whispered softly in Blaine's ear. "I love you." Blaine's heart started to beat faster. Emmett loved him, and he loved Emmett back. He felt like shit for it. How could he do this to Jacob? Was it Jacob's fault that he had imprinted? Jacob was violent, possessive, and in all honesty scared the shit out of Blaine. However, if Blaine had just given Jacob what he wanted maybe things would have been different, just like Sam said. Sam had mentioned that he had been just as aggressive with Emily. And now he was here in the arms of Jacob's enemy. The fallout from this was going to be terrifying. And that was just the best case scenario. If Jacob somehow got him back...well he was sure he could get a really nice wheelchair for cheap. "I love you too Emmett." He said softly, his mind a maelstrom of thoughts.

-Emmett POV

He said it. He had said it and Blaine had said it back. On the outside, he was lightly tracing his fingers over the hair on the younger man's arm. Inside, he was screaming, dancing, and hollering. He had Blaine in his arms, which is all he had thought about since the day he had met the man. To top it off Blaine had said 'I love you' too. Could there be a better day then this? He severely doubted it.

He had a slight twinge of worry about Jacob. He was sure that he would be able to protect Blaine, he was more worried about Blaine's state of mind. His blood was still boiling because of the fear in Blaine's eyes. The way that he had been so horrified, the sound of his voice when he begged Jacob to stop. All of it made him sick. He swore to himself that if he ever made Blaine feel that way about himself...it wasn't even a promise worth making. He would never do that to Blaine. He physically was not able to. And his nature abhorred ever wanting to test that theory.

Emmett leaned down and inhaled the scent coming from Blaine's hair. It was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled, and not in a 'it would be delicious to eat' way. It was a scent that induced peace and locked his memory in this moment. There would be nothing that could override what he was experiencing right now. But of course Edward had a perfect knack for interrupting at the worst time. The softest of knocks came to his ears from his door.

"And you have a knack for being an ass when someone is trying to help you." He was speaking from Emmett's door, in a voice so low, Blaine would never even hear it. Emmett answered in his mind:

_"Brother, you know how much I've wanted this. I have the perfect man, here in my arms. I don't want to leave him."_

Edward responded with a chuckle. "I'm not asking you to leave him. I came to let you know that the pack has reached a decision."

Emmett's heart would be in his throat right now if that was possible. He tensed slightly, if it came to it he would fight. It would bother him to have to leave Blaine. But for the first time in his life, he had something to fight for. Some_one_ to fight for. He would fight, and he would win, and he would return here to this bed and hold Blaine for the rest of his existence. Edward's response was even better than the concept of a fight though.

"For the time being they will hold off. Jacob is...it's indescribable. The pain he is feeling is only surpassed by his guilt."

Emmett shot a glare towards the door. _"I don't give a shit about his guilt. All of this is his fault, I can't believe that you would take that mongrel's side."_ Even in his brain, it came out as a snarl.

Edward sighed. "Of course not. I would never dream of taking his side. I'm simply telling you what is happening. In fact it's that guilt that is keeping him from attacking. He feels like he should stay away from Blaine for now."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I thought they might have smelled me and altered their thoughts somehow. I dug deeper than I ever have before, there was nothing. Don't ever say that I don't love you bro."

_"That specific thought never had nor will it ever cross my mind. You'll know it if it does. Thank you Edward."_

Edward shrugged, Emmett could hear the rustle of fabric. "I want you to be happy, if this Wiccan does that, then I will protect him."

Emmett paused. Wiccan? What was that? Did that mean he wasn't human? Naturally, Edward responded without an audible question.

"It's who he is. He still a human, but magic flow through his veins. It's why he smells good, but you can't hurt him. From what I picked from the inside of-"

"Stop." Emmett hissed, this time in his actual voice. "I am curious, very curious. However, I'm not going to talk about something like this behind his back. I'll ask him, and if he is willing then I'll listen, if he isn't then that becomes his choice. Nothing that he is can change how I feel about him."

"I'm glad to hear that, The difference between you now and a few days ago is like night and day. Good night brother."

"Night." Emmett whispered before turning his attention back to the gorgeous being in his arms. Wiccan. The word triggered his brain. Wiccans were a group of new religion practitioners. 1950's, Gardner, World War 2, but nothing that came to mind that would be a problem. Of course he believed that will could affect things, but why would it matter?

"Are you awake...babe?" He hesitated with the endearing term not sure if Blaine would like it. Of course if he didn't he would stop using it, but if he could, he would like to. "Babe?" He inquired softly. Emmett opened his mouth to protest. To say that he wouldn't use and that he was sorry. Blaine's words shut him up though.

"I'm your babe?" From his position, Emmett could see that Blaine was grinning, and when he saw this he started smiling too.

"Of course, you can be my babe as long as you want." He said softly, once again tightening his grip. He let the excitement of this wash over him. This was all he had hoped for since he had first seen Blaine that day on the street. Like Edward had said, it seemed like night and day. One moment he was full of sorrow, longing for someone at the time he couldn't have. Today though...life was perfect.

He still had the Wicca question on his mind though. "Blaine I want to ask you a question." Blaine turned himself around, placing his chest against Emmett's and looking him the eyes.

"You can ask me anything Emmett."

Good start. "I don't want to push any boundaries. Especially when I just got you. So if you're uncomfortable or if I cross a line, tell me and I'll back down immediately." Blaine nodded. His face seemed passive enough, he didn't have any guards up.

"Edwards mentioned that he overheard something about you being a Wiccan. The way he said it I'm guessing it's more than you following some new age thing."

"Oh." was all Blaine said for a moment before his face fell. Emmett could see that maybe this wasn't the time or the indeed even the subject of choice Blaine. He was going to backtrack. He would wait to hear the explanation until a later date. However, Blaine started his story with a sad look on his face.

"I was born into a life of luxury. I suppose that the same is true of most Wiccan families. We live long lives and with the proper "help" the stock market falls into your favor."

Immediately, Emmett could tell that Blaine was not talking about Wiccans in the traditional sense.

"Money doesn't buy happiness though, and I've lived that first hand. My parents were never abusive, my father hit me a few times, but I was a rebellious little brat. I was rich, and even with the binding spell I was powerful. I had a ring of friends and we terrorized our school. Where I grew up we were the jocks. Everybody wanted to be like us and no one dared to fuck with us. My parents didn't show me much love, and that may be part of the reason I acted like such an ass. I'm not saying it's an excuse, but it helps me feel like less of a jack ass."

None of this bothered Emmett, he himself had acted like a fool in his childhood. It was the same all over the world. "We all make mistakes when we're young Blaine. I could tell you some stories..." He let his sentence drop and smiled at Blaine who smiled back and looked relieved that Emmett was not judging him. He continued his story with a happier tone to his voice.

"When you're the only child in a race that only has children once, you have a large responsibility. Wiccans pass on their magic through the blood. You can't adopt, there's no way to pass on your legacy. As I got older, my parents had to put stronger and stronger binding spells on my powers. We aren't supposed to use them until we come of age, but I broke through most of them. When they at last found on that stuck, I needed a new way to rebel. I didn't have to try hard.

This was around puberty. The other guys were staring to get hair and flirt with the girls. Like my classmates. I got hair, but I didn't get a girlfriend. When you're as pompous as I was, you don't realize until puberty hits that you're different. I saw the guys, not the girls. I wanted men, not women. I was gay. To people like my parents, who believe that magic is power and with the only way to pass this power on is for me to father a child, being gay is the very worst thing that can happen. They didn't get the nickname Steel Hearts by being understanding. They don't think that homosexuality is a sin, or that all gay people are bad. However, for their son to come out of the closet...they didn't take it well."

He stopped here and looked at Emmett. He started rubbing circles on Blaine's back to comfort him. Nothing about the story bothered him. Well...that wasn't entirely true. He was furious at Blaine's parents. He knew one day he was going to kill them. To get his mind off of these dark thoughts he started talking to Blaine.

"Don't worry, I don't love you any less. If you thought your story was going to scare me off, you can breathe. You mind if I ask you some questions about what you told me?"

Blaine shook his head, and then lay it down closer to Emmett's chest. He was smiling now, it was like a sunrise. He lost his train of thought for a moment and then found it again in that smile. This boy did crazy things to him.

"Why do you call yourselves Wiccan? Doesn't it cause confusion with the...other ones?"

Blaine laughed. "That's the point Em, people can't know about us. We have our secrets to protect. The last time mortals found out about us, we had Salem. We don't want that to happen again. In our own circles we call ourselves witches, but with everyone else, we're Wiccans."

"So with your parents mad at you, will you still get your powers back?"

Blaine looked contemplative for a moment. "I know for a fact that I will get them back. At the age of twenty one, the spell breaks and they can't do anything about it. However, now that you mentioned it, I'm curious if they would want to."

"So what will you be able to do when you get your mojo back?"

Blaine smiled and started talking very fast with excitement. Emmett listened intently and at the same time basked in the joy radiating from his man.

"Everything. Witches...it's hard to describe. Summoning, transformation, levitation, divination. A lot of -tions. My father can put a seed in his hand and make a plant grow from it, resurrect a bird, and once when he was drunk at a dinner party he made the fountain in the kitchen flow with wine. My mother on the other hand, is gifted with potions. She claims that she started the Civil War with a potion made to make people see reason."

Emmett laughed at this. Seeing Blaine happy was all he needed to make him happy.

-Blaine POV

Blaine laughed easily now. During his story he was afraid that Emmett was going to look at him as something lesser. His life before he had been kicked out had not been one he was proud of. The way Emmett had totally not cared though made his whole day. Mistakes. That's what his life before was, a large string of mistakes. With Emmett though, he could start anew. He would get his powers back and they could build a life together. Emmett didn't judge, he just loved.

Blaine slipped away into sleep on Emmett's chest. It was a perfect setting. Emmett's chest was rising and falling in mock breathing. His skin was cool and the blanket over them was warm. It was a good combination. Despite this perfection though, his dreams were terrifying:

Blaine was standing in the snow. He was in the middle of a field and he was naked, but he wasn't cold. In fact the snow felt good crunching under his feet. Ht thought he was alone until he saw on the far edge of the field a russet skinned man, who was also naked. Jacob was there with him. Blaine was aware that it was a dream but he was still scared. Jacob's thoughts were usually centered around sex, and here they were, naked. Alone.

Jacob walked up in front of him, Blaine was paralyzed by fear. His mind said run, but his body wouldn't listen.

"My Blaine. Finally we're alone. I'll give you the world, whatever you want. All I ask is one thing." Jacob said with lust in his voice. The one thing he wanted was obvious. Jacob's cock was jumping to life. Blaine tried to walk away. He started going backward, away from Jacob. The other man wasn't going to let him leave though. He growled and pounced. Blaine braced himself for the inevitable attack, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes. Emmett was there, also naked (were there no clothes in the dreamspace?) Emmett was holding Jacob back with one hand, the other was held open to Blaine.

"Don't worry babe, I won't let him hurt you." Emmett's voice was calm, but Jacob snarled.

"He is _not_ yours. He is mine, he will always be mine." Emmett just smirked and threw Jacob back ten feet into the snow. In a flash, Emmett was there next to Blaine. He leaned down and they kissed. Even in this dream, Emmett could make him feel safe. He would never be in danger as long as the vampire was there.

He was so enthralled kissing Emmett, he didn't see Jacob standing back up. He didn't feel the air vibrate. He did notice when Emmett's tongue was no longer in his mouth. Before him knelt the headless body of the man he loved. Jacob's teeth were bared as he stalked forward. Even in wolf form, Jacob was aroused. Blaine flipped around and ran, he got about two feet when a large weight knocked him down. Jacob was still a wolf. A large overbearing rust colored wolf. The claws hurt, the teeth digging into his back, hurt even more. None of that compared to the pain of Jacob's cock entering him. It was larger then it would have been as a human. Blaine screamed as he was split in two.

"Blaine, wake up. Blaine!" Blaine was shaking, and it was a moment before he realized that it was because Emmett was trying to wake him. He shot up. Emmett pressed himself against the headboard. At first Blaine thought that he was scared, but after a moment of thinking, he saw that Emmett was trying to give him some space. Blaine let his breathing and heart rate slow, before he sat back down on the bed. Emmett reached out tentatively.

"Are you okay kid?" He asked carefully.

Blaine shook his head. He was still shaken up. How could he be okay? Jacob could kill Emmett and then he would...He didn't even want to think about it. He didn't want to go back to Jacob, but he didn't want Emmett to be in danger. He would rather be unhappy in a situation then risk letting the one person he ever loved to die. Emmett was still against the headboard, his hand reaching out. Blaine leaned into the outstretched hand. He took comfort in this gesture. In this embrace. Comfort, had to be enough for now.

"Shh, you're safe with me Blaine. No one will get you. It's just a dream, dreams can't hurt you."

No dreams couldn't hurt Blaine, but the real Jacob could. The real Jacob could hurt him, rape him, and kill Emmett. He couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't let Emmett get hurt for his sake. He was scared, and it must've shown.

"Blaine, please stop shaking. I won't let him do anything to you. My family won't either. You're safe with us. Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

Blaine shook his head. He didn't want to relive it anymore then he already had.

"Alright, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You know you're safe here though right?"

Once again Blaine shook his head. "No," He whispered. "I'm not. Jacob won't stop fighting to get me back. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

And he meant anyone. Including Jacob. It really wasn't his fault it was the imprint. To kill Jacob over something like this would do nothing but cause Blaine guilt.

Emmett didn't see that though. "Babe, if it comes to a fight, we'll win. I'll do anything to protect you. No one will get hurt. Except the mongrel." He added as an afterthought.

"No!" Blaine shouted. "You can't kill him. We can think of something else, but I don't want a war fought over me."

Emmett chuckled. "A war? It's one dog, not a war."

"Em, if you kill one they will all attack. Besides, I don't think Jacob should die just for loving me."

"Loving you? He tried to-" Emmett had started an outburst, but then stopped himself. He breathed deep for a few moments, trying to calm himself. Finally, he spoke in a controlled voice.

"If you request that I don't kill the dog, then I will respect your wishes. Nothing is as important to me as your happiness." He sounded like he didn't want to follow through with this, but Blaine knew he would keep his promise. If he was really concerned about Blaine's happiness then he wouldn't hurt Jacob.


	11. The Conversation

**Okay it's late I know and I'm sorry, my school has bad internet and we slept late. **

Great. One problem down, now just the issue of when Jacob was going to attack and what was going to happen when he did. He would do whatever it took to diffuse that situation, but for now it was at bay. He just wanted to cuddle with Emmett and forget about his problems. When he leaned into Emmett's chest again, the vampire was responsive for a moment. Rubbing his back again, the repetitive motion making Blaine tired. After a short time though Emmett stopped, making Blaine look up with longing in his eyes.

"Why'd you stop?"

"My brother is outside, I think he wants to talk to you."

Blaine paused. Which brother? What did he want? Blaine felt himself tense up. Emmett just laughed though.

"Relax babe, it's Edward. He can be overbearing, but he's safe."

Edward the brother who could read minds...well most minds. As Blaine understood it, his wife Bella was safe. By a strange coincidence, Blaine was also protected from mental intrusions. He was sure that it had something to do with him being a witch, but he wasn't sure.

Edward walked through Emmett's door smiling. Blaine sat back against the headboard, waiting for Edwards to sit down too. Both brother's amber eyes looked at each other, Blaine couldn't be sure if Emmett was laying down some rules for the conversation telepathically. When no one said anything Blaine decided to break the silence.

"So, Emmett said you wanted to talk to me?" Edwards eyes flashed to Blaine.

"Yes, however I was sort of hoping that you would walk with me." Blaine tensed for a moment. "If anything happens I am more than capable of protecting you." To be honest he hadn't expected this. He assumed that Emmett would come with them. The look in Edward's eye though said that this was something that needed to occur between just them. He gave a sad look to Emmett who smiled warmly and kissed Blaine.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be right here when you get back. Go walk with Edward. Besides, I'm sure you could us a cigarette." He said this while holding out a pack and a lighter. It was Blaine's favorite brand.

Blaine cocked his head. He was right, but how did he know that Blaine smoked? The vampire just chuckled though. "I can smell the smoke in your clothes. Don't worry it may stink to some humans, but it smells good to me. Every scent is so much more complex when you're a vampire."

Blaine nodded and rose. He accept the pack of cigarettes with a 'thanks' and motioned for Edward to lead the way. Before he left, he turned to Emmett and whispered, "I love you." Emmett said it back, and those words made him feel so good he felt like he could take on Jacob by himself. He would be fine with Edward. He was sure of it.

Edward led him through the back of the spacious house and down a hardwood porch to a trail that lead towards a river. When they reached the banks, Edward sighed and began speaking.

"I can't hear your thoughts, which is going to make this conversation hard. Besides Jacob, is Emmett the first relationship you have ever had?" Okay, no formality or putting on airs, just right into the personal questions. This made Blaine tense in anger. Who the hell was this vampire to just presume he could ask such a question? Edward read this hesitation and Blaine's expression.

"Sorry. I care a lot for my brother and I...Regardless, I was raised better than that. Let me try this again. You don't have to be a telepath to see that Emmett cares a lot about you. I can see that you love him too. However...Has Emmett ever discussed Rosalie with you?"

Blaine shook his head honestly. He had no idea who Rosalie was, nor did he have any idea what she had to do with Emmett or indeed himself.

"Well I won't tell you too much, it's his story to tell. However, I will say that he has had his heart broken before. He won't talk about it or bring it up, but I don't want it happening again. I can also tell you that he feels for you magnitudes more than he did for Rosalie. Be careful with my brother's heart, I beg of you."

Rather then making him feel better, this comment pissed Blaine off. Was Edward suggesting that he was reckless or prone to flights of adultery? He didn't care that Edward was a vampire that could rip him into tiny pieces before he could blink. He didn't care that Emmett and Bella and indeed the entire house could probably hear him. He snapped at Edward.

"Listen to me, I love Emmett more than I love myself. How dare you suggest that I would hurt him. I couldn't emotionally hurt him anymore than I could physically hurt you. Who the hell do you think you are? If you're really worried about your brother maybe you should be more careful around the man he loves. You're very intrusive, you know that? You're lucky that I _do_ love Emmett so much. Anyone else and you might've scared them off." He shouted.

Edward eyed him speculatively for a moment, and then he let out a short bark of laughter. The sound reverberated off of the trees. The sound made Blaine uncomfortable, because he couldn't see what was so funny.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but it's very rare that humans yell at me. You got balls kid. I suppose it's true that I can be intrusive, however I'm trying to look out for the people that I love. I still would like to have a proper conversation with you, if you are willing?"

Blaine hesitated but then nodded. He was still on edge though, if Edward wanted to continue his cocky bullshit he would go right back into attack mode.

"Ignoring the problem that is Jacob Black, what are your plans for the future?" Edward asked as he started to walk along the banks of the river. Blaine followed him and decided that this question wasn't as personal.

"Well, once I get my powers back..." He had to pause. He wasn't sure what to say. Beyond his powers he had never really thought about the future. All he knew was that anything he did needed to include Emmett. "I guess I could go around the world. If Emmett is willing of course. Most witches try to travel for a little while before they settle down. Beyond that though, I'll be honest, as long as Emmett is with me I'd be willing to do anything and go anywhere. Assuming that the problem that is Jacob Black is of no concern."

Edward looked thoughtful. "Well we've been around the world a few times, unfortunately he was...sick when we went to Asia last." He chose the word with care as though what he really wanted to say would scare Blaine. "Besides, I doubt he'll even be paying attention to where he is when you are there distracting him."

Who was distracting who? "Edward, have you _seen_ Emmett? He has to be the most perfect thing to ever walk this earth. How am I to ever compare with someone like that?"

Edward shook his head. "Don't sell yourself so short kid. You should see how you look in his eyes. You are...it's hard to put a word on it, but if I may be so bold as to steal a wolf term; you are his imprint. The moment he first saw you, he was yours. Even being unsure if you would ever love him back, he had no hopes, desires, or inclinations of ever seeing anyone else in a romantic way ever again. Is it any wonder why I'm asking _you_ to be careful with my brother? It's because from now on you're the only one who could cause him pain."

Blaine paused for a moment. Using it to light one of the cigarettes that Emmett had given him. If Emmett felt that strongly about him, he just became the luckiest man on the face of the earth. It was like having the love of Jacob, with the personality and look of Emmett. Jacob was no slouch, but in a contest he failed miserably next to Emmett. He was able to take a few drags, (goddamn the nicotine felt good,) before Edward started speaking again.

"This next question is a little personal, if you don't want to answer it you don't have to." Blaine nodded and braced himself, expecting something about his family life. "Emmett stopped Jacob before anything happened between you two. Have you ever...are you a virgin?" Blaine had not been expecting that. Why would Edward want to know that? It's not like he could pass on any diseases, and the chances of him being pregnant were slim to none.

"Why would you need to know about that?" Blaine's voice no longer carried an aggressive edge to it, he was honestly curious. Edward smiled as though this, answered his question. Even Blaine had to admit, answering that question with a question was pretty telling. Edward explained himself, slowly.

"Sleeping with vampires has an inherent risk that goes along with it. I started dating my mate Bella before she was turned. I made her wait for sex until we were married, that was my stipulation. I should have changed her first, but I can't deny her anything. It hurt her, to this day she'll claim that she didn't feel any pain. It kills me to know that I hurt her." When he spoke about hurting Bella, even unintentionally, his eyes darkened with pain.

"The point is, that sex is not something that I would ever do to a human again. If Bella had not been changed, we would still be abstinent. I personally know that Emmett would never consider doing it, unless you would be safe."

"How could we be safe? I'm not saying that I'm dying to rush into it, after Jacob I could wait a bit. After that though, how can we...do that without...?" He had to let the question drop. He was blushing because it was an embarrassing subject to be discussing with the brother of the vampire you loved.

Edward shook his head. "There isn't a safe way. And I know Emmett well enough to know that he won't attempt it. Especially since he is so much stronger than the rest of us. He won't risk it Blaine. Not as long as you're human."

"Won't? So we can never...know each other in that way?" He spilled out before pausing to take a drag. Edward remained silent, his eyes were trying to communicate something. Blaine thought about what he had said and- "As long as I'm human? You mean that...?" He knew what Edward had meant. If Blaine became one of them, then he and Emmett could be together without any fears of danger or pain. He was _not_ ready for that at all. He might have been a fragile human, but he was also a witch a powerful one. Or rather he would be in few months. He never considered being anything other than what he was.

"I don't know if I could do that Edward. It's a big thing to think about." Blaine said dragging on his cigarette again. Edward chuckled, "I didn't mean right now. Give it a few days, weeks, or months even to think it over. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen between now and then."

Blaine had a counter argument to this. "What if he gets impatient though? I mean, that was the problem with Jacob, I held out too long and he freaked." This actually bothered Blaine, not that Emmett would try the same actions as Jacob. Rather that Emmett would get bored with him, he couldn't bear that thought.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Vampires don't have urges the way that humans and wolves do. You could go no further than kissing Emmett for the next fifty years and he would be satisfied. I swear to you Blaine, Emmett may not be the most patient vampire in our family, but he will not leave you or get angry just because you don't put out." He said this in such a way to suggest that anyone who _would_ get angry at such a thing as abstinence was a dick.

Blaine had almost finished his cigarette at this point. He looked around, there was no where to throw it. Beyond not wanting to show disrespect for Emmett's property, as a witch he never littered. Witches worked hand in hand with nature, to throw a cigarette butt on the ground would be as rude as spitting in his mother's face. Edward however, held out his hand. Blaine handed over the smoking butt to him careful not to touch the cherry to his granite skin. This proved to be useless though as Edward just crushed it in his hand, he slipped the butt into his pocket and not a mark was left behind.

"Thank you." Blaine said. Edward just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I used to smoke when I was still human, do I really have to explain that it's bad for you?" Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing is bad for you when you have magic on your side." Edward chuckled too. "As I understand it, the wolves heal and vampires. Well, nothing affects us. I guess supernaturals are the best thing to happen to cigarette companies since the filter."

"Do vampires even smoke? I mean, the nicotine wouldn't affect you, right?"

Edward shook his head, "No it doesn't, but it can be a habit or to fit in with a group."

Even though the conversation had turned pleasant, Blaine was anxious to return to Emmett. It had only been twenty minutes or so, but he missed the vampire greatly. Since Edward had seemingly spoken the core point of what he needed to, Blaine decided to add a final piece so that he could go.

"Edward, I understand that you are trying to look out for your brother, but trust me. I love him more than...I know it happened fast. Faster even than it did with Jacob, but I will never hurt your brother. We can be happy toget-" "Stop." Edward interrupted him. For a moment Blaine thought he was going to snap again, or yell, or something of that sort. Instead he looked deep into Blaine's eyes.

"I know you will take care of him. His heart is safe with you. I apologizes for how I behaved before." Blaine nodded his forgiveness. " Bella is lucky to have such a protective man, though not as lucky as me if I may say so."

It was the first time he saw firsthand the distance that vampires could hear from because at this he heard Emmett's booming laugh from the house. "That's right babe, you got the sexiest of the three Cullen brothers." He shouted. Blaine laughed too, for Emmett's benefit but shot an a terrified look to Edward. _How long has he been listening?_ He mouthed. Edward leaned in and whispered:

"Only since you asked if vampires smoke. He wasn't exactly trying to eavesdrop, but he missed you and wanted to see what I was doing that could have taken so long. I suppose we should get back. Em." He said the last word a little louder. Blaine was sure Emmett would be able to hear it.

Sure enough, less than a second later, Blaine found himself in the air. It was a little startling, but he looked up into the golden eyes of his love and all fear left him. Emmett had picked him up bridal style and was smiling. At this point, Blaine was lost to the outside world. He was aware of the trees passing him, and then the walls, all faster than should be possible. He was aware that he had left Edward in a kind of rude way, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered right now, except that he never wanted to leave Emmett's arms.

The vampire was graceful too, he somehow managed to get Blaine laying down and himself under the human without Blaine feeling hardly anything. For a moment everything was silent, and then Emmett spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry about listening in, but I missed you."

"It's alright." Blaine whispered back. It _was_ alright, he didn't mind at all.

"I heard what you said about me, near the end there. Babe, I can't even tell you how happy that made me. I love you too, you're my world, and to know that you feel the same is exhilarating."

Blaine was happy too. He was happy that Emmett was happy, he was happy that got to be here in the vampire's arms, and most of all he was happy that the love between them was permanent. No one, not even Jacob was going to tear them apart.


	12. A week

**Okay this was chapter that I warned you was coming. It is short, but I'll make it up tomorrow I promise. After today's post, I have two more and then that moment arrives. I will have posted all that I have written and then updates won't be every day. Not to worry though, I write all the time, it should be about every other day. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, keep it up.**

-Jacob POV

A week. To most people a week meant five days of work, maybe two days with kids or at a club. To Jacob though, this past week meant 168 hours without his mate. Seven days in which he and his pack had deliberated on how to best handle the situation.

Even though he was alpha, he had taken into account all of his pack mate's opinions. This may have been a good thing, because if it was up to him he would've just gone in and slaughtered everyone in the coven to get Blaine back. He was sure that this would create problems, and even though he didn't very much care. He wanted Blaine back. He needed the man back in his arms. Under him, screaming his name as Jacob thrust- No. He needed to stop that line of thought. That was what got him into this situation in the first place. Allowing his hormones to overrule his need to keep Blaine safe, is what made Blaine call out for the leech.

He couldn't blame Blaine for calling out. Jacob was actually glad that he had, because it stopped him from rape. If he _had_ forced Blaine, he was sure there would be no reparations. As it stood now however, he still had the chance to apologize and get his only love back.

When he did get Blaine back, his wolf would finally have it's way. It wouldn't matter if Blaine wanted to run again, Jacob would never allow it. Blaine would never be out of his sight again. He didn't want to hurt the man, but werewolf blue balls were a force to be reckoned with. Once he got inside Blaine and laid his claim, everything would be better between them. Jacob would calm down...a little, and be able to concentrate long enough to woo Blaine.

At first, he had been worried that the leech might have gotten his fangs into his mate. That dies down after a few days though. He was sure, that if Blaine had died he would be able to sense it. The same way that he could sense where Blaine was at all times. If that blip were to fall of his radar, away from the Cullen house, he would know Blaine had died and then...no. It was too painful to think about that. He had a hard enough time just getting out of bed and breathing, let alone thinking about life in a world without Blaine. There could hardly be any life after such an event.

Jacob was currently in bed, as he often was during his down time. He would lay in bed with his head on the pillow that Blaine had used. It offered the lightest amount of comfort to have Blaine's scent next to him while he slept. Of course to Jacob, 'down time' was a relative term. Even in his sleep it seemed his mind was constantly playing through tactics and strategies. What he had seen of the vampires when they were fighting and how it would be relevant to an attack.

His main focus was on getting Blaine back, secondarily though, his mind obsessed with ways to get Blaine to forgive him. Wood carvings, flowers, a new house, money. He would try anything and everything until something worked. He had considered just keeping Blaine whether the man was happy or not. However, in the situations that left Emmett alive, then he would risk the same thing happening again. Forming a circle of kidnap, near rape, vampire attack, Blainelessness.

When Blaine was around Jacob's dreams had been simple. They mimicked what was happening in the real world or else focused on something sexual. The positions and sounds he coaxed from Blaine in his head, were enough to make him wake up with the sheets soaking wet with his seed, even though he was twenty five. Now, when he _was_ able to sleep he had odd dreams:

In one, Blaine was pregnant and he and Emmett decided to be joint parents of the child because they ere unsure who was the actual father. Blaine would die from the pregnancy and the wolf and vampire raised the young boy. In another, Blaine and Emmett were together, Emmett had changed Blaine and they ignored Jacob completely. The odd thing was, that even being aware that it was a dream, Jacob was still attracted to Blaine. He supposed it was his subconsciousness saying that no matter what he would always love his imprint. In the last one, and by far the most terrifying, Blaine and Jacob were together. They lived in a new home that Jacob had bought with the money from his reservation. Blaine never wanted for anything and the sex was amazing. However, in these dreams, Blaine was terribly unhappy. He didn't love Jacob, he didn't reciprocate kisses or attempts at snuggling. When the time came for sex, he would simply roll on his back and turn his head.

To Jacob, _that_ was the most undesirable of all situations. Somewhere, even in his messed up mind he knew that in the end he would rather have Blaine be happy without him than unhappy with him. The fear that Blaine could find happiness anywhere else was so great though that he had forbidden any excursions into the Cullen's territory to check on him. If Blaine was dead, Jacob would know it. Until he did die, or until they decided on a plan of action though, he couldn't and wouldn't attempt to know his feelings.

His pack mates complained of course. They had to feel the hole in Jacob's heart every day. Jacob shut them up by telling them that if he was in danger he would leave Emmett in the same way he had left the reservation. The fact that he hadn't...well that was another one of those dark thoughts that hurt too much to think about.

A desperate knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Who in the hell had the nerve to bother the alpha at three in the morning when he was in the worse mood possible? He didn't know the answer yet, but whoever it was, was going to get an earful. Maybe even a maiming.

It was Seth Clearwater. At seeing the enraged look on Jacob's face he immediately bowed his head in apologetic submission.

"Seth, what in the fuck do you think you're doing? You aren't even supposed to be in human form, I gave you guard duty!" Seth whined, and then replied in a voice so fast, Jacob had to work hard to catch it all.

"I know, and I'm sorry sir. I _was _on guard duty, at the edge of the town like you said. And then I saw something and I asked Quil to cover for me."

Jacob tensed. Seth did not have the authority to have another wolf take his position, or indeed to even leave his own responsibilities behind. Whatever it was must've been of extreme importance. Vampire attack? Rival tribe? Whatever it was Jacob would welcome the distraction. He was in no way prepared for what it actually was though.

"The Cullens were in town with...him. Getting food for him I guess, because they were at a restaurant, and you know vampires don't eat."

Ouch. Seth didn't even have to say his name, just the mention was enough to make Jacob moan in sorrow. All of his anger was gone, replaced by pain.

"I'm sorry, I swear it's important or I wouldn't bring it up to you. Now, you guys know that I'm the first one to defend the Cullens. I've never hated them, and they are allowed in Forks, so I was going to leave until I heard a few phrases that made me stay. I listened in for about ten minutes and then ran straight here."

It must have been immediately after, because Seth was naked. Jacob had not noticed at first as he never looked at other men. He still had his shorts tied to his leg with the little leather straps. Still, dinner was not something he wanted to hear about. He started feeling the anger building up again when:

"Jacob, what they were talking about. They're going to turn Blaine. He wants to do it after his birthday so-"

Jacob exploded. He didn't have time to fully process what he had heard. He didn't even feel the waves of heat roll through him, the wolf just burst forth. Luckily for him, Seth was the fastest werewolf in the tribe. Jacob doubted anyone else would have been able to get out of the way in time. On instinct he had shifted too before Jacob's clothing had even hit the ground. Once shifted, Seth's thought continued.

_-So he can have his powers._

It seemed to have been an automatic thing, because then he immediately tensed.

_Danger? Should I call the pack?_

_ A leech? _My_ imprint, my mate wants to be a goddamn bloodsucker? _

Seth hesitated, but he couldn't stop his thoughts, even though they were random.

_Not his fault. Happy with- Goddamn maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Don't want to have to attack the Cullens. Should've stayed-_

_ Shut the fuck up Seth!_ Jacob used the double timbre of the Alpha voice. Effectively halting the thoughts in Seth's mind. Jacob had to think, he had to decide what he was going to do. So far, no other thoughts had intruded, not even Quil's which made Jacob think that he was staying away on purpose. He had good reason to too. Quil had imprinted on Rosalie. By some weird 'fuck you' from the universe the ex-mate of the vampire Jacob's own imprint was now seeing. He couldn't attack. It would tear the pack in two, but he had the ultimatum option.

_Jacob. No! Please, I'm begging you. Rosalie would side with them._ Quil's voice chimed in. Actually chimed wasn't the right word, because the amount of pleading in his voice could not have been more, even if Jacob was pointing a gun to his face.

_I'm going to go and tell Blaine that if he doesn't come back then I'll kill his new family._ He seethed on the last word. Jacob should've been the only family in Blaine's life.


	13. Going Home

**As promised a long chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and faves.**

-Blaine POV

Blaine had spent the most perfect week with Emmett. Jacob hadn't been around according to Edward and Emmett had shown him some amazing things. The first few days they had gone camping. Emmett had packed the gear while Blaine was sleeping, and had surprised him with his own clothes. Emmett was going in his regular clothes, as he didn't need the protection. Besides the hiking boots, which Emmett insisted be steel toed, Blaine had nothing to carry. The backpack had to weigh at least a hundred pounds, but Emmett wore it over one shoulder without any problems.

The hike was five miles, but Blaine hardly noticed. Emmett was too amazing, moving as though he was weightless even with the backpack. When they reached a cliff face that seemed a bit daunting to Blaine, Emmett just laughed and put Blaine on his back. He tackled the cliff in about three seconds. When they landed at the top, Blaine just stared in amazement. Emmett laughed, kissed Blaine, and said it was no problem.

Blaine had no concept of how strong vampires were until this moment. If Emmett had handled a combined weight of a almost three hundred pounds without pause, he wondered what else they could handle. For the first time ever, he seriously considered what it would be like to be something else. If he was a vampire he could perform this amazing feats. He could give himself to Emmett. He could only imagine what sex with a vampire would be like. And both Edward and Emmett had said that he couldn't unless he was changed.

At first Blaine was hurt about this. He didn't understand what danger could present itself with something like sex, as long as they took the usual precautions couples took when having sex. Edward had Bella explain about their honeymoon in a little more detail and it was then that Blaine understood. Feathers and bed frames were okay, but Emmett had a little less control and a lot more strength. If he slipped up, even for a moment, Blaine would die. The pain that this would cause Emmett was too much.

When they had reached the campsite, Emmett had set everything up and started cooking before Blaine had finished a cigarette. Emmett had bought him a to-go ashtray that also had the convenience of holding the butts. Emmett like buying him things, when your family had near infinite, disposable income it wasn't a hard thing to do. Modesty told Blaine not to accept everything, but Emmett usually did what he wanted anyway. Besides, modesty couldn't hide the smile that lit up his face every time he received something.

When he had finished his cigarette, he sat down next to Emmett who put his arm around the human while he cooked. Blaine found it slightly odd that vampires knew how to cook, considering that they didn't eat. Emmett however, proved himself to be a worthy chef. Eggs and bacon, and pancakes, all cooked over a campfire and all of it was perfect. Emmett watched Blaine eat with fascination in his eyes.

"What does it taste like to you?" He asked suddenly in a soft voice.

Blaine was a little taken aback for a moment, but swallowed and answered. "It's really good babe, you do a good job. Thank you."

Emmett chuckled, "You're welcome, but I meant eggs in general, bacon, pancakes, or hell all food. What does it taste like?"

Blaine had to think no one had ever asked him such a question before. To him, eggs tasted like eggs, bacon like bacon and so on. He really didn't think that he could describe food in the way that Emmett asked.

"It's a hard thing to answer babe, food really can't be described. Why? What does human food taste like to you?"

Emmett made a face. "I haven't eaten human food in a while. I guess the last time was Edward's and Bella's wedding, where I had to have some of their cake for publicity reasons. It was like chewing on mummy skin. Plus it becomes hard to swallow when you're a vampire. The venom is only released when we need it to, so it's like swallowing sand. I'm sorry to just spring it on you like that, I was just curious. I never had bacon, or anything else on this plate for that matter."

Blaine had never thought about it like that before. He just assumed that they couldn't gain sustenance from food, not that the taste changed all together. Could he give up food? For Emmett he could give up anything, even if vampires had to hide from the sun like in the movies. Food was easy. If he decided to change, he would just spend his last month eating as much as he could. In all honesty he was a little sad too, everyone should have bacon at least once.

"May I ask the flip side of the question?" Blaine asked, a little cautious of what bringing up blood would cause. His eyes were as gold as possible, but the cravings were hard to manage.

Emmett however, grinned. "Babe, you can ask me anything at anytime that you want." At this point, Blaine was done eating. Seeing this he handed his boyfriend a cigarette and lit it before leaning back on the grass. Blaine lay with him too as Emmett finished what he was saying.

"Blood, especially human blood to us is like...It's so hard to describe. Now I see your point babe."

"How bad are the cravings?"

Emmett shrugged, "When I'm with you, I hardly notice anything else. This late in life, it's more like a slight buzzing sound that gets louder, the longer I haven't feed. It's irritating yea, but not that bad anymore. You're like a soundproof room though, all I have to think about is that you might be hurt and it shuts the cravings off. Ex-smokers have it worse off then I do."

He glanced sideways at Blaine and chuckled. He meant it as a joke, and Blaine took it as such, but he still used it to move deeper into the serious turn he wanted to take.

"What if I didn't get any cravings?"

"Blaine, I was kidding, I know that in a few months you'll have your powers back, you won't have to stop." He looked a little worried that he had hurt Blaine's feelings, so the latter smiled at him.

"I know babe, I wasn't offended in the slightest. I was just thinking about something, other than magic, that would cause me to not have withdrawals."

"Well unless you turned or something like that, I don't see-" He paused because at that moment he did see. He saw the smile on Blaine's face at the word turned. Emmett seemed like he couldn't help his own grin that spread across his face.

"Babe, do you really mean it? You'd change?" He spoke fast now. "Blaine, you have no idea how happy that would make me. I wouldn't have to worry about hurting you or anyone else hurting you. We would have forever and-" He paused and suddenly his face fell, as though he had thought of something. When he spoke again his voice was much more subdued.

"Blaine, are you sure? I mean please don't think you have to change for me. I wouldn't force that on you."

Blaine smiled, "Of course I'm sure Emmett. I mean, not today that's for sure. I'd need a few months. And at the very least I'd have to have my powers first."

Emmett's grin returned. "Of course not. I wouldn't turn you in this field anyway. The process is...complicated. It doesn't matter, just the fact that you want to makes me smile. I know I shouldn't be happy about you technically dying, but...Goddammit babe, we'd be the best couple to walk this earth. I love you, and if you're sure then I'd be happy to have you as my vampire boyfriend. Do you know if your powers will even transfer over?"

Blaine shrugged, he had wondered about this himself. If he was turned he would be the first vampire-witch he had heard of. If his father didn't hate him, that would be the first man he would turn to. As it stood however, he was alone for magic related questions.

"Didn't Alice mention someone who can see what the potential holds for someone? Do you think that he would be able to tell if I would?"

Emmett shrugged. "Eleazar might be able to give us some answers, and we should definitely check. I'd hate to doom you to an eternity of not having your magic. I mean your parents-"

He cut off, but Blaine knew what he was going to say. He had already tried explaining that it was a normal thing for witch parents to do, but Emmett thought it was a violation. Instead of arguing, he decided to say the first thing that had gone through his mind.

"I would never consider eternity with you in any way doomed. With or without my powers, having you is the most important thing to me."

With this, Emmett turned over and started kissing Blaine. He moaned and leaned more into the kiss. His tongue pressing against granite lips, begging for access, which was granted with Emmett's own moan. Blaine let his fingers slip under Emmett's shirt, caressing the smooth chest there. Emmett mimicked this and the feeling of his ice fingers on his skin made him gasp with pleasure and pull Emmett closer. At this point, Blaine noticed that not only was he hard, but so was the vampire. Like, _hard_ hard.

From an outsider's perspective, Blaine was sure that he would fear this, that it should've hurt. It felt amazing to have their cocks rubbing together however. Blaine risked having Emmett end this moment by sliding his other other hand down and lightly touching Emmett's erection. This made the vampire growl and kiss Blaine more fiercely. Instead of scaring him, it turned Blaine on, and he responded with a growl of his own. Emmett chuckled and Blaine had to laugh too. The sound was absolutely pathetic compared to the animalistic growl Emmett had made.

Emmett continued kissing though and Blaine kissed right back. He was now trying to remove his pants without Emmett noticing. Fat chance trying to hide something from a vampire though.

"What are you doing babe?" He asked, his voice husky.

"I would've thought that was obvious." Blaine said. He was trying to recapture Emmett's lips, but the latter pulled away.

"Blaine, we talked about this. I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you Emmett, you won't hurt me. I know you won't. Emmett, I want you inside of me." Blaine wasn't sure when he knew he was ready for this, all he knew was that he was and he had never wanted anything more. Emmett paused. He looked like he was considering the pros and the cons. What was safe versus what would make Blaine happy.

"Blaine, I won't lie, I've thought about that a lot. However, sex with you is a risk that I can not and will not take until I'm sure that you're safe."

Blaine sighed, "Emmett, I've never been with anyone before. I've never even been ready to have sex before. I want my first time to be with you, and I want it to be now." He reached up and pulled Emmett into another kiss. At first Emmett responded, kissing deeper and a growl building in his chest. When he reached for Emmett's shirt though, the vampire jumped back twenty feet. He walked back slowly. The look on his face was so tortured that before Emmett could even say anything, he held his head in shame.

"Em, I'm sorry. I'll stop I promise. I don't want you to be in pain. Please don't leave me though."

Emmett chuckled, his face melting into a smile.

"Blaine, I would never leave you. I just worry about your safety." Emmett returned to his previous spot next to Blaine and took his hand. He raised it to his lips and placed a soft kiss there.

"I would never leave you babe, no matter what. I'll make you a compromise though. When you're birthday comes, I'll let you try out a few things and we can see if anyone them will make you more durable. If you can find a spell, I'll be willing to try it before you've turned."

To Blaine that seemed like a fair compromise.

"Okay, we can wait. Would it be breaking the rules to keep kissing you?"

Emmett didn't respond, at least not with words. He pressed his lips against Blaine's and allowed passion to overtake their bodies again.

For the rest of the week, Emmett continued to surprise Blaine with shopping trips and his cooking. To Blaine though, the best part was waking up in arms of the brawny vampire. The entire family was accepting of their relationship, respecting their privacy at night and spending time with them during the day. Alice was without a doubt the most enthusiastic though. If Blaine didn't know about her bond with Jasper he would have sworn that she was in love with him.

When Emmett broke the news that Blaine agreed to be turned one day soon, everyone couldn't have been more thrilled. Carlisle and Esme said they couldn't be happier to have Blaine as son. They agreed to call Eleazar to see if he would keep in powers. Emmett asked Alice if she could see anything, but she said that it was blurry. Blaine wasn't sure if this was true or if she was trying to avoid that particular future.

Alice used the situation as an excuse for a celebration. The Cullens surprised Blaine by taking him out, under the pretense of a birthday party for Bella. It was a fun night, where they discussed what Blaine would look like, if he and Emmett would get married, where honeymoon would be. Blaine had never felt so accepted in his whole life.

When the returned home they sat up watching TV. Emmett wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and kissed his neck softly. All of a sudden everything changed. Alice sat up quickly and gasped. Jasper was trying to console her when Edward let out a growl. Emmett stood up quickly, "What is it guys?"

"Blaine's future just disappeared. Jacob is on his way." In a second Blaine and Emmett were alone. The latter stood defensively in front of the human, his family returned one by one, all carrying different items for an escape. Edward handed over the keys to Emmett's jeep, while Carlisle and Esme gave him some money and plane tickets.

"You have to get him out of here immediately. These will get you to Ireland, from there you can take him anywhere you want. Call us when you get there so we can meet up with you. We won't let Jacob hurt you anymore Blaine." Alice's words were strained.

Emmett took Blaine's arm, but he pulled back futilely. "Wait. What are you guys going to do?"

Esme smiled, though it contained none of her usual warmth. "Jacob is going to learn what it means to hurt a member of our family."

"Em, stop." The vampire did so, but he was agitated about it. "I'm not going to let him hurt you Blaine, we have to go."

"_I'm_ not going to let you guys fight. If Jacob got killed, I'd never be able to forgive myself, and if one of you guys were killed..." He couldn't continue. That thought was too painful.

All of the Cullen's looked ready to argue, but at that moment there was a knock at the door.

-Emmett POV

Emmett was furious. The wolf had been doing everyone a lot of good by staying away. Now, he was trying to take Blaine away and hurt him. He wanted to answer the door and kill the thing on the other side. He couldn't do it though. Blaine had said that if Jacob was killed, he would be hurt. He had sworn to never cause Blaine any pain.

Instead, Carlisle opened the door and blanched for a moment. Jacob was in the doorway completely naked. Obviously having run here as a wolf. His face was livid, he looked as pissed as Emmett was. He didn't wait for an invitation, without a word he strode inside and straight at Blaine. He let a feral snarl escape his lips.

"Get your dead hands off my mate!"

Emmett responded with a growl of his own. "He doesn't want to be with you mutt. Get out of my house and go home Jacob."

Jacob ignored him and shifted his eyes to Blaine. The anger was gone in an instant and his voice was calm. "Blaine, baby, come home. I don't want to attack them or hurt you, but I will force you to come with me if I have to."

"Try it and you'll lose your life dog." Alice snapped.

Jacob ignored her, still looking at Blaine.

"Blaine, I do not want to have a fight, but if they continue to keep you away from me I will kill them."

Emmett laughed with a mixture of disbelief and humor. He couldn't hear any of Jacob's pack. Did he really think he could by himself taken on their entire coven. Blaine however, looked a lot less confident. His face was full of fear and resolve as though he knew what he was going to do and was afraid of the conclusion. If he was afraid, that meant he was going to go with Jacob. He had to stop his only love.

"Em, don't. He is not at all in control right now. His wolf could do some damage." Edward's voice was low, Emmett doubted that the other members of his family could hear it, let alone Jacob.

"I'm not going to let him take-" He started in a snarl, but Blaine's voice cut through.

"Jacob, if you promise not to hurt them, I'll go."

No! Emmett couldn't loose the only person he had ever loved go.

Jacob smiled, but it didn't reach his black eyes. "Blaine baby, I won't hurt them if you come with me. I promise." With these words, Blaine turned and looked into Emmett's eyes. Their emerald sparkled diminished by the tears flowing over them.

"Blaine, no. I won't let him-"

Blaine reached up and pressed his fingers against Emmett's lips.

"Em, baby I love you more than anything. I can't handle Jacob dying over an imprint though. I'm going to be with him for awhile, but you have my heart." Blaine whispered everything and gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek. This was hard enough for him and Blaine wasn't going to make it worse. He nodded and gave Blaine a hug. It was a hug in which if it was possible, he would give all his muscle, strength, protection, and love to Blaine.

-Blaine POV

Emmett didn't let go until a hand was on his shoulder. He snarled and turned around, but it was Alice. Edward was there too. Jacob just stood silently his hand reaching towards Blaine. Goddamn he was annoying. Blaine tried to smile, he tried to be brave for Emmett's sake, but it was hard. It was hard to leave the man you truly loved for an abusive asshole. He had to though, he had to for all their sakes. He wasn't sure of the full extent of what Jacob was capable of, and if he could avoid that he would.

Removing himself from Emmett's embrace he took a hold of Jacobs hand. After so long with a vampire, it felt like he was taking fire into his palm. He tried to ignore Jacob's triumphant smile as the latter led him back outside. He was glad Emmett had not followed them, because Jacob leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Blaine, more than anything, but you shouldn't have left. I'm going to make sure that you never leave me again, even if it's with force. When I get you home, your real home, I'm going to claim you, do you understand?"

Blaine couldn't do any more than nod. He had lost the will to speak. It seemed that along with his heart he had also left his voice with Emmett.

"Good. Now, I'm going to shift, you are going to get on my back and stay there until we get to the rez. If you try to run, I _will_ catch you and I _will_ claim you right there, but not as a human, I'll do it as a wolf. You are mine, and I'll never lose you again Blaine."

Blaine was shaking, he had never thought of the wolf as something sexual. He had seen the size of Jacob's wolf and when he shifted it seemed even bigger than before. He pulled himself up onto Jacob's back and held on tight, he had no desire to be fucked by this creature. Even in his fear and hate of the man, Blaine had to admit that Jacob's speed was amazing. By the light of the moon, Blaine could see the trees flying past.

Every footfall of Jacob's took him further from Emmett, and he couldn't help but cry. It was silent, because he didn't want to alert Jacob, but every tear that flew behind him carried within it a greater sadness than he had ever felt before. He cried for Emmett, he cried for the Cullens, he cried for himself, and especially now, he cried for his ass. Jacob was going to fuck him, and unless he was very much mistaken, the first time hurt...a lot. Jacob was furious, so he wasn't going to care about comfort. His greatest regret about what was going to happen, was that this was going to be his first time. For the past few days he had really gotten used to the idea of Emmett taking his virginity. Whatever he and Emmett did, it would be called lovemaking. He would never have that with Jacob. With Jacob, there would only be dominance and control.

The ride was mostly smooth until Jacob reached a low set of natural stone steps set into a hill. Jacob jumped all of them lithely, until he hit the last one. Jacob had made some small miscalculation, because he slipped. He didn't fall, but Blaine almost fell. He had to readjust his grip. In the process of doing that he bumped against Jacob's nose, he knew it because the cold sent a shiver though him. All of a sudden, Jacob skidded to a halt. Blaine wasn't sure what was wrong, so he slid off the wolf's back, making sure to to keep one hand on his back at all times. He didn't want Jacob thinking that he was going to run.

Jacob still snarled and jumped at him though. Grabbing at Blaine's clothes with his teeth. The human tried to struggle, he hadn't done anything, he had not tried to run so he was not going to submit in this way. Jacob's teeth were at the arm of his shirt when he tried to push away. To Blaine, everything seemed to slow down. He could see what was going to happen before it did. Jacob's fangs were closing and his arm was in between them. Even though it happened in a second, it seemed to take forever for the teeth to penetrate his flesh. Pain flashed up his arm and Blaine let out an anguished cry.

Jacob shifted back into human form and knelt besides a whimpering Blaine.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, your clothes stink. Now you've made me hurt you." He finished ripping of Blaine's clothes in human form. He then turned to Blaine and his face fell when he saw the damage he had done. He had every right to feel bad, Blaine thought to himself. His arm felt like it had gone through a meat grinder, though it looked less bad. The good news about Jacob being such a big wolf was that all of his teeth didn't have the chance to break the skin. The bad news was that the force behind it had severely damaged things. He couldn't see any bone, however the muscle tissue was very obvious.

"I'm sorry Blaine, it was not my intention to hurt you." His voice was soft, but his eyes were still dark and devoid of emotion. It was like the only part of the human Jacob that was breaking through was in his voice. This was proven as instead of bandaging the bleeding limb, Jacob just shifted back into the russet animal, he knocked his head back showing that Blaine should jump on again.

Naked, cold, and bleeding Blaine got onto the back of his abuser. The blood running over Jacob's back contrasted with color of his fur. Blaine had trouble gripping with his bad arm so he settled for gripping even harder with his good one. He secretly hoped that it was hurting Jacob. If it was though, he didn't falter as he took off again towards the reservation.

It took almost no time to reach Jacob's house. The lights were off and this only added to the fear that the building held for Blaine. Jacob shifted back and took Blaine by the arm. He had hoped that someone would be there to stop Jacob, maybe Emily or Quil, but no one hindered the wolf as he took his mate inside. Billy wasn't home, that was immediately obvious. Jacob, with his bruising grip lead Blaine to the bedroom and threw him onto the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

-Emmett POV

Emmett was the angriest he had ever been in his life. Jacob had taken the man he loved, and now he was doing Gods knew what to him. Ignoring what his family said, he followed the pair into the woods. He understood Blaine's reasons for leaving, he didn't understand why. Why he couldn't just let them kill Jacob. It would be so easy, however he had sworn never to go against what Blaine wanted. If this was what his love wanted he would go with it. Blaine had said to trust him and that was what he was going to do.

However, he did _not_ trust Jacob, which explained why he was following the wolf. It took every ounce of control he had to do this and not attack. Jacob did not make this easy. First, he told Blaine that he was going to rape him. Then when they got a little further Jacob had tripped over a rock and attack Blaine. The only thing that stopped Emmett from attacking when he heard Blaine cry out was that it an accident. He could see with his heightened senses that Blaine had pushed his arm forward when Jacob bit down. Of course he didn't care for Jacob's total ignorance of the wound he had caused, accident or not.

After Jacob had taken Blaine inside his home, Emmett had to leave. From inside he could hear, Blaine's screams. They were muffled as though they came from under a pillow and he knew exactly what was happening. He wanted nothing more than to go in there and rip off Jacob's head. The sacrifice Blaine was making was too great, but it was his choice.

Emmett ran back home as fast as he could. Sobs echoing throughout his entire body. It hurt. Just the simple act of existing hurt as though he was being tortured by Jane of the Volturi. He didn't want to live like this. For a half moment, he considered suicide. It was the only time he had ever considered such a thing. However, the moment the thought formed he rejected it. He needed to trust Blaine which meant waiting. Nothing good in life came without sacrifice, and as far as Emmett was concerned Blaine was the best thing he had ever encountered. This was the price he was going to pay. Once again, he was going to have to learn patience.

-Blaine POV

Ow. Blaine felt as though he had been tortured. The pain that was wracking his body made him groan with every breath he took. He was cold because of the sweat that covered his body, all of it was Jacob's though. Blaine himself had hardly participated, it was easy enough to just lie back and take what Jacob was giving him. It had hurt a lot, but it was for the greater good. When all of this was over he knew that he was going to end up in Emmett's arms without anyone having to die.

It was magic, magic that bound the wolf to Jacob, magic that made Jacob imprint on him, and it was going to be magic that saved him. He would have to endure Jacob until his birthday, and then he would perform a spell that broke the imprint. It was risky, and even after being raped he had to admit he felt a little bad for doing it to Jacob, but this was what he had to do.

Jacob had fallen asleep an hour ago, seven hours of sex takes a lot out of a man, even if that man is a werewolf. Blaine couldn't sleep though, he was in too much pain. He tried to to get up, he remembered that there were some painkillers in the bathroom. He also wanted to get a towel. The place that Jacob had violated was leaking blood and seed. His arm had stopped bleeding, but it was still open. Jacob had not gotten him any wrapping or bandages for it and he was scared of getting an infection.

When Blaine tried to get up though, it elicited a growl from Jacob, who woke up immediately.

"Where are you going puppy?" Blaine rolled his eyes. Jacob had started using that term for him the first time he came inside of Blaine. Whether it was a term of endearment for wolves or simply Jacob expressing his wish for Blaine to be a wolf too, he wasn't sure. All he knew is that the term was irritating and creepy at the same time. Like calling a human lover 'toddler.'

Jacob was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, Blaine wasn't sure why. Since the abduction, Blaine had not said one word to Jacob, or anyone for that matter. It was childish yes, but if Jacob was going to call him kid names, he may as well act the part.

"I said. Where are you going puppy?" He emphasized this by tightening his grip on Blaine's hip. He was doing this to try and coax an answer, which he was not going to receive. At least not verbally. He held up his damaged arm in response, and once again tried to slid out of bed. Jacob prevented this by placing even more pressure on the hip. It hurt, but Blaine was not going to give the satisfaction of a response.

"You shouldn't have fought against me. I _am_ sorry that I hurt you, because that is never what I've wanted to do Blaine. You need to learn though that _I_ am the Alpha, _I_ am your mate, and _I_ am who you belong with. If you would've just given yourself to me, we could have avoid all of this. I'm going to get you something to wrap your arm up. When I get back...Blaine just let my wolf do what it needs to."

Jacob's voice held with it the slightest regret, as though he was sorry for the pain, but not the act itself. Blaine was sorry about all of it. In a perfect world he would be in Emmett's arms right now. He would be safe and pain free. He knew that couples unhappy in their relationships often thought of someone else when they were having sex, but Blaine could not even escape into _that_ fantasy. Jacob had been so rough and...animalistic that if he though about Emmett, he would never be able to touch the vampire again. As it stood, if he had had a choice, he certainly would've marched right out of the room he was in and left Jacob forever. That would only accomplish another moment of joy followed by one of despair when the wolf came to claim him again.

Jacob came back in, bringing with him some bandages. They were the kind that were cloth and came with the little metal clamps to seal them shut. He also carried gauze, rubbing alcohol, and some towels. Blaine cringed, he knew this was going to hurt. Jacob knelt beside him and took his arm a little roughly, making Blaine wince.

"Sorry. This will sting a bit, but we took too long, I don't want you to get gangrene or anything."

_We._ Like Blaine had a choice in anything that had happened since the night before. Despite trying to keep silent with Jacob, when the alcohol hit his raw nerves he let out a whimper. It felt like that clear fluid was hydrochloric acid. Someone at the plant had made a mistake. The only thing that kept him from crying out, was the thought that Emmett might be outside listening. Jacob then spent the next five minutes scrubbing the wound of dried blood, placing gauze, and wrapping it tight. Blaine had never had a wound scrubbed before. It was worse than the alcohol and he moaned the entire time.

"The wound is going to start bleeding again, now that I've cleaned it. Remind me in a little while so I can change the dressing." Jacob's voice was flat, but Jacob Jr. wasn't.

Blaine was disgusted that even something as non-sexual as wound cleaning could arouse the man. Jacob took Blaine's good hand and started kissing his wrist, inhaling the scent there.

"You smell so good Blaine." Jacob's voice was thick with lust as he made his way further up Blaine's arm. His lips were warm and wet. Blaine tried to pull his arm back, but Jacob held on tighter. He had reached Blaine's neck now, where the mating mark remained from weeks before. He was sucking and kissing on the scar, his teeth lightly nipping. Once again Blaine tried to pull back, but Jacob reached up and wrapped his finger around the back of his neck, holding him still.

"Don't pull away baby. You know that in the end I'll win." Blaine knew that he was right. Jacob was stronger and would always be able to overpower him, but a pride deep inside his heart broke through. He struggled against Jacob's grasp, trying to break the grip. Both his hands came up to push against the wolf's chest. Okay, of all stupid ideas this had to make top five. Do not try to over power a wolf, and if you have to, make sure it's not an alpha wolf.

Jacob growled, a deep sound that shook his chest. Immediately, his grip became bruising on Blaine's neck. He used the grip to pull Blaine back onto the bed. He restrained Blaine's arms with his free one, and started biting his neck harder. Finally, with pop the teeth broke through his neck again. Goddamn it! Blaine was so tired of the pain this man caused him. As well as his perversity, Jacob was grinding his erection into Blaine's stomach while he was licking the reopened neck wound. Enough was enough. Blaine wanted to call out for Emmett. He had no doubt that the vampire would come to his rescue, and rip the head off the wolf trying to fuck him again. To hell with Jacob, he obviously didn't care about Blaine so why should he worry about the others life? He was about to call out when Jacob whispered in his ear.

"I love you baby. I know it's bad right now and I'm sorry, but I love you." His voice was soft, it was the Jacob he had fallen in love with when they first met. It wasn't the wolf. The body was still under the animals control, trying to get inside Blaine's opening. Jacob was there though, and he loved Blaine. How could he wish death upon someone who loved him?

-Jacob POV

Rationality had broken through for a second. He was able to tell Blaine the truth before lust took over again. All he thought about was being inside of Blaine. When he had been making love to Blaine earlier, it was like he had died and gone to heaven. Blaine had struggled a little, but Jacob just had to assert his dominance. It was easy to overpower the human and make him submit.

Right now he was doing the same thing. Blaine had tried to push him away, but he just had to hold Blaine's arms and poof, no more resistance. Some people might say that it was wrong, but Mother Nature had picked out Blaine just for him. Out of all the people in the world, Blaine was chosen to be his mate. Which meant that Blaine could take what Jacob was giving. And goddamn did it feel good to be giving it to Blaine. It was true that he had only had sex once before, so his comparison pool was a little shallow, but this was...there was no way to describe it.

Maybe it _was_ a little more force than was necessary, but when Jacob slid into Blaine's opening it felt like he was completing himself. Half of his soul was in himself, and half in his mate, and making love was the way they came together. As he ground into Blaine, the latter groaned a little. Grimacing at the pain, and for this Jacob felt a little bad, but sex always hurt a little at first right? Besides, Jacob wasn't exactly tiny. The wolf gene had given him a endowment that no one could complain about. All eleven inches were caressed by Blaine's velvet opening and it made Jacob groan too, however this sound was made in pleasure. How could something that felt so right be wrong?

Now, Jacob didn't know how long humans lasted when they were having sex, but when a wolf mates with it's imprint it was only too easy to give in to an orgasm.

"Goddamn Blaine. You're so tight, so good." He moaned as he got closer. He picked up the pace of his grinding, muttering obscenities until finally with a scream of Blaine's name and a growl Jacob came. He let out a hiss of breath that ended in a snarl as he finished releasing his load into his mate. His toes curled and he bit Blaine's neck softly.

"Fuck baby, that was mind blowing." He said through his teeth. It was the truth too, his mind was swirling a little bit. He felt the sheets moving beneath him, Blaine was trying to cover himself. This bothered him, there was nothing private between them anymore, they shared everything, and that included bodies. When he reached over to pull the sheets of of his mate again, he noticed that Blaine's stomach was clean, he wasn't even hard. This angered him even more. How could he have just experienced the most perfect moment of his existence and Blaine be unresponsive? It wasn't that he felt like he had ignored Blaine's needs, it was more a matter of how did he _not_ cum?

"What's wrong baby? Didn't you like that." He asked softly, rimming Blaine's ear with his tongue. Nothing...silence. Blaine didn't respond, he was silent. Now that Jacob thought on it, he didn't think that he had heard a word from Blaine, since they had left the leech's house. Why wasn't his imprint talking to him? He couldn't be mad anymore could he? What the fuck had the leech done to him that he wanted ignore Jacob?


	15. Three days laterSam

**Okay so I have along chapter for everyone today. Thank you for the comments and the watches. Do not think I hate Jacob, I just like Emmett more.**

-Three days later Jacob POV

Three days later, Blaine still wasn't talking. If it was only that Jacob might have let it slide as Blaine being stubborn. However, he wasn't eating either, _that_ risked death, and the very last thing that Jacob's psyche could handle was the death of his imprint. He had woken up earlier than his mate for once and decided to try and coax him into doing something other than sulking in the room. For the first morning since Blaine had returned home, he had woken up without feeling the need to have sex. In four days time, he had mated with Blaine a total of forty three times. All of them were amazing, but all of them were treated by Blaine as one would face going to the doctor. This had to stop.

On _this_ morning Jacob had gone out into the woods and picked some wildflowers. In a move that he thought was clever, Jacob had picked blue ones that were as close to Blaine's eyes as possible. Then he had found some budding ivy to make the striations that he found when he was staring into Blaine's eyes. There was nothing black to cover the irises, so instead he found some white roses. When he looked at Blaine, it was like seeing the sun, and so he decided to add that same light to his bouquet.

He tied all of these together with a leather strap he found in his kitchen. He also found a glass vase that hadn't seen the light of day since his mother was alive. He placed the flowers in their water at the edge of the bed, and then it was back to the kitchen to make breakfast for Blaine. If all else failed, he would try to use a guilt trip to make Blaine eat. He had still made another decision that morning. He was going to take Blaine to Sam's for a little while. Emily and Sam had taken care of Blaine when the latter had first come to town and they shared a deep bond of friendship. Sam could get his mate to talk, and if worse came to worse he would use Emily.

While Jacob was cooking he came upon an errant thought and the moment he did he longed for it until his heart hurt. What if Blaine had been born a wolf? Surely the imprint would have affected him the same way. If Blaine somehow inherited the same magic that imbued the rest of the tribe, he would be able to see that Jacob was the only one for him. That they were meant for each other. He would hate Emmett as much as was it was normal to hate a vampire. It was then and there that he decided to bring this up with Blaine. Not now of course, but after he got his powers back. If such a thing was possible... He allowed those happy thoughts to occupy him while he finished bacon and started on eggs for Blaine.

-Blaine POV

Blaine liked sleep. It wasn't so much that the pain in his ass (literally) was absent there, but Emmett stood first and foremost among his dreams. Of course, no matter how happy he was in his dreams it was always that much more disappointing when he woke up on the reservation and had to deal with the issues on hand: One. He was in an abusive relationship with a wolf who was so deep in love with him, he doubted that even his father could perform a spell that would break him out of it. Two. Emmett was not patient, one day soon he was sure to either move on or attack. Out of the two options Blaine would still choose the former. What the fuck was wrong with him that he could not bear it if Jacob died?

Third and foremost, he had to make it through the day without saying anything. He had come close in the past three days of almost cussing Jacob out or yelling or some such thing. That was sure to incite the wolf to attack. Besides, it was kind of fun to see the measures Jacob would go to when he was trying to get his mate to talk. Take today for example. When Blaine finally opened his eyes, he noticed that not only was Jacob gone, but the wolf had picked him flowers. It was a sweet gesture. It in no way made up for the pain he was experiencing, but it was sweet nonetheless.

The perfume of the flowers wafted from the bedside table, while the smell of bacon came from downstairs. Once again with the sweet, while Blaine was going to once again play the dick card. Blaine refused to eat. This was not in protest or anything, he was depressed, and truth be told, he was not physically hungry. He knew he should be, logic and his brain said 'Hello! Seventy-two hours! FOOD!' His body though, could not handle the thought of encouraging Jacob's behavior. If Jacob was going to rape him and bite his arm with little first aid care afterward, than his behavior should reflect that, but no. Jacob had to always play the saint card. When his dick wasn't inside of Blaine, he was very caring. It was like his erections stole blood from the nice parts of his brain. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right, because it filled Blaine with guilt.

For the first time since Blaine had been kicked out, he wished his father was there. His father knew everything it seemed. He may not have been the best parent, but he had been a good ear, and Blaine could really blow off some steam.

All too soon it seemed, Jacob's footfalls sounded from the hallway and door opened slowly. Jacob was carrying a tray loaded with food. Seriously, even if Blaine decided he _did_ want to eat, he would never be able to finish it all. Jacob had a tentative smile on his face which stretched a little further when he saw Blaine. It was always like this, Jacob looked at him like he was the reason he could breath. Like Blaine got up every morning and set the sun up in the sky.

"Babe, I made you some stuff." Jacob said, stating the obvious. He set the tray down, it was a mark of how upset Blaine was that his mouth didn't even water. It all looked delicious, and beyond that fact bacon was without competition his favorite food. Blaine looked at the tray and then out the window. He was silent the whole time, and he could almost feel the air shift as Jacob's face fell.

He still tried to keep his voice steady though. "Blaine, baby. Please, it's been three days. Please eat." Blaine didn't respond he just turned back to see Jacob's shattered expression.

"Blaine, I worked really hard on this, could you please have just a little?" He was trying to guilt trip Blaine, and it almost worked. To distract himself Blaine took up the vase of flowers from the side table and inhaled their scent. They _were _a sweet thought and Jacob had even managed to match his eyes. Blaine wasn't a monster, he just was not going to be Mr. Giggles. Blaine even allowed a small smile to escape as he inhaled. Jacob's hurt seemed to disappear a little when he saw that Blaine enjoyed his gift.

Jacob ate a large portion of the breakfast himself, explaining why he had made so much to begin with. When he was finished, he took the plates to the kitchen and came back holding a towel.

"I thought you might want to take a shower. We're going to go out today, and I don't think that nudity is allowed, even for someone as sexy as you." Going out? What did that mean? For one blissful nanosecond, Blaine believed that Jacob was taking him home to Emmett. He quashed that thought immediately though. Jacob would never do such a thing willingly. So it was with a frown that he headed into Jacob's shower.

As the hot water washed away the dried semen and blood, Blaine could not help but grin. It felt so good to be clean, and the water was doing wonders for the pain that still throbbed in his rear. Surprisingly, Jacob had let him shower alone, it was not something that he had expected. Jacob hated being parted. Granted for the past few days, almost all of their time had been spent in bed, but when Blaine had gone outside to smoke,(Billy could not stand the smell of smoke in his house), Jacob had followed as though they were connected by a string.

It was not until he was here in the shower that Blaine noticed how well Jacob's "treatment" of his arm was actually working. It no longer bled when it got wet, and was in fact starting to heal. Maybe he knew what he doing after all.

After getting dressed in Jacob's too big clothes and having Jacob re-wrap his arm, Blaine walked hand in hand with the wolf to Sam's house. The hand holding thing was not by choice. Jacob took his hand without even asking for confirmation of acceptance. It wasn't like Blaine would say anything anyway. Beyond this though, Jacob was very sweet. He lit Blaine's cigarette and lifted drooping tree branches out of his way. At one point, Blaine slid on some wet leaves and Jacob prevented him from falling. At this, Blaine blushed. Jacob might have been an ass at times, but the feeling of security in those arms could not be denied...Neither could Jacob's attractiveness for that matter. Jacob even apologized for biting Blaine's arm.

"Your clothes smelled like the leech and I snapped." He said, his voice full of regret.

When they arrived it was to a very warm greeting. Blaine was unsure if forewarned them that they were coming, but Emily had a plate of hot cookies on the table and Sam looked as though he had been expecting them.

"Goddamn it Jacob! Almost four days and I finally get to see him?" Emily reprimanded the moment they crossed the threshold. Immediately, she crossed the room and pulled Blaine into a hug that he returned. He like Emily and hell Sam for that matter. He could never be mean or rude to them. He made a decision on the spot to talk to them if they asked. Emily made this easier on him. With a look from Sam she pulled Jacob aside and asked in a hushed voice.

"Can I speak to you for a few minutes...alone?"

Jacob agreed, before he left though he pulled Blaine into a kiss. His tongue pressing against Blaine's lips. The latter opened his mouth but did not return it, he kept his tongue still and showed no passion or interest in what was happening. Jacob went outside with Emily, a hurt look on his face, while Blaine joined Sam at the table.

Sam broke right into things. "How are you doing kid?"

Blaine shrugged. "I've been taken from someone that I really love. Raped, bitten, raped, and oh yea raped some more. How would you feel?"

Sam nodded grimly as though he knew what Blaine had gone through. "The other day while you were asleep, Jacob shifted so he could make sure that patrols were being done and everything. Trust me when I say, no one is on his side right now. As wolves we cannot sympathize for you loving Emmett, but for everything else...for what it's worth, he's trying to be better."

Blaine had to admit, Jacob was being a little more bearable but- "That doesn't make up for what he's already done. It doesn't change the fact that I love Emmett and now I am stuck with a wolf who...Sam, I'm sorry but I don't love Jacob."

Sam chuckled. "What are you apologizing to me for? It's true that when we are in wolf form I feel all of his pain, but that doesn't mean that he gets to do whatever he wants without consequences. He had his chance to love you, and he betrayed that. What he has before him now is an imprint who wants to reject him, but he has brought that on himself. I told him to be careful."

Blaine laughed a little too. "Since when does Jacob listen to anyone but Jacob?"

Sam nodded. "Exactly, but with you it's different. Jacob is an alpha, he expects everything to be just handed to him, and you. You're love is the thing he wants more than anything, but you are denying it to him. He's a little out of his element. Eat."

The last word shocked Blaine, and for a moment he looked at Sam quizzically before he explained.

"Emily made cookies. Now, I know for a fact that you aren't eating for Jacob, but hurting Emily's feelings are another matter. You mess with my woman you mess with me. Eat." Blaine willingly and thankfully complied. Scarfing down five cookies before he could inhale and then taking a sixth and eating it a little slower. Apparently he _was_ hungry, it was his animosity with Jacob that had prevented it before. His stomach growled before Blaine translated:

"Thank you. I know it seems childish, but Jacob has so much control. Whether or not I eat is up to me."

Sam shrugged. "I'd probably do the same in your shoes." At this point he lit two cigarettes and handed one to Blaine. He had smoked less than twenty minutes ago, but hey, his life was stressful right now.

"Thank you Sam. I'm glad Jacob brought me over."

"It was only a matter of time kid. Emily was just saying this morning that if you guys didn't come over here, we'd go there."

Blaine laughed and then just as fast nodded. "You might have walked in on something...indecent."

Sam shrugged again, "Then I would've stopped something indecent. We care about you Blaine, you're almost like a son to us."

This deceleration made Blaine's eyes itch with tears. Before he knew it he was crying, something he hadn't done since the night of his abduction. He was crying over so many things. Emmett, his hunger, his situation, the fact that people like Emily and Sam cared about him, his parents who he missed, his home that he missed, Jacob and the fact that he was a victim of his own hormones and wolf, everything. Sam stood up and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. Blaine just continued to sob, hoping that Jacob didn't come in and see the current scene. His imprint, crying and being comforted by another man, that would be sure to set him off.

After Blaine had calmed down a little Blaine apologized in a thick voice.

Sam however, shook his head. "Don't even think about it. You have problems, crying is how people deal with those problems."

"I shouldn't be crying though. Jacob isn't..."

Sam interrupted him. "Jacob is sowing what he reaped. I'm the first one to admit that the wolf is strong and vicious, but Jacob can exert control when he really tried to. The proof of that is today. Do you think his wolf would leave you alone with another man? Hell no, if it was up to his inner nature you'd still be in his bed."

Sam had a point. However, something in Blaine told him that one day Jacob would get better. That was more of a fear than it was a hope. If Jacob started behaving like a proper boyfriend before Blaine's birthday, and Blaine fell in love with Jacob, what then?

"You said that after he mated he would start getting more control over his emotions though."

Sam chuckled darkly. "Blaine, you still think that in my mind, the best case scenario is the one where you end up with Jacob. You leaving him would destroy him, but that's not what's important. To me and Emily, the best thing that can happen to you, is what makes _you _happy. If Emmett makes you happy, then that is what makes us happy."

Blaine almost started crying again at these words. Emmett _did_ make him happy, he wanted nothing more than to be with the vampire. At the same time though, it needed to be a good break, he could handle Jacob being unhappy with it, but not the death of the wolf.

"He'd come after me again Sam."

Sam shrugged, "I didn't say run away right now. You're smart Blaine, be clever about it. Think about what he wants and offer him a compromise. Jacob is not above-" He paused, took a breath and started again. "Think about it Blaine. You'll get it eventually."

Blaine wondered why Sam couldn't just say what he was thinking before he remembered that wolves could read thoughts. Jacob would know that Sam was helping Blaine find a way to be with Emmett.

"I'm not saying this so that you stay with him, but for your own benefit. Jacob _is_ relaxing, stress doesn't hang around him like a disease anymore. If you were ever going to suggest anything to do with the vampire, now would be the time. Eventually, the fact that you're not talking to him will grate and he'll become irritable again." Sam said this hurriedly, and it became obvious a few seconds after, Jacob and Emily were returning. Blaine nodded and mouthed 'thank you' to which Sam smiled. He returned to his seat and said in a tone that was a little more stern.

"Blaine, you need to eat. Pouting won't work after the age of five." His tone was mock serious so Blaine knew he was saying this for Jacob's benefit...Or he did, until he saw the man's eyes pleading with him. Of course, no matter what, Sam would want to make sure Blaine ate.

Blaine picked up a cookie right as Jacob opened the door. Seeing Blaine eat made his face break into a grin.

"So you got him to eat then?" Jacob asked rhetorically, before turning to Blaine. "Thank the Gods babe, I was really worried about you." His voice was so sincere that Blaine had to respond somehow. He chose nodding with a neutral face. And by neutral that meant not smiling, but not frowning either. He still wasn't going to talk to Jacob, no he would save that for tonight, he would need a little leverage for his plan.

After many thanks from Jacob to Emily and Sam, and Blaine giving hugs to the two parent-figures Jacob said it was time to go. Blaine was sad to leave. Being here with them was almost like having a normal life. He offered no resistance though, Jacob being in a good mood was central to his plan. He even extended his had offering Jacob a taste of what life could be like, which is exactly what he wanted. There was a lot to think about, a lot to do, so the very last thing that Blaine expected was for a voice to stop him a few feet from Jacob's house.

"Well now son, asking us to accept you being gay is one thing, but dating a dog?" On Jacob's porch stood Constantine Baca, Blaine's father.


	16. Constantine Baca

Fuck. Shit and or both. Blaine's father was here. It was a fully trained and empowered with against a wolf and someone who was for all intents and purposes a mortal. He had to breathe and find out what the nature of his father's visit was.

"D-Dad what are...I mean it's not like I don't want to see you but, what are you doing here?" Constantine studied Blaine for a moment before saying calmly,

"I wondered if you might take a walk with me son...no pets allowed."

Jacob let out a snarl, to which Constantine snapped his fingers. At first Blaine thought it was just posturing, and then he turned to tell Jacob to calm down. He wasn't there though.

"Dad..." Blaine started slowly.

"Relax son, I just put him inside the house." As if to prove his point Jacob stormed out of the house at that moment.

"You fucking asshole. I could kill you!" Jacob shouted as he bounded towards Constantine. He was shaking, he could shift at any moment.

"Jacob, please don't that's my dad." Blaine said, even as he said ti though he knew it was pointless. For one, his father could take care of himself. For another, Jacob wasn't going to listen. Sure enough, Jacob was still charging for Constantine when the latter snapped his fingers again. This time, instead of disappearing, Jacob froze. Not a hair or muscle moved a millimeter. Blaine knew this spell, it didn't harm the person but it paralyzed them. Blaine was shaking, he was still unsure of what his father wanted.

"Now that the dog is on a leash, may I have a word with you son?" Constantine's voice was calm, as though it had taken no energy whatsoever to subdue Jacob. Blaine nodded his assent to the question. Constantine smiled warmly at his son and snapped his fingers again. A small table appeared, though what it lacked in size was made up by it's magnificence. It was rosewood with golden dragons as an inlay. Blaine recognized it as the table that usually sat in the lounge of his home back in Seattle. Another snap of the fingers produced a clay teapot over a charcoal brazier, two cups and a golden box that Blaine knew held tea leaves. The Baca family adored green tea, it wasn't really present in recent weeks, due to his life. However the moment he saw the tea caddy he couldn't help but smile a little.

His father offered him a wood backed chair and sat down himself. Blaine took both cups and poured the boiling water into them. Constantine and Servillia -Blaine's mother, had been raised in very traditional homes. Elders almost never poured tea for anyone younger than them, and parents never did. Opening the tea caddy, Blaine found a very distinct scent. It was Dragon Well Tea, the most famous tea in all of China. Constantine spared no expenses. He slid the brewing tea back to his father who accepted it with a nod of thanks. Blaine tried to ignore the still form of Jacob as Constantine started speaking.

"I confess myself surprised son. I had expected you to be out for maybe three days before you came back. However, it has been a little over a month and here you sit. Alive and well...or as well as playing with fire can leave you." His eyes drifted over Blaine's arm and the slight bruises on his wrists.

"I received a warm welcome here. The people have been very kind."

Constantine laughed. "Yes I know." Blaine raised an eyebrow at this.

"Son, do you really think that your mother and I haven't kept an eye on you? We were pissed, we overreacted, that doesn't mean that we don't love-"

"Don't!" Blaine interrupted. He was unsure from where, but he was filled with rage. This man had abandoned him and then had the nerve to say that he still loved his son? Constantine blanched, but stayed silent allowing his son to rant.

"You kicked me out of your home, disowned me, beat me, and then you have the nerve to come back a month later and act like everything is alright? You call that love? No, love is what I share with Emmett." He paused, he had meant to say Jacob. Regardless of whether or not it was true. Somehow his true feeling leaked out though. He continued with what he needed to say, as though nothing was wrong. "Just say whatever it is that you came to say dad."

Constantine took a sip of his tea and sighed. "Very well son. I came here today, to apologize to you. It was a shock when you came out and your mother and I overreacted. It took only a few days to realize our mistake. Our want to for the bloodline to continue overrode our parenting skills. I was going to come back for you then. However, when we took a peek and saw that the dog had imprinted on you, we decided to see if he could make you happy. Of course _that_ was a mistake, but you did seem happy over something."

All of this penetrated Blaine's consciousness, however it was all second in comparison to the joy he was feeling. Only once in his memory could he recall his father admitting that he was wrong. He had been five and his mother had dropped a plate. Constantine had blamed him until Servillia came back with a broom and admitted it was her. This time though, it was something big _and_ he was admitting his flaw. This was a while new side of his father that he was seeing. As for watching him, Blaine wasn't at all surprised. It was a simple potion to look out for someone. Even underpowered, Blaine could make one in ten minutes. The mention of a name close to his heart snapped Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Emmett is his name I believe." Constantine said with interest, as though the name Emmett was curiously odd. Right, because so many people were called Constantine. Blaine was about to snap again, he never even knew that his father held a prejudice against wolves, he was sure that Constantine was going to forbid any interactions with non-Wiccans.

"A vampire, now _that_ is who should've imprinted on you." Once again with the surprises. As soon as he got his powers back, Blaine was going to find out who decided to give Constantine a soul and thank them.

"Not that vampires imprint of course, but still, it would have been nice. This dog though son, from what I've seen you're not happy with him, he hurts you. I won't pretend we were the best parents on Earth, but we never laid hands on you. Why are you with him?" Constantine gestured towards the still paralyzed Jacob.

Blaine had to consider his response for a moment. "Jacob...is innocent in a way. I tend to think of it in the way that our family would view a love spell. He is blinded by love, not to mention that he has a wolf living inside of him right now. Wolves are terrible vicious creatures, but that is not his fault. It would be akin to someone rejecting me because I have blue eyes. I've decided to stay for the time being, when the time is right I will go back to Emmett."

His father studied him for a moment, sipping his tea. Blaine took the silent moment to drink some too, as well as pull out a cigarette. Constantine leaned over, clicked his fingers again and the cigarette was lit.

"Son, I won't lie, to your mother and I the best possible situation would be for you to marry another witch, however, if that is impossible you should be with Emmett. _Jacob,_" He said the word as though giving a name to a wolf was painful. "Jacob, is dangerous, you don't love him. If you're waiting for the right time, it could be now." He motioned with his hand and a ring of flames surrounded Jacob. Before Blaine could protest though, the flames disappeared just as fast.

"I'm doing it again. Not taking your feelings into effect. Son, I could make it painless for him, if you ask."

"No. As I have said Jacob is innocent, we can't just kill him."

"You are innocent as well."

"Dad, you asked I said no, can you drop it please?"

Constantine nodded and Blaine decided to change the subject.

"How did you come from hating gay people to wanting your son to date a male vampire in just a few weeks?"

"Emmett loves you son, and makes he you happy, which is the highest concern that your mother and I have. It may have seemed like we were harsh while you were growing up, but please believe me when I tell you that we have only been trying to ensure your happiness. We live for a long time, mortals are easy. A mortal woman has a child and she only has to ensure so many years. We live for so much longer, and we need to know that you will be happy. Eighteen years of unhappiness are a small price to pay for a thousand of bliss. With Emmett, you will have that happiness."

"And what about children? I certainly can't have any with Emmett."

Constantine chuckled. "Son, if you don't have children, then you don't have children we can jump that barrier when we get to it. For now, let's focus on your happiness. Now, I know you son. You're smart, and I'm sure you have a plan. If you're willing I'd like to hear it."

Blaine wasn't sure why his father wanted to hear the plan, but he took a drag and started to explain:


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I finished this chapter last night and I am typing as fast as I can, but I am a student so don't be mad if the next chapter isn't for a few days.**

"My birthday is a month away. On that day the binding spell will be broken and I'll have my powers back. There is a spell in my Book of Shadows that is called: The Transference of Venus. It will make the person who loves you and transfer their love to someone else. Jacob will snap out of his lust and I can be with Emmett-" There was more to his plan but his father interrupted him.

"No. You might have been trained but you are still a novice. Even to someone like me The Transference of Venus is risky. Beyond that, the magic that makes an imprint is old and foreign. It was not done with witchcraft as we know it. You cannot fuck with magic like that."

Blaine sighed and took another drag. He thought that he might have found the source of his smoking. Constantine had always done this. In the name of safety he had stopped Blaine from doing the most mundane things.

"It's my choice dad, once I'm twenty, I'm an adult and I'll do what I want."

Constantine stood up, he spoke in a calm voice but it was strained. Blaine could tell that he was trying to keep their new bridge intact. "Son, there are other ways around this. If you do that spell, it _will _go bad. That's why the council forbade love magic after WW2."

The Witches Council was a group of Witches in Japan who wrote the rules of magic. There were no punishments if you didn't follow them, but most Witches, including his parents, did because they were good rules to live by. Like vampires, the only crime that was punished was exposure. Mortals always took things far too badly. So technically, although the Council had forbidden it, it was more of moral argument than a legal one. The only reason the Council had even forbidden love magic was because it was a widely accepted rumor that most mortal wars had been caused by crimes of the heart.

"Dad, if that's all that you're going to tell me then you might as well go home. Give my mother my best." Blaine to turned to go, he needed to figure out a way to unfreeze Jacob. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I haven't seen you in awhile son. Let's deal with this on your birthday, I'll go through my Book of Shadows and see what I can figure out. You can give Servillia your best then. She misses you."

"Yea? Then why didn't she come down?" This had bothered Blaine from the first moment he saw his father, he was afraid to ask though. He was scared that Constantine would say she was ashamed or something worse.

"She wasn't aware that I was coming down. Your mother is...well let's just say she would not have just frozen Jacob." Constantine said laughing.

That made sense, Servillia Baca would kill everyone in the world to make sure Blaine was safe.

An idea crossed Blaine's mind while he finished his cigarette.

"_You_ could change him dad. You're the most powerful-" However, Constantine shook his head.

"Son, you still have a lot to learn. We never taught you about love spells, but the first rule is that the love must affect the Witch. If I did the spell, then sure Jacob would feel no love for me, he'd still be after you. Which by the way, kudos to me for not killing him."

Laughing cam easy to Blaine now, after all of this to know that his parents didn't hate him.

"Kudos to _you?_ Ha! Kudos to _me, _I'm the one dealing with it. Dad, I can't kill him or let him die. It's not his-"

Constantine waved his hand dismissively. "Yea, yea, it's not his fault it's the imprint. His wolf, blah blah blah."

Blaine raised his eyebrow, this was almost exactly what he was going to say.

"Son, I told you that I was watching out for you. Your excuses are predictable. Regardless of the reasons, you've done good son. I guess we raised you right." He said this with pride in his voice. It was true, his parents had taught him that killing was wrong, unless it was in self-defense. Jacob had not endangered his life as of yet. He could be violent and mean, but he would never let Blaine's life end.

Perhaps that was what made him despise Jacob so much. The fact that Jacob considered being turned into a vampire as bad as dying. It was the main reason he was willing to risk the love spell. If he turned before Jacob fell out of love with him, he risked the death of the Cullens.

"Thank you dad."

Constantine nodded, "I have to go now, before your mother locator spells me. I will return and bring her on your birthday as I've said. I will also keep my eye out for any magics that might help the situation. Stay strong son and never forget that we both love you very much."

Constantine gave his son a hug which Blaine returned.

"I love you too dad. Do me a favor and wipe his memory for me?" Constantine didn't reply he just snapped his fingers again, still smiling at his son. The table, the tea, and the chairs all disappeared. Constantine himself vanished in a haze of black mist, and Jacob appeared at his side, looking completely nonplussed.

"Babe, I want to thank you for eating today. I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but it was killing me to see you waste away." Jacob stated when they got back inside. He acted as though the hour with Constantine never happened. Blaine knew that he would never remember. His father's memory spells were permanent. He felt a little bad that he had asked his father to do it, but he knew he would feel worse if Jacob ever found out and beat the shit out of him.

To cover, Blaine simply nodded to Jacob's words. As far as the wolf was concerned Blaine still wasn't talking to him. Even if Jacob knew that Constantine had come to visit, he probably would have still stayed silent with Jacob. It was washed away for a little while with his father's visit, but like the tide, it came back when he was alone with the wolf.

Jacob grasp Blaine's hand and led him to the couch. He started kissing his neck and whispering things like 'my puppy' and 'so perfect.' Blaine decided that now was as good as time as any to unleash his plan. If it didn't work he was going to be fucked anyway. Literally.

"Jacob, I want to talk to you about something." Jacob looked up from Blaine's neck like he had never seen his mate properly before.

"Babe, you're speaking to me again?" Jacob asked, nearly laughing. A grin as wide as his face spread.

"Like I said I need to talk to you about something, and I want you to hear me the whole way through. No interruptions, no outbursts. When I'm finished, you can say what you want. Okay?" Jacob nodded and sat back.

"Jacob, you love me. I can accept that. However, you need to accept how I feel about Emmett. You are a selfish man Jacob. You kidnapped me and forced me under you. You call it claiming or mating, but you know that if I had a choice I would not have let you fuck me. That makes it rape Jacob. When you love someone, you don't rape them. You don't bite them and leave them bleeding for hours. Jacob if you loved me, you would let me go."

At this point Jacob opened his mouth to argue, but Blaine quickly shut him down.

"Jacob if you interrupt me, I swear on Minerva I will never speak to you again." Jacob shut his mouth and sat back again.

"I understand the imprint thing, I really do. That's not the point I'm trying to make. It's that you claim that you have nothing but the truest love for me, and yet you keep me here against my will. You rip on vampires all the time for being dangerous. The funny thing is, Emmett has never hurt me. He'd jump into a volcano before he'd do anything to cause me pain. _I_ was the one who had to bring up sex with him, and you know what? He couldn't do it, he was worried about my safety over his urges."

At this, Jacob growled. However, he didn't say anything though, so Blaine continued.

"I'm not telling you this to piss you off or make you jealous, but isn't it ironic that you think I'm safer with you?" Jacob's face fell, but he stayed silent, allowing Blaine to finish.

"I'm sorry that I'm being harsh Jacob, but it's the truth. It's also the truth that I don't want to hurt you. I know that if I left you would probably die. I also know that there is a good person in side of you. Which is why I'm willing to give you chance."

Once again Jacob looked like he was going to interrupt. This time though he was excited. Blaine held up a finger though, and Jacob shut up. Not before taking Blaine's hand though.

"I said I was _willing_ to give you chance. Not that I would. This is called a compromise Jacob. By giving you a chance, I mean that I will reciprocate."

"What do you mean reciprocate?" It seemed like Jacob could not help himself. Blaine sighed and Jacob apologized and mock zipped his lips.

"I mean that I won't be a prude with you. When you kiss me I'll kiss you back, I'll hold your hand, eat, talk to you, and during sex I'll participate." With every word, Jacob's eyes grew more and more alight. He was smiling and nearly shaking with his exuberance.

"The deal though, is that I get to see Emmett on the weekends. I'll go Friday night and you can get me Monday morning." He finished, but Jacob wasn't saying anything, so he added. "You can talk now."

For a moment Jacob was silent, and then he said in a strained voice.

"No. You are _mine_ Blaine, I won't...No." Blaine had been expecting this. He wasn't going to argue, or get angry. He just turned away from Jacob and lay down on the couch.

"Babe, please don't be like that again. Look at me." Blaine didn't, he had tried to compromise with Jacob, and the wolf didn't want it. He was just going to keep to himself the way he had for the past three days. Jacob didn't want to be reasonable.

-Emmett POV

For three days Emmett had been zombie. He didn't hunt, he didn't talk, and he didn't move. He had arrived home the night after Blaine had been abducted and sat down on the banister. He had been there ever since. Carlisle had even gone as far as to tempt him with blood, it didn't work. He stared out the window and wallowed in his depression. He trusted Blaine, he was sure that the man loved was going to come through. Until that day arrived though, he didn't want to experience life. The good news was that as a vampire he didn't experience time the same way that others did. These past three days had felt like minutes.

Alice was busy trying to talk to him when someone knocked at the door.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" She sang.

A voice that Emmett had never heard before answered. And yet at the same time it sounded familiar.

"Yes, is this the residence of Emmett Cullen?" The man asked. Alice gasped, Emmett assumed because of what the man's future held. He vaguely wondered why she had not seen his arrival in the first place. At the mention of his name he lept from the banister and walked to the door. The man bore striking resemblance to Blaine. The same black hair, the eyebrows were the same shape, and they were the same color blue. It was like looking into sapphires. Emmett felt a pang of agony when he looked into them.

"Ah, Emmett. Nice to meet you. I was heading home and made a snap decision to come visit, I hope I didn't take you away from anything important?" Well, that explained the reason why Alice couldn't see him coming.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Emmett asked as softly.

"Of course, how rude of me. I'm Constantine Baca, I am Blaine's father." Emmett was skeptical for a moment, the man couldn't be older than twenty five. However, with a another pang, Emmett remembered that Blaine had explained Witch aging to him.

"Constantine, it's nice to meet you." Emmett extended his hand and Constantine took it. He shook it for a moment, but didn't let go for a moment. His eyes were glazed over and Emmett wondered if he was going to go into a seizure. Then the moment passed and Constantine took his hand back.

"You _do _love him. I thought maybe I had misread the signs, but damn. That is how I felt about his mother you know. We've been together since the American Revolution. If that bastard dog doesn't kill him..." He trailed off when Emmett flinched.

Alice stood back to let Constantine through the door and took his coat.

"Thank you Alice." Emmett wondered how Constantine knew his sister's name, but he was much more concerned with what the older witch wanted.

"Forgive me, but you _do_ know that Blaine isn't here right?" Alice slapped him over the head for saying this. Alice would not tolerate rudeness, especially from her siblings. "Sorry." Emmett added.

"Oh, you have no need to apologize, it's understandable that you're irritable. I may be biased, but my son is a damn good man. You're lucky."

"No Mr. Baca, I _was_ lucky. Then that mutt went and destroyed things. Blaine says to trust him, and I want to, but Jacob is..." He couldn't finish. Jacob's name made his temper flare in such a way that all of a sudden everything looked breakable, in a good way.

"My son does have a plan, it's a little...unorthodox and amateurish, but I'm sure with my help he will break the dog of his drooling obsession. In _that _scenario, he will end up with you. Now if my only son is going to be with you, I need to make sure you are a good man...or vampire." Constantine's voice was very serious so Emmett assumed he wasn't joking. Was now really a good time for the 'are you good enough for my son' speech?

"With all due respect Mr. Baca, your son means a lot to me. I don't know how to prove that to you, I could call my brother I guess but other than that..."

Constantine laughed. "No Emmett, nothing like that. I've kept an eye on my son, I know about your family, and I'm sure your brother would tell the truth. However, the questions are more related to the future rather than the present." Oh, he could answer those questions easy.

Alice sighed and smacked Emmett again. What the fuck had he done now? Was he going to answer a question rudely or something?

"You haven't even offered our guest a chair. This is the father of the man you love, were you raised in a barn or something?" She whispered lightning fast. Emmett was sure Constantine wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Constantine, would you like to sit down?" Emmett asked. He really wasn't in the mood for an interrogation, but he figured it was best to get it over now.

"Yes, thank you." Constantine smiled. Alice decided to take things into her own hands and brought out some cakes and coffee. Constantine graciously accept them, from the look on his face he enjoyed the cakes, but Emmett laughed when he noticed the man's reaction to the coffee. He stayed silent though as a very respectable guest.

"Now, from what I've seen of your relationship, I've seen that you are planning on turning him."

If Emmett had blood it would've turned to ice. He was not expecting Blaine's father to know about the upcoming change. He decided to play the foggy future card.

"Well actually, we weren't going to decide anything until we were sure that Blaine would keep his powers. We are having a friend of ours who can see potential come down in a few weeks."

Constantine shook his head. "Don't bother. Blaine would keep his powers. My great-grandparents were both turned. The trick is to do it after his birthday. He would keep his powers that way."

The shock must have shown on Emmett's face because Constantine laughed and added: "What? Being a vampire is perfect for my son. He cannot be contained in a human body, and when he gets his powers? I'm sure he'll make an excellent vampire-witch. With two conditions of course."

Emmett cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. "You'll give your blessing to me on only two conditions? If I would've known you were going to be so easy to win over, I would've invited you over the day I met Blaine." He meant it as a joke, and breathed a sigh of relief when Constantine laughed again.

"Yes, only two conditions. The first being that you must protect him for the rest of his life. I _will be_ keeping an eye on you two, and if I feel that you put his life in danger I will kill you. I don't mean that I'll come down and yell at you or that I'll attack you. If you hurt my son Emmett Cullen or break his heart, I will _kill_ you." Emmett nodded. He had no doubt in his mind that Constantine would do it. Or that he could do it. Someone passing them on the street might think that Emmett was the obvious one to bet on in a fight, but Emmett was not about to fuck with a witch over 500 years old. Besides-

"With all do respect Mr. Baca, no you won't." Constantine took a shocked look on his face while Alice giggled. Blaine's father opened his mouth angrily, but Emmett continued.

"I'm sorry to deny it to you, but just knowing that Blaine is with..._him_ is bad enough. If I ever hurt him, I'd kill myself. You wouldn't even have the chance. And as for breaking his heart, it will never happen." He said it with such ferocity that Constantine couldn't argue, instead he backtracked his first statement a little.

"Well, that reminds me of a compromise to this condition. Jacob does not count. I will not blame you for the dog's mistakes."

Emmett nodded his thanks. "The second condition?" He asked.

"As I take it vampires do not fall in love easy. When you do, it's pretty much a permanent thing. Therefore you may not have the same customs as humans and witches. Still, I am hereby giving you permission to marry my son. And by that, I mean that before I give my full blessing to you two, you need to marry Blaine."

Emmett almost laughed. He had not been expecting that. Marriage? It seemed so...ridiculous to contain the love he had for Blaine to a ring. If it made Constantine happy though-

"Thank you for your blessing. I could think of nothing that would make me happier than to have your son's hand in marriage." At this Emmett had to pause. For one thing, it was painful to be thinking about such things when he still didn't even know if he was going to end up with the man he loved. For another, when he agreed, Alice let out a squeal of delight. _Goddammit she is going to be the death of me. _He thought to himself. At least the good news was that he wouldn't have to lift a finger. Emmett was right here, right now breaking a stereotype. He might have loved another man, but there was no way in hell he could plan a single detail of any wedding.

Now that he though about it, of course he would marry Blaine. Fuck yes he would! How come he hadn't thought of it? As he thought through this a smile spread across his face.

"Could you do me a favor and not tell him? I want to surprise him. If I ever get him back it will be the perfect combination: No Jacob and an engagement."

"Emmett, you _will_ get him back I've already told you that a thousand times." Alice sighed.

Constantine nodded, "I agree, it might be a little bit of a wait, but true love cannot be hindered. Especially not by a dog."

There it was again, the word dog. He was very curious about that.

"Mr. Baca, since I've agreed to your two conditions, may I ask a personal question?" Constantine nodded, and Emmett continued. "Vampires have always had a rivalry with werewolves, but may I ask if witches do too? You keep calling..._him_ dog. Should I take Blaine away from them or something?"

"I call him a dog for the same reason that you call him '_him._' The man does not treat Blaine the way that he deserves to be treated. And as for keeping Blaine away from them, keep him away from Jacob when you can, but the rest of them aren't that bad. In fact, I owe Sam Uley a debt. He took care of Blaine when my wife and I failed to."

These words brought a slight fury to Emmett. He hadn't really thought about the fact that Blaine had been kicked out, for awhile. This was the man who had done it. He felt this anger for a moment, before it suddenly disappeared, because he came to an realization.

"Thank you for kicking him out Mr. Baca. Without that, I would have never met the reason of my existence."

"Well I am glad that something good came out of it. I had never thought of it as something good. Before you came into his life, it was the biggest mistake I had ever made. He's good with you though, you guys are real compliments to each other."


	18. Buttons

**Okay, please refrain from killing me. I know it is short, but I thought posting something was better than nothing. Finals are coming up so I am really busy with that, I almost turned this in for my Death and Dying class, I am working on a Blaine POV, due maybe the day after tomorrow or hopefully tomorrow. Again, no killing.**

-Jacob POV

Goddammit. Blaine knew how to press Jacob's buttons. All of them, the good and the bad. Jacob was tortured right now. Blaine had spoken to him again, it was only for a few moments, but it was such a perfect few moments. He didn't realize how much he had missed Blaine's voice until he didn't have it anymore. What the witch had used that voice for though irritated him. Hell, who was he kidding? It had pissed him off.

Jacob decided that for the rest of his life, Blaine would never know how close he came to almost getting his ass beat. When he had listed his demands it took all of Jacob's self control not to just fuck him right there. His wolf had certainly called for it. If Blaine could just accept his place in the tangled web of things, than life would be better. Jacob would forever rue the day that Blaine had met Emmett.

Of course half of Jacob wanted to accept the deal. The opportunity for Jacob to woo Blaine was one that was not easily passed up. Jacob would've liked nothing more than to have Blaine give him a chance. Well, in all honesty that was his second concern. The thing on his mind now was Blaine's hot body. He may have been pouting, but he looked sexier pouting than most other men did in their whole lives. However, he assumed that fucking Blaine right now would only worsen his situation. Public. He needed to take Blaine in public. They were running out of food anyway.

"Babe, I'm going to head to the store." Jacob said, though for all the answer he received he might as well have told the cushion. So he decided to add a hint. "And of course by 'I'm' I mean that I want you to come with me. Blaine didn't say anything, but he stood up and walked outside.

Jacob sighed, he wished Blaine would take to him, give him a- He cut off his thoughts. He knew exactly how to get Blaine to talk to him. If this was going to work though, he would need to lay down some ground rules.

"Blaine, you are a difficult mate. I love you, and you don't even want to talk to me. If I agree to your terms would you talk to me?" Jacob asked as he started up his truck. Blaine's face lit up.

"I told you Jacob, I will give you chance, which obviously means that I will talk to you. Are you serious?"

Jacob really didn't want to say yes, but when he saw Blaine's smile, and thought of that smile being directed at him, he couldn't help himself.

"Yes baby, if we talk about some rules. First of all no sex."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Hmmm, that doesn't seem fair, you're going to be getting sex out of this deal." Blaine said softly.

Jacob snarled, "If he tried to have sex with you, he will kill you. Do you understand that?"

Blaine giggled and the sound wiped the anger from Jacob's body. "Of course Jacob, Emmett wouldn't have sex with me anyway. He said we would have to-" He cut off in mid sentence. Jacob knew exactly what he was going to say though and he had to calm the waves of anger again. The very thought of Blaine turning into a vampire was...mind boggling. On the one hand Blaine would be everything that Jacob had come to hate. Vampires were the very epitome of what his genes told him to hate. However, even he had to admit, vampirism _did_ make people more attractive, he wondered what effect Blaine turning would have on the imprint.

"Baby, I know what you were going to say. I can't...please..." Jacob had to break off, he didn't want to lose his temper again.

Blaine got the gist of it though. "Jacob, I promise that for the time being I won't turn. I'll give you chance like I promised. If you repeat the behavior that made me leave the first time, I will leave again. I promised to reciprocate, but that doesn't mean that we have to live in the bedroom. Take me out, try to be romantic for Venus' sake."

Jacob _was_ going to try. That was the whole reason he had decided to take Blaine shopping, instead of keeping him home. However, he still had some conditions to this plan that he knew he was going to regret. It was worth it to make Blaine happy. Now that he _had_ mated a lot of his anger had passed, seeing Blaine's smile was important. Jacob could no longer bear for Blaine to ignore him and be unhappy. Two days without him was worth five days with him joyful.

"Second rule, if he hurts you I want to know so I can kill him-" Here Blaine rolled his eyes, but Jacob continued: "My point is, that other than any injuries, I don't want to know what happens there. This is hard enough for me baby, I don't need a blow by-"

Jacob paused again, this time though it was because Blaine had taken his free hand. Blaine had not held his hand in weeks. It was a reassuring gesture that made everything else leave his mind. He had more rules, maybe three or four more, but they didn't matter. Right here, this action, was what mattered. Blaine was displaying that he could be trusted. That he would remain impartial.

Goddammit, Blaine knew how to push all of his buttons.


	19. Special Place in Hell

**Okay once again short, but these finals are killing me. School is over in two weeks and then I have a month long break, and I hope to finish this during that time. Thanks for the supprt everyone, you are the best.**

-Blaine POV

As Blaine rode next to Jacob he let out a slow breath to prevent himself from crying. He had not expected the betrayal to hurt. He knew very well what he was doing. He was treating Jacob's heart like a violin, and it scared him how masterful he could be when the stage lights turned to him. Jacob had started slipping into fear and doubt, and all Blaine had had to do was take his hand, and look up lovingly. If he believed in hell, he was sure there would be a special place for him there.

To Blaine, this was _not_ about giving Jacob a chance, this was about getting back to Emmett. It was a dark thing to do, but was it any darker than rape? Was what Jacob was doing to him any better than playing the wolf's emotions to get away? He hoped not, and quite frankly, he didn't care. Emmett was what was his first concern.

"Jacob, if you're serious about this, then you're going the wrong way." He could hardly stand the excitement that was coursing through his body.

"What do you mean babe?" Jacob's face fell a little.

"Well, it's Friday, which means that if you do agree to the terms, I get to go see Emmett."

Jacob glared for a moment, and Blaine wondered if Jacob thought that he had set it up like this on purpose. In reality, he was doing some dark things, but it was simple serendipity that the day Jacob agreed turned out to be Friday. Blaine tried to smile a little and he kissed Jacob's wrist.

"Blaine baby, if you keep up with that, you won't be going anywhere. Your lips on my skin..." He trailed off smiling and had to twiddle the wheel to put the truck back into the right lane. "Okay, I'll take you back to Emmett, but you said at night. Can we finish our shopping trip first?"

Blaine didn't even hesitate he nodded and gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek. He found a useful trick for pulling off such things. The trick was not to act like Jacob was the object of his devotion, because that would make him sick. He just had to pretend like Jacob was Emmett, and act like he would with the vampire.

Grocery shopping, and then he would be back where he belonged. Home. He could only hope that Emmett would be there. He was eager to put on a good front for Jacob, eager to make him think that there was hope, because he needed Jacob to feel like he had a chance. He could handle this charade for a month, and then he would do a spell. It was of the absolute necessity that Jacob come out of this with his heart and body intact. He had long ago accepted that if there was no way to break the imprint without breaking Jacob's heart, then he wouldn't be able to do it. It lessened his guilt a little to know that there was still a chance that Jacob would end up with what he wanted.

When they arrived at the store, Jacob became possessive, but Blaine didn't mind. It was only natural knowing what was going to come that evening. At first, Jacob pushed the cart with one hand while holding Blaine with the other, but by the time they reached the meat section he had almost crashed the cart three times. Of his own volition, Blaine stepped between Jacob and the cart, stepping up on the foot card. This allowed Jacob to get his Blaine fix with the added benefit of not having to walk.

The cart carried him through the store while Jacob picked up everything that Blaine pointed out. More and more, Blaine was liking this idea. Jacob was going to try his hardest to make Blaine happy. Five days with a happy Jacob and two with the man he loved wasn't such a bad deal. At one point, Jacob gave them a running start and jumped up on the foot guard too. Blaine laughed with genuine joy. Jacob smiled widely at this and gave his mate a kiss on the cheek.

When this happened Blaine almost called off the plan. He was playing with Jacob's heart, and Jacob believed him. This was wrong, so very wrong. And what if, Emmett didn't agree? What if Emmett rejected him? It wasn't like he could ever be happy in that situation, and he would be fucked.

That small chance that everything would work out properly was the only thing that kept him going. True, the odds were stacked against him, but if everything worked out, he would end up happy, and to him that was worth the risk.

No less than two hours after telling Jacob his plan though, a dynamic changed. He was still going to be rooting for Team Emmett, but he decided to be happy with Jacob too. When Jacob was in a good mood, he was a good man. If he was so worried about Jacob's feelings, he could not subject him to too many falsities. When he kissed Jacob, he _would_ kiss Jacob. It would be for the latter's sake, but when the time came, he would be able to say, with honesty that, Emmett just made him happier.

After loading the groceries into the truck, Jacob was about to start the truck when Blaine stopped him by leaning over and kissing him.

"Blaine what-?"

"I promised to kiss you Jacob. Thank you for this chance."

Jacob obviously wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. He softly, yet passionately kissed Blaine back. Their tongues were crossing, and for the first time in a long time, Blaine's tongue was just as insistent. Jacob moaned at the touch and pressed himself closer. After a moment though, Jacob pulled back.

"No, I'm about to take you to the enemy. Even though it's making you happy, it's still a little hard on me. When you get back...well, you'll see. It's going to be a surprise. Let's take you to the leech."

"I wish you wouldn't refer to Emmett and his family as 'leeches' or 'enemy.' It's really derogatory."

"He calls me a mutt." Jacob countered

"So be the bigger man Jacob." Blaine said softly. His mind promptly fell into the gutter as he wondered what size Emmett was. It really didn't matter, after being raped, he was sure that love-making with Emmett would be fine. Besides he wasn't really a guy to nitpick about size.

Jacob's mind was apparently in the same place. "I can assure I _am_ the bigger man." Blaine laughed and kissed Jacob's neck.

"I'm sure you are babe." At this, Jacob let out one of the biggest grins Blaine had ever seen on him. At first he thought it was pride, until Jacob said.

"That was the first time you called me babe in weeks. Goddamn I can't tell you how happy that makes me." If Blaine was going to be perfectly honest, it had been a fluke. The word had just slipped out, without conscious effort. However, he decided not to ruin Jacob's moment.

As they neared the Cullen's house Blaine wondered if Alice would know that he was coming or if it would be a surprise. It turned out to be the latter as they pulled up and no one was outside waiting. Blaine couldn't contain himself, he launched himself out of the car and headed for the door. Jacob's hand closed around his arm, but the moment Blaine stopped he released it.

"Sorry," He apologized and Blaine nodded in acceptance. "I need to talk to Emmett before you go in." Blaine nodded again, he was too excited to wait, but he needed to keep Jacob happy so he walked slowly beside the wolf. Hand in hand.

"Babe, please remember what I said. If I lost you this weekend...I'd loose my shit."

"Aw babe, don't lose your shit." Blaine said joking, even Jacob chuckled a little, but turned serious again. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted but a squeal of glee.

"!" Alice's voice came from the forest, and in the next second she had him in a hug, pulling Jacob's hand out of his own. The wolf let out a snarl at this, but he stopped when Alice shot him a glare.

"Holy hell! Are you okay? Emmett's missed you, and I couldn't see you. I didn't know the dog would bring you back..."

"Alice, I'm okay. And please don't call Jacob a dog he-  
>"Alice where is your brother? I don't want to be here longer than I have to, and I need to speak with him." Jacob's voice was sad, and it made a pang of guilt shoot through Blaine.<p>

Alice shot another glare at Jacob but answered: "Emmett is inside, he should have heard me but-"

At that moment the door to the Cullen's opened and Blaine felt like dying, just so the image could be the final one burned into his memory. Emmett Cullen stood on the porch with a look of disbelief on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I gave you guys another one, because the last few ones have been so short.**

-Emmett POV

When Emmett heard Alice scream Blaine's name, he thought maybe she saw Blaine's death. That was crazy though, she wouldn't scream. She would have gathered his family to kill the wolf. Then he thought that she was kidding, but that was crazy too, he'd have to kill her. So he decided to come out of his room and went downstairs. When he opened the doors he expected everything else in the world, but not the sight that greeted him. It was Blaine.

Blaine was there grinning at him, and if he could breath he would've lost it. Blaine was fine, or rather, he looked fine. Emmett had no way of knowing if he had any psychological scars, but he didn't care. He would take psychological Issue Blaine any day of the week, as long as it was him.

He moved towards Blaine, but Jacob stepped between them. He let out a growl, if there was ever a point where he might break his promise to Blaine it was now. This was the wolf who had taken his light away, and here he was taunting the vampire? Deadly mistake. Before he could do anything though Jacob spoke:

"I need to speak with you." His voice was low and there was no aggressiveness in his tone. He seemed like a defeated man. So he gave Blaine a smile that spoke untold emotions and walked to the side with Jacob out of earshot of Blaine.

"He chose this, so don't get any ideas about you winning or anything. I expect him to be returned by-" He looked at his phone and continued, "He needs to be back on the reservation by 9:17 P.M. Sunday night. If he isn't I'll be out looking for him, and...that just wouldn't be good." Jacob sounded like he was trying to be cocky and intimidating, but it came out dead and flat. He couldn't have fooled a ficus tree that he was scary right now.

"Whoa, hold on a sec. What is going on?" Emmett was confused. "I'm not my brother you know?"

Jacob sighed, "He made an agreement with me, if I let him see you for the weekend he'll be happy with me during the week. I need him to be happy."

Emmett glared, "Obviously not, or else you wouldn't have kidnapped him. Let me guess, he wasn't to happy with being taken away and raped? You are the stupidest man I've ever-"

"I know." Jacob interrupted. Emmett blanched, it was quite a thing to have someone just concede the point of an argument. Especially when that some one was Jacob.

"I took him against his will, I entered him against his will, and I hurt him. You have every reason to be mad, and so does he. He's giving me another chance though, and I'm not going to ruin his happiness. Even if that happiness _is_ you." He added.

"So I have him for the weekend? What is he? A three year old and we're his divorced parents?"

Jacob chuckled a little, probably at the image of him and Emmett married and then said:

"This was his idea, I'm sure he wanted more but..."

"But you're a greedy little wolf. It wasn't enough you tried to take Bella from my brother, now you want to come between me and _my _reason for existing."

Jacob nodded, "I _am_ greedy. I can admit my faults. However, did you see that smile he had when he saw you? Like he was a starving slave and you were Freedom itself. I can't give up on the chance that he'll look at me like that one day?"

Emmett doubted that would ever happen. Constantine had explained a lot, and if everything fell into place as it was supposed to, in less than a month, Jacob would never hurt Blaine again. For a moment he thought that maybe _he_ was the greedy one. That vampires just had it in their blood to always want what they shouldn't. However, he remembered when his brother had thought similarly and made them move away from Bella and how much it had tortured him. How much worse Bella had been. Add that to the fact that he wasn't forcing anyone. Blaine _wanted_ Emmett, and they belonged together. It steeled his resolve. Two days out of the week wasn't that bad. And then after a month, it would be over. Jacob would remain alive, but the imprint would be broken. The list of things that Emmett wanted to do with Blaine was endless, and they'd have eternity to do it. Though, he had to admit, the prospect of what he planned tonight scared him a little.

"Sunday at 9:17 not a minute earlier, but not a minute later. Thank you Jacob." Emmett said sincerely.

"What are you thanking me for? I told you it was his idea."

"Well you're the one who agreed to it. I'm sure if it wasn't for you...well thing would be different. You gave my light back, so thank you."

For a moment, Emmett thought Jacob was going to yell, but his face smoothed out and he just said with a little laugh. "I suppose I'm not surprised. He's an amazing man, it's only natural that others would fall in love with him too."

Jacob was unhappy about his decision. It wasn't like Emmett was going to let that affect him, he was going to seize this opportunity. Still though, he felt a little bad for the wolf. It was obviously causing him physical pain to be giving up his imprint to the latter's happiness.

As they headed back to the house, the sound of Alice's laughter filled the air. Blaine was telling her a story, and she was enjoying that fact that until Jacob left she couldn't see anything.

"Babe, I'm going to head home. Emmett will bring you back in 48 hours...I love you." He placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek and left. Blaine wouldn't have noticed, but Emmett could hear the sobs in the truck, even over the roar of the engine as he pulled out.

When Jacob was out of sight, Blaine tried to tackle Emmett with a hug. The vampire returned it.

"Goddammit baby, I missed you so much." Emmett whispered. Blaine didn't say anything for a moment, he kissed Emmett on the neck and then jumped down. He stared at his fingernails and said in a mock bored voice,

"Well, you know I guess I missed you too." It was obvious he was joking, because within seconds he was right back in Emmett's arms. Alice laughed at the joke and headed back inside. As she reached the door she whispered so that Blaine could not hear.

"You better hurry up and tell him, I don't know how long I can keep it to myself."

"He has to say 'yes' first." Emmett shot back, though he was sure that he could actually _hear_ her eyes roll. She was confident that Blaine would say yes, Emmett himself was less sure. What if he thought it was too risky? What if he just flat out wasn't ready and said no?

"Em, why are frowning? Is something wrong?" Blaine voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Nah babe, just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you during the week." Emmett felt a little bad lying to Blaine, but he couldn't explain what he was really thinking without ruining the surprise.

That night, while Blaine ate a dinner of roast beef, (made by Esme) and drank green tea (Constantine's idea) Emmett listened while his boyfriend explained with a guilty face about what he was doing with Jacob.

"I just feel bad, playing with his emotions like that, but I wasn't happy Emmett. I'm only happy when I'm with you." He looked like a child about to receive a scolding, and it was a minute before Emmett realized that Blaine had expected him to be mad. To the contrary, the vampire laughed.

"Babe, you need to calm down. I'm not angry, at all. I mean, I do feel a little bad for wolfie boy, but tough cookies. He's not what you want and you are doing everything you can to be with who you do want. You aren't hurting him physically and if your plan works, you won't hurt him emotionally either. It's a win-win."

Blaine smiled and his heart rate went down a little. "Who told you about my plan?"

"Your dad came to visit me. I think he was playing the concerned father role or something. He told me about what you are planning, and thinks he'll be able to help a little."

Blaine's smile dropped immediately. "My father came? Fuck, was he nice? Did he curse you? Damn it, I'm sorry Emmett, I had no idea that he was going to come over, I swear."

Emmett just laughed, "Nah, like I said it was just talking, he _is_ intimidating, but I think that it's just part of who he is. And trust me, I get that. He didn't curse me, in fact he was...very positive. He said that he was glad that we found each other, and that we compliment each other. In my day it was very common for the father to meet the object of their child's affections."

"Did he show you the baby pictures?" Blaine was smiling slightly, obviously his fear had been quelled.

"No, no baby pictures were shown, but now that you mention it...I might have to bring that up."

"No! Never ever!" Emmett was laughing and Blaine joined in. It felt good to know that the Blemmett team had everyone on it, except Jacob of course.

After dinner, Emmett carried Blaine upstairs to give him his surprise. He wasn't going to be complex with it, it wasn't traditional. He had originally planned on waiting until Blaine's birthday, but he wanted to find out what Blaine would say. He lay Blaine down on the bed and held him for a few moments before he spoke.

"Blaine, there is something that I've been thinking about for a few days."

Blaine sat bolt upright and took on a worried face.

"Babe, you need to breath, it's nothing bad. In fact, I think it's a good thing, and so does my family. I'm hoping you'll think it's a good thing too."

Blaine didn't say anything, and his heart was racing like a mouse's. So Emmett decided it was now, or take Blaine to the hospital for passing out. He pulled Blaine so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, while he himself knelt down at Blaine's knees. He was almost shaking with nervousness now. However, it was like a roller coaster, he had made the decision and gotten over the initial hump, it was all downhill from here.

Before he spoke he pulled out a platinum band. And with an apprehensive voice he asked softly."Blaine Baca, will you would do me the tremendous honor of taking my name as your own, and becoming my husband?"


	21. Two Gifts

**Wow, 21 chapters and still going strong...well strong enough anyway. We still have a ways to go. Here you will find out Blaine's answer to Emmett's question. Thank you still for the support, and keep the reviews coming, they really do help and I like hearing what people think, even if it's semi-negative. **

-Blaine POV

Okay...what? He had to rerun the past few minutes in his mind. Food, discussion of Constantine, bed, cuddling, proposal. He could not believe that Emmett had just proposed to him. He wished he could freeze time so he could think. Of course, his answer would be yes, but was now the right time? Until Jacob was out of the picture he couldn't even think of being wed. However, Emmett wasn't asking for a wedding yet, he was just asking to be engaged, and how much harm could that do?

Emmett was looking at Blaine with apprehension, like he was afraid that Blaine would say no. He could not break Emmett's heart, and besides-

"Nothing would make me happier than to be your husband Emmett Cullen. Yes, I will marry you." Blaine said with certainty.

Blaine had never seen anyone as Emmett was right now. The smile on his face was so wide, Blaine was surprised that it didn't crack his granite skin.

"Babe, you have just made me the happiest being in existence."

Emmett stood up and kissed Blaine, to which Blaine responded by pulling his vampire closer. Begging his tongue to go deeper. Emmett responded in kind by pressing his hard body closer, and twitching. When Blaine opened his eyes, he discovered the twitching was actually him changing positions. Now, Emmett was on his back and Blaine was straddling him. It was amazing, and actually turned Blaine on a little. Emmett was so strong, and he never hurt Blaine.

Of course, as usual at a certain point Emmett stopped Blaine. For once Blaine, did not complain. He was content in this moment, so he lay down beside Emmett and with one hand ran his fingers through the latter's hair, while staring at the ring on his finger. He was about to ask Emmett where he got the ring from when a squeal of glee came from the hallway.

"I told you Emmett! I told you! Open this door and let me see my new brother-in-law!"

Emmett sighed and kissed Blaine's temple with a whispered 'sorry,' before replying:

"He's not your brother-in-law until we get a certificate of marriage Alice."

"Goddamn, you can be a colossal ass sometimes. It's the same thing, just open the door."

Emmett sighed and apologized again. Once again, all Blaine felt was a twitch and he was back beneath Emmett, who gave him a kiss before zooming to the door and opening it. Emmett couldn't even open his mouth, before Blaine was taken up into Alice's arms.

"I was waiting outside the door holding my breath. I'm so glad you said yes."

"It doesn't count for you Alice, you knew what he was going to say...and you don't have breath." Alice glared at Emmett, and for the fun of being on Alice's side, Blaine glared too.

"We have so much to do and so much to plan. We'll have to plan it for after you turn, and then you can both wear black. If we can get you some contacts, or even if your eyes change before then -they just might- we can use honeysuckle.-" Alice was talking almost too fast for Blaine to understand. He thought that maybe she was happier than he was. That was impossible though, Blaine was filled with such an immense joy that he doubted even Emmett's was surpassing it right now.

"Alice, I can't plan a wedding. And I doubt Emmett could help." As he said this Emmett was further emphasizing it by shaking his head. "So if you want to do it for us-"

Someone outside must've thought a murder was happening inside the Cullen house. Blaine actually had to cover his ear form the scream that emitted from Alice.

"AHHHHHH! You guys are going to have the best wedding ever! Edward and Bella's wedding will look like a square dance in comparison. I need to get the guest list written up."

"Do we at least get veto power?" Emmett asked wearily.

"Absolutely not! You can have veto power over the color choices...as long as it's within gold and black...or red." She said, offended. Emmett laughed and rolled his eyes, Blaine breathed a little sigh of relief though. He didn't have to worry about the planning, just the potential wedding crasher.

For the better part of the evening and well into the morning Alice sat down with the two men and discussed her plans. By the end of just this first conversation, the cost was already bordering on the million mark. Blaine brought up that he was uncomfortable about this but Alice shot him down with two points.

"First of all, you are you're father's only child, you owe this to him. Second, it's _my_ families money, so I'll do what I want with it...And third, zip it." Blaine never thought of Alice as scary, but when it came to parties and weddings...he was going to shut up.

Later that evening after Alice left...for Rome (finest tuxedos from some designer who refused to visit America.) Emmett explained that the Cullen family had a combined net worth of over 5 billion dollars. Stock market sways, lotteries, and cleaver tax evasion were to thank. When he explained this, he looked like he was scared that Blaine would be shocked or angry, but Blaine just laughed.

"My family is only half that, but to be fair, my father owns twenty properties and taxes are a bitch."

It was easy to talk about money with Emmett. The vampire was not snooty, and Blaine didn't have to hide these things. Jacob might have seen to be well off, because of his stipend, but it was pittance compared to the wealth that the Baca family had. Most humans who were rich, weather they came into it, or if they were born into it were just the worst people. Vampires and witches it seemed however, didn't have those complexes. Blaine was rich, but he didn't flaunt it, he didn't become a dick because of it. It was just a part of him, like blue eyes.

It was not until later that morning, as the sun was rising and he lay in Emmett's arms that Blaine realized something. He would most likely be fine for the rest of his life. He was engaged to be married to the best living being on the face of the Earth. Financially, he would be set for several lifetimes. Both families accepted him now, he could turn into a vampire without losing his powers. (_That_ had been a surprise, Alice had explained everything impatiently during her wedding lecture.) Best of all, he was loved, and he had love to give. Compared with all of this, Jacob was like a small little storm cloud moving in front of the rising sun.

This side of Emmett's acceptance about his plan, it was almost laughable that he had ever worried. He felt so secure in the vampire's arms, that the thought of Jacob ever hurting him was laughable. The prospect of the future held so much promise, that he wondered if he would even mind the four weeks with the wolf. Every second he spent with Emmett filled him with a strength. With this strength, he felt like he could take on titans, never mind a russet wolf.

The next day brought with it even more acceptance. Blaine had fallen asleep around 11 so he didn't get up and around until 3 or so. He really hadn't eaten that in recent days, so he asked Emmett if he could go downstairs and make something.

"That won't be necessary babe." He said smiling. "Come on, my family has a surprise for you."

Blaine shrugged, "I already got the best present in the world, what more could I ask for?"

Regardless, the couple walked downstairs to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, sausages, and even waffles. He was thankful, but was still going to be thankful when they didn't have to spend money on food just for him. As they reached the kitchen, Blaine froze in shock. The kitchen table was overloaded with bags from a long morning of shopping. So many designer names, and hell...so many bags in general. He wondered who the clothes were for, even Emmett had a puzzled look on his face so Edward explained form behind the pile.

"Alice made a stop in a few cities along the way. _These_ are apparently for a mix of the wedding, the reception, and the honeymoon."

Bella let out a laugh. Blaine couldn't see her, but her voice came from next to Edward's

"One day Blaine, you and I are going to get revenge on Alice."

"What for?" He asked a little alarmed.

"Oh, you'll find that out on your honeymoon won't you?" She said in a devious tone. He had no idea what she was referencing, but the rest of the family laughed.

"I'll explain later." Emmett whispered in between a giggle.

Blaine expected that this was the surprise, but as he started to thank them, it was _their_ turn to pull on puzzled looks.

"Blaine sweetie, this is Alice's...excessive preoccupation with all things formal. Our gift is right here." It was Esme, who was smiling warmly. It was impossible to look at her and not feel loved. She held out her marble hand and placed into Blaine's hands a set of car keys.

Blaine was shocked. He had expected a special glass of champagne, maybe the wardrobe, but a car? Even if it was some piece of junk made in the 20's he couldn't accept something like this. He was about to refuse when Bella appeared behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Blaine, when I was human, I was the same way. I can see in your face that you want to refuse, but think of our feeling...please?" It was semi-serious and semi-joking. Blaine could tell because her face was set in puppy dog eyes. How could Blaine refuse such a sweet gift...whatever it was?

Emmett smiled knowingly as he led Blaine to the garage with the Cullen family following. It was obvious he knew what _this_ gift was, even if Alice had gotten the best of him with her clothing obsession. In the garage was all of the Cullen's cars. Alice's yellow Porsche, Edward's silver Volvo, Bella's red Ferrari F430, and Emmett's Jeep. He clicked the unlock button on the keys expecting the beep to come from Emmett's jeep or maybe even one of the older cars.

Instead, from the far corner of the garage a beep issued from a black 2012 Mitsubishi Eclipse.


	22. Chapter 22

-Blaine POV

Blaine was in total shock. He could hardly speak, all he could say over and over again was 'thank you.'

"Emmett mentioned that you had your eye on one of these. Congratulations and welcome to the family Blaine." Esme said still smiling. Blaine had to rack his brain until he remembered that one night he had mentioned casually that he really enjoyed the look of Eclipses. He could not believe that Emmett had told his family, and that they had actually bought him one.

"You guys, thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you." Blaine said smiling. He really was grateful, but he also really wanted to get on the road with his baby, both of them.

After many more 'thank you's' Blaine and Emmett got into his car and pulled out onto the road. Blaine had no idea where he was going, it didn't matter though. It felt good to be riding over the asphalt at 90 miles per. Emmett took Blaine's free hand and watched his boyfriend speed down the road. Blaine actually had to slow down, Emmett was a distraction and he really didn't feel like flying off a cliff.

Out of nowhere, Emmett turned to Blaine and asked: "Babe, are you happy?" Blaine blanched.

"Of _course_ I'm happy Emmett, and not just because I'm in the best car ever to roll over the Earth. I'm happy for one simple reason, I'm with you. That's all that matters to me at the end of the day." Blaine wondered why Emmett was bringing this up now...at all.

"I'm happy with you too you know? My entire being is suffused with joy when we're together. It hurts to know that tomorrow night, he is going to take you away again. I look at your arm, the way you still limp a little when you walk, your...neck." The way Emmett said the word 'neck' it was like the scar there caused him physical pain. Blaine had not brought up the marking and neither had Emmett. He had hoped that the vampire would think of it as something else. Now, though it seemed like he had been harboring a special hatred towards Jacob for it.

"Blaine, I promised you that I wouldn't kill Jacob, and as long as your life is not in danger I will hold to that promise. Why don't we run though? We could do it, take a plane to anywhere in the world. My family would follow with no argument. Japan, Rome, Tuscany, it doesn't matter. If we cross the ocean he couldn't follow. We'd be safe, he'd be alive, and we could be happy."

If Blaine ever wrote a memoir of his life as human, he would never be able to fully describe the longing in Emmett's eyes as he spoke. It was enough that Blaine had to pull over to a shoulder or risk crashing. As he looked into the golden eyes, he realized that part of the reason he saw so much longing in Emmett's eyes was because he shared it too. He wanted so much to just say yes. Head for Europe or Asia and never look back. He realized though, that as much as he longed for that life with Emmett, Jacob's longing for his mate would always be stronger. Emmett may think that an ocean would be enough to stop a wolf, but Blaine knew that Jacob would never stop.

"Emmett, please believe me when I say that I would love nothing more than to run away with you. Jacob will not stop though, he would chase us to the ends of the Earth. Any hiding spot would not be enough to stop the wolf that hounds for me." Blaine said sadly. He had to work to hold back tears. What life had been handed to him that he had to discuss fleeing the country to get away from a werewolf?

"As you wish Blaine. I will stand by you no matter what you decide." Emmett's voice was calm and sure.

"But you just said..." Blaine began, confused.

"That is what _I_ would prefer, but my own wants don't matter, because what I _need_ is you. If you stay, so will I. I understand why you want to stay, and why you don't want to kill him. It's something that is admirable of you."

"No, it's something that's very stupid of me. To care about the life and feelings of someone who hurts me." Blaine countered.

Emmett just chuckled. "To care about the life of an abuser may seem stupid from the insider's perspective. From _mine _though, not wanting him to die puts you on a moral pillar very few beings can lay claim to."

"Besides, it's not like I love him. But maybe pretending to love him just to see you crumbles my 'moral pillar' a little."

Emmett shook his head, "No it obliterates _his_. You did not come to this plan through ease, what did he expect to happen? He does not care about what makes you happy, and therefore has no right to expect anything from you. You gave him a chance to repair it, he almost raped you. You came to me, he took you away and _did_ rape you, then took you to the point where you weren't eating or even talking. He does not deserve to even be in the same room as you, let alone be your boyfriend. And yet he still has the audacity to say that you are his." Emmett's voice rose as he said this, and Blaine shrunk back. He thought that Emmett was mad at him. A soft hand on his cheek, eased his mind though.

"Blaine, baby, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him. I'm sorry I sounded angry, but you don't belong to him. You don't belong to me. Blaine Baca belongs to Blaine Baca, and no one else."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Emmett at this. It was so freeing to be with the vampire. After moaning for a moment though, Emmett pulled away.

"I thought we were being serious here." He said smiling.

"Well I wanted to sweeten things before I told you that because you give me my freedom, I am therefore yours. I've been yours since the first time that I laid eyes on you."

Emmett sighed, "Well if you offer your heart, I'll not reject it. As for me, I've been yours since 1915. The Gods just made me earlier, because I needed to learn control as a vampire."

"And when I become a vampire?" Blaine asked, his face still only inches away from Jacob's

"Babe, from the moment I saw you I knew you were too strong to be affected the way the rest of us were. I'd bet all of the Cullen wealth that the day your transformation is over you'll be more human than Bella was."

Blaine wondered if this was true. He knew that vampires were for the first year uncontrollable and violent. He knew that Bella had been able to control herself somewhat. He wondered if he would be able to too. He had magic on his side. It was only recently that he had found out that he would keep his magic, but was there a spell that would let him keep his sanity? It didn't matter anyway, he would still change, he would go through a thousand years of insanity if he could be with Emmett during and after.

-Emmett POV

Emmett smiled as the image of a Vampire Blaine flashed in his head. To know that he would be safe. To know that Jacob would never come between them again. To know that when they lay together, Blaine would not be in danger. He hated thinking of Blaine in this manner, but there was no use fighting it anymore. Besides, Blaine was his world. His sun, moon, and stars. Was it really wrong to want to sleep with him? He knew the desire was not taken to a dark place like Jacob's was.

So yes, Emmett Cullen wanted to have sex with the man he was engaged to. Sue him. More than anything though, he wanted to make Blaine happy. He _did_ wish that the path to make Blaine happy and the path that led to Jacob's death crossed. However, he had meant what he said. If Blaine wished otherwise, he would follow _that_ path until his death.

When Blaine flipped a bitch and headed back for the Cullen house, Emmett once again took his boyfriend's hand. It was soothing to his troubled thoughts. He tried not to think about what would happen tomorrow night when Jacob arrived to take away his light again. As sure as the sun though, the thoughts came. He would of course let the wolf take Blaine, but what then? He was contemplating following the pair and keeping an eye on Blaine as usual. However, this option tested his self control.

It was one thing to watch Blaine and Jacob as they slept, it was quite another when Jacob's anger reared it's head. Jacob was an alpha wolf, and Blaine had such an independent spirit. The witch would never break, it was part of why Emmett loved him so much. It was one thing to have muscles and demand respect, Blaine earned it just by being strong in the face of such misery.

In the end, as they pulled into the driveway, Emmett decided to follow and watch. If Jacob pushed the limits, he would save Blaine without killing the wolf. For now though, he was going to enjoy his time with his man.


	23. I can't wait

**It's almost Sunday in the story which means...well you guys know what it means. **

-Emmett POV

All too soon it was Sunday afternoon. Emmett was trying to be positive, but depression was creeping on him as sure a Jacob was. Alice had returned and foreseeing Emmett's foul mood decided to show everyone the tuxedos.

"The same rules don't apply to same-sex weddings. There's no dress so no restrictions on pre-viewing." She said bursting with excitement.

If Emmett was going to be honest, he could not see what was so special about these tuxedos. From the look on Blaine's face, he couldn't either. Alice had gone ahead and picked traditional black for both of them. The tails on both of them were long which Emmett couldn't help but smile at this.

"I chose the long tails because of when you grew up Emmett. I hope you don't mind Blaine. I know it's not the most modern look, but-"

"Alice, you don't have to explain anything. I love them. Thank you." Blaine interrupted.

Alice was easy to win over, though even if Blaine had rejected them Emmett was sure she would've forced them on him anyway. He grinned a little remembering how much Bella had protested anything fancy at her wedding. At least Blaine seemed more prone to agree with his sister.

"Okay so the final color for the corsages will be golden brown. All of the other flowers will be the same or purple. I was thinking calla lilies and roses."

"What happened to letting Blaine and Emmett have veto over the color choice?" Carlisle asked, chuckling a little.

"Why would they want to argue against such perfect colors?" Alice countered with a glare.

"How about a date?" Bella asked, she too was giggling.

"Well because that damn dog can't be reasoned with the date will have to be after Blaine's birthday. And although the majority of us agree that Blaine will regain his humanity after the turning, we still can't risk it. Therefore, I propose that the next events take place as follows: Birthday, Wedding, Turning after the reception-"

"But before the honeymoon." Blaine added. Emmett smiled at this. He would like to have a real honeymoon with his fiancee, and was glad that Blaine shared such a wish too. Alice didn't argue, as long as she got her wedding, she didn't care what came after.

Emmett did have a few misgivings though. "I would prefer it if we talked to Constantine before the wedding. If it can be proven to a high enough degree that Blaine will keep his mind after turning, it would be easier to turn him as soon as possible."

"What about the eyes? They'll clash with the colors." Alice snapped while Emmett and Blaine rolled their eyes.

"Would you give it a rest-" Emmett began. He was beginning to get irritated. He felt all the anxiety and agitation of wedding planning, without having lifted a finger for it. Blaine interrupted though.

"I would still have my powers. That means I can perform a glamour. Really, a three year old could change the color of his eyes."

Emmett took Blaine's hand. His hand was warm, and he imagined holding this hand when it was the same color and temperature as his own and placing a wedding ring on it. On that day it would no longer be Emmett and Blaine, they would simply be the Cullens...or the Bacas. Even though in his proposal he had asked Blaine to take his own name, he still wanted to make sure that it was what Blaine wanted.

"Babe, what name do you want to take? If it make you happy, I'll become a Baca." Emmett said this with complete sincerity. If Blaine asked he would change his name to anything the witch requested. Blaine shook his head though.

"You asked me to take _your_ name Em, not the other way around. Besides, I'm going to become a vampire, you're not becoming a witch. And your family has been kind enough to welcome me as one of their own. Nothing would make me happier than to become a Cullen."

Emmett smiled and said: "Well nothing would make _me _happier than being your husband. I'm so glad that you agreed to marry me."

"And nothing would make _me_ happier than to get this wedding off the ground." Alice added. Emmett and Blaine let out a sigh at the same time.

-Jacob POV

Finally, after almost a full 48 hours Jacob had managed to get through five minutes without crying. It didn't matter what he did there were reminders of Blaine everywhere. His clothes, he had left out a few DVDs, but most of all, his scent. Everything in the house smelled like Blaine. Blaine and fear. It was part of the reason why he couldn't hold back his tears. He had to admit that he had brought this on himself. The way he had treated Blaine was now reaping the seeds of rejection and loneliness.

Even through the tears, Jacob had somehow managed to make the house look respectable. He cleaned up and set up the ingredients he was going to need to make tonight's dinner. He also bought some candles and three dozen roses for Blaine. It wasn't so much that he wanted to be romantic before sex, he just wanted Blaine to feel loved. He was getting another chance, and this time he was determined not to fuck it up.

Jacob was interrupted by a knock at the door. Blaine had decided to come home early! Maybe that dick-head leech had left him, or better yet, the leech had been hit by an asteroid and had died. It was dark and morbid but he couldn't help but wish that Emmett was out of the picture.

When Jacob opened the door though, it was a man he had never seen before. For a moment he thought Blaine had been covered in prosthesis. The man before him had the same eyes, and a similar facial structure. Blaine was taller though, and younger. Maybe an older brother?

"Hello, is this the residence of Jacob Black?" The man asked in a cool voice.

Jacob squinted his eyes. Something about this man rubbed him the wrong way.

"That depends, who's asking?"

"Constantine Baca." He said extending his hand, which Jacob took reluctantly. He tried to release it right away but Constantine held fast. The man's eyes glazed over for a moment, during which time his grip tightened. When the moment was over and Constantine took his hand back he was glaring at Jacob.

"So _you_ are the great alpha wolf of the Quileute tribe? The man who beats and rapes his mate, _my_ son?" He asked in a scathing voice.

So this was Blaine's father? This was the man who had thrown Blaine out on the streets. Without thinking, just on instinct alone, Jacob snarled and launched himself at the man. The man who had dared to hurt Blaine. It was even more unforgivable than the gall of the vampire for taking him away. Before he had reached Constantine though, before he could even let the heat roll down his body to trigger the transformation, Constantine raised a hand and Jacob could not move. He could see and hear, but he could not even let his eyes roam.

"You see...dog. It's that kind of anger you need to learn to control. Maybe if you had been more calm, my son would have loved you. It would've been disastrous, but I would've accepted it. However, you felt the need to become a slave to your emotions, that wolf inside of you hurt my son. You deserve your heartbreak. I pray it never leaves your body."

Jacob was snarling and cussing...at least in his mind. Who was this man to tell him such things? Constantine had kicked his son out of his home and now he had the balls to yell at Jacob for...the truth? It _was_ the truth, but it was delivered by a man who had no place to stand on.

"I can see in your eyes the mocking rage. However, unluckily for you, I have made amends with my son. You on the other hand. For what you've done, there are no reparations. And yet, he _still_ gives you a chance. You don't deserve to breathe the same fucking air as him, and yet he is willing to try to love you."

Jacob was confused, when had Blaine made amends with his father? Surely, he would've remembered this man? Unless he had gone to visit Blaine at Emmett's.

"Now, I'm going to let you go. When I do, if you try to attack I _will_ attack you back. And I _will_ win." Constantine said calmly. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Jacob could move again. He wanted to charge and rip the man's throat out, but in the case of magic vs. werewolf, magic always won. Jacob needed an even jury. He wouldn't even phase, he didn't need fangs, he could kill Constantine with his bare hands. He decided that verbal diplomacy was the best option though.

"So you talked to Blaine? When? Is he okay?"

"I talked to him yesterday at the Cullen residence. And of course he's fine, he's with someone who actually loves him." Constantine said, with no remorse in his voice. Jacob thought that this sentence would piss him off, but when he took stock of his emotions, he realized this statement had only hurt. Like a cheese grater against his heart. It hurt because Constantine was right. Emmett was perfect for Blaine, but Blaine was _his_.

"I do love him Constantine. You know that I do." Jacob said defensively.

Constantine shook his head. "No, I don't know that. What I do know is that you treat him the way a wolf treats a bitch. My son is better than that, better than you."

"I know he deserves better, but I love him. He's my-"

"Yea, I know he's your imprint. The one thing on the face of the earth that you love. I don't care about your primitive magic, what I care about is the well being of my son."

"Yea, you really care about him, that's why Sam found him wandering through the forest."

Constantine laughed, but there was no humor in his voice, only malice. "How dare you tell me off for what is personal business between me and my son? I have done what I needed to do. He and I made amends, and what I did does not even come close to what you have done."

Jacob rolled his eyes. He wanted to appear intimidating, but he knew that in the eyes of this witch, he was just a scared puppy.

"So, are you here to kill me or something?"

"Oh, believe me, there is nothing I would like more than to kill you. However, for some reason that escapes me, Blaine doesn't want you to die. I'll never betray him again."

Jacob couldn't respond for a moment. Blaine didn't want him to die. That was the best thing he had heard in a long while.


	24. Off with the ring

**Muahahahahahaha. Just kidding, sorry, I know you guys were hoping or the big Sunday thing, but I got to writing this and decided to make Sunday its own chapter. It will be from Blaine's POV mostly, I like writing sad Jacob, to make him pay for all the bad he did to Blaine. Anyway please enjoy, please comment, and please don't kill me...that is all.**

**************************- Jacob POV cont.

"If you aren't going to kill me then what _are_ you here for?" Jacob asked, still elated that Blaine didn't want him dead.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood for...personal reasons and I thought I'd see the bastard who had the balls to hit my son. I thought about punishing you somehow, but I suppose you do enough of that yourself. Besides, if it's up to me, I'll end up killing you. I'll just have to wait, karma will end up getting you in the end." Constantine said smiling.

Now, Jacob might have been weak willed against his wolf, but he wasn't stupid. Even an idiot could tell that there was a deeper meaning to Constantine's words. He wanted to know what they were, but he was sure that Constantine would never tell him the truth.

"Well either attack me or go home. I don't want you on my property anymore." Jacob said, he still needed to make dinner for the man who didn't want him to die.

"I actually came for another reason. Maybe I started off on the wrong foot." Constantine said. Jacob still hadn't invited Blaine's father inside and he had no plans on doing so. The witch fended for himself alright though. Out of nowhere he conjured a chair right there on the porch and sat down.

"I came to formally ask you to leave my son alone and let him be happy with Emmett." Constantine said completely serious.

Jacob laughed. "Well, then I am formally telling you to kiss my ass." Who the hell was this guy that he thought he could make such a bullshit offer?

Constantine didn't get mad he simply said, "If you truly care about Blaine, then his happiness should be paramount. Emmett makes him happy, you do not, end of story."

"I could make him happy, if people would just give me a chance." Jacob snarled.

"You had your chance, at my count you had two. Both times you fucked up."

"Isn't the rule three strokes and _then _you're out?" Jacob asked defensively.

At this Constantine sat up and said in a low voice. "My son's heart is _not_ a baseball game." Even Jacob had to admit that Constantine had a point. He mentally kicked himself for having said such a stupid thing. "Look," he said, trying to keep his voice restrained and calm, "I know that Blaine's heart is not a game. I apologize for my bad analogy, but I won't leave Blaine."

"Be reasonable dog! He deserves better than you. If you would just let him be with Emmett, I would be willing to offer you anything you want."

Jacob glared, "Now who's using bad judgment? You're trying to buy me off to leave your son alone? That is fucked up."

Constantine laughed, "Yes, I suppose that would be true if you were a good guy. If this was about you being poor or you being a dog, what I said would be reason to take offense. However, you're not a good man Jacob, you are an abuser and a rapist-"

"I am not a rapist!" Jacob shouted, he had tried, but he couldn't keep his temper down. "Blaine is _my_ mate.-"

It was Constantine's turn to interrupt. "Blaine is not your property you pathetic mutt!" As he was shouting, Jacob felt a chill run through his spine, a wind started to blow through the trees, and there was visible electricity crackling on his fists. Jacob had pissed of a witch, he was screwed now. "My son is not your bitch! He's only your mate by some random fluke of nature, and so help me Jacob, if you ever refer to my son that way again I _will_ kill you."

Jacob shrank back. He didn't want to mess with this man. Blaine's father could probably skin him with a flick of his hand, but he didn't understand how Constantine could prefer his son being with a leech. They were dangerous and...and so was he. His face fell as he came to this conclusion and Constantine sighed.

"See? When you think about it, you know that I'm right." His voice was calm again. Jacob envied that. To be in control of his emotions. The wind had stilled, his hands were unclenched and the shiver had left Jacob's spine.

Jacob sighed and came to a resignation. "Blaine comes home...or rather to my place tonight. I'm going to give it one more chance. If I fail him again, I'll let him go back to Emmett and you can all just forget about me."

Constantine turned to leave, before he did though, he added. "If you harm my son again, everyone _will_ forget you, because you'll be dead."

-Blaine POV

All too soon it seemed, it was Sunday night. Blaine didn't want to leave Emmett. Even though it had only been two days, and he knew that when that when the deadline was up he would have to go back to Jacob. Still, he had allowed himself to get lost in this fantasy world where Jacob just never came back.

Emmett was trying to put on a brave face and act like he wasn't heart broken, but that only lasted all of five minutes. He held on to Blaine tightly and gave the occasional dry sob. Emmett decided to use his jeep to take Blaine back to the reservation. He claimed that Jacob might get jealous and rob a bank or something.

"This isn't a competition babe, you know who you love. It would be foolish to let him waste money on trying to win you over." Emmett said, and Blaine had to admit, it was blunt but it was the truth. Blaine also had to admit, that seeing Jacob with an engagement ring on was not the best idea. So, with sadness, Blaine took off his ring and handed it to Emmett.

"It's only until the ceremony babe, when I say 'I do', I'll never remove that ring." Blaine said.

"I know." Emmett smiled a little, but it never reached his eyes.

Blaine gave hugs to everyone and Alice even apologized a little.

"Sorry that I wasted your whole weekend on wedding plans bro." Blaine raised an eyebrow, the word bro was so out of character for Alice. However, it was easily explained away.

"Just trying some things out. I'm trying to write my speech for the wedding, and reusing the word brother over and over again gets redundant."

"Hmmm, well feel free to use Japanese or Latin, I'm versed in both." He said with a wink. Alice said nothing else, she zoomed upstairs with a glimmer in her eyes.

"I didn't know you were trilingual babe." Emmett said later as he was driving to the rez...at ten miles and hour. For "safety."

"Yea, a lot of spells are in various languages. Latin has the most, I guess Hollywood gets some things right. So a lot of witches learn Latin." Blaine said, he wasn't talking about anything sad, but he still could not smile. He knew what was at the end of this road. No more Emmett for five days.

"And the Japanese?" Emmett asked, his voice similar.

"Japanese is one of if not _the_ most perfect languages. Granted, kanji can be a bitch, but the language itself, is perfect. I guess I've always admired that, so two years ago, I taught myself. How about you? I'm guessing you're an omniglot?"

Emmett laughed a dead laugh. "Not exactly, I know about thirteen not including sign languages, Edward is at twenty at my last count, and Alice knows the most. She adores languages and speaks fifty three." Blaine couldn't help but gape in amazement.

"Thirteen not including sign languages? And Alice, with fifty three? How the hell do you do it?"

"Well, vampires have perfect retention. We don't need to write things down, we read a book once and can recite it word for word. Languages are just as easy."

Blaine had so much to look forward to. Perfect retention, strength, speed, his powers, this filled him with joy, but not as much as knowing that he would be with Emmett for eternity. In his religious tradition, he believed in reincarnation, but maybe in life one could obtain eternal happiness.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Blaine asked. It didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong with the way he had been acting.

"Babe, I have you with me, of course I'm okay. Now, as to the rest of this week...I'm not going to lie, it's not going to be fun frolic time, but you know at the end of the week, I'll have you back. I don't trust him Blaine, like...at all. I'm scared of what leaving with him entails. What if I get you back, and he maimed you or something?" Emmett's voice was filled with genuine concern, not just wolf prejudice.

Blaine sighed, he didn't know how to ease Emmett's suffering, because in all reality, he had similar fears. He had no idea what to expect from Jacob this week.

"Blaine, regardless of what you say, I'm going to keep my eyes out for you this week. I would like your permission to stop him if he hurts you."

"Emmett, you don't have to-" Blaine began. He didn't want his one love being hurt by what he heard from Jacob.

Emmett interrupted him though, his voice was firm. "Blaine, I'm not going to trust Jacob to take care of you. Like I said, 'regardless of what you say,' I need to make sure you're going to be okay, but can you please let me save you if I have to?"

Blaine could still be amazed by Emmett. Here was this vampire who was willing to risk heartbreak just to make sure that he was okay.

"Emmett, if I agree to let you look out for me, I need you to promise you won't leave me."

Emmett chuckled, "Why would I leave you babe?"

"Well, I promised to reciprocate his feelings. Of course, I can't actually love the bastard, but I don't want you to hear me and think that I've chose him."

"Babe, I have nothing but absolute trust in you. I don't think that I could ever leave you. I know you're doing what you need to so that we can be together."

Blaine was so thankful to have such a good man, but that made what he was doing all the worse. If it wasn't so sad, he was sure he would've laughed at how much things had changed. Three days ago he had worried that he was being too harsh to Jacob, now he didn't care. Now, he was worried if he was hurting Emmett. All by the same plan.

By now, even going so slow, they had reached Jacob's house. Jacob was waiting outside, the grin on his face was huge. Blaine smiled too, if he was going to do this he was going to do this he was going to do it right.

"I'm going to miss you babe, I'll see you in five days. Make sure he drops you off on time, I got you here with one minute to spare." Emmett said. Without thinking about it, Blaine leaned forward and kissed Emmett. He tried to go deeper, but Emmett raised his hand to push Blaine off.

"Better not press your luck, if I get his blood on my jeep..." He trailed off smiling, before continuing in a whisper. "I'll miss you too. I love you."

Blaine sighed, "Emmett, you can't kill him if he hurts me. That would-"

"Babe, I promised you once before that I would not kill the dog, I'd never break a promise to you."

Blaine smiled. It was nice to hear that. Whatever he may wish against Jacob, death was not among that list.

Blaine exited the jeep and with one last look towards Emmett, he sighed and turned towards Jacob.


	25. Sunday

**Here it is. More author notes after the story.**

**************************************Blaine POV Cont.

Jacob bounded for a surprised Blaine and for a moment Blaine thought he was going to be attacked. Emmett had already left and even if he flipped a bitch Jacob could do some serious damage in that time. Jacob just took Blaine up in his arms though.

"Ah damn babe. I missed you more than if you had taken oxygen away from me for two days."

Blaine smiled and replied. "I missed you too Jake." At this, Jacob's smile threatened to break away from his face. He put Blaine down and took his hand, though his eyes never left Blaine's. It was a little uncomfortable, kind of like being put in a petri dish, but no one could deny the affection and love that was present in this stare. He was simply looking at his world.

"Shall we go inside?" Jacob asked. Dammit. Thirty seconds and of course the first thing in a wolf's mind was sex. Could he really pretend to enjoy it like he had promised?

Blaine nodded, a little unsure of his answer. In all honesty, he would rather run back to the Cullen house and be with Emmett. However, that road led to a dark and dangerous species war. So instead he followed Jacob inside his house.

What he saw there made him gasp. There were roses literally everywhere. The air was thick with the smell of chicken and chocolate, and the lights were dimmed, making the room dance with the light of candles that were placed around the house. It was something he had never expected to see from Jacob.

"I don't care where you were, or what you did there, or what he did. What matters is that this is my last chance, and tonight, you are here with me. What matters is that I love you, and I want to show that to you." Jacob said in his ear.

Jacob had certainly earned impression points. Even Emmett would have to hand him that. He pulled out the chair for Blaine, he brought him roasted chicken with rosemary. He had brewed Bai Mudan white tea, (A favorite of Blaine's) he had even made brownies with little white chocolate pieces in them. It was a perfect and delicious dinner. The only reason it was in anyway spoiled, was because of Blaine's own expectations. He had expected to be thrown on the couch and that Jacob would want him to actively engage in sex.

However, Jacob was taking a path that Blaine didn't know was possible. He was being romantic. Even after dinner, Jacob simply took him to bed and lay down beside him, stroking his hair. He whispered sweet nothings in Blaine's ear, and his voice remained soft the entire time.

"Blaine, you have no idea how lonely I am without you. How lost I am. How glad I am with you here." He moved over Blaine so that he was face to face with him.

Blaine decided that if he was going to lie, he might as well start now. "I missed you too Jacob." He leaned forward for a kiss, but Jacob did not do the same. Instead, his brow furrowed, and he asked:

"Did you really miss me? And I mean total and complete honesty Blaine, I won't be mad if you say no...I promise." He added the last part to quash any thoughts Blaine might have had. It seemed he really did was the truth, so Blaine told him in all honesty:

"Jacob, when I'm with Emmett...look you can be a good guy, but I _do _like Emmett. He's never hurt me, and he knows how to treat me right." Even though Jacob had promised, Blaine still shrunk back a little expecting to be hit. Jacob surprised him by wrapping his brawny arms around the smaller man.

"Then tell me that. Babe, I didn't agree to this so that you would lie to me. If you love me say it. If you hate me say it. I need to know how to do this right, because otherwise, I'll just fuck up again."

This made Blaine feel worse than he had before. It was one thing to lie to Jacob, but with the wolf expecting progress as far as their "relationship" was concerned...it wasn't going to happen. Blaine guessed he could tell half-truths, he would never love Jacob, but he could act like he was progressing in that direction, and then when his birthday came, he would just say Emmett had won the contest. Even though the prize already belonged to the vampire.

"Well, in all honesty Jacob-" Jacob did not interrupt, but his face fell. It was so young and innocent looking that Blaine kissed the top of his head in a purely platonic gesture and then continued.

"You need to let me finish my sentences before you get all pouty. In all honesty Jacob, tonight's dinner was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. It was very romantic and well...coming form you it was unexpected. In a good way though. If you keep up with things like that, I'll be much less inclined to feel fear for you and maybe even start enjoying being with you."

It was a long winded sentence that basically boiled down to: I can stomach being with you in between the times I'm with Emmett if you can play nice. However, from Jacob's reaction and his response, he had taken it to mean: One day I'll love you if you play nice. Blaine didn't really mind, he was already lying to Jacob, if Jacob wanted to lie to himself too...meh.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. I was hoping it would make you more amicable before I-" Ah, here it was. It was the time when Blaine would be expected to perform in the duties that boyfriends were supposed to. Sex...or rather fucking might be a better term. Whatever it was it would not be making love-making. However, when Jacob finished his sentence, Blaine found his self once again surprised.

""Before I tell you about what happened earlier today."

"Why? What happened?"

Jacob sighed and spoke slowly, as though his words might incense Blaine. "Well your father came over to give me a lecture."

Blaine opened his eyes in mock surprise when in reality, he was _more_ surprised that Constantine had not visited Jacob earlier. Now that things were reconciled between them, he knew it was only a matter of time before his father's protective instincts took over. Blaine had to stay silent though, because obviously he had not had contact with Constantine, so he had no idea what, if any lies his father had told in preparation of their plan.

"Well, what did he want? Did he hurt you?" Concern for well being for bonus points!

"No. Well...no. He did paralyze me so I couldn't move, which pissed me off beyond all reason, but to be fair I _was_ about to attack him. Anyway, He wanted to ask me to leave you and to warn me of what would happen if I ever hurt you again."

"Oh...sorry about that. He can be a little...protective of me."

"Blaine, you have a wolf and a vampire that want you. You are probably the safest person on this planet. Besides, he's the one who kicked out of your house. How protective was that? He also said that you guys had made amends. When?"

This was a tough one, but Blaine decided to go with the most likely option.

"The first night that I was at Emmett's he came over and said he wanted to talk. I respect my father, and yes we made amends. But I swear Jacob, I never had any idea that he was going to come and harass you. I'm sorry."

"Blaine, you need to stop apologizing. First of all, it was not your idea. You don't control your father. Second of all...he's right. I _am_ a bad boyfriend. Or rather, I _was_. That's what I'm trying to fix. I'm going to do everything I can to ignore my wolf. He had some good points, but the highest one was the one conclusion that you are not my property. That's why I'm so glad that you've given me another chance. A chance to prove to you that, to me...you're my world. If anything I belong to _you,_ not the other way around."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. Okay, so Jacob was not pissed, or if he was he was doing a damn good job of hiding it. He was also going to try to make a good go of this thing. It was one thing if Jacob was just going to fuck him all the time. If he was going to make an effort to be a good boyfriend though...these four weeks could be bearable.

"Blaine...I don't want to talk about your father, I've been without you for two days, which to me is an eternity. Can I kiss you?"

Blaine shrugged, it wasn't like he was going to stop anyway. However, Jacob took his finger and lifted Blaine's face to look at his.

"Blaine, if you say no I'll listen I promise. I just want to know if I can kiss you."

Blaine nodded, and Jacob's lips were against his, his tongue begging for permission to enter, which Blaine allowed. Blaine pressed his tongue forward as well. He had promised to reciprocate and that's what he was doing. He was giving Jacob what he needed to stay calm and tempered. Jacob's hands slowly roamed down Blaine's body, riding under his shirt and ghosting over his nipples. Blaine found himself mirroring the movement. When he touched Jacob's chest hair, the wolf moaned and pulled Blaine closer.

It was nice, it was safe, and Blaine could allow himself to border on the edge of his imagination. Part of him was kissing Emmett in his mind, because, right now that was the only thing keeping him from tensing up. However, half of him was there kissing Jacob too, although this second half also had the job of lookout. If Jacob started showing force, he would need to stop thinking about Emmett, lest those thoughts transferred to the vampire.

Jacob didn't show force though. He shifted to kissing Blaine's neck, which made the man gasp in pleasure. It felt so good, the warm tongue lightly tracing over the jugular vein there. Slowly Jacob trailed kisses down Blaine shirt, past his belly button, and to the fly of Blaine's jeans. Somewhere, through the haze of pleasure, Blaine was able to realize that Jacob apparently did not care about the scent. These particular jeans were his, as a gift from Emmett, but they still must have smelled like vampires.

That thought was banished though because Jacob was displaying extraordinary mouth skills. He used his teeth and mouth to open the fly and unzip the jeans, at which point he started running his mouth over Blaine's boxers. Regardless of who was doing it, only someone who had no nerve ending could stay soft at Jacob's masterful skills. Before long, Blaine was at full attention and Jacob slipped the member through the hole in his underwear.

Jacob's mouth engulfed Blaine's erection and Blaine couldn't help but moan. Seeing as he had never really been involved in sex, this was totally a different experience. He knew that sex with Emmett would be an amazing thing, but he never imagined that Jacob could make him feel that way too. Jacob was bobbing his head up and down and Blaine was trying not to squirm with pleasure.

"Oh...fuck. Jacob that...fuck!" Blaine let out, unable to control himself.

` Jacob didn't respond, he just kept going. Which was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was bad because he didn't exactly want to feel this way with Jacob. It was good because...well, it was sex. It was _really_ good because he was reaching that point. A fuse in his dick had been lit and the spring was loading itself.

"Jacob...Jake, please...you have to...have to stop. I'm going to-" But Jacob only quickened the pace. Blaine crossed the edge and with a cry that turned into a groan he came inside of Jacob's mouth.

Jacob kept his mouth tight around Blaine's cock until he was drained before slowly removing himself. He wore a grin on his face, obviously pleased with himself. Blaine was pretty happy too. He didn't have much to go on, but he knew that Emmett would have to work hard to top that. They had years to work on it though.

"Jacob, that was amazing." Blaine said, still out of breath. Jacob slid up and curled himself around Blaine's body. He began nibbling at Blaine's neck.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now get down and suck me!" Jacob shouted.

Blaine started shaking, but Jacob just laughed.

"Babe, I was kidding. I told you I was going to change. You've been acting all night like you've been expecting me to just jump on you and fuck you. It's not going to happen."

Blaine glared at him, "That was not funny Jacob!" However, even Blaine couldn't help but grin a little. He had to admit that he _was_ acting a little skeptical.

"Sorry Jake it's just-" He started, but Jacob interrupted.

"No. You don't apologize for my mistakes Blaine." He accented these words with a kiss.

Blaine had to admit, Jacob _was_ doing better. That didn't matter though. As he fell asleep in Jacob's Blaine couldn't help but imagine he was back in the Cullen house, with the only man he loved. He only wanted Emmett.

**I hope you guys aren't too disappointed, my boyfriend said he expected something a little more exciting to happen, but in all honesty, this is how it was supposed to be from the beginning. Please review either way, because you know what? It helps.**


	26. Best Man

-Blaine POV Cont.

The entire night passed with Blaine asleep in Jacob's arms. The morning came, and when he woke up, he was still dressed. Jacob had not tried anything while he was asleep, which was...disconcerting. Okay so he had gotten a candle lit dinner, received a blowjob, and then Jacob had let him get a full night sleep. It was total blindsiding. He expected romantic chaste things from Emmett, it was in the vampire's nature to be a gentleman, but Jacob? Jacob was more like a fraternity member. He just wasn't romantic, he was controlling, horny, and well...Jacob.

Now, that wasn't to suggest that he couldn't be attractive in his own way. He was strong, he sometimes made this cute pout with his lips, and when he was sleeping? Well that was when he was his most adorable. It wasn't because it was when he was safest, it was because all his worry, all his anger, everything faded away and his face was calm and serene. He also snored, which no one could say was intimidating.

Jacob's snores were brushing over Blaine's ears now. He wondered how he had been able to stay asleep. It was soft, but everything was loud when it was right up against your eardrum. Blaine really wanted to get up, but Jacob's arm was tight over his body. As he tried to lift the limb off of him, he realized that the weight came from Jacob's muscles, not from any actual exertion. He finally managed to slip out and get out of bed.

A sure way for Jacob to get pissed again would be to wake up without his imprint next to him. So instead, Blaine just stood next to the window and let the cool air wash over him. Jacob was not only heavy, he was hot, in the literal sense. The man had to run at least a hundred degrees, if not warmer. It was a sharp contrast to Emmett who was always cool and comfortable.

Blaine knew that Jacob would be mad if he woke up in the room alone, but Blaine wanted to do something for him. He _was _giving being a good guy a chance and it was going to be mean enough when he chose Emmett. He decided that since Jacob had cooked, he could do the dishes.

Sneaking ninja like into the hall Blaine reached the kitchen and started to work. He took all of the dishes and washed them, thinking about his life as he did so. Washing was such a good metaphor for how his life was right now. Jacob was trying to clean the image he had built of himself, Constantine was trying to scrub away the past, and Emmett was trying to make a clean path for the future. It was no wonder, he felt so confused and guilty about everything. He had been rubbed raw, and his emotions were now under the sting of the water. If Jacob had been out on patrol, Blaine might've cried, but he knew it would be disastrous for the wolf to see him shedding tears. Instead, he poured himself into his cleaning, hoping that when the dishes were sparkling clean, his mind would be too.

Of course, it didn't work, he had to be a man and face what he was feeling, not just try to hide it. When he was done with the dishes, he turned to the table and started chipping off the dry wax, form the candles that Jacob had left burning. Just as he was throwing the last of the wax in the trash, a knock came from the door. Faster than Blaine would've though possible, Jacob was there, only in boxers as he creaked the door open.

"Oh, it's you." He said relieved, "I thought that Emmett might have come for Blaine." Blaine had to give Jacob even more bonus points for not saying the word 'leech.'

"Nah, I heard that the transfer went over smoothly, so I thought I'd come see how you two were doing...If that's okay?" The voice of Same came from the doorway. Blaine's heart jumped in his chest. Out of all the wolves in the world, Same was his favorite. He was such a great guy to be around.

"Of course, come in. The kitchen is still a mess from last-" Jacob cut off when he saw the spotless kitchen before him. He smiled a little and then said quietly.

"Babe, I would've cleaned up."

Blaine shook his head. "If you're going to try to be my man, then there are relationship rules that people follow. You cooked, I cleaned."

"Yea Jake, do you know how much I would pay to have Emily do the dishes? Don't bitch about gifts." Sam said, deciding now was a good time to enter the conversation. He added. "And what the fuck? Am I ridden with the plague or something?" He held his arms out for a hug. Blaine looked at Jacob, who nodded and Blaine gave Sam a big hug.

"Don't think just because you were having fun over there, meant we were having a ball. I missed you kid." Sam said tousling Blaine's hair.

Blaine gave a mock glare and said, "I'm not a kid, and I'm not a fucking bank deposit! 'The transfer was completed?'

"I actually said 'the transfer went over smoothly.' You have to chill out, or I might start calling you Kid BD." Sam said laughing.

"BD?"

"Yea, Bank Deposit. Whoa chill out kid, I was just kidding." He suddenly jumped back when Blaine grabbed a kitchen knife from the drying towel.

Jacob just stayed back and smiled at this. Blaine wondered how the wolf perceived Sam in relation to things. He hoped that Jacob could see that Sam was like an older brother. Then he almost laughed at how messed up his life would be if he tried to include Sam into things sexually. There was only so much complexity that his mind and body could handle.

A large chunk of the morning was spent with Blaine on the couch next to Jacob while he talked with Sam. As it turned out, his first statement wasn't exactly true. He had come over to discuss the patrol schedule, and when the next bonfire was. As it turned out, Jacob had been unable to spend any time with his pack, due to his association with Blaine. This made Blaine feel like shit, it was bad enough to have these emotional issues, but to know they were affecting the pack was unacceptable.

"Jake, now that I'm here for the week, why don't you call the pack together tonight?" Blaine suggested, but Jacob's face immediately pulled on a pained expression.

"Babe, I just got you back after a long weekend. I don't want to share you with anyone."

Blaine was going to tell Jacob how stupid that sounded, but Same beat him to it.

"Jacob, you are the alpha of our pack. I know you're going through a hard time right now, but you need to lead you people. Blaine is not an excuse to forget your duties."

Jacob hung his head and Blaine put a comforting arm around his shoulder. It was sad to see him so low. Jacob was only a year older than Blaine, but he held the responsibilities of someone his father's age.

"Jacob, let's have a pack meeting tonight, then you can have me for the rest of the week. Then on Friday when I go to Emmett's you can have a bonfire." Blaine tried to keep his voice positive, hoping that Jacob would snap out of it.

In the end, Jacob did agree to have a meeting that night, but he was still moping around. Sam decided that since there was going to be a pack meeting, he might as well hang around. Blaine thought the decision had innocent origins, but when Jacob went to take a shower, he turned to Blaine with a grin on his face.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave us alone." He said excitedly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is something about to happen?"

"No! Of course not, but I wanted to see how you were doing. I couldn't believe it when Jacob told me the deal you had made, and even more unbelievable was that he agreed to it."

Blaine sighed, "Yep, I got to spend time with the man that I love, and all it cost me was breaking the heart of an alpha wolf. Yay me." He said, very unenthusiastic.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I told you kid, what matters most for you is that you are happy. Jacob doesn't make you happy that is not your fault. How many people all over the world, see someone that they fall in love with only to find out that the person is already taken?"

"That's not the same Sam! Jacob loved me first, _then_ I saw Emmett. Your explanation has flaws."

Another eye roll. "_You_ have flaws Blaine. It is not a crime to love someone. And all of this is besides the fact that Jacob has hurt you. Legally, in at least forty states, you'd be within your rights to shoot him."

"I don't want Jacob to die. It's bad enough that I'm breaking his heart. The only thing that I can think of to remedy it, is magic. That's why I'm waiting until my birthday."

Sam smiled, "Well, then you have no leg to stand on. If you do your mojo, his heart won't be broken and you won't have anything to feel bad about. But so help me Blaine, if you do not come to visit me and Emily, I'll go looking for you."

Without thinking Blaine blurted out, "Well you'll have to wait until after the honeymoon, Alice wants the wedding to be as soon as poss-" Blaine cursed and covered his mouth with his hand. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck. Son of a bitch and other bad words. He had not meant to tell any of the wolves about the engagement. Blaine might have been pissed, but Sam was ecstatic. He kept his voice down so as to not alert Jacob, but the excitement was still present.

"Oh fuck! Really? Damn Blaine, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations. You better invite me, and Emily...does Alice have the dresses picked out?"

"Sam could you zip it please? If Jacob finds out he will kill everyone in a fifty miles radius."

Sam rolled his eyes and lowered his voice even more. "He'll find out eventually, but you're probably right. I won't even tell Emily until you say it's okay. I promise."

His eyes were sincere and Blaine couldn't deny that. All in all Alice had covered so much of the wedding, that he really hadn't needed to think of anything. However, there was one thing that he had control over. Besides, who else was he going to ask?

"Sam, if we are able to have the wedding here, and we don't have to flee the country, would you do me the honor of being my Best Man? If you don't want to, I'd understand, because of Jacob."

Sam's face broke into a huge grin. "Yes. Of course I will Blaine. Thank you."

Blaine smiled as Jacob came out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He was smiling because the man who had cared for him was going to be his best man. Jacob smiled back though, furthering Blaine's lies.

**Look, Jacob _can_ be nice, when he wants. Don't think I've gone soft on you, Jacob still needs to find out about the engagement. I swear things will turn dark again.**


	27. Rosalie

**Sorry it took so long, me and my boyfriend caught bronchitis and I've been recuperating and taking care of my babe. **

-Blaine POV Cont.

For a long time Blaine had been removed from crowds. His family might have parties, but he usually stayed in his room. He was home-schooled and they never had much use from going to stores in his family life. With all of this in consideration, it was no surprise that Blaine had trouble fitting in with large groups.

Twelve werewolves and their mates were packed into Sam's house, and the sound and body heat was almost overpowering to Blaine. He clung to Jacob, not out of affection, but because he was nervous. Jacob didn't know the difference though, he simply slung his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

When the pair walked in the room went silent. Only the sound of their collective breathing gave them away. Every eye was on Blaine, which was exactly what he didn't want. Out of the staring though, Blaine was able to make out an amber stare. There was a blond goddess standing hand in hand with Quil, who Blaine only knew because of his first pack meeting. Which had ended...well not so good from the way things were now.

Blaine remembered that first night, about how happy he was to have someone who could take care of him. How safe he had felt. Everything had changed though. Now there was Emmett who made him safe, and Jacob who terrified him...And this blonde vampire who was staring at him.

"Okay everyone, we're here for a meeting, not to stare at Blaine."

Blaine couldn't really blame them, the last time he had seen most of the pack, Jacob had taken him out. For all they knew, he was Jacob's bitch. However, he soon found out the real reason they were all staring.

"So this is the kid that broke our alpha." Paul said laughing and wrapping his arm around Seth.

Jacob let out a snarl, "Paul, you are three seconds away from having your head adorn my lawn. You will treat Blaine and myself with respect, or your corpse will."

Seth stepped forward protectively, but Paul mumbled an apology. Albeit with a glare.

"If anyone one else has a fucking problem with my imprint, step forward now." Jacob said, which of course no one did. Either everyone else loved Blaine, or everyone was afraid. With a sigh Blaine had admit to himself that it was probably the latter. Blaine had never seen Jacob so...protective before. Over one simple word, Jacob had nearly lost control. And Paul...Paul had just been a dick with no provocation. If he had never met Emmett would this be what he had to look forward to? Fights between Jacob and Paul or anyone else who disapproved? Without even having a clear reason for disapproving. Paul was dating Seth, do what was wrong with Blaine dating Jacob...or pretending to?

Of course he wasn't going to ask these questions, at least...not in front of everyone. Something about Paul's jeer bothered him though. It was bad enough that he was going to break Jacob's heart, but to know that his pack mates were being assholes because of Blaine was another matter. He resolved to talk to them (especially Paul) later. Tonight, if he could help it.

All of this and the blonde's eyes never left his face. Even when everyone else in the room dropped their gaze, she held him with her amber stare.

"Jake, babe, who is that blonde vampire?" He whispered in Jacob's ear, though he knew the vampire would be able hear.

"That's Rosalie Hale." He said in a low voice.

Blaine knew immediately who she was. Emmett had explained about his ex, but Blaine never thought he'd meet her here of all places. Knowing that that they were talking about her, Rosalie glided over, with Quil not far behind. It was hard, even for a gay man not to notice how gorgeous she was. He was reminded of a line from a movie, 'no one's _that _gay.' He had to admit, that it applied to her...at least on looks alone. Blaine knew what she was like deep inside, but Quil probably didn't even notice. He was staring at her with adoration on his face, while she spoke.

"So, you're are the witch that everyone is talking about?" She said without malice in her voice.

Jacob let out a growl, but before he could even say anything, Rosalie held up her hand in apology. "I swear I meant no offense Jacob. My ex fell in love with someone who the alpha of our pack had imprinted on, and I've never even met him." Blaine noticed that she called the pack 'our pack.'

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Fine. Rosalie, Blaine. Blaine, Rosalie. There, now can I please get this meeting started?"

"You can get the meeting started, I would like to have a conversation with Blaine if that's alright?" Rosalie asked, though it was more like an order. Rosalie seemed to be used to getting her way.

Jacob wasn't buying it though,

"No. Blaine is going to stay with me. I'm sick of leeches trying to take him-" Jacob started but, Quil snarled. Holy shit, wolves were fucking crazy. Blaine could not believe how willing they were to just attack each other all the time.

Rosalie placed a hand on Quil's shoulder. "It's alright babe, if Jacob doesn't want to trust the imprint of one of his men, I understand."

Blaine expected another snarl or outburst, but Jacob lowered his head. Apparently, what Rosalie had said was a shot below the belt.

"Fine, go and take my boyfriend. Your ex doesn't mind, so why should you?" Jacob said softly.

Rosalie didn't respond, she jest smiled and took Blaine by the arm. Quil looked like he was going to followed but Jacob barked, "Quil, we have meeting! Stop thinking with your dick for three seconds!"

As the wolves went to the meeting, Rosalie led Blaine outside. They took a seat on a bench on Sam's porch and Blaine lit a cigarette. He felt like he had somehow just survived almost being murdered.

"So you're Rosalie?" Blaine asked taking a drag. He was a little nervous. Was Rosalie going to scold him?

"Yes, I am the former mate of Emmett. And you are the man he loves now?" She looked him over with a smile on her lips. Blaine thought that she was being vindictive, but the smile warmed a little. "Well, from what I've heard from Edward you two are good together, and you care for him."

"So you aren't mad that Emmett is with a man now?" Blaine asked.

Rosalie let out a silvery laugh. "Mad? No, I'm happy that he's happy. I worried when the imprint with Quil happened that he would lose his mind, but then he found you and it's like I never existed."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Blaine asked, surprised.

Rosalie shook her head, he blonde hair dancing on her shoulders. "Of course not. Quil and I are happy together, we fit like two puzzle pieces, so it's only natural that the Gods gave Emmett someone too. I may have fallen in love with Quil, but it's not like I want Emmett to hurt. He has found joy in you, and therefore I am thankful."

"Well I'm glad that you're not mad, I thought you brought me out here to kill me."

"Kill you Blaine? I could never do that Emmett and I could never do that to you. I may not be around that often, but I do know what goes on around here. Mostly thanks to Edward. Blaine Baca, you are the strongest human I've ever known and I hardly know you. Putting up with Jacob and his shit is not something that many people could deal with."

"It's not his-" Blaine started but Rosalie held up and hand and interrupted.

"I don't want to hear that it's not his fault Blaine. I live with a wolf and they _can _take control if they want to. Jacob has no self control, that is fault, not yours. On top of the fact that you love Emmett and I _know_ he loves you. Why should you be stuck in this situation?"

"I don't know, but as much as I want to be with Emmett I can't hurt Jacob. Somehow, I know this isn't his fault."

"That bullshit might work with Emmett, but it doesn't work with me. Jacob is an asshole, and Emmett loves you. I don't want to see you get hurt." Her voice was sharp. Gorgeous, but it stabbed right through to his soul. It was worse than when Emmett had confronted him, maybe because she was so upfront about it. Blaine only had the same arguments that he had given before.

"Jacob would never hurt me." He said in a soft voice.

"Jacob already _has _hurt you. What is that bite mark on your neck? And was it my imagination or did my father have to come down and treat an injury recently?"

It was not until that moment that Blaine truly saw himself as an abuse victim. He had made excuses for Jacob, and even agreed to be with the man. Why? There wasn't even feeling in his heart for the wolf, so why did he care if Jacob got his heart broken?

"Jacob won't stop though, that's why I came to the decision to just deal with it until-"

"Until when Blaine?" A dark voice asked from the porch.

Blaine dropped his cigarette. Paul stood beside the pair with his arms crossed, a sinister grin on his face.

"I asked you a question. Until when Blaine?" He repeated slowly.

Rosalie snarled and rose. Paul just laughed. "Go ahead, attack me Blondie, I'm sure Jacob would be _real_ forgiving, especially since he's such good friends with leeches these days."

Rosalie just glared and said, "If you kill me, you'd be breaking one of your highest laws Paul. You cannot kill the imprint of a pack member."

"No, I can't kill you, but Quil isn't protected by the same laws. I just overheard some of your conversation and came to talk to Blaine about what he was saying...alone."

Rosalie looked like she was going to argue, but she let her gaze fall to Sam's house. Where her love was, conversing with the other members. Blaine knew that if he was in the same situation he would do exactly what Rosalie did. She growled at Paul, but ran back inside where she could be with Quil.

"Now Blaine, I'm only going to ask you one last time, and then I'm going to go get Jacob. You're going to just deal with Jacob, until when?"

Blaine was scared, he was alone with a wolf who he knew didn't like him. To make these worse, this wolf could give a few choice sentences to Jacob and totally fuck Blaine's life forever.

"I was just going to say that I was going to deal with it until Jacob calmed down." Blaine lied. He hoped it sounded convincing.

It wasn't. "Yeah right," Paul sneered, "See, that's your problem Blaine. You lie too much. You may fool Jacob, but that's because he looks at you through the eyes of love. I, however, can see right through your bullshit." Paul had been walking up slowly to Blaine and Blaine in turn had been slowly backing up. Eventually though, Blaine reached the outer wall of Sam's house.

"Looks like I've got you trapped in two ways you little slut." Paul said with a sneer.

Blaine was terrified. "W-what do you want Paul?"

"Now that's more like how you should be acting. You see, before you walked your little ass into our reservation, Jacob was an alpha. A good one too, we were happy to have him leading us. Then you came, and hell, even I liked you. I gave you my room at Sam's before I moved in with Seth, remember?" Paul paused here, so Blaine nodded.

"You were the little orphan kid. We felt bad for you and tried to take care of you. Then Jacob saw you and imprinted. At first we were even happier with you. Jacob had been a little depressed that he hadn't found his soul mate and you were going to bring him a little stability. However, you had this independent streak, and when Jacob, in his natural position as alpha tried to break you, you just got more resistant."

When Paul took a break to take a breath, Blaine interrupted. "I am not Jacob's sex toy."

Paul let out a growl and his skin started to blur with tremors. Blaine thought for a moment that Paul was going to shift and kill him, but after a few moments he calmed himself down.

"Don't interrupt me again." He didn't wait for a response, he just continued with his speech. "Then the muscle head leech saw you and fell in love too Not one to care about what belongs to others, the leech tried to take you away. So now we have this alpha who has no command anymore. All he thinks about is you, and how to make you happy. That is not how a leader is supposed to think, and it's all your fucking fault."

Blaine didn't know what to say or indeed if Paul would let him speak. After a few moments of silence though, Blaine decided to try.

"I still don't know what you want from me Paul. Do you want me to be with someone who I don't love?"

"I don't really care _what_ you do as long as we get our alpha back. If you want to be with the leech, then be with the leech and don't come back. If you are going to be with Jacob though, then be with him and only him. Stop treating his heart like a fucking play thing. Got it?"

Blaine nodded silently, but didn't say anything. Paul gave one final piece of advice before turning around and going back towards Sam's door.

"I'm giving you a week to fix this mess you've made. If you don't I'll rip your throat out. Night Blaine."

Blaine was so shocked it didn't even occur to him to correct Paul. Jacob would kill Paul for daring to touch Blaine, but then he would be breaking the law too. In a way both Rosalie and Paul had told him the same thing. He needed to go be with Emmett. Paul had just given him a deadline. Within a week he had to break up with Jacob.

**I know it seems a little rushed, but I promise you it's only this chapter. We still have long ways to go. This is chapter 27 and I'd say I have probably 50 chapters for this story plotted out. Not all is as it appears to be here. PLEASE review, it really helps.**


	28. Phasing and it's inherent flaws

**Special thanks to a special person who reminded me of a flaw in my story, with this chapter I think I've fixed it. Thank you Seeing Sasha! I came to the realization that I could stop here and the story would end okay...Why would I do that though? I love this story and I'm really glad that so many of you do too. Don't forget to comment and review and all that jazz.**

-Emmett POV

Emmett followed quietly behind Blaine as he and Jacob returned home from the meeting. He was still trying to calm himself after Paul had attacked Blaine. He had been within microns of killing the cocky little shit and creating a multi-species incident. He didn't mind the name calling, but Paul had scared Blaine. It was one thing when Jacob did it, Blaine was at least somewhat consenting towards Jacob's abuse. However, Paul had no right to be talking to or harming Blaine.

He did have to admit though that Paul had a point. If Jacob continued to be an inferior alpha, more of the pack was going to get irritated. It was obvious that Blaine was going to end up breaking Jacob's heart. Emmett wondered if it was going to happen faster than Blaine had predicted. The wolves shared a telepathic link when they shifted, which meant that the next time Paul shifted, his conversation would spread through the pack. It would only be a matter of time until Jacob found out about it, and then Blaine would be in trouble.

Emmett considered that maybe it would be better that way. As long as he could prevent Jacob from hurting Blaine, the deal might work out in his favor. The sooner Jacob found out, the sooner he could get over his grief and just let love happen. Of course, hoping that Jacob wouldn't hurt Blaine was like hoping for a straight month of sunshine in Forks.

A hand on Emmett's shoulder snapped him from his thoughts. He spun around, ready to attack. It took him an eighth of a second to realize that it was Paul. He somehow found the self control to not attack the wolf, even though few things would've given him more pleasure.

"Finally, I've been looking for you for twenty minutes." Paul hissed.

Emmett growled, "What do you mean you've been looking for me? How did you even know I was going to be here?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Please, you've been watching Blaine since the first night you saw him. Your scent is all over the place."

"That still doesn't explain _why_ you've been looking for me for twenty minutes." Emmett said irritated.

"Well as much as you and your kind disgust me, we have similar goals that happen to coincide."

"No, you see _your_ plans involve harassing Blaine. Which by the way you're lucky that I don't cut your dick off for. _My_ plans involve making sure he's safe and happy."

Paul let out a growl at the threat towards his manhood. However, he tried to remain amicable and spoke in a forced calm voice.

"I wasn't harassing Blaine, I was looking out for my tribe, which is what my goal is. Your plans like you said, are about being with Blaine and making him happy. Like I said, these two things coincide."

Emmett was skeptical. Less than an hour ago, Paul had nearly attacked Blaine, and now he was all for the Blemmett team? However, on the other hand it was possible that he just wanted his alpha back.

"So you think Jacob would just be okay if I took Blaine away? Don't you think that there is the slight possibility that he will lose his shit an kill every member of my family?" Emmett asked glaring.

Paul hesitated, as if he hadn't thought about that. Emmett continued. "See you didn't think about that before you yelled at Blaine did you? Now, he thinks he only has a week to fix this problem and he might slip and make a mistake. And a mistake around Jacob means that people get hurt."

"He won't get hurt if Jacob doesn't find out."

"Your whole fucking pack shares a telepathic link! How much of a fucking idiot can you be?"

Paul hung his head, and yet a snarl was still directed at Emmett.

"You need to watch your fucking mouth leech. You're in our territory." Another voice came from behind Paul. Emmett recognized the newcomer as Seth, but had no idea why the youngest wolf was being so defensive. Then he heard the increase of both male's heartbeats and realized. They had imprinted on each other. At least that explained the total lack of homophobic behavior. He had always assumed that Paul would be the first one to make a rude joke towards gay people, but seeing as how he had imprinted on Seth, it wouldn't make sense.

"Okay, first of all, Paul is trying to do you a favor, even though he's going about it all wrong. Second off, if I ever hear you talking that way to my mate again, _I_ will kill _you_. And third, no one asked for your attitude, do you want our help getting Blaine or not?" Seth let all of this out in one breath, and Emmett had to admit, if he wasn't a vampire, or really strong, the kid might have been intimidating.

"Of course I want Blaine Seth, but he has his own rules about how it needs to go down. I made a promise and I'm not going to break it just because I want him."

"Can we assume that you have some other plan then? Something involving large amount of heroism or magic or some other crazy thing?" Seth asked, Paul was still staying quiet.

"Well my family _does_ have a thing about heroism. But no, Blaine knows what he's going to do. Now you've gone and fucked that though. The moment either one of you shifts the whole pack will know. If Jacob finds out..." He didn't need to finish his sentence, Paul and Seth knew their alpha and knew exactly how he would respond. Emmett steadied himself and finished his sentence. "If Jacob hurts Blaine because of your impatience, you'll see a fun new side of me."

-Four days later, Emmett POV

Emmett arrived home in time for him to get changed before Blaine's arrival. He was anxious and if he had a heartbeat, it would be racing. It took four days of arguing, fighting, and going against his nature to remain calm during their conversations, but finally Paul, Seth, and himself had come to a conclusion and agreement about what was going to happen.

Paul was going to have to let Jacob know what he had done, and take a slight fall for it. He was going to say that he had simply lost his temper for a little bit and yelled at Blaine. Blaine would not be implicated and therefore would be safe for the time remaining until his birthday. To make sure that Jacob didn't hurt Blaine, Emmett was going to take him camping this weekend. If Jacob did lose his temper, Blaine would be safe and away from the wolf's anger. If all went well though, Jacob would yell or beat up Paul, the wolf would heal, and Jacob would not suspect Blaine. Emmett did not feel any remorse for Paul, he deserved what he got, he was the one who had opened his big mouth and put Blaine in danger.

Not soon enough it seemed, Emmett's ears picked up on the sound of Jacob's truck coming up the lane. He could hardly contain his excitement. He walked out onto the porch and waited for the only person he lived for.

When Jacob's trucked pulled in, he could tell that something was wrong. Jacob had his head down as much as possible without crashing, and Blaine was holding his arm and crying. He hoped against logic that Jacob had not hurt him, but sure enough when Blaine got out of the truck the smell of Blaine's blood came with it. Emmett snarled and ran to the driver side door. He punched out the glass the way a child might pop a bubble.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Emmett shouted. Shouted was actually a bit of an understatement,. Even Blaine covered his ears at the volume. Surprisingly, Jacob didn't respond. Blaine tried to pull Emmett back though.

"Em, it wasn't his fault." Blaine said.

Emmett would've liked to rip Jacob's head off, but Blaine's voice calmed him and made him turn around to look at his boyfriend. Blaine had stopped crying, but his eyes were still red and puffy. Emmett reached for the bleeding wound that was hidden by Blaine's shirt but the latter flinched. Emmett flinched too. The thought that Blaine would be frightened by the vampire was painful.

"Blaine, what happened?" Emmett asked. Blaine didn't respond but Jacob did.

"Paul and I got in an argument. Blaine was trying to step between us and get me to see reason. I couldn't attack Paul without hurting Seth. I wasn't listening and I lost my temper. I wasn't trying to attack Blaine, I only wanted to take Paul down a few notches, but when I shifted Blaine was in the way and I accidentally..." He paused and tears started falling down his cheeks as he continued in sobs. "The cut isn't t-that deep but... but I hurt him. I'd understand if you want to kill me, but please know that I didn't mean to hurt him."

"No Jacob, you never mean to hurt him. And yet, somehow he always ends up hurt when he's with you."

Emmett thought that Blaine was going to reprimand him, but the younger male just took Emmett's arm.

"Can we go inside Em? I think Carlisle should look at this." Blaine said quietly, he was ignoring Jacob. Emmett took his earlier actions to mean that he still didn't want Jacob to die, but it was obvious that he did not want to speak to the wolf.

"You go inside Blaine, I'm going to talk to Jacob for a moment. Are you okay?" Blaine nodded and then did something that nearly made Emmett's jaw drop. Blaine leaned up and gave Emmett a kiss. Right in front Jacob. Then he whispered in his ear, "Just remember your promise babe."

After Blaine went inside Emmett turned to Jacob, who was still crying.

"I guess I deserve that, he really loves you. And me? I wish he loved me like that." Jacob was still crying, but it was silent tears. He wasn't sobbing, tears were just slowly traveling down his cheeks.

"So you're dropping him off for the last time?" Emmett asked. He knew he should be happy, but he was still trying to keep himself from killing Jacob for harming Blaine. Accident or not, Jacob could not be allowed to be around Blaine anymore.

"Emmett, please don't take him from me." Jacob begged.

"You shouldn't be around people Jacob. Let alone the one person who brings light into my world. You have beat him, raped him, and now you tore his arm open. How can you even think of asking me not to keep him from you? Me keeping Blaine here would be the best thing to happen to him since he met you." Every word that Emmett hissed out made Jacob's face drop a little more, by the end of it he looked like a broken man. Like someone had killed his family. Even Emmett couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"Jacob, you don't deserve to be near him, you sure as fuck don't deserve to date him, but I won't force him into anything. This weekend is still mine to spend with him. If Sunday night comes and he wants to go back, I'll take him. If he decides not to be with you, you need to let him go Jacob."

Jacob sighed, and then for the first time in a long time made a good decision. He nodded his head, said thank you, and drove away.

…**..There's so much I want to say but I don't want to spoil anything, so I will just say...Blaine can be an idiot.**


	29. Turn

-Blaine POV

Blaine hissed and cussed as Carlisle rubbed alcohol in his wound. The doctor wore an apologetic smile on his face.

"I know it stings, but I don't trust that Jacob washes his paws. You don't want an infection."

"No, you see a sting is what you feel when an insect stings you, that's why they call it a sting. When your abusive imprint claws your arm open and then your boyfriend's father puts rubbing alcohol in it, that is something else. It should have it's own name."

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, I suppose doctors have a thing for under naming pain."

"Conspiracy more like." Blaine said laughing too, until the next batch of pain hit him.

"Last one, I swear." Carlisle said.

By the time Emmett returned, Carlisle had wrapped Blaine's wound in gauze and burned all the evidence. Even though Emmett swore up and down that the blood didn't bother him, Carlisle wouldn't take any chances with Jasper around.

"How are you doing babe?" Emmett asked him, a sad look on his face.

"Jacob tore my arm open, your father tortured me, but now that you're here, I'm perfectly happy." Blaine said smiling. And it was true, he really was happy. When he looked at Emmett, everything that had happened in the last five days melted away. Jacob's kindness and willingness to be good, the blowjob, the pack meeting, the accidental attack. None of it mattered, all that mattered was that right now he was here with the one he loved.

Blaine ran up to Emmett and wrapped his arms around the vampire. He didn't even mind that it hurt him to do this. When Emmett hugged him back he felt complete for the first time since he had left the Cullens five days ago.

Emmett was now smiling too, though he turned to Carlisle and asked, "What's this about you torturing my boyfriend?"

Carlisle sighed. "A slight over-exaggeration, I thought that Blaine being in bed all weekend with an infection induced fever would not be the best idea."

"Nah, Blaine is hot enough. Carlisle was just taking care of you babe." Emmett said. Blaine heard this but he didn't care. As long as Emmett was there he would handle a salt scrub with a lemon chaser in his wound.

"I know he was. Thank you Carlisle." Blaine said, though he was paying attention to Emmett.

"Yea yea, you two go have fun. Blaine, you need to see me in four hours so I clean out the wound again." Carlisle said before disappearing into his office.

"So...have fun? Do you know what would be really fun?" Blaine asked trailing his finger over Emmett's shirt.

"Blaine...you know I love you, but we agreed to wait." Emmett said, his voice coming out unsteady.

Blaine didn't want to wait though. He didn't want to turn twenty-one and have his only true sexual experience to be with Jacob. However, he knew that fighting with Emmett would be futile, so he changed tactics.

"Well, did you end up killing Jacob or just scaring him away?"

Emmett's face grew dark. "I should've killed him. Life would be so much easier for you if I had. Even if you left me Blaine, I could let you go knowing that from then on you'd be safe. I made you a promise though, and I'd never break a promise to you. I didn't kill him, I didn't even hurt him. I sent him back to the reservation."

"So we still have the whole weekend?" Blaine asked happily. It was good to know that since Jacob was the one who had fucked up that he was still holding up his end of the deal.

Though Blaine had to admit, he hadn't done the same. Since the night of the meeting, Blaine had been a little distant from Jacob. What Paul had told him made him realize that what he was doing to Jacob was wrong in more ways than he had considered. He was jeopardizing the Quileute tribe by dragging Jacob's heart around. Even though he had agreed to reciprocate Jacob's feelings, he had only gone into the kisses with half as much heart. Jacob had tried to have sex with him, and Blaine had let him, but he didn't really enjoy it. The fact that Jacob had gone slow for once, and had tried his hardest to hit Blaine's pro state meant nothing. He knew that Jacob was trying, but Blaine felt that trying would just be making things worse.

Emmett was smiling as he responded to Blaine's question, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We have as long as you want babe. I told Jacob that if you want to go back on Sunday, I'll take you. If you don't want to go back though, you don't have to go. He agreed, which means that you don't have to put up with him anymore."

Blaine smiled, but inside he he was torn. If it really was true, and he could be with Emmett then of course he would be happy. At the same time though, he had to worry about Jacob. What if Jacob killed himself? What would happen to the wolves then? What if Jacob changed his mind? Blaine made a decision that he knew Emmett would be disappointed with him for.

"Em, let's enjoy our weekend, we won't bring up Jacob. On Sunday though, I'm going to call him and tell him that I'm going back-"

"Blaine, you don't owe him anything. Look at yourself! He's..." Emmett paused and sighed. With one hand he ran his fingers lightly over Blaine's face. The other hand was clenched in a tight fist. Blaine's first instinct was to flinch, but he didn't. He knew beyond a doubt that Emmett would never harm him.

Emmett continued slowly. "If this is what you want Blaine, then no matter how...I'll take you. I could spend all weekend begging or trying to persuade you, but if you are going to go back, then I want to enjoy my time with you." Emmett didn't wait for Blaine to respond. He took Blaine in his arms and kissed him. Blaine had been kissed before, but this kiss held within it so much passion. Blaine felt as though the tangles mess that was his life was taken into Emmett's body where it was smoothed out and fixed. Emmett gave him strength with the kiss, and of course Emmett got him hard with the kiss.

Blaine didn't care that they were in the kitchen. He maneuvered himself onto the counter and pulled Emmett towards him. Blaine slid his hands under Emmett's shirt and ran his fingers over the stone body he found there. Emmett placed his lips on Blaine's neck and started kissing over the scars that Jacob had caused. He lightly ran his teeth over the skin making Blaine shiver with anticipation. Every one of his nerve cells were active and begging for more.

Emmett chuckled and whispered in his ear, "You know most people are scared when a vampire starts nipping at their necks."

Blaine laughed too and ran his tongue up Emmett's ear as he said, "After everything that we've overcome in our relationship, you think I'm going to run when you get affectionate? It's not like you're going to bite me."

"I would never bite you Blaine. Even for your transformation, I'd have to let Carlisle do it."

This made Blaine pull back with a frown on his face. "You won't be the one to turn me?" Blaine had always just assumed that Emmett would be the one who formally introduced him to the Cullen household.

"Blaine, has anyone ever explained to you how we're turned?" Emmett asked.

This made Blaine pause. He thought he knew how vampires were created, but it seemed like he was about to spew ignorance from his mouth.

"A vampire bites a human and the venom turns them right?" Blaine asked.

Emmett sighed and sat down on the counter nest to Blaine and took his hand. He did not smile or make any other condescending gestures. He looked Blaine in the eyes seriously and said in a sad voice.

"Babe, it's agonizing to turn into a vampire. Even if you used magic, I'm guessing it will still hurt. Any vampire you meet will tell you it's the worst thing they have ever experienced." As Emmett was saying this Blaine eyes widened. He didn't think that pain would be involved. It didn't make him change his mind. On the contrary he just considered it as one more thing that he would leave in the past in order to have his future with Emmett.

Emmett leaned and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Babe, if you're afraid, I'd understand. You could stay human for as long as you-"

"Human?" Blaine interrupted. "Em, I would face a hundred years of torture intermixed with spending all my time with Jacob if it meant that I could be with you at the end of it. I don't care about the pain, but what does that have to do with you turning me?" To Blaine the two weren't connected unless...

Emmett said what Blaine was thinking. "Blaine, I swore to you, I would never hurt you. Now if we get rowdy in the bedroom after you're turned, that's one thing. To bite you and cause you to go through that agony though...I could never do that."

Blaine chuckled, "I knew you were going to say that. If you're going to be a gentleman, who am I to try and get you to spoil that?"

"I'll be there when you wake up though, and the first thing you'll experience as a vampire is my lips on yours. And then..." He trailed off and ran his tongue along Blaine's throat. Blaine moaned, but at the same time a thought crossed his mind. He would be able to truthfully swear on all the Gods that one of the things he wanted most was to be in bed with Emmett, however-

"Well if that's going to be the first thing you do, please let the transformation happen in your room Em. I have nothing against your mate, but...my brother...naked...ew." Alice's voice came from the kitchen's doorway, completely startling Blaine.

Emmett growled. "You know where he'll be turned Alice, so it's a mute point to bring up opinions on the matter."

"Yes, Blaine will become a true member of our family in your bedroom. However, as to what happens after, what I said before was a joke, Blaine just came up with an idea, and since it changed the future, I guess he's resolute about it."

Alice turned and smiled in Blaine's direction. It was clear from her face that she was trying to encourage Blaine. So he took Emmett's hand and asked.

"Em, if Alice can see the future I think she sees, then I was wondering if it would be okay if you waited to...make love to me, until after the wedding? Assuming that I can be turned _before_ the wedding of course. You know at the honeymoon?"

Emmett grinned, "Of course we can babe. I told you, that we can wait until you're ready. If you want to wait until we're married..." He kissed Blaine's neck, "Then we'll wait."

Blaine laughed, it was funny think that this was the biggest hurdle he faced with Emmett. Who was going to turn him, and when they were going to have sex. Everything with Emmett just flowed, it was natural, and it was normal. Emmett didn't hurt him, Emmett didn't rape him, and he knew without a doubt that the vampire would never put him in danger.


	30. Eleazar

**Okay a few things, first off Blaine is turning twenty one in a few weeks. Not twenty, some people have pointed out that I put twenty in an earlier chapter, it's twenty one. **

**Second, there are still a few discrepancies in whether or not the pack will be aware of the plan or if Jacob will find out...it doesn't matter. I won't tell you why it doesn't matter, but it will all be smoothed out in later chapters. Other things will get in the way. More author notes after the story. Enjoy!**

-Emmett POV

Emmett was watching Blaine sleep on his chest. At first he worried that Blaine would be uncomfortable, but the human seemed to like it. Throughout most of his new life, Emmett had relished the fact that he couldn't sleep. Now however, he wished he could. There was something so peaceful about lying here, with the soft gurgle of the stream nearby, the crickets singing to the night, and Blaine's calm heartbeat echoing through Emmett's own chest that made him want to join Blaine in sleep.

Of course it was almost as nice to run his fingers through Blaine's hair and down Blaine's back. Tracing the veins his enhanced eyes saw there and laughing to himself when Blaine's body responded with goosebumps. Emmett wondered what Blaine was dreaming about, if it was of him, Jacob, home, or something else all together. He hoped that the wolf wasn't there. Not because of jealousy, (okay maybe a little jealousy,) but mainly because it was bad enough to be hurt by someone when he was awake, but when he was with Emmett he should feel safe, even in his dreams.

Emmett was interrupted by a soft knock on his door. He sighed and shifted himself so that Blaine was on the bed. Edward was standing on the other side of the door.

"Sorry if I was interrupting anything." He stated as a greeting. Emmett shook his head, his thoughts still with Blaine.

"I thought I would let you know that Eleazar arrived a few minutes ago, he is downstairs in the living room." Edward said, his voice low so as not to wake up Blaine.

"Why'd he come so early? Did he forget that humans have to sleep?" Emmett asked, he really didn't want to wake up Blaine. He worried that the man wasn't getting enough sleep as it was at Jacob's house.

"He said he had been meaning to come and visit for a few days anyway. Since he's going to be here all weekend, it didn't really matter what time he came. I'd say you could let Blaine sleep for a little while longer, but it looks like he's awake anyway." Edward said pointing over Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett couldn't help but smile. Blaine was sitting up in bed looking around groggily for a moment and then grinning when his eyes caught on Emmett. Emmett left his brother and ran to Blaine's side.

"Hey babe, did we wake you up?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. If he _had _woken Blaine up, it had been by leaving. Edward and himself had been speaking too low for Blaine to even register it, let alone wake up from it.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I only need about five hours of sleep. It's nice to be with someone who doesn't need to sleep, when I'm with Jacob I just stare at the ceiling for hours." Even with the reference to Jacob, Blaine still chuckled a little as he said this.

Emmett smiled a little. Not at what Blaine had said, but at the simple fact that Blaine was happy here. "Babe, Eleazar has come, and even though your father said you would keep your powers, do you think you could go down anyway? He traveled a long way."

Blaine nodded, "Of course I'll go. You don't even have to ask. Can I take a shower first?"

Edward nodded. "Take your time Blaine, I didn't even come up to wake you, I apologize. I'll go down and tell him you'll be down soon." Edward disappeared.

After his shower, Blaine once again caused Emmett to need self-control. Emmett had given him a football jersey and some basketball shorts. To Emmett, Blaine was always attractive and sexy, but when he was dressed the way he was now...Emmett ran forward and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Babe, we should go downstairs before..." He paused and moved his lips to Blaine's neck. "Goddamn you smell good Blaine." He slid his lips lower and for once it was Blaine who showed some restraint.

"Em...fuck that feels good...Em, aren't we waiting?" Blaine asked panting. Emmett immediately backed away, he would never push Blaine into anything he didn't want to do. Beyond that he really _did_ want to wait until they were married, but something about the way Blaine was dressed...they were going to have to discuss what he was going to wear after their wedding. Emmett was thinking, nothing but football jerseys for awhile.

Edward was roaring with laughter when they got downstairs. Emmett's eyes narrowed, he had an odd feeling that he knew what he was laughing at. Carlisle, Eleazar, Esme, Edward, and Bella were in the living room. The moment they saw Emmett and Blaine everyone stopped laughing except for Edward.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, taking a seat next to Esme. Emmett sat on the couch arm and wrapped his arm around his mate.

"We were just having an intelligent conversation about fetishes." Edward said chuckling.

Emmett glared at his brother. _Goddammit Edward, I am going to kick your ass. _He directed his thoughts at his brother, but Blaine was laughing too. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"What? I think it's really sweet that you like me in sports clothes. Now I know what to do to get you in bed." Blaine said smiling.

Emmett pulled Blaine up into a kiss and whispered, "Babe, trust me, you won't have to try, you'll have more of me than you can handle."

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, "We have a guest, do you think you can act like a grown-up for a few minutes Emmett?"

"I am acting like a grown up bro. If I wasn't I would've brought up a certain Victorian vampire's obsession with french maids."

Everyone laughed except for Edward, Bella was even being a good sport. Emmett just wore a triumphant look on his face. Every few months, Edward would try to get one up on Emmett. Every few months...it failed. Edward gave Emmett the bird and sat back defeated.

Emmett decided now was a good time to introduce Blaine and Eleazar, before his brother tried to kill him. "Blaine, this is Eleazar. Eleazar, this is my world, Blaine."

When the vampire took Blaine's hand he immediately gasped and dropped it. Emmett tensed and pulled Blaine back towards him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Edward's eyes widened.

Eleazar smiled. "Nothing is wrong, it's just...do you remember Benjamin, from Amun's coven?"

Emmett knew the eternally fifteen year old was something special. He had the unique ability to control the four element's. As far as powers went, he was considered one of the most powerful. Emmett personally preferred his strength, call him old fashion, but he felt that fighting was best done with fists.

"Okay, so Blaine has the potential to be like Benjamin?" Bella asked.

Eleazar sighed and then smiled. "Blaine has the most potential of anyone I've ever met. He..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Emmett was irritated, he turned his head to his brother. He didn't even need to say anything, Edward immediately spoke.

"Blaine will most definitely keep his powers after he turns." Edward's eyes met Blaine's and he smiled too. "You are going to make what Benjamin does look like a magic trick. You'll still be immune to powers like mine or Jane's, but it makes sense now why your father isn't worried about you having children anymore. You won't need to pass on your families magic, you _will_ be your family's magic."

Emmett smiled, he had always thought that Blaine was special and now the world would be able to see that too.

"So we're adding another gifted member to the family?" Esme asked, she was grinning too, she seemed to really enjoy the idea.

"Yep, looks like I'll never be your white knight babe, you might even save me from a few things" Emmett said wrapping his arm around Blaine again.

"Em, do you remember that day that you found me crying in the forest?" Blaine asked.

Emmett nodded, he would always remember the first time that he had talked to Blaine, at the same time though, the memory was marred by the fact that Blaine had been in such a depressed state.

"You made me smile. Everything that day was shit and you pulled me above it all and somehow made me smile. Once I'm a vampire it may be true that you'll never have to ride up on a horse and save me, but you saved me when I was at my worst. You've already been my knight, all we have now is to get our happily ever after." Blaine finished his thought by kissing Emmett.

Emmett couldn't help but smile, Blaine was the most precious thing to him, and it was good to know that his mate felt the same way.

Their private moment was interrupted by Esme sniffling. When all eyes turned to her, she shook her head and said, "You guys are so cute together. Emmett, I know when you were with Rosalie, you guys would go off for months at a time, but I swear if you take Blaine away I will find you." Her eyes narrowed and Emmett laughed. Inside though, he wondered what the future would hold. It was one thing to plan for Blaine and himself to remain in Forks with his family, but six children going to school? What would be-

Edward interrupted his thoughts by speaking them. "What would be the story we told people? Please don't misunderstand me, I have nothing against Blaine becoming a vampire, but what would we tell people?"

"The truth, of course" Carlisle said. Blaine nodded and by doing so surprised Emmett. He wondered if the truth was appropriate for the public to realize. Everyone else except Eleazar seemed to agree, for they all turned to Carlisle with confused expressions. Emmett knew that after the Volturi incident, Eleazar trusted Carlisle's judgment.

Carlisle explained more thoroughly, "Rather than have people think Esme and I are adopting another child, we will tell people that Blaine and Emmett fell in love, got married, and are staying with us. It's actually similar to the story that we tell for Bella already. It leaves us room to talk with Blaine's parents when we want, going where we want, and it gives you two room to go to college if you want."

Emmett had to admit, Carlisle always had a good answer. Although he personally disliked the college option. Blaine might want to go, but being a vampire came with perfect recall, he knew everything about college that he would ever need. Besides, a married life was a perfectly acceptable excuse to skip school for a few years. The story would hold up wherever they went.

Later that day after the sun had risen, Emmett decided to take Blaine hiking again. Since they had already spent a large part of Saturday morning talking with Eleazar, Emmett loaded his backpack and then had Blaine jump on on top of that. He decided to run there with Blaine on his back the whole time. After Blaine said goodbye to Emmett's family, and thanked Eleazar, they took off.

Emmett felt Blaine's heartbeat rise as the landscape rushed past him. He wondered what it was like to a human going at these speeds. He saw everything in clear detail as though he was talking a walk instead of running. When Blaine shifted his arm to get a better grip, Emmett noticed that Blaine had once again put on the engagement ring. This made him grin. The last time Blaine had taken it off it was with the agreement that he wouldn't put it on again until the wedding ceremony, where he would switch it out with the wedding band. Sometime when Emmett had been packing the gear though, Blaine must've had someone retrieve it for him. It was a small piece of metal, but it was symbol of all the love that he was going to share with Blaine. His love. His eternal mate.

**Okay, first, THE RING IS IMPORTANT! I won't say why but it is...and no it's not the LOTR ring or anything. Second, I got into an argument with a preview reader at school who was up in arms about Edward and the "maid" thing. This is fiction based on fiction. Edward does not exist, and if in my story he has a thing for maids...**

**Em was having some fun, which is what Emmett does. Review, Comment, and don't forget...the ring.**


	31. Fool

**Okay, this is what we'll call a half chapter. I just REALLY wanted to post this for you guys.**

-Blaine POV

Blaine felt as though he was about to make a mistake. It was Sunday morning, Emmett had made him breakfast which he had eaten while overlooking the world beneath him. Being here at the top of a mountain in Washington alone with Emmett felt almost like they were the only two beings in existence. Like nothing else mattered, everything that the human world fought over was in another world and they could live up there forever.

However, what was about to transpire was going to ruin that. In his hand was the cell phone Bella had bought him. (She said that she didn't approve of Eclipses and therefore wanted to give him her own engagement gift.) The number to Jacob's phone was already dialed, all that was left was to tap the screen above that green button. Emmett was sitting next to him, offering support no matter what path he traveled, and that made him feel worse.

"Can't you talk me out of it?" Blaine asked quietly.

Emmett shook his head. "Blaine, how could I ever force you into anything? If you asked me to take you to Japan so you could run away from me, I'd call an airline right now. If you asked me to kill myself because I'd hurt you, I'd sure as hell find a way. If you want to call Jacob and make sure that he is alright...How can I stop you from doing something good?"

"So you admit that Jacob is good?" Blaine asked, though he himself doubted that. He might be going with Jacob to prevent him from killing himself, but he doubted there was anything that could be considered good about Jacob.

"No. Jacob is a monster, but as long as he isn't endangering your life directly I cannot stop you from going. You seem to think that suicide is a very real option for him. Personally, I can't deny that, he's certainly dramatic enough. If you think that by returning to him you'd be saving his life, then you have to go with your heart. If you're asking me to stop you though, then that shows me that you don't really want to go-"

"I _don't_ want to go Emmett." Blaine interrupted. "If I had never met Jacob, I would have asked you turn me this weekend. We could be starting our lives together if I wasn't so stupid."

Emmett sighed, "Blaine, baby, you are not stupid. In most cases, I'd say going back to a man who treats you like a punching bag is the most idiotic thing ever, but you are doing it out of compassion, not blind love. How can I argue? Besides, I do owe Jacob a small debt of gratitude, if it were not for him, I would've never met you. That story you recalled the other day, that scene was only allowed to take place because you were pissed at him in the first place."

Blaine shook his head. "You don't owe him a damn thing. I fully believe that I would've met you one way or another. I don't believe that the Gods give everyone a destiny, because of free will and all, but _you_, Emmett Cullen were always my destiny."

Emmett pulled Blaine for a kiss which the latter returned only too enthusiastically.

When Emmett pulled back he said, "If you're going to call, you should now. Before I _do_ break my own rules and talk you out of it."

Blaine smiled and hit call.

_Hello?_ Jacob's voice was dead sounding and hoarse, like he had been crying.

"Jake, it's Blaine."

Jacob's voice immediately remedied itself. When he answered he sounded like he was talking to a doctor that just told him he was going to survive brain cancer.

_Blaine? Oh, baby, I...I thought...it doesn't matter what I thought. Are you okay? Did Emmett hurt you or something?_

Emmett growled and mumbled something about 'I've never laid a hand on you.'

"No Jacob, you know him better than that."

_I know, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you._

"Well you don't have to be. I called to tell you that I'll be coming back to the reservation tomorrow." Blaine held his breath, hoping that Jacob would say 'no' or something like that.

_Really!You want to come back with me?_

"Yes, under the same rules as before. I get to come back to Emmett on Friday again. And you should stay they way you've been. You've been doing good Jacob-"

_Your arm though, I...I fucked up. I thought that you were going to just leave me._

Blaine sighed, "I know the arm was an accident Jacob. You were trying to get between me and Paul and...I can't fault you for that." Blaine had sighed, because it was the truth. He had been hurt when it had happened, but after the pain faded, he knew that Jacob had not meant to hurt him. Emmett's face told Blaine that he agreed. The wound had even been healing pretty well. Carlisle had sent Emmett with some gauze, but Blaine had refused it. It was clean and starting to heal. Blaine did not think that there was going to be any infection.

_I really only want what's best for you babe. That's why I agreed to the agreement. To see if I could be the one that's best for you. I hope you can still give me a chance._

"Of course Jacob." Lie.

_I won't spoil your weekend anymore, I love you Blaine. Thank you._

He hung up the phone, which was good, because it was an awkward moment. Blaine wouldn't have been able to tell Jacob those words back. It was never going to happen.

**See, I told you that Blaine could be an idiot...foolish man.**


	32. Interruptions and their consequences

**THREE chapters in one day. THREE! I'm a writing machine. Okay so this is a dark one. I mean...really dark. But it's Jacob so what were we expecting, hugs and flowers?**

-Blaine POV

Blaine felt as though he was about to make a mistake. It was Sunday morning, Emmett had made him breakfast which he had eaten while overlooking the world beneath him. Being here at the top of a mountain in Washington alone with Emmett felt almost like they were the only two beings in existence. Like nothing else mattered, everything that the human world fought over was in another world and they could live up there forever.

However, what was about to transpire was going to ruin that. In his hand was the cell phone Bella had bought him. (She said that she didn't approve of Eclipses and therefore wanted to give him her own engagement gift.) The number to Jacob's phone was already dialed, all that was left was to tap the screen above that green button. Emmett was sitting next to him, offering support no matter what path he traveled, and that made him feel worse.

"Can't you talk me out of it?" Blaine asked quietly.

Emmett shook his head. "Blaine, how could I ever force you into anything? If you asked me to take you to Japan so you could run away from me, I'd call an airline right now. If you asked me to kill myself because I'd hurt you, I'd sure as hell find a way. If you want to call Jacob and make sure that he is alright...How can I stop you from doing something good?"

"So you admit that Jacob is good?" Blaine asked, though he himself doubted that. He might be going with Jacob to prevent him from killing himself, but he doubted there was anything that could be considered good about Jacob.

"No. Jacob is a monster, but as long as he isn't endangering your life directly I cannot stop you from going. You seem to think that suicide is a very real option for him. Personally, I can't deny that, he's certainly dramatic enough. If you think that by returning to him you'd be saving his life, then you have to go with your heart. If you're asking me to stop you though, then that shows me that you don't really want to go-"

"I _don't_ want to go Emmett." Blaine interrupted. "If I had never met Jacob, I would have asked you turn me this weekend. We could be starting our lives together if I wasn't so stupid."

Emmett sighed, "Blaine, baby, you are not stupid. In most cases, I'd say going back to a man who treats you like a punching bag is the most idiotic thing ever, but you are doing it out of compassion, not blind love. How can I argue? Besides, I do owe Jacob a small debt of gratitude, if it were not for him, I would've never met you. That story you recalled the other day, that scene was only allowed to take place because you were pissed at him in the first place."

Blaine shook his head. "You don't owe him a damn thing. I fully believe that I would've met you one way or another. I don't believe that the Gods give everyone a destiny, because of free will and all, but _you_, Emmett Cullen were always my destiny."

Emmett pulled Blaine for a kiss which the latter returned only too enthusiastically.

When Emmett pulled back he said, "If you're going to call, you should now. Before I _do_ break my own rules and talk you out of it."

Blaine smiled and hit call.

_Hello?_ Jacob's voice was dead sounding and hoarse, like he had been crying.

"Jake, it's Blaine."

Jacob's voice immediately remedied itself. When he answered he sounded like he was talking to a doctor that just told him he was going to survive brain cancer.

_Blaine? Oh, baby, I...I thought...it doesn't matter what I thought. Are you okay? Did Emmett hurt you or something?_

Emmett growled and mumbled something about 'I've never laid a hand on you.'

"No Jacob, you know him better than that."

_I know, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you._

"Well you don't have to be. I called to tell you that I'll be coming back to the reservation tomorrow." Blaine held his breath, hoping that Jacob would say 'no' or something like that.

_Really!You want to come back with me?_

"Yes, under the same rules as before. I get to come back to Emmett on Friday again. And you should stay they way you've been. You've been doing good Jacob-"

_Your arm though, I...I fucked up. I thought that you were going to just leave me._

Blaine sighed, "I know the arm was an accident Jacob. You were trying to get between me and Paul and...I can't fault you for that." Blaine had sighed, because it was the truth. He had been hurt when it had happened, but after the pain faded, he knew that Jacob had not meant to hurt him. Emmett's face told Blaine that he agreed. The wound had even been healing pretty well. Carlisle had sent Emmett with some gauze, but Blaine had refused it. It was clean and starting to heal. Blaine did not think that there was going to be any infection.

_I really only want what's best for you babe. That's why I agreed to the agreement. To see if I could be the one that's best for you. I hope you can still give me a chance._

"Of course Jacob." Lie.

_I won't spoil your weekend anymore, I love you Blaine. Thank you._

He hung up the phone, which was good, because it was an awkward moment. Blaine wouldn't have been able to tell Jacob those words back. It was never going to happen.

-Blaine's POV

Blaine sighed unhappily as Emmett's jeep once again pulled into Jacob's driveway.

"If you're unhappy babe, I could turn around. You know, I wouldn't think less of you if you changed your mind." Emmett said a little hopefully.

"Em, you heard him, how down he was, and then when he heard my voice?"

"A bipolar werewolf..." Emmett said slowly. "Not at all in our best interests."

"Maybe I can balance him out, though you may be right with your diagnosis."

Emmett stopped the car and turned to Blaine. He had recently noticed that Emmett's eyes were darkening, which was not a good sign.

"Em, why don't you go hunting tonight?"

"Blaine you know that I like to look out for you. I usually hunt right before you come back."

"Emmett, you need to eat. Besides...I kind of promised Jacob that I'd show him affection. I don't want you to see that. Besides, he won't hurt me anyway."

Emmett just gave him a look that spoke clearly. _Seriously?_

"Okay, there's a chance, but you didn't see him after he phased and cut my shoulder. He didn't even try to apologize or anything. He just drove me to your place." Blaine wasn't really sure why he was defending Jacob. So he continued with his earlier thought. "Emmett, please I don't want to see you going hungry. You have me eat everyday, now I want you to turn this jeep around and go to the mountains and hunt."

Emmett smiled and kissed Blaine. "Yes sir." He whispered.

Blaine got out of the jeep and took one last look at Emmett before turning towards Jacob's house. It surprised Blaine that Jacob was not outside waiting. The door was unlocked, but Blaine had barely opened it an inch before a voice came from behind him.

"Hey baby." Blaine jumped and turned around. For one half second, Blaine allowed himself to believe that this week with Jacob was going to be good. That Jacob would keep up his good behavior. The moment he saw the man though, he wished he hadn't asked Emmett to go hunting. He wished he had never hit call on the phone.

"Hey Jake, how was your weekend?" Blaine asked trying to keep things light.

Jacob strode up to Blaine and pulled him into a rough kiss. "It just got a lot better." He said in a dark voice. Blaine tried to pull away but Jacob held him close.

"Jake, baby, you were supposed to behave remember?" Blaine said in a scared face.

Jacob put on a mock pondering face. "Let's see...I remember falling in love with you, you falling in love with me, and then you being a prude little bitch. I remember, a leech coming to take you away from me, and you willingly going along like a slut. I remember you promising to give me a chance, promising that you would reciprocate when I kissed you or made love to you, which you didn't. And most recently, I remember walking up to you today and seeing a nice tan on your hand."

Blaine looked down at his left hand and his heart nearly stopped. Two days in the mountains while wearing his engagement ring had cased a tan to appear on his finger.

"Jacob...I-" Blaine was cut off by Jacob's fist. Blaine let out a groan of pain, but Jacob ignored it and picked him up by his arm.

"You really need to shut the fuck up Blaine," He growled as he dragged Blaine inside, twisting his arm as he did so. Blaine was trying to get traction with his feet so he could at least walk, but by the time he did, Jacob had reached the room. Jacob threw Blaine into the footboard, and Blaine wondered if it was on purpose or accident.

"Now Blaine, we're are going to have a nice long talk about how things are going to be from now on. If you interrupt me, I swear to the Gods-" Jacob said and as he did Blaine did just that.

"Emmett!" He shouted, hoping that the vampire had not gone on his trip.

Not only had Emmett left, Blaine learned what Jacob was going to say. A size thirteen boot connected with Blaine's face. His lip had already been bleeding due to the punch and now it felt like his jaw had been disconnect. He realized only a moment later that this wasn't true when he let out a cry.

Jacob picked Blaine up and threw him on the bed properly.

"What did I tel you about shutting up babe? I heard your leech talking to you, he'll be gone for awhile hunting, and when he comes back you're going to tell him it's over."

Blaine really didn't want to feel Jacob's boot on his face again, so he just shook his head. After Emmett came back, the first thing Blaine was going to do is have Jacob killed and then he was going to spend the rest of his life with Emmett. He felt like such an idiot for trusting Jacob again.

Jacob laughed and crawled on top of Blaine. He took Blaine's injured jaw in his hand, and even if it were not already bruised, the grip would have still hurt like hell. Blaine tried to squirm out of the grip, but Jacob held firm.

"You are going to tell him it's over, and that you don't love him, and that you want him to go home and never come back. If you don't, I'll kill him. I know you think that he's strong, but he's fucked around with my mate, and I will have the pack with me. I swear Blaine, even if he managed to kill me, the boys would tear him apart. Do you want that?"

Blaine shook his head. It wasn't posturing, if Jacob was willing to set the pack on Emmett...Jacob let go of Blaine's jaw and ran his fingers over the bruise lightly.

"Good. Now babe, things are going to change around here. You see, I gave you chance to let me be a good man, and I thought I was doing a good job. Instead, I'm here, fighting my nature so that you and that leech can laugh at me for being such an idiot. You got engaged?"

Blaine didn't say anything, he was too terrified that Jacob was about cross the line. However, silence was apparently the wrong solution. Jacob hit Blaine across the face with the back of his hand.

"I asked you a question puppy." Jacob said in the same soft voice.

"Jake, I-I'm sorry. I just thought that you would be mad if you found out. I just wanted you to be happy, but I should happy too right?" Blaine whispered.

Jacob took Blaine's shoulders and shook him violently. "You should be happy with _me_." He snarled. "You see, I was hard on you, but that's because I was trying to break you. As soon as you learned to listen to me-"

"You said the same bullshit about me sleeping with-" Blaine started to interrupt, but Jacob used his hand to cover Blaine's mouth. Blaine had to admit, this was a lot better than being kicked in the face. Until Jacob slid his hand under Blaine's shirt and dug his finger into Blaine's shoulder wound.

"What did I say about interrupting Blaine?" Jacob asked as Blaine squirmed.

Jacob removed his hand and continued, "If you would've learned to listen to me, I would've made a good boyfriend. Case and point with your shoulder huh?" He chuckled darkly.

Blaine just sobbed quietly. He had never felt so hurt or betrayed by anyone. He never imaged that Jacob would be capable of this. Blaine was glad he didn't say anything, because Jacob continued.

"I am your alpha. I own you. I would've been happy to have you by my side, leading this pack with me. I let you do you want, I gave you freedom, and now I'm taking it away. From now on you'll be here in this house with me. When I leave to go on patrol, you'll stay in this house. If you leave, I'll break your legs. I don't want to hurt you Blaine, but I am going to gain your obedience."

Blaine couldn't help but nod his head. What was he going to do? He would never be able escape Jacob again. He should have taken the chance to to stay with Emmett, and now he was going to be stuck with Jacob until his birthday. He would somehow have to survive three weeks with the wolf.

"Good. See, you do it. Now one more thing before we get to the fun stuff."

Jacob leaned into Blaine neck and started kissing it. If this was the one more thing then what was the fun stuff? Jacob soon revealed what was really happening when he suddenly bit down. Blaine let out a strangled cry and tried to push away, but Jacob just held both of his arms. Jacob had already marked him, why did he need to do it again? The scar had long healed, this made the searing pain shooting through his entire left side so much worse. Blaine was still trying to escape, but Jacob just bit down again, making Blaine cease.

After a moment, Jacob removed his teeth from the wound. Like a dog he immediately started to lick the wound. Blaine thought it was one of the most disgusting things he had ever experienced, but he didn't bring it up. He allowed Jacob to clean the new mark until it had stopped bleeding.

"There baby, now we have a way to show that we're together again. Not that anyone will see for awhile." He chuckled at his joke.

Blaine could be an idiot. "Em bought me flowers, you bite me."

**What will happen next? Only I know, Please review, and please don't hate on me. We knew what we were getting into when we started this journey. Next chapter will be from Blaine's POV again.**


	33. Shower

**And another chapter. BOO YA! Don't hate for it.**

-Blaine POV Four days later

Blaine had never been in more pain in his life. Jacob had spent the last four day at home with him. It was four days of rape, fists, kneeing, and kicking. Unlike before, Jacob no longer apologized for his actions. He said that he was taking charge as alpha. Apparently, alphas were supposed to treat their mates like shit and make them cry.

Today was a day that Blaine had been dreading all week. Emmett was supposed to be returning to pick him up. Jacob had made it very clear that Blaine was going to say to stay away. It was easy for him, he just had to be a wolf-Hitler, a dictator lording over Blaine. Blaine was the one who had to tell the man he truly loved to go away, and make it believable.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Jacob asked in a voice that _would be_ sexy, except...you know the blood everywhere.

"Nothing Jacob." Blaine whispered. Jacob ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and suddenly jerked his head back. Blaine whimpered, but Jacob ignored it.

"You're lying Blaine. Why are you lying to your alpha?" He growled in Blaine's ear. "I asked what you're thinking about, so tell me the truth and stop making me hurt you."

"I was just thinking about what I'm going to say to Emmett."

If Blaine thought that for some reason telling the truth was the right thing to do, he was proven wrong. Jacob's hand clasped around Blaine's neck. Immediately, Blaine started to struggle, but there was no way he could escape Jacob's grasp.

"You won't say a word to Emmett, I'll do all the talking, and if you say a single fucking word, I'll rip his head off."

Blaine was trying to listen, but he couldn't breathe. His brain was screaming for oxygen. He nodded his head furiously, at this point he would agree with Jacob about anything. Jacob removed his bruising grip and Blaine sucked air into his lungs.

"Jake," He gasped. "Jake, he won't...he won't listen to you." Blaine was telling the truth, Emmett would never accept the word of Jacob. After he said it, the look on Jacob's face was murderous. Blaine had to think of a way to calm him down. His eyes were darting around when they locked onto a picture Blaine had made the last time he was at Jacob's It was Jacob's name in katakana. This gave him an idea.

"Jacob, please listen. Let me call Emmett, please. If I call him, he'll believe that I want to stay, and he won't have to see me with all my..." His voice trailed off, he wanted to say bruises but Jacob filled in his own words.

"With all the marks of your punishment. See, when you give me a chance, your brain can come up with good ideas."

Jacob leaned over and took his phone of the beside counter. He had to unlock it himself, because he refused to let Blaine have the code. Like Blaine would ever have the time to use it.

He handed the phone to Blaine with a warning look on his face. Blaine didn't care, if his plan worked, it might get him roughed up, but at least Emmett wouldn't put himself in danger.

_Jacob, what's wrong? Is Blaine hurt? What the fuck did you do?_

"Em, it's me." As Blaine said it, he couldn't help but remember a similar conversation he had had with Jacob a few days ago. The conversation that had fucked him.

_Oh hey, I got back a few hours ago. I got this mountain lion, must've been the biggest one I've ever seen._

Blaine smiled. "That's really cool. Listen I want to tell you something."

Blaine had to admit, Emmett could pick up on subtle cues in Blaine's voice amazingly well, even over the phone. This was what he had been hoping for though, all he needed was for Emmett to ask the right question.

_Blaine, babe, what's wrong? You sound different._

"Emmett, I'm staying with Jacob."

_That's not really a funny joke Blaine._

"It's not a joke Emmett, I want to be with Jacob. He makes me happy now." Blaine said, Jacob shot him a smile and kissed him on the cheek. Blaine resisted the urge to shudder.

_Blaine, what happened? How do I even know that it's you?_ Good job Emmett.

"Em, 私を信頼してください"(Please trust me.)

_何をしてるの？__(What are you doing?)_

"私の誕生日プラン。唯一の違いは、私の場所です."(My birthday plan. Only my location has changed.) Jacob was looking at Blaine oddly, but he didn't say anything.

Blaine didn't dare say 'I love you' even in Japanese, he had told Jacob these words often enough that he couldn't risk it. He simply hung up the phone and handed it back to Jacob. Praying to every god he knew that Emmett didn't do anything rash.

"What was with the Japanese Blaine? What did you say?"

"I told him that I was okay. Japanese is a language he knows and it was a way to make sure that he knew it was me. I didn't want him to come down and try to rescue me."

Jacob moved suddenly, making Blaine jump. However, he just wrapped his arm around Blaine and starting kissing his neck. Jacob had not bothered to treat the wound there. )Or any other wound Blaine had received for that matter.) Thankfully, it had not gotten infected, but it still stung. Blaine did not pull away however, he knew it would only make the situation worse.

"You don't need to be rescued babe, you're where you belong."

Blaine laughed, "Of course, Jake. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

Jacob just laughed too, but then bit into Blaine's wound. Not as deep as before, but it still made Blaine whimper in pain.

"I'm not mad Blaine, but you need to watch your mouth. And stop your whimpering, you sound fucking pathetic."

Blaine couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Really? Isn't that what betas do? You've been beating me so much, I thought the sound of me in pain turned you on." Blaine was unsure of what he was trying to achieve with these words, but it wasn't four broken ribs and even more bruises than before. Of course Jacob didn't care what Blaine wanted though.

Later that night Blaine decided to take a shower. He had not been able to since he had arrived, and he had never felt so disgusted in his life. Beyond that the hot water would feel good. Jacob tried to follow him though, and he really didn't feel like being fucked while he was trying to relax.

"Jacob, your bathroom doesn't even have a window? Where am I going to run off to?"

Jacob scoffed. "Run away? I don't think you're going to run away, I'd fucking break your legs Blaine you know that. What I don't know is why you don't want to spend time with me."

"Jake, I just wanted to take a shower alone." Blaine begged. Jacob was being more overbearing than ever and the worse part was that he couldn't do anything about it.

Jacob nodded his assent and Blaine hesitated for a moment, before turning towards the bathroom. This was good. If Jacob was so intent to break Blaine, Blaine would just have to do the same. Whenever Jacob allowed the leash to loosen a little, Blaine would try to become more amicable. Hopefully, he would eventually be able to create a balance.

As Blaine turned on the hot water and stepped in, Jacob followed.

"Jake you said-" Jacob's fist made Blaine shut up. Jacob was still dressed, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I didn't say anything, I nodded. You turned your back on me, and...damn babe, you know I can't resist that cute ass." Jacob said smiling.

Blaine didn't want this, he never wanted to have sex with Jacob and he especially didn't want to now.

"Jake, please-" This time it was Jacob's lips that cut him off. Jacob forced Blaine into a kiss, his tongue roughly feeling out the inside of Blaine's mouth. Blaine considered, as he had every time Jacob had kissed him recently what would happen if he bit Jacob's tongue off. The wolf would probably just heal and then beat Blaine some more. Seeing as Blaine didn't heal...

"That's right babe, beg me for it." Jacob whispered when he pulled back.

Blaine was not going to let Jacob delude himself into thinking that he was complaint.

"I don't want this Jacob." He knew it was going to happen anyway, but he wanted to make sure Jacob knew it was involuntary.

Jacob just grinned, "I don't care Blaine."

Jacob flipped Blaine around and shoved his face into the wall. He started sucking on the back of Blaine's neck and unzipped his pants.

When Jacob was done he got undressed properly and started washing Blaine off. In contrast to what had just happened, he was very gentle as he rubbed shampoo though Blaine's hair.

"See Blaine, I could take care of you if you would just stop being stubborn."

"Thank you Jacob." Blaine whispered. What was the point of fighting anymore? Jacob was going to get what he wanted, and the only way that Blaine would find happiness in the next three weeks was to comply with what Jacob wanted and hope that the wolf's temper was contained.

"How hard was that? What are you thanking me for?"

"For taking care of me after sex." He hoped this was the right answer. He really didn't want to have to thank Jacob for the fuck. The ache in his ribs were threatening to make him pass out. Jacob had done more damage than he ever had before.

Jacob didn't respond, he just kissed Blaine on top of his head and started to scrub blood and semen off with body wash. The treatment made Blaine start to cry and his wounds start to bleed fresh. Jacob didn't apologize, but he didn't reprimand Blaine for the tears either. He just continued to scrub off scabs and blood.

When Blaine stepped out, Jacob spent twenty minutes bandaging and wrapping Blaine's injuries. Blaine had to hand it to his imprint, he learned fast. Carlisle might have been the only one who could have wrapped Blaine's ribs better. There was the initial pain again, but when it was done, he was able to breathe easier.

"Thank you Jacob." Blaine whispered again.

Jacob nodded, his face serious with concentration. "I told you Blaine that I don't like to hurt you, but I _did _warn you didn't I?"

Blaine nodded. Deep inside he was wondering if Jacob felt like this was an acceptable excuse. An alpha makes and order and if it isn't followed you can do what you want. In Jacob's mind it had to have made some resemblance of sense to him. Even if he possessed the capability, Blaine would never be able to lay a hand on Emmett. Even after he became the vision of strength that Eleazar had seen, he knew he would never harm Emmett. Jacob on the other hand...he was going to pay one way or another.

Jacob spent that night with his arm around Blaine. The wrapping helped with breathing, but when Jacob's arm was on his side, it made his nerves scream for mercy. There was no way in hell he was going to get to sleep tonight. He stayed awake until morning, looking at the wall and realizing how fucked he was. He honestly believed that if he didn't have Emmett or his father, he would commit suicide.

That morning when Jacob sat up, he kissed Blaine on the cheek and asked,

"Did you sleep okay with your ribs babe?"

Blaine shook his head, "I couldn't sleep with your arm on them. Sorry." He wasn't really sorry. He was trying to make Jacob feel guilty while at the same time make it seem like it was his own fault.

"Fuck babe, I was going to give you some pain killers, why didn't you remind me?"

Yep, it was Blaine's fault of course. He had totally forgotten too, but he came up with a lie. "I'm sorry, I was going to ask you, but I was scared that you would get mad."

"Why would I get mad Blaine?"

"I just thought that you would say that I was being punished, so I didn't bother to ask." Playing the guilt game was fun...a little.

Jacob sighed. "Babe..." He didn't finish his thought, he got up and walked to the bathroom. He brought back with him a two yellow pills which Blaine swallowed down.

"Thank you Jacob." Blaine said softly.

"You're welcome baby, next time, don't hesitate." It wasn't a request, it was an order. Blaine nodded and Jacob continued. "Get some sleep Blaine."

Blaine was surprised, he did not ever think that Jacob would care enough to let him sleep. He didn't say anything except the two words of thanks again, before laying back. Without Jacob's arm on his chest, he was able to slip into unconsciousness before he even felt the medicine working.

**Awwwww Jacob was sweet with the washing. Is he redeemable?...No. I put that part in there because I have personal experience with abuse, they are not all psycho kill you. They have nice moments.**


	34. Sam sees the damage

**Okay it's short, but I'm hoping it's enough plot to make up for that. Sam makes a guest appearance, but read the Jacob part, because...well cuz I said please.**

-Jacob POV

Jacob really didn't want to let Blaine go back to bed, but his heart bled for the kid. What could he say, he was a romantic man. He sighed as he looked at Blaine's sleeping form. He hated to harm his mate, but he could not allow Blaine to run his life anymore. He had to put his foot down and show that he was the boss. Blaine was the most resilient and stubborn man he had ever met though, and that was the reason that he reprimanded Blaine.

A knock at the door interrupted Jacob's thoughts. Though he would be content to stand here all day and look at his world, he sighed and went to open the door. Sam was there looking angrier than Jacob had ever seen him.

"Sam, what's wrong man?" Jacob asked, worried that something had happened in the pack.

Sam answered with his fist. It had been a long time since Jacob had felt physical pain and even he had to admit that it was worse when you were numbed to it. Blaine tried to fight sometimes in bed, but Jacob was stronger than that.

"You stupid piece of shit!" Sam shouted, letting himself in. "Besides the fact that you tore that poor kid away from someone who he actually loves and someone who treats him right. You take him here and you..." Sam couldn't finish.

Jacob listened to the rant while he tried to pop his jaw back in place. Once he had he tried to restrain his anger. His first instinct was to phase and rip of Sam's head, however, he tried to speak rationally to his beta.

"Sam, you need to calm the fuck down. Blaine is where he belongs."

"Blaine doesn't want to be here with you Jacob. You keep talking about how you want him to be happy, but you're a fucking liar. You just want someone to fuck who can't fight back. You need to learn...no. Fuck that. It's too late for you to learn, you need to let Blaine go.

Jacob could not not believe his ears. He was the alpha, his pack was not supposed to question him.

"Sam you should remember your place. You have-"

"Fuck my place in your "pack" Jacob! Blaine is like a son to me. I won't stand by and watch you hurt him anymore. Emmett may not stand up to you because he's scared to hurt Blaine's feelings, but I don't care anymore. I'd rather see him feel bad for you than see him in pain anymore."

Jacob let out a growl. He knew that the pack would be furious if he killed Sam, but he was pissed off. What the fuck was with everyone challenging him this week?

"Sam, Blaine is going to stay with me, one way or another. We can sit here, fight, or talk, but at the end of the day, I'm going to go lay in my bed and Blaine will be there with me." Jacob said quietly. He knew that it was killing Sam that he was being calm. He could not afford to loose his temper though.

"Jake, is everything al...Sam!" Blaine came bounding out of the bedroom, towards the man who could have been his father figure. Jacob, at the last moment swung his arm out and got his mate right in the chest. Blaine let all his breath out with a weird coughing noise and fell to the ground, grasping.

"Blaine! Are you fucking crazy Jacob?" Sam asked trying to move towards Blaine. Jacob was not about to let this incident pass without a few lessons for everyone.

First, was Sam. "Sam, back the fuck off. He is my mate, I can look after him."

"Then look after him!" Sam shouted pointing to Blaine, who was sitting up, but still coughing.

Jacob knelt besides Blaine. "Are you okay? Can you breathe?" Blaine nodded. "Good, I didn't want to hurt you, but you need to ask permission before you throw yourself into the arms of another man Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry Jacob, I just thought that since it was Sam..." He trailed off and put his head down. Jacob smiled, it was good that his mate was finally learning his place.

"Blaine, you need to ask permission before you touch another man."

"Jacob, may I please have permission to hug Sam?" Blaine asked.

- Sam POV

Sam could not believe what he was seeing. Jacob was making Blaine scarp around like a fucking puppy or something. Blaine looked so embarrassed to be asking...just for a hug. There was going to be a day very soon when he was going to decapitate the alpha. Jacob, however, for his part was at least being fair while he was being a dick. He nodded his head. Blaine stood up and with his head bowed walked to Sam who held his arms out.

Sam could tell when he hugged Blaine that the latter man was trying not to cry. His chest was shaking and his breathing was ragged.

"Are you holding up okay kid?" Sam asked.

Blaine nodded, but his eyes said 'no.'

Sam could not stand to see Blaine like this. "Jacob, I'd like to talk to Blaine alone for a little bit."

Jacob scoffed, "You come into my home without invitation, punch me, yell at me, and now you want to be alone with _my_ mate?"

Sam sighed, Jacob was jealous to the point of insanity. Like Same could ever sleep with Blaine. The kid was like a kid to him. He would find sex with one of the vampires more appealing.

"Jacob, please I would like to talk to him a little. You had no problem letting me do it when you thought it would benefit you. Is he still eating?"

Jacob didn't answer. His face fell. Ha! So Sam had discovered Jacob's weakness. It was all well and good to be an alpha and order people around, but Blaine still had control of what went into his mouth...Where food was concerned anyway. Sam shuddered, he didn't want to think about Blaine. And Jacob. And the various non-consensual things that happened in that bedroom.

"Blaine eats...once in awhile. He's...He's-" Jacob stuttered.

"No Jacob, this isn't about him. It's about you and the way that you treat him. Let me talk to him and I'll get him to eat something."

Jacob glared at Sam for a moment, however he looked defeated. He pulled Blaine close and whispered something in his ear. Sam picked up on words like 'kill' and 'break' but when he was done he stepped outside. With one final meaningful look towards Blaine Jacob stepped outside.

"Goddammit, he is the most pompous, irritating jackass to ever walk these lands." Sam said smiling. Blaine didn't return it. He simply shrugged and then hugged Sam again, this time really crying.

"Shh, it'll be okay Blaine. I'm going to take you to my place and then we can get you back to Emmett." Sam said quietly, he would not put it past Jacob to be eavesdropping.

Blaine's face took on one of terror. "Sam, you are under no circumstances to take me away. Jacob would totally lose his mind. I have a plan and when the time comes I _will_ break free of him, but until then I need everyone to trust me."

Sam could not believe that Blaine was willing to stay here in an obviously dangerous situation. The kid looked like hell. His movements and sporadic breathing pointed to a few broken ribs. He walked with a limp confirming Sam's worst fears about what went on in Jacob's bed. Blaine sported a new black eye and the rest of his body was covered in bruises and lacerations of various sizes. The worst. Jacob had done his best to patch the kid up but one thing was very clear: Blaine needed a hospital.

"Blaine, you can tell Emmett what you want, but I'll be damned if I'm going-"

"It's not your choice Sam. I love you like a brother, but this is my path to take. If you want to point me in the right direction, I'll take that, but I'm not going to climb on your back and let you take me."

Blaine might be afraid, but the look in his eyes was defiant. He was stubborn and was willing to see this through. He needed the satisfaction that his plan offered. Blaine snapped Sam out of his thoughts with a question that took him off guard for a moment.

"Sam, Jacob seemed to know before I came over. You didn't let him know by accident did you?"

The question was asked so innocently that Sam couldn't answer for a moment. When he had first found out that Blaine was here trapped with Jacob, he had worried about the same thing, but he had put safeguards into place that prevented that. Sam looked Blaine deep in the eyes and said honestly:

"Blaine, I took every precaution possible to keep him from finding out. How he ended up doing it is beyond me. I swear to you Blaine, I would've leap off a cliff if I thought he somehow might reach the information in my head. He's the only one who can look in there, and I purposely persuaded him to give us opposite shifts so that he would never be able to see inside my head. I-"

Blaine cut him off with a laugh. "You need to chill out more often Sam. You'll give yourself a heart attack. I trust you, like...a lot, I would've accepted a simple 'no.'"

The laugh was very superficial and it never reached his eyes, but considering the past few days, he was amazed that Blaine could make any noise of joy.

"What about food Blaine? Please tell me that you care enough not to kill yourself by starving?"

"No Sam, my plan very much involves me staying alive until...well, I can't be with Em as a human so..." He cut off and gave Sam a very serious look."I don't eat because it's something I control. He can't make me eat, so I don't. Now that you made him the deal of course I'll eat tonight, but I'm not promising daily meals."

Sam smiled, Blaine may have looked defeated but he was a fighter. His spirit was far from broken.

Sam hated to leave, but Jacob really wasn't offering a choice. Sam apologized for the attack, but deep inside he wasn't sorry about anything except that he hadn't taken off Jacob's head with the hit. He gave Jacob a glare as he left, a silent warning to take better care of his mate.

As he walked home, he came up with an idea that he hoped wouldn't backfire. Blaine had said to trust him, and Sam did. However, he could not trust Jacob. He would have to make a stop by the leeches house and then send Emily on a walk with Paul. If everything worked out right, Blaine would still be with Jacob, but he would be more prone to safety.

**Okay, so I hope to hear from you guys. **


	35. Letter from Sam

**I feel like this is my worst chapter yet, but to be fair I had some writer's block. In this chapter we see what Sam's plan is and what Emmett's becomes. **

-Emmett POV

Emmett was smiling for the first time in days. The last happy moment he had in recent days had been when Blaine's voice had been on the other side of the phone. Of course that had all gone to hell. Emmett never believed for a moment that Blaine truly wanted to stay with Jacob. However, it was because of this that for first time in his existence he was slightly angry at Blaine. The emotion was instantly overshadowed with his anger at Jacob however, and when he stopped to think about it his anger towards Blaine vanished.

Why would Blaine be choosing to stay with the asshole Jacob though? To Emmett, what he had said to Blaine had been the truth. There _was_ a moral high ground to stand on when you objected to murder. However, if that high ground risked your own life, then it was not worth it. Blaine was being totally stupid by staying with Jacob at this point.

At the risk of making things worse, Emmett had gone down to see Blaine. It had only been for a moment, to gauge the degree of Blaine's injuries. What he saw made him want to throw up. Jacob had been holding Blaine down, thrusting into his body. Blaine had been crying but Jacob had not been paying attention. Blaine's body was cut up, his ribs were wrapped in a way that made Emmett suspect that there were broken bones.

The only thing that had prevented Emmett from breaking through the window and snapping Jacob's neck had been the promise he had made to Blaine. Even if he had planned to stay longer, Emmett would have had to leave. He liked to look out for Blaine when the man was with Jacob, but he could not watch his only love being raped. It pissed him off to the degree that on the way home he considered destroying the town of Forks just to get his anger out.

Somehow he had made it home without killing anyone or anything, save for a bird that had flown in front of him, that he hadn't even slowed down for.

The few days that had passed since then had been in misery. He almost wished for the days when it was just dropping Blaine off and waiting. Anything would be better than this. When Alice brought him a letter from the tribe's beta; Sam though, he read it and grinned.

Hello Emmett,

I doubt that our interests converge too often, but I think that we can both agree that Blaine needs to be removed from the situation that he currently finds himself in. At least, you better agree, because I'm going to open this letter by warning you Emmett. If you ever lay a hand on him in the way that Jacob has I will kill you. You make him happy, and if you betray that, I will have no problems breaking the treaty as I break you. Blaine says to trust him until his birthday, however I can't be sure that he has that long. At the same time, the promise he made us make still stands. Jacob cannot die, therefore, I am doing all I can on my end to keep Jacob distracted on his pack duties. I need you to do something though. I need you to keep your eye on Blaine. It involves a risk, but you know how the kid is. He's stubborn and could set Jacob off. I know it's asking a lot, but it's only three weeks. If we get through this then there will be nothing but light at the end of our tunnel. Blaine told me about the wedding and I'm so happy for you too, on the condition that you don't take him too far. He's as good as my son Emmett, help me protect him. I also need you to talk to his dad. One of the times we spoke, before Blaine had even met you, he told me about something about the Dreamer's Call or something like like that. Anyway, talk to him about it. It has something to do with communicating with dreams. We can do this Emmett.

Sincerely,

Sam Uley.

This was a promising sign. Emmett had not even considered talking to Blaine's father, he was worried that Constantine would simply raze the pack to keep his son safe. However, there was a chance that he could talk to the older witch and convince him to help. If Sam kept Jacob off Blaine's back, then there was some hope that everything would end on a good note. Blaine would even be able to get his way and not have Jacob killed.

Immediately he picked up his phone and dialed the number that Constantine had given him to use. He hesitated over the call button though, something about this felt wrong. He considered what the current situation was. Jacob was pissed because Blaine had acted without his knowledge and now he was about to do the same thing again. He was going to call a witch into the mix of Sam and himself conspiring to look out for Blaine. If they were discovered, Jacob might kill Blaine. It was a precarious situation.

"I'd do it. If it was Bella, I would call that number and get as much help as I could in containing the threat." Edward said appearing behind him. "However, that does not mean that it is the right course of action."

Emmett sighed, it was Blaine. Anything that made his situation better was the right course of action.

"Yes, and I think that you should watch over him and have Sam keep Jacob busy, but Constantine is a loose cannon in the plan. I don't have to see into his mind to know that he might kill everyone in this town just to get Blaine to safety, I'm unsure he would be able to be controlled.

"He looks after Blaine anyway though, I'm sure that if he doesn't already know, he will soon. And then he'll turn on me for not having taken better care of Blaine."

As he said it, he hit the call button. It was worth the risk, it had to be. Why else hate Fate decided to reunite Blaine and his father?

_Emmett! How are you son? Did you two move up the date of the wedding?_ The use of the word son made Emmett feel even worse about this idea. However, this was not about his emotional comfort, it was about saving Blaine.

"Actually...Have you been watching Blaine?"

_Usually no, I assumed that he was safe with you. Was I wrong in that assumption Emmett?_ His tone was immediately harsh and strict.

"No sir. At least not entirely, you see..."

Emmett explained the entire situation in full detail. When he was done there was silence over the line that lasted a few moments and then his voice came on with a forced calmness.

_I am going to rip out that mongrels throat. Don't worry Emmett, I am going to fix this._

"Sir, I didn't call you to kill Jacob. I called because Blaine mentioned something about a Dreamer's Call. I just need to talk to him."

_Talking won't won't fix shit. A Dream Call won't work if my son is dead._

"Sir, Blaine has asked me to trust him-"

_Emmett, Blaine is a sweet kid and he can be smart, but he can also be an idiot. Jacob is the living example of that._ _I've come to expect more of you, but if you think that Jacob is somehow going to change, I seriously underestimated you._

"I don't think that Jacob is going to change, but I do think that Blaine believes that Jacob is innocent. Blaine believes that the imprint means that Jacob isn't in control of his actions."

_And what do you believe Emmett?_ Constantine asked.

"I believe that I want what's best for Blaine, but at the same time, I think he knows what he's doing sir. I promised him that I'd listen to what he said. If he tells me to come get him, I will not hesitate. However, if he asks to stay with Jacob..." Emmett trailed off. He didn't want to think about that possibility.

_If he asks to stay, you'll let him remain in danger?_

"Constantine do you think I like to see him danger?"

_No, but I also think that this is one thing that you don't have experience in. You are so __concerned about what Blaine wants that you can't see what he needs._

Emmett couldn't respond. He would've preferred it if Constantine had yelled at him. In the end Constantine agreed to perform the spell. Emmett hung up the phone and looked at Edward.

"Am I a bad boyfriend Edward?" He asked.

Edward smiled. "No, you're a vampire. We have this thing about being with humans and thinking that we know what's best for them. In the end though, what we think they need is usually the opposite of what would actually be best for them. I thought that Bella would be better off without me and you remember how that turned out. You think that you should trust Blaine to be with Jacob, but if he dies for it...I can't see you go through that. I can't tell you if Jacob will kill Blaine. I can tell you that the risk is there, and I can _suggest_ to you that you kill the wolf. However, in the end it has to be your decision."

Emmett needed to make a decision. He would have to decided whether he was going to attack or not. He would wait for Constantine to perform the spell and he would see how Blaine was doing. If Blaine gave the slightest hint of hesitation, he would go to get his man back. If Blaine had everything under control though, he would trust his boyfriend.

**Okay, don't hate on me please. I know it seems like Emmett is being a bad boyfriend, but I hope that Edward's explanation was sufficient if not...**


	36. Dream Call

**Emmett takes charge here.**

-Blaine POV

Jacob had been getting better. Or better in terms of how good Jacob could be. He had been doing the laundry so that Blaine didn't have to sleep in sheets covered in blood, sweat, and...other things. He had been taking on his pack duties more seriously. During the nights he would go on patrol while Blaine was asleep, and when Blaine woke up Jacob would be there holding him.

Blaine had tried to suggest to Jacob that he go patrolling while Blaine himself was awake, so that they could sleep together. In reality he had said it simply to appear kind, but Jacob took it as a sign that Blaine was accepting his place, hence his new behavior. Jacob had denied the suggestion though, he said that he would feel bad if Blaine was left at home and bored when he was out. Jacob might have been getting a better attitude, but the thought of him by himself was still unacceptable.

Jacob was not as forceful as he had been during sex. Blaine still didn't want Jacob touching him, but even he had to admit that it wasn't as bad. Now it was more like an uncomfortable daily ritual that he had to go through.

The best part was that Jacob was no longer hitting him. Blaine in return had been behaving himself. He tried to hold his attitude back and he no longer lashed out with anger. All of his control was on the surface though. He was never going to let Jacob fool him again.

Blaine was laying bed and listening to Jacob go over the rules for his patrol absence again.

"Babe, we've been doing good haven't we? I haven't had to punish you and you haven't tried to run away. Please don't fuck it up."

Blaine nodded and smiled, "Don't worry Jake. I'll be right in this bed when you get home."

Jacob smiled back. "Are your ribs doing better?"

Blaine nodded, it wasn't a lie. In fact, he hardly noticed them anymore, unless he slept on them wrong.

"I really do feel bad that I broke them Blaine, you know that don't you." See, this was one of those really weird moments. It was like an apology, but at the same time Jacob was saying that he had deserved it.

However what choice did he have other than to agree? "I know Jake, I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."

"Big mouth? Are you trying to turn me on?" Jacob asked, nibbling Blaine's neck. Blaine tried to be receptive, tilting his head to expose his neck. However, even when Jacob was being affectionate, it made Blaine feel uncomfortable.

"I have to try Jake?" Blaine asked, trying to keep up his charade.

Jacob growled and pressed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine returned the kiss, though was very thankful when Jacob pulled back.

"Shit babe, I'm going to go before I miss my patrol. I love you Blaine."

Blaine didn't say anything. He did not love Jacob and he never would. Jacob had gotten to the point where he didn't expect it anymore though. He hoped that one day Blaine would feel the same, but for the time being he accepted this situation.

After Jacob left Blaine lay back and closed his eyes. At least one upside of Jacob leaving when he did was that Blaine was actually tired. A week of constant sex had exhausted him and Jacob only slept a few hours anymore. He allowed himself to drift off, a smile on his face at the the thought that in less than two weeks he would be twenty one. He would be free from Jacob. He realized that he had been so focused on removing the imprint from Jacob that he had forgotten about all of the other things he could do with magic.

Jacob fell asleep to images of himself flying under the Golden Gate bridge and racing Emmett to the top of a mountain. When he did fall asleep his dream was similar. He was running with Emmett, until suddenly, Emmett stopped and turned around, smiling.

"Goddammit, I've missed you Blaine." He reached his hand out and stroked the side of Blaine's face. Blaine leaned into the touch, it felt so real. The smoothness of his skin, the cool temperature, it was almost enough to make Blaine cry. He longed to in Emmett's arms again.

"I've missed you too Em. I just wish you were the real thing." Blaine really didn't know why he was talking to a dream, but since it was the closest thing he was going to get, he was not going miss this chance.

"Blaine, I know that you're asleep but this isn't a dream. You're father did something called a Dream Call so that I could come and talk to you."

Blaine hesitated, he knew that there was such a spell, but this knowledge meant that his subconscious could be creating what he wanted.

"How do-?" Blaine wanted to question how he could be sure, but then Emmett pulled him close and kissed him. His subconscious was not _that _good. There was no way that he could deny that this was Emmett. Only the real vampire could kiss him like that.

"Blaine-" Emmett started, but he cut himself off by leaning forward and kissing Blaine again. Blaine was not about to complain, for almost two weeks he had been stuck with someone that he despised. Emmett was his sun, Emmett was his whole life. Being here with him, even if it was only in a dreamspace was like he was breathing for the first time in days.

"Blaine, I've missed you more than you know, but to tell you the truth, I'm here to make sure you're okay."

Blaine sighed, he wanted to lie. He wanted to tell Emmett that everything was okay, that he would be fine. However, looking into Emmett's amber eyes, he found himself spilling the truth. He spent fifteen minutes, explaining every detail of life with Jacob.

"I shouldn't have left Em. I should've stayed with you and told him to piss off." Blaine finished.

Emmett didn't respond for a moment, he was flexing his fists. Finally he sighed and said in a quiet voice. "Blaine, as soon as we are done talking, I am going to come down and get you. I know I promised you-"

Blaine shook his head, "Emmett, if it was a simple matter of killing Jacob, I'd do it myself. If you kill Jacob, the pack will kill you. Em, I couldn't survive..."

Emmett laughed, "Babe, the pack would try. Have you ever seen me fight? I'm untouchable."

Blaine sighed, he could not allow Emmett to risk his life. This was the whole reason that he was putting up with Jacob's bullshit in the first place.

"Em, you said that you would trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Emmett shook his head, "See, I thought that by giving you what you want that it would make you happy. Look at you though, he beat the fuck out of you and broke your ribs. I'd be a bad boyfriend if I allowed you to stay in this situation."

Blaine had to admit that Emmett had a point, but at the same time-

"If it was just a matter of Jacob, I would agree. Twelve wolves though? Babe, I love you and you're good, but you're not that good. Eleven days Emmett, Eleven days and everything will be okay."

Emmett wasn't buying it though.

"Blaine, I love you, and I want you to be happy. I won't just sit back and let you be with that asshole anymore. If you think that killing him is out of the question, that's fine. I can still keep you safe Blaine. Is he on patrol right now?"

Blaine nodded and Emmett continued. "Good, I'm going to come down and get you."

"Emmett, he'll follow us, we've already discussed this option." Blaine said.

"Yes, it was a problem when he would have a month to find us. Eleven days? I could hide you in Washington with eleven days, and trust me we won't be in Washington."

Blaine smiled. He had been wrong, Emmett could be his knight in shining armor. He was hesitant to allow himself to feel truly happy, but if Emmett could take him away without the risk of death, then it would be worth it. Surely the pack wouldn't be mad for Emmett leaving the state would they?

"So, where are we going?" Blaine asked.

Emmett grinned, "I'm taking you to a little island off the coast of Sicily."

**Will they make it? Will they be able to hide until Blaine's birthday? **


	37. Letter from Blaine

-Blaine POV

Blaine woke up with a start. It took a moment for him to remember what had happened. Emmett, Sicily, leaving in five minutes. Immediately, he looked around to make sure that Jacob had not yet returned. He was surprised when he looked at the clock and saw that only two hours had passed. It was a blessing, Jacob's patrols usually took seven hours, which meant that he had five to get out of the country. Once he got dressed, he hurriedly went to the desk and took out a pen and some paper. He knew that there was only the slightest chance that Jacob would read it, and an even smaller chance that he would listen, but it was worth a shot.

When he was finished, he lay the note on his pillow and waited by the front door. He was afraid to wait outside, Jacob's patrol took him by the house multiple times a night. He knew without a doubt that if Jacob caught him, then he would die. There would be no room to argue or negotiate, Jacob would finally snap.

A soft knock came from the door and Blaine hesitated for a moment before opening it. Behind the door was the one thing in life that made every pain worth it. Even though it was a tense situation Emmett was smiling. He reached out and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I know that in magical law I technically just saw you, and I mean no offense, but it can't compare to actually having you in my arms." He said in Blaine's ear.

"No offense taken babe, I prefer the real thing too."

"Okay, when we get on the plane we can have a proper reunion, but for now I need to get you out of here."

Blaine didn't say anything else, it would be one thing for Jacob to come home and see Blaine running away and quit another for the wold to see Emmett there. Both were situations that he hoped to avoid. He climbed on Emmett's back and the vampire ran though the forest. This part had always exhilarated him. He loved watching the landscape zooming past him as he hung onto Emmett's back.

It was amazing how much planning Emmett had put into the plan considering the short notice. When they reached the road at the edge of the Cullen's territory, Emmett took Blaine off his back and put him in the passenger seat of Blaine's eclipse, which was waiting there for them.

Emmett peeled off of the shoulder the car was parked on and sped down the highway. Blaine couldn't stop grinning. He was leaving, he was free, Jacob would never lay another hand on him again. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to escape.

"Blaine, do I need Carlisle to meet us there?" Emmett asked, reaching over and running his finger lightly over the second mark on Blaine's neck. The temperature of Emmett's skin was actually comforting on the wound that was still sore. Even though they were feeling better, he would still like to have an actual doctor look over his wounds. He nodded, and his arm twitched. Emmett's phone appeared in his hand and without taking his eyes off of Blaine he typed out a text message faster than any human. A few seconds later the phone beeped and Emmett's eyes swiped over it in a second.

"Carlisle will be there within a few hours of us. He'll have to go commercial."

"Thanks Em...wait what do you mean '_he'll_ have to go commercial'? What are we going on?"

Emmett smiled and took Blaine's hand, "Esme's private jet. We try not to use it that often, you know to try and stay on the down low. In moments like these though it really helps. The next flight out was at nine in the morning." Blaine had to admit a good point with that, it was only one-thirty now.

"If you look in the glove compartment, there is also some documents that you'll need once we arrive on the other side of the ocean. I can buy our way out of American legislation, but Italians are less lenient. If I was going to do one set, I figured I might as well just get both. I also got you a pack of cigarettes, I was assuming that Jacob was neglecting that."

Emmett handed over the pack and a lighter, Blaine smiled. Jacob hadn't exactly been neglecting it, but in his posturing, he had been controlling Blaine's smoking.

"Still allowing me to smoke babe?" Blaine asked rolling down the window and lighting a cigarette.

"Are you still planning on changing on your birthday?"

Blaine nodded, he was without a doubt going to ring in his twenty first birthday by becoming a vampire. Nothing was ever going to make him change his mind.

"Well, I may get sued by mothers for saying this, but I let you go with Jacob for two weeks. Jacob is ten times as dangerous as smoking. Besides, in eleven days it won't matter anymore."

Blaine opened the glove compartment, inside was a passport as well as a doctored birth certificate, a fake I.D., and over ten thousand euros.

"Wow, you set all of this up in the short time I was away?" Blaine asked. Emmett pulled on an embarrassed face. If he had blood, Blaine was sure that he would've been blushing.

"Actually, please don't be mad, but I set all of this up weeks ago. I was thinking that if you ever changed your mind about fleeing the state, I would have a backup plan." Emmett's voice sounded like he expected Blaine to be mad. Blaine wasn't though, he thought it was really sweet that Emmett had a contingency plan.

"Em, how can I be mad for you making sure that I would be safe? As long as you weren't planning on kidnapping me or something." Blaine said smiling.

"Kidnapping you? Never. There was a moment when I thought I might kill Jacob though. I came by the first night I knew you weren't coming home..." He was unable to finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. Blaine knew exactly what Emmett would have seen if he looked through Jacob's window at anytime during that week.

Blaine took Emmett's free hand as he pulled into a clearing. There was a long runway and a warehouse at the end. Blaine had to admit that the whole thing looked rather rundown and unsafe. However, all of this was simply a way to keep the plane hidden from prying eyes. When Emmett pulled into the warehouse, Blaine got his first look at his way out of the country.

-Jacob POV

Jacob was elated as he ran home. He enjoyed this new daily ritual he had created, where he gave his attention to tribe matters and then came home to a Blaine that wasn't bruised anymore. Blaine had been being an obedient beta in the relationship and Jacob himself had become calmer and less prone to explode.

The moment he got within the boundaries of his home, he knew something was wrong though. He could smell the sickly sweet scent of the leeches and intermixed was Blaine's own scent. He quickly threw the door open the door and ran inside.

"Blaine! Blaine, where the hell are you?" He shouted. Jacob was livid, Blaine had been doing so good and now he was meeting with Emmett. When Jacob stormed into the room, he found an empty bed. He let out a cry and punched a hole in the wall.

On the bed in the place where his mate should have been laying Jacob found a note.

Jacob,

I apologize for leaving you like this. In a perfect world I would've been able to talk to you and leave amicably. You aren't a Walgreen's commercial though Jacob. You are an irrational, angry, sociopath. You have caused me so much pain, and the funny thing? I still care about your feelings. The truth is though, you don't care about me or my feelings. You don't see that Emmett is not only what I want, but also what I need. Jacob, if you ever cared about me or felt any true love towards me, stay away. Do not try follow me. Let us be happy.

Please,

Blaine.


	38. Naples

**YAY another chapter.**

-Blaine POV

Four days after his "jailbreak," Blaine woke to find himself in a canopy bed with Emmett's arms around him. After they arrived in Naples, Emmett had immediately booked a speedboat to take Blaine to Eleazar's island. When they arrived, Emmett had let him take a nap until Carlisle showed up to check on his wounds. Even the doctor had to admit that the half-assed job that Jacob had done was good. The ribs had healed in their proper place and there was thankfully no hemorrhaging.

"Good morning babe." Emmett whispered in his ear.

Blaine looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "Morning my ass, it's one-thirty Em."

Emmett laughed, "According to that clock yea, but as far as I'm concerned, the sun doesn't rise until you do."

Blaine blushed, it was such a refreshing change to have someone dote over him. It was cheesy, but it was still a lot sweeter than anything Jacob had ever done for him.

"One week away Blaine. Are you excited?" Emmett asked.

Blaine thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, Naples is nice. We might need to buy Eleazar out of his island." They weren't that far from the mainland and Emmett had taken him sight seeing around Naples. He kept a watchful eye out for Jacob, but the sun had been hiding behind clouds, making it too perfect not to enjoy the Italian culture. Emmett had to translate everything, but Blaine knew enough Italian to grin when Emmett called him his, 'caro mio.'

"Blaine, if you want an island in Italy, all you have to do is ask." Emmett was serious and it made Blaine laugh.

"Esme would kill us, besides, I've hardly seen the world, don't you think that we should travel a bit before we decide on a place?"

Emmett shrugged. "We could travel around, but like I said, all you have to do is ask and it's yours. Which reminds me, what do you want for your birthday?"

Blaine flipped himself around and looked at Emmett in the eyes. "Em, I don't need anything. I'm getting you and eternity, what else could I ask for?"

"You can ask for something less cliché." Emmett said smiling.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I want the Burj Khalifa."

Emmett laughed, "Come on Blaine, let me get you something for your birthday. In fact, I'll make you a deal. If you let me get you a birthday gift, I won't get you a birthday gift. I'll let you use that 'eternity and me' excuse."

Blaine decided to take the deal. He really didn't like receiving gifts from Emmett. It may have been a cliché, but he meant what he said. Emmett was everything he had ever wanted, everything else was going to look inferior.

Blaine nodded and Emmett smiled, "I was thinking about this." He pulled himself out from under Blaine and disappeared. He was back within a fraction of a second and he held a piece of paper in his hand. He handed the paper to Blaine.

It was an ad for a luxury yacht. Five hardwood floored decks, a top speed of 40 knots, two hundred feet long, and range of over six thousand miles. Blaine's mouth fell open and he actually started laughing.

"A yacht Emmett? We can't get a yacht, Carlisle would kill us." The look on Emmett's face was all too telling though.

"You already bought it didn't you? How much was it?" He really didn't even want to know. Emmett had spent the worth of a small country to buy a boat for him.

"It was only fifty mil, and trust me they were trying to get me for twice that." Emmett said rolling his eyes. "Besides, it was Carlisle's idea in the first place."

Later that day, after Emmett finally convinced Blaine to accept the gift, they sat on the cliffs at the edge of the island. Blaine was smoking a cigarette, and Emmett was tossing pebbles into the ocean...well chucking them for yards. It was peaceful, the moon hanging in the sky reflecting off of Emmett's milky skin. The waves were rolling along the rocks below them and the breeze was comforting. It was amazing that four days ago he was in Forks, Washington with Jacob and now he was in Naples with the best man in the world.

"So where are we going to go on my birthday gift Em?" Blaine asked turning towards the vampire.

"The first place will be our honeymoon." Emmett said, throwing his last rock and pulling Blaine into his arms.

"Can that be a surprise?" Blaine asked, looking up and kissing Emmett's neck.

Emmett laughed, "Of course, it's not like I'd tell you anyway. Alice may have dominated the wedding, but I took control in the honeymoon. I _will_ tell you that I got us a month where we're going."

Blaine smiled, "That's good, I'm guessing because the first two weeks will be spent in bed?" That was the part he was looking forward to the most. Being able to give himself completely to Emmett. It was true that he wouldn't really be a virgin, but to him it would be like having sex for the first time.

At this thought he reached up and pulled Emmett's face towards his. Emmett's lips met his own and parted to allow Blaine's tongue entrance. Emmett entwined his fingers in Blaine's hair and pulled him closer. Eventually though, Emmett had to pull away. He looked into Blaine's eyes, his own amber ones burning with desire.

"Blaine, one week. I've had online purchases that have taken longer than that. Seven days and we can do everything you want and more. Just a little more patience...please?" Emmett's voice was rough, as though he would pounce if Blaine asked him to sleep with him anyway.

Blaine took the higher path though and pulled away from Emmett.

"One week Blaine, one week and we'll be married. I can't tell you how excited I am." Emmett whispered.

Later, after Emmett had carried him back to the house Blaine fell asleep again. He wasn't really tired, but Emmett was running his fingers through his hair and it was so comfortable. He let his eyes close and his mind slip into dreams of Emmett. It had been years since he had had a sex dream, but that night his hormones took over his mind.

When he woke Emmett was gone and for a moment his mind raced with worries of Jacob coming to get his revenge in the night. Blaine looked around, hoping to find some evidence of where Emmett had gone to. Blaine only had to travel to the kitchen though, the vampire was there cooking breakfast. When he saw Blaine he smiled and ran over to give him a kiss.

"Sorry you had to wake up alone, but I thought you'd like waking up to breakfast."

Blaine tried to stifle a yawn, "How...How did you know I was going to wake up when I did. You're very good at that."

Emmett laughed, "Your breathing changes before you wake up. Your REM cycles also come more frequently. From there it's only thirty minutes before you wake up."

Blaine could only smile at how perceptive Emmett could be.

**I know it's short and kind of boring, but I'm trying to show how easy life with Emmett is versus life with Jacob. Review, comment, and all that jazz please.**


	39. Torn Ligaments

-Emmett POV Five days left.

The days passed by fast for Emmett and he hoped that they went just as fast for Blaine. On Sunday morning he took Blaine to the mainland to listen to the church choirs. He was unsure if Blaine was going to enjoy it the way he did, but Blaine had a smile on his face the entire time. Afterward, they went back to the island and Blaine asked to go cliff diving.

It was here that Emmett's protective instincts came out in full force. He insisted on diving first so that he could could be in the water when Blaine hit, in case something went wrong. Blaine was superb though. He entered the water as smoothly as a fish and popped up seconds later grinning.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Emmett couldn't help but ask. He tried to be the carefree boyfriend, but there were times when he just couldn't.

Blaine gave Emmett a weird look, "Em, I know you worry about me, but it's just water. I don't think it's going to bite me."

"Water doesn't have to bite you, it just has to enter your lungs and cause cerebral hypoxia. Beyond the fact that you could-"

Blaine interrupted him, "Yes, I could trip and fall along the cliffs, I could dive too deep and hit my head, or I could get hit by ball lightning. There's a long list of things that _could_ happen Em, but I trust that if something _did_ happen that you would take care of me."

Emmett sighed, "Blaine, in five days it won't matter. I swear that when you're a vampire I'll let you do whatever you want without worrying, but I almost lost you when you were with Jacob. Can you really blame me for worrying?"

Blaine shook his head, "Of course not." He climbed onto Emmett's back and whispered, "Can you take me back to the top?"

Emmett immediately complied. Launching himself out of the water and leaping up the cliff side. Dropping Blaine off when he got to the top, he laughed and launched himself back down again. When he hit the water he allowed immediately surfaced again and waited for Blaine to jump. Blaine may chastise him a little, but he was not about to let anything happen to his only love.

Blaine took a running start and jumped off, doing a flip in midair. Blaine slid into the water with hardly a splash and Emmett waited for him to resurface. Blaine came up laughing.

-Blaine POV

After a day of cliff diving, Emmett said that he had a surprise for Blaine. Once again they took a speed boat to the mainland and took a walk along the streets. It was the Italy that so many Americans dreamed about. They took the back alleyways hand in hand. Emmett bought Blaine a rose and took him to a restaurant where they ate a candle lit dinner on a little table outside.

On the way back Blaine was busy laughing at a joke that Emmett had told when someone bumped into him. Blaine apologized, and Emmett didn't say anything, they turned to walk away when the man's voice yelled behind them.

"Watch where you're going cazzo faggot!" The man was obviously drunk, and Blaine was willing to let it go, but Emmett turned around.

"You bumped into him asshole, watch your mouth in front of my boyfriend." He snapped.

"Yea? Or what? You gonna scratch me with your pretty nails? Vafanculo!" The man took a few steps closer and Blaine out of instinct stepped forward too. He was tired of being pushed around, and this guy looked like he would lose to a five year old. Even still Emmett stepped forward to shield Blaine.

"Non pensare che io ho paura di uccidere te solo perché sei ubriaco." Emmett said. It was here that Blaine was lost in the conversation. He knew enough Italian to catch the earlier words, but this sentence was all gibberish to him. Regardless, Blaine knew tones, and Emmett's was enough to scare _him_. He tried to pull on his boyfriend's shirt to leave.

"Em, let's just go, it's not worth it. He's just a drunk idiot, come on." Blaine pleaded. Emmett didn't budge though. His eyes were furious.

"Stavamo facendo una bella serata fino a quando sei arrivato tu. Chiedere scusa e andiamo." Emmett said, ignoring Blaine and taking another step forward.

"You want an apology? I'll apologize after your bitch sucks my dick! American Cazzo." The man said and turned to leave. Emmett flashed over to the man and twisted his arm. Blaine winced as the man let out a cry.

Immediately, the man changed his tune.

"Fuck! Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Please let go!"

Blaine couldn't help but smile. It was funny to see the cocky guy apologizing to him. Emmett took it one step further though. He walked the man over and whispered in his ear. After Emmett let his arm go, the man quickly started talking,

"Blaine Baca," It was obvious that the man was simply parroting what he was being told by Emmett, but Blaine didn't care.

"I apologize for bumping into you. And for calling you a bitch...and a faggot...and for suggesting that you'd ever perform oral sex on me. I'm sorry for challenging your heritage, we all have unique backgrounds and I have no right to question yours. I also apologize for making your boyfriend lose his temper." The man was whimpering at the end. Emmett was still talking in his ear, but there was no longer any echo of the words.

After a moment, Emmett returned to Blaine's side and took his hand again. Blaine turned to look for the man, but all he was was the back of someone who had fled in terror.

Blaine was laughing, "What did you tell him?"

Emmett shrugged, "Nothing that bad, I might have threatened to cut certain body parts off, but he deserved it."

"You know, I can fight for myself right? Although I don't think I've ever been so attracted to you."Blaine said blushing. "I know it's old timey, but when I was a kid I always liked those movies where the guy would beat up someone for the ladies honor."

"So you see yourself and the lady in this scenario?" Emmett asked smiling.

Blaine laid a playful punch on Emmett's arm. "Hey, I could have taken him. Why do _you_ see me as a woman?"

"Blaine, you are the most amazing _man_ I've met. I only defend you because I don't want to see you get hurt. Does it really bug you?"

"I just said I thought to was romantic didn't I? After I turn though, you're going to have to let me win a fight."

Emmett took Blaine's hand again as they headed to the port that held their speed boat. Another day had passed and every moment took them closer to his birthday. One day closer to being a vampire, and one day closer until...well until he could finally give Emmett a romantic night of his own.

**I think Emmett is over compensating for leaving Blaine with Jacob, but at the same time I think it's really romantic. Blaine is still a human and is therefore fragile in Emmett's eyes. FOUR DAYS LEFT!**


	40. SW

-Emmett POV Four days left

The night after Emmett had defended Blaine's honor, after Blaine had fallen asleep, Emmett's phone lit up and started buzzing. He didn't want to disturb Blaine with his conversation so he stepped outside and answered Carlisle's call.

"Hello Dad."

_Hey, how are you guys doing?_

"Good, if Eleazar is around let him know that he has my thanks...and Blaine's jealousy." Emmett said chuckling.

_So he likes the island? That's good. How are his ribs doing?_

"We went cliff diving today and-"

_Emmett! I told you two weeks without activity._ _Is he breathing okay? Did you check for any dislocations?_

Emmett sighed, "Geez dad, have less faith in my actions why don't you? Yes, I made sure that everything stayed in place. Did you call just to question if I was taking care of the only thing in the universe that holds my heart?"

_I'll try not take that personally and no, actually I called to inform Blaine of something._

Emmett was curious, what could Blaine need to know? If it was a message from Constantine, the witch would've just shown up in Naples. Unless...

"What did Jacob do? Did he hurt someone?"

_Jacob is currently being watched over by Sam. I had to go and stitch him up today._

"Did he get in a puppy fight?"

_No son, Jacob attempted suicide._ Emmett was surprised that he actually felt something. His heart immediately went out to the wolf. He should be happy that the sole bane of his existence had tried to remove himself as an obstacle. However, it was not until that moment that he understood that the wolf really did care about Blaine. Jacob could not live in a world where he didn't have his love. Emmett himself would've done the same thing if he found out that Blaine no longer loved him.

"Fuck, that's...fuck. He's alive though? I mean, he wasn't successful?

_ No, if he was a human he certainly would've pulled it off, but his enhanced healing prevented too much blood loss that by the time I arrived it was easy enough to patch him up. He was pissed though, he said I should've just let it happen. He...uh...he said that..._

Carlisle seemed reluctant to finish he sentence. "Dad, I can handle whatever he said, I'm sure he's told me worse to my face."

_Well, actually he said that at least Blaine was going to be happy. That if you ever hurt Blaine, his soul would haunt you for the rest of eternity, but since it's _you_ he knew that he would rest in peace._

Jacob had said something positive about _him? _The world might as well have started spinning backwards. Every second he felt worse. I wasn't like he was going to hand Blaine over to the wolf again, but at the same time he felt like they should do something.

"Do you think that Blaine should go back to Forks and see him?" He asked, hoping that the answer was no. Blaine could call, or write, or telegram, or something...anything. Bringing Blaine back to the reservation now would be like taking a lamb to a run down slaughterhouse. Just because the knives weren't sharp didn't mean they couldn't still do damage.

_Emmett, I can't answer that question and neither can you. I didn't call you so you could decide to keep the information form Blaine. I called so that you could be the one to tell him and let him make his own decision._

"Look dad, I feel bad about what happened, I really do, but if you think that I'm going to just let Blaine go near him again, you..." His voice and his temper was rising, but Carlisle put it in check right away.

_Emmett Cullen. _Voice firm and almost scolding, though Emmett knew that if he were there in person, his eyes would give him away as angry. _I know that you want to protect Blaine, but this is not the time for your possessiveness. You need to tell Blaine what happened and let him decide whether or not to come back. If he decides he wants to I expect you to take the Esme's plane back here, immediately. If he decides to stay in Naples, then I will make up some excuse here, and you can spend the rest of the week diving and ripping the ligaments of Italians._

"How-?"

_Alice._ Of course, Alice would've seen what had been happening on their vacation. _Don't change the subject, are you going to tell him or do I need to call his phone?"_

Emmett's eyes flashed to Blaine's phone sitting on the table, he knew that he could reach it and throw it out the window before Carlisle could even dial the number. However, he also knew that Carlisle would not hesitate to come out to Naples himself. He let out a sigh. Life had been going so good for them, even in his own attempted death, Jacob had gotten in the way. The moment he thought this Emmett felt disgusted with himself.

"I'll tell him." He told his father and hung up the phone. He walked over to the bed and tried to shake Blaine awake.

"Blaine, baby, I need to talk to you about something."

Blaine opened his eyes slowly and looked up. "Hey babe," He whispered with a smile. "Did I get my wish and fall asleep until my birthday?"

Emmett tried to smile too, but he couldn't. "No Blaine, I wish though."

Emmett could pick up on subtle cues in Blaine's voice. When a human spoke, he could hear every vibration that made up the sound of their voice. However, he didn't realize that a human could do it too. Immediately, Blaine sat up alert and his eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Jacob..." Emmett sighed, "Jacob tried to kill himself Blaine. He's alright, but he's on suicide watch with Sam."

Blaine's face was unreadable. It was only when he spoke that Emmett was able to gauge his mood. "Okay...I mean, it's not a good thing, but what am I supposed to do? Run back to Forks and let him fucking rape me so that he won't feel bad?" Ah, anger.

"No Blaine, You are supposed to do whatever you feel like doing. Carlisle just wanted you to know what happened. If you want to go back, I'll take you. If you want to stay then you can."

Blaine sat fuming for a moment and then then let out a shout. "Goddammit! Why the fuck couldn't he wait just four fucking days? Fuck!"

-Blaine POV

Blaine sighed as he stared out the window at the approaching town of Forks. He wasn't sure why he was coming back. He couldn't help but feel bad for Jacob though. He wasn't going to let the wolf try any sly tricks. He had only agreed to talk to Jacob if Emmett, Carlisle, and Sam were there. If Jacob made one wrong move, he had given Emmett permission to tear his head off. The whole reason he was going was because he didn't want to see Jacob die. However, he would be damned if Jacob would ever lay another hand him again.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Emmett asked, his voice was hesitant.

Blaine tried to smile, "Emmett, am I making a mistake?"

"Normally, I'd say yes. You have me there though, now that you've said I can kill him, I won't let him lay a finger on you."

"No, I mean..." He sighed and asked the question he was afraid of. If Emmett said yes to this, he might as well punch out his window. "Em, are you going to leave me because I'm going back to see him?"

Emmett laughed, "Never, Blaine, look at me." He caught Blaine's gaze and looked deep. "Blaine Baca, until the day that you tell me that you no longer want me or until the day we die, whichever come first, I will be by your side."

Blaine took Emmett's hand, "Well, I won't leave you and as the strongest vampire I know and with my powers, I doubt we'll die anytime soon. You're stuck with me Emmett."

Emmett kissed Blaine's hand, "I think I can live with that."

After they landed, an attendant took their luggage and placed it in the trunk of Blaine's eclipse. It was was clean and refueled. Emmett himself took the wheel and they were off down the road to the reservation.

Emmett took his phone out and sent a text, keeping his eyes on the road. A moment later his phone beeped and his eyes flashed down.

"Carlisle will meet us there." He said. Blaine noticed that his knuckles were tightening on the steering wheel. It was little things like this that made Blaine doubt his choice to talk to Jacob. He didn't say anything though. He didn't like it when people nagged him, and he wasn't going to be a nag himself.

When Blaine got out of the car, Emmett came around and put his around around his shoulder. Blaine reciprocated by wrapping his arm around Emmett's waist. He wasn't trying to rub his relationship in Jacob's face but he needed to be clear. He was here to make sure that the wolf didn't die, not to start a relationship. Carlisle had been beaten them there and lead Blaine into the room. What he saw there made him gasp in spite of himself.

Jacob was lying on the bed, his torso was patched up. Jacob had not tried to cut his wrists or hang himself, he had cut his stomach open.

**Damn Jacob and his ruining of vacations...but he did try to kill himself...do we feel bad or still hate him? Comments and reviews please. I'm not done, but I do have a treatise to finish so it might be a little slow. Technically I got two chapters in twelve hours so don't hate if it's slow. Love you guys.**

**Comments :(**


	41. Meditation

**Okay, it's short, but I swear it's hard to balance everything. I hope you guys like it.**

-Blaine POV

Blaine could not believe that Jacob had pulled a Cato. Though...in the end it did make sense. Many other forms of suicide would probably have failed, in fact he was surprised that it didn't work. Tearing open your stomach was usually the one sure way of doing it.

Jacob was talking to Sam, but the moment Blaine was visible his faced broke into a grin. He tried to sit up, but Carlisle ran forward and eased him back down. Emmett still took a defensive stance and stepped a little in front of Blaine.

None of this stopped Jacob's exuberance though, "Blaine, you came back." He said, his voice was little hoarse.

"He came back to see you Jacob, not to be with you, don't misconstrue this." Emmett said in a low voice.

"I know Emmett, but I'm still happy to see him." Jacob was still smiling. Blaine tried to smile back but he couldn't. This room brought back too many bad memories. Instead he simply sighed and started berating Jacob quietly.

"Jacob, what were you thinking? You cut your...Jacob I know you missed me but you can't just die." He really couldn't. After everything that he had gone through just so that Jacob could keep his heart intact, the man could not just take his own life _now_. It wasn't fucking fair.

"I really wasn't thinking, I was going more with my instincts. Blaine, the pain was like...I can't begin to describe it. Emmett?"

A strange look crossed Emmett's face, and his eyes shifted down as he agreed, "I have to concede this point babe. If you left me, I'd let you go, but I'd never recover."

Blaine could not believe that Emmett was taking Jacob's side. "But you wouldn't kill yourself right?" Blaine asked, trying not to think of a world-even the afterlife- without Emmett.

"No, I wouldn't kill myself, but only because it's nearly impossible. If I found myself in world without you-"

"Em, I don't think this is what Jacob should be hearing." Carlisle said interrupting.

Jacob wasn't saying anything, he was just staring at Blaine with the goofy smile on his face. He didn't even seem like he was even listening. He seemed to gain some bliss from being in the presence of Blaine.

"Okay Jacob fine, you were depressed, that still doesn't mean that you can kill yourself."

For the first time since Blaine had arrived Jacob's face fell. "It wasn't just depression ba-Blaine." Blaine was surprised that Jacob corrected himself from saying 'babe.' "It was guilt too. The things I did to you...I shouldn't be allowed to live."

Blaine opened his mouth to respond but Emmett took over, he had to remove his arm from Blaine, his hands had curled into fists.

"No Jacob. You don't get to just die. You don't deserve to escape that. After everything that you've done you deserve to live with that pain Jacob."

"Em, don't-" Blaine started, but Emmett shook his head.

"No. I'm not going to spare his feelings. I don't care if we have to stay here for the rest of his natural life, he does not get to escape this." Every eye in the room was on Emmett. Every one was in shock. Blaine himself was confused. This was not usually the conversation someone had with a person who had just tried to kill themselves.

Emmett continued, "Did you think you were the only one who feels guilty? You may have been the one who hit him, but I'm the one who let you do it without ripping your throat open."

"In which case I would've died anyway." Jacob said his eyes narrowing a little. Blaine knew exactly where this was heading...

"If _I_ kill you, it's vengeance, if you kill yourself it's cowardice." Emmett growled.

Jacob shot up in his bed. "Blaine decided to come back to me on his own. Whatever happened in this house was between me and him, not you. Any apology I have to make to Blaine is also none of your concern, get the fuck out of my house!"

Emmett stood still for a moment, his breath coming out in a hiss. Finally, he shrugged and turned around. Blaine turned to follow. There was no way in any hell dimension that he was going to be around Jacob without his vampire.

"Wait, Blaine where are you going?" Jacob was once again trying to get out of bed, but Carlisle was holding him steady.

"Kicking Emmett out equals kicking me out. No offense to anyone, but I don't feel safe without Emmett. Bye Jacob, we can try again tomorrow."

"No! Wait, I'm sorry, Emmett you can stay. Please don't take him away from me again." Jacob begged, Emmett paused for a moment and turned around to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"If you want to leave, I won't stop you, but if he can keep his fucking mouth shut I'm willing to stay."

Blaine shook his head. He knew the Jacob would never be able to keep his mouth shut. He took Emmett's hand and walked out of the house. Jacob's pleas followed them outside.

Later that night he wished he had stayed. He had left behind a mess. Carlisle had called again and said that Jacob had needed to be restrained for an hour until they finally found a mixture of sedatives that had worked.

The good news was that Emmett's eyes were darkening and for the first time in their relationship, Blaine felt safe to let Emmett go hunting. Jacob was not going to come and take him away, Jacob was not going to attack Emmett in the woods. Everything was safe.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be on the property. I was thinking of talking a walk along the river anyway."

Emmett smiled. "All the same, I'm letting everyone know where you are. If you get a call from Carlisle or if Edward asks you to come inside will you do it please?"

Blaine sighed, he knew there was going to be a catch. He just wanted a night where he could walk in peace. Without needing Emmett as bodyguard, without having to look over his shoulder. Emmett's hunting trip offered this opportunity.

"Em, when I get my powers back I can change what I want with a single word. I can bend the laws of nature to my will. If I don't respect those laws as a mortal, I won't respect them as a witch. I just want to walk along the river. I'll be on the property, you have nothing to worry about."

Emmett agreed, though it was a little reluctantly. Blaine just rolled his eyes, Emmett worried too much.

After he kissed Emmett goodbye and the promise of the shortest hunt on record Blaine headed out the back door to the river. It was a mark of how familiar the Cullens were with him that no one said anything as he stepped outside. Though he was sure that Edward's eyes glanced in his direction, Bella was trying her best to unknowingly distract him.

Blaine reached the river and tried to find a good spot to sit down and meditate. It wasn't something that he did that often and he a lot on his mind that he needed to sort through. He tuned out all the noises around him and focused on his breathing. Making the light that was his breath surge throughout his body.

With his birthday date so close when he concentrated like this he was able to exercise some power. The rock he was sitting on and all the pebbles in the immediate vicinity started to vibrate slightly. He focused on this vibration and tried to transfer all of his negative feelings and thoughts about Jacob into them. It was a simple exercise that he had been taught when he was young to calm the mind and ease bad feelings.

Out of the darkness the sound of splashing came to him, but he assumed it was just the water pounding a new path against the rocks. It was not until a hand grabbed him that he opened his eyes. The pebbles hit the ground with a soft clatter as he looked into the angry eyes of Paul.

**Okay, this is the beginning of the penultimate conflict of the story. It will lead to the finale of the story which at this rate should be about...15 chapters away. Now, I have a poll, as far as the story is concerned do you guys like Paul more or Jacob more? It will affect the story slightly. It won't affect the main plot, but it's still important.**


	42. Conversation on the riverside

**42 Chapters. Wow. When I first started this I thought it would just be something to pass the time in my Bioethics class, but it's turned into a great thing. We still have some time to go. A thank you to everyone who replied in the poll, the path is set.**

-Blaine POV

Blaine should have known. It was like the Gods were writing his life with a tragedy mindset. It seemed like every time he allowed himself to feel safe, some member of the pack was messing with him. Blaine stood up, he wasn't about to let Paul intimidate him. It was true that he would never be able to overpower the wolf, but if he could he was going to go down fighting. Paul just sneered.

"What the fuck do you want Paul?" Blaine asked.

"You should watch your mouth Blaine. I'm not one to take sides, but if Seth talked to me like that I'd hit him. Jacob might not be as guilty as I thought he was."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm lucky that Emmett isn't abusive then."

Paul let out a snarl, "Jacob is not abusive, if you weren't a stubborn little ass then he never would have beat-"

"We've already had this conversation Paul. Remember? When you threatened me outside of Sam's house, you told me I had a week to leave with Emmett. I left, what more do you want?"

"Yes, you left, and now Jacob is on a fucking suicide watch. How the fuck is he supposed to be an alpha with his guts hanging out?" Paul said, his voice rising in his anger.

"How the fuck is that _my_ problem anymore? I did what you asked, I left. I even came back after his parasuicide so that I could make sure he wouldn't try it again."

Paul sputtered, Blaine was right. Paul had asked Blaine to leave and he had, what else was he supposed to do?

The wolf changed tactics, "The night that I talked to you, you had said something about waiting until something. You were lying when you said that it was until Jacob calmed down, now I want to know what it was."

Blaine shook his head. "Paul, I don't want to fight you, but it's not your place to order me to tell you something. Even if I had a plan, why would I tell you? You'd just go and tell Jacob."

At this point Paul disappeared. At least, it looked that way to Blaine. When he looked in the river though he could see that Edward had tackled him. Both of them were growling at each other, but neither attacked. Paul was at fault for being in Cullen territory, and Edward couldn't attack a wolf without severe consequences. His tackle had not been a deceleration of attack, simply a way to keep Blaine out of harms way.

"I wasn't doing anything leech! I was just talking to him." Paul growled.

"If you have something to say to him you can knock on the door and ask to speak to him. You don't just get to ambush him." Edward countered.

"It wasn't an ambush. I didn't know he had returned until tonight. I followed his scent here and wanted to speak with him. If you're going to get all protective of him though, you can stay here until we're done. I'm not leaving until I talk to him though."

Edward laughed, "I could _make_ you leave dog."

Blaine wasn't about to let them duke it out over the right to talk to him. He stepped closer to the pair and said quietly, "Edward, thank you, but it's okay. I'll finish my conversation with him and then he can go. Could you stay here though?"

Edward nodded, Paul rolled his eyes but asked again "So, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I wouldn't tell Jacob. I care about two things in this world; Seth, and getting Jacob to resume his role as alpha. If your plan coincides with one of those, then it's a good plan in my book."

For a moment Blaine didn't respond, he was weighing the pros and the cons of telling Paul. If the wolf was telling the truth, then it wouldn't hurt to tell him. However, if he was lying and he told Jacob that Blaine planned to put a spell on him, then everything might be ruined.

He looked to Edward, hoping for some advice, Edward nodded his head,

"He's telling the truth Blaine. He wouldn't tell Jacob, but it's still your decision to make."

Blaine sighed and started to explain, "In three days I turn twenty-one. The binding spell my parents put on me as a child will be broken then. I am going to perform a spell that will remove the imprint from Jacob. He'll be the same except that he won't want to own me anymore. I'll be able to be with Emmett, and Jacob will be able to lead you pack again. It's a win win situation."

Blaine had expected Paul to be happy at this news, but his face was skeptical. "Will he remember what he's done?"

Blaine nodded, and added, "It wouldn't be that hard to remove the last few months from his mind though. My father is an expert at memory spells."

"So, I'm supposed to just let you mess with his mind? And what if it fails? What if Jacob is left a vegetable? That's too many what ifs for me."

"Blaine smiled, "For you maybe, but you haven't grown up around witches. It's not a stretch that you'd be skeptical, but we know what we're doing. The only reason I did it this way was because I want Jacob to leave this with his heart intact. If I wanted to fuck him over, I would've just killed him in the first place."

Paul still wasn't convinced, "Even if I ignored those worries, which I'm not. What about love?" Here, Edward raised his eyebrows, but Paul continued. "Would he ever be able to imprint again? I mean, we only get one and you'd be taking that away."

"My father is currently looking for the best way to do this. I'm sure he would be able to imprint again, but Paul, you can't deny that him imprinting on me was a mistake. I never reciprocated it, it has caused me pain, and it has compromised your pack. Even if it removed Jacob's ability to love, it would end up being better for everyone in the end."

"He has a point Paul," Edward chimed in. "If Jacob is still infatuated with Blaine, then after he turns Jacob will just try to commit suicide again. In his current state, he cannot live without Blaine."

Paul was silent for a moment. He opened his mouth, then closed it like he was thinking about what he was about to say next. When he finally spoke, all anger was gone from his voice. He sounded almost like a child.

"Blaine, I know I've been a dick to you, but it's only because I worry about Jacob. I only want what's best for my tribe. If that means that you have to perform this course of action, then I won't stand in your way. I-"

Paul was cut off by Edward. "Paul, your mate is here looking for you. If Emmett returns and finds two wolves here, especially when one of them has already threatened Blaine...I think it's best if you go."

Paul nodded. He turned to go.

"Paul, you can tell Sam what I told you, but-" Blaine began but Paul waved his hand dismissively.

"Yea yea, No one else in the pack will hear of it. I'll have Sam arrange the patrol shifts to keep it safe." He ran into the woods and disappeared.

Edward turned to Blaine. "Emmett would be mad if he found out that you were talking with Paul alone. Wolves are dangerous and erratic, you need to be more careful. I don't want to lose a brother."

Blaine was touched. Edward considered him a brother.

"Thank you for coming out. I don't think he was going to hurt me, but still...like you said, erratic."

Emmett's promise turned out to be true. He returned shortly after Blaine and Edward returned to the house. Immediately, he knew that something was wrong. He had picked up on Paul's scent. He entered the house in a rush and right away took Blaine into his arms.

"Babe, I thought Paul came over and attacked you or something. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Blaine sighed and started to explain.

**What will Emmett do? Will Paul keep his promise? Will Jacob try suicide again? When will Constantine and Servillia show up? We still have so much to find out.**


	43. Punch

**Wow, for the first time since I started writing I've managed to publish two chapters without a single comment. Ouch.**

-Blaine POV

Emmett surprised Blaine by being relatively calm throughout the explanation. At the end of it he smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead. Then he walked over to Edward and punched his brother in the face. Edward hit the ground, hard. Blaine's mouth fell open. He knew Edward wouldn't be hurt, but the older vampire still snarled from where he he landed.

"What the fuck Em?" He snarled.

Emmett just walked back to Blaine and put his arm around his mate. "I told you to look out for him. I'm not mad about Blaine talking to Paul, I'm mad that you let him leave alone. Watching out for my fiance includes making sure that wolves can't just walk up to him."

"I didn't get hurt babe." Blaine supplied, "Paul just wanted to talk."

"Yes, and that's the only reason you didn't get hurt. If he had decided to attack you he could have. Edward knew you were going outside, he should've watched you." He turned towards Blaine and looked into his eyes. "I can't lose you babe. It's not a cliché or anything, it's a simple fact. I cannot lose you. The good news of course is that I won't need to hunt again until after you turn."

Later that night after Emmett had taken Blaine upstairs for some much needed rest, Blaine spoke softly to his fiance.

"Em, I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to apologize for babe." Emmett said kissing the top of his head.

Blaine sighed, he didn't understand why Emmett wasn't mad at him. He had put himself in danger."Yes, I do. You were right, I should've stayed here. It really wasn't Edward's fault, if you were going to hit anyone, you should have-"

Emmett stopped him. "Blaine I don't ever want to hear you say that again. I would never hit you, and I don't care what you do, you would never deserve that. Do you understand me?" For the first time in their relationship Emmett had yelled at Blaine. It was a little bit shocking and unfortunately, Blaine couldn't help but flinch. When Emmett Cullen yelled at you, it wasn't something that you just waved away. His voice brought a chill to Blaine's blood and he hung his head.

Blaine didn't say anything, he just nodded his head meekly. Emmett kissed the top of his head again and spoke in a much more calm voice.

"Babe, please don't be mad. I just don't want you thinking that you ever deserve to be hit, because you don't. It's not something that I'm going to debate. As for punching Edward, one, he'll be fine and two, I had asked him specifically to look out for you. Even if you had still had the conversation with Paul, he should have been with you the whole time. I may have overreacted, but...if he had wanted to kill you, he could have. The thought that I could have lost you tonight...I was more scared than angry."

"So...you're not mad at me?" Blaine asked, his voice was still quiet, worried that Emmett was going to yell at him.

"Honestly? Yes-" Blaine braced himself, but Emmett continued and it made him ease. "I _am_ a little mad at you, but only because you think that you deserved to be hit. I'm a little angry with you, but I'm pissed with Edward and I'm livid with Paul."

"Paul didn't do anything wrong though. Didn't you say that you were glad that all he wanted to do was talk?"

"Yes, but at the same time, he knows that this is _our_ land. He shouldn't have been here without permission in the first place. He shouldn't have talked to you without me there. Even _he_ admits that he has anger issues, what if you had said the wrong thing? Paul is too unstable for you to be alone with him. He knows that, and he's fucking lucky that I don't go over there and kill him."

Blaine was sleepy, but he wanted to get his point out before he shut his eyes. "Em, Paul...Paul can be a good guy. He just wants his tribe back to the way it was before Jacob fell in love with me. I also wonder if he...I think that he might have been in love with Jacob before he imprinted on me."

Emmett shook his head. "No, you're close but you have the wrong person. It was Seth that loved Jacob." This confused Blaine, Paul wanting what was best for Jacob made sense, but only if the older wolf had loved their alpha. If it was Seth...

"Why is he so worried about Jacob then?"

"In most cases, when a wolf imprints, they would do anything for the one they love. Jacob seems to be the exception. When Paul fell in love with Seth though, Seth rejected him. It was similar to what you did to Jacob. Seth wanted to be with Jacob, and here was Paul with the imprint. In the end though, Paul wooed his mate. He still tries to make Seth happy though. Seeing Jacob happy makes Seth happy. Seeing Seth happy makes Paul happy."

It made sense...kind of. It seemed like an odd thing to make someone else happy for the sake of the one you loved. Though at the same time he had to admit, it was like the wolf version of impressing your boyfriend's father. Blaine wanted to bring this up to Emmett because he thought it was a good analogy, but his eyes slipped closed and he fell into his dreams.

-Emmett POV Two Days Left

Emmett smiled as Blaine's breathing evened out. Their conversation hadn't properly ended, but Blaine had to be tired and that was okay. He mulled over the fact that he had yelled at Blaine and wondered if it had been a mistake. Granted, he was not going to let Blaine ever think that low of himself. At the same time however, he didn't want to be abusive towards Blaine, and that included verbal abuse. It was odd, he and Rosalie had fought all the time. He had had no problem yelling at her. Blaine was different though, it was like yelling at a puppy.

He let out a chuckle at the comparison. Blaine was like a lion to him and yet at the same time he _was _like a puppy. So innocent and young. Naïve and ready to face the world, but he was also too fragile. Emmett could jostle in the wrong way and shatter half of the humans' bones. If Paul had lost his temper he would have lost Blaine. That was the reason he had hit Edward and the reason that he was going to have a nice long chat with Paul after Blaine was safely turned.

Knowing that Paul knew about the plan made Emmett consider it himself. Frankly, he didn't like the idea. He had never had contact with magic before and it left him wondering if it was safe. Blaine might be a man, but he was a novice witch. He couldn't help but worry that something bad might happen. It would be so much easier if Jacob just gave him an excuse to kill him.

If everything worked out though, what would happen to Jacob? Would he attempt to make reparations for his actions? Would he forget everything and allow things to return to normal? In forty eight hours they would find out. It was an amazing concept. In just two days time Blaine would be safe, to top it off there wasn't a real threat. Jacob was currently at home with his torso cut open, he wasn't going to be able to do anything until after Blaine had turned.

Carlisle had put aside some venom in a syringe and prepared some morphine for the procedure. They were going at it with a similar approach that they had used on Bella. This time though, Carlisle had suggested that Blaine go into a controlled coma to lessen the pain. This was one part that Emmett was unsure about. If something went wrong they might not be able to revive Blaine.

Emmett decided that he was going to contact Constantine before the procedure in order to get his input. He may not trust magic, but if it could be used to make the process less excruciating for Blaine, he was willing to try it.

He decided to wait until morning though. It was too peaceful laying here with Blaine and feeling the human breath against his chest. There were crickets chirping outside his window and for a moment he wondered if this was what heaven was like. People always had their vision of angels and harps or spending time with the Gods. To Emmett though, there was nothing that could be more perfect than holding Blaine in his arms.

Could anyone really blame him for snapping at Edward? Having perfection in his arms one moment and then feeling as though he had lost it...anyone would hit their brother. As if he needed further proof, Edward had not retaliated. Which had been a good thing, he didn't want to scare Blaine anymore than he already had. Soon after Blaine turned though he was going to be classic Emmett and be a little cocky. Take his man out hunting and show him why he was the strongest vampire in the Cullen coven.

He could only imagine what powers and skills that Blaine was going to have. However, he knew that no matter what happened he was sure to be proud of his mate. Even though he knew the Volturi had to be avoided at all costs, he couldn't wait to show the world his boyfriend and what he could do. Their first stop would be Japan, where Emmett had set up a honeymoon for a month. Then...it didn't really matter. All that matter was that wherever they went Emmett would be holding his husband's hand and nothing would tear them apart.


	44. Two days left

-Blaine POV Two Days Left.

When Blaine woke up he noticed that Emmett had his eyes closed. He wondered if the vampire was actually sleeping. This was proven to be not true when his voice broke the silence.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" A smile crept across his lips.

"Pretty good I guess. How about you?"

"I wasn't sleeping, I was listening to your heart."

"Does it sound tasty?" Blaine asked joking.

Emmett opened his eyes and looked down at Blaine seriously.

"In all honesty Blaine, not really. I don't mean this as any offense, but you don't smell appetizing to me. Trust me that's a good thing. Bella was the best smelling thing Edward had ever met, and it took all of his control not to kill her. I don't have as much control as he does. If you smelled to me what she does to him..." He cut off and turned his head away.

Blaine reached up and pulled Emmett in for a kiss.

"Em, I believe with all my heart that you would never hurt me." Blaine said this with complete trust. He honestly believed that Emmett would never have the capacity to bite him.

Emmett shook his head though, "Blaine, you have no idea what it's like. Even though I'd like to believe that I would never hurt you in any way. I do fear what could have happened if your blood was appealing to me, especially since I've been around while you were bleeding."

Blaine looked into Emmett's eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to try and fight him off. It was an odd thought. Odd, but terrifying. To think what would happen if Emmett was abusive like Jacob was painful. Especially because he knew he wouldn't be able to leave. When Jacob was abusive, Blaine had stayed because he was afraid of breaking Jacob's heart. If Emmett had the capacity to be abusive, he would have stayed for love.

Blaine wondered if Emmett had ever lost control before. "Em...have you...?" Blaine had a hard time asking. It seemed like too personal a question, even for two people so close. Emmett didn't need Blaine to ask, he picked up the hint.

"A few times." He said in dark voice. "For the most part when vampires are young they don't have very much control. There were a few people who crossed me at the wrong moment or had a cut lip or something. When I smelled the blood...I couldn't help myself." As he said this he removed his arms from Blaine, in case the latter wanted to run.

Blaine didn't want to run though. He loved Emmett and everyone made mistakes, what was more important was that when Blaine was with the vampire he never felt safer. When he was in Emmett's arms he had never felt more love in all of his life. His heart already belonged to Emmett, nothing would scare him now, especially not things that happened in the past.

Blaine took a hold of Emmett's wrists and placed them so that the vampire was holding him again. He leaned up and gave Emmett a kiss before sitting up on his elbows. With a human it would be uncomfortable with elbows digging into their chest, but Emmett didn't seem to mind.

"Emmett, I'm not condoning murder, it's nearly always wrong." Emmett hung his head, but Blaine continued. "However, I'm not going to hold you responsible for your nature. What's important is that when I looked into your eyes that first day they were amber. You haven't killed humans in a long time, and I know that you would never hurt me. What is it that you told me that night I told you my life story? 'Everyone makes mistakes when they're young?' I think that for vampires, being young includes being a newborn."

Emmett smiled, "I'm just glad that after everything in this world that's a danger to you I'm not one of them."

Blaine pulled himself closer to Emmett, "Well in that case, I'm glad I don't smell good to you."

Emmett laughed, "I didn't say that you don't smell good. You smell sort of like the woods near my childhood home mixed with the scent of cut grass. It's intoxicating, but not in an appetizing way."

Blaine smiled, it was a little odd, to him he just smelled like...well people really don't smell like anything to themselves. It was still nice to know that Emmett wasn't tempted nor repulsed.

"So what are the plans today? Two days left as a human, we could go cliff diving again or mountain climbing or-"

Emmett cut him off with a laugh. "So you think that I'm going to let you spend your last days as a mortal risking your life?"

Blaine smiled, "How will you save me if I'm not in danger?" While it was true that he hated the thought of dying, who didn't like being rescued? Recently, Blaine had been having dreams about a shirtless Emmett saving him from a fire. It wasn't prophetic as he still didn't have his powers back, but the dreams were still nice. They always ended in a way that if they were being filmed the film would need to have an age restriction.

Blaine was not naïve, he knew exactly what these dreams meant. His subconscious was horny, and frankly so was he. He knew that the moment they reached heir honeymoon...wherever it was, they would not be leaving the room for several days. He only hoped that Emmett had booked a place that had some privacy. If not, the neighbors were going to be complaining...and they would know his name.

Emmett responded to Blaine's comment, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Blaine, you know I like seeing you safe, but I prefer you being safe without _needing_ to be saved. It's a lot less nerve wracking if you aren't in danger in the first place."

"Okay, so no dangerous activities. I suppose we could check on Alice and see how's she's going with the plans." Blaine said, tracing his fingers down Emmett's chest.

"Getting in the way of Alice and her plans? That might be considered...dangerous." His voice faltered a little as Blaine's finger reached Emmett's bulge. The organ there started to get hard and for a moment Emmett pulled Blaine into a deep kiss. Blaine reciprocated until Emmett pulled away.

"Must you tempt me every day?" The vampire asked, though his voice wasn't angry, on the contrary Emmett sounded weak. Like he was trying to reign in his instincts to fuck Blaine senseless. Blaine would've been completely happy with that option. However Blaine relented his advancements.

"I guess that I could try and wait a few more days. We'll have to think of something to distract me though, my human hormones are..." He trailed of and leaned over to start kissing Emmett's neck.

Emmett laughed, "Trust me Blaine, it's not human hormones, it's the hormones in general. How's this for a distraction though? I was thinking about you turning last night. I want to avoid putting you through the pain. I know Carlisle says that the morphine will be enough, but I don't think it will." Blaine stopped kissing Emmett's neck to look up into his amber eyes. This was the only downside to turning. It wasn't that he was afraid of pain, but even the ballsiest man alive could be crippled if the pain was bad enough.

"So what are you suggesting?" Blaine asked trying to put on a brave face.

"Well, you need to talk to your father about the spell anyway, I was wondering if I could also talk to him about some sort of spell to numb the pain."

Blaine almost laughed. Why hadn't he thought of it before? There were entire books with spells and potions related to pain relief. He nodded his assent. He really hadn't planned on seeing his father again until his birthday, however if Constantine was willing, he would gladly talk to the man.

**Next chapter, we'll be seeing Constantine again.**


	45. What does one deserve?

-Emmett POV Two Days Left

Emmett smiled as he watched Blaine smoking a cigarette while they waited outside. He felt like one of those creepy/romantic guys in movies that liked to watch their lovers. He didn't care though, when the afternoon light hit him he looked almost like a statue. Smoking seemed to take up his subconscious mind only, Blaine was focusing on a rock on the the ground.

Emmett followed Blaine's gaze and noticed that the rock was shaking slightly making a slight clattering sound.

Without thinking he blurted out, "Wow, are _you_ doing that?" Blaine jumped, apparently he had been so focused that the words had startled him. He quickly apologized, but Blaine laughed it off.

"It's okay, like I said the other night the spell is starting to fade already. Making rocks clatter isn't much, but it's something." He blushed.

"It's something that no one else here can do. I just thought the the spell would break on your birthday, I didn't know that it would just fade."

"Spells are like the ocean, if they're going to recede they do so slowly. You don't just wake up one day with powers." Blaine explained, taking a drag.

"When it fades all the way, will you be able to do what your father can?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, not right away at least. In _this_ case, magic is like a muscle. I'll be able to do fully worded rituals, like the spell I'll use on Jacob. I won't be able to snap mt fingers and get results though, and just like now I'll have yo use a lot of concentration. I'm hoping the turning will strengthen that aspect."

Emmett kissed Blaine's cheek. "Babe, it doesn't matter if it takes you a hundred years to perfect your magic. Hell, it doesn't even matter if you lose it. You are still the most amazing person that I've ever met."

"Am I interrupting ?" Constantine's voice made Blaine jump a little.

Constantine had appeared behind the two on the porch. He wore a smile as he pulled Blaine into a hug, and the surprised Emmett by hugging him as well.

"Thank you." He whispered in Emmett's ear. Exactly what he was apologizing for Emmett wasn't sure, however he guessed it was for saving his son from Jacob.

Constantine turned towards Blaine and smiled. "We were going to wait until the day after tomorrow, but since you called me in early, I decided to have your mother come too. She should be here in a few hours."

At these words Blaine's face broke into a grin. Emmett really couldn't blame him, it had been months since he had seen his mother. Though Emmett had to admit, he was a little nervous. He had won Constantine over, but a mother's protectiveness could be many times more fierce than a father's. What if she disagreed with a vampire son?

"Mom is coming? Really?" Blaine asked, his voice was full of joy.

Constantine nodded, "She misses you and wants to meet Emmett."

Blaine looked over at Emmett excitedly, Emmett returned the smile, but only partly. Blaine didn't notice though, he was too excited by the concept of seeing his mom. Constantine was sharp, he seemed to pick up on Emmett's reluctance.

"Son, I've missed you, but I need a moment alone with Emmett. Do you mind?" Constantine asked. There was no hostility in his voice, on the contrary there was concern there.

Blaine nodded and after hugging his father one more time headed inside.

Constantine smiled, "I have to give you credit Emmett, I didn't think that his plan would work. You managed to execute it perfectly though. You've done a hell of a job protecting my son, thank you."

Emmett nodded, "He's my world, I was just trying to make sure that he was happy."

"Then why do I get the feeling that something is wrong? Your marriage is only two days away, and then no one, not even Jacob will be able to stand in the way."

"I'm glad you've come to accept me sir, but what about his mother? I wouldn't want to come between her and her son."

"Servillia only wants what I do. Which is what is best for Blaine. _You_ are what's best for him. You are better than either of us. We kicked him out. You've accepted him and saved his life. If she were to complain...Never mind, she won't complain. Trust me."

This didn't exactly make Emmett feel better. That was a pretty big if. She would have to accept her son for being gay, accept him dating a vampire, _and _accept the fact that in two days he was going to be one too. Emmett didn't bring up his concerns though, it would be selfish of him to take away time that could be spent with Blaine. He put on his brave face and suggested that they go inside.

-Jacob POV

Jacob was irritated. For the first time in awhile, it didn't have anything to do with Blaine. He was pissed that he was being watched twenty four hours a day. It was bad enough that his suicide attempt had failed, but now he was being humiliated. He was unsure of whether or not he would make another attempt if he was left alone. What he was sure of, was that he needed to be out of his room.

He needed to see Blaine one last time. Though it nearly killed him to admit it, he would never have Blaine. He accepted this fact and had to remind himself nearly every minute. Each time he did so the pain became a little less. Blaine needed something else. Unfortunately, no one trusted him enough to let him talk to Blaine.

He tried again to persuade his beta. This time taking a new approach. "Sam, what if you let me call him and let him decide if he wants to see me?"

Sam sighed and put his book down. "When it comes to you, Blaine doesn't always pick what's best for him. Beyond that fact, you don't have the control to see him. It's all well and good to say that you're giving up trying to be with him, but if you see him you might lose your cool again."

"It's a phone call Sam, I can't see him over the phone." Jacob said through gritted teeth.

Sam wasn't relenting though, "I said no Jacob."

"Sam...I..." Jacob sighed and tried to sit up more. The pain in his torso was excruciating. He sometimes wondered if the wound was simply too sever to heal properly, or if Carlisle was suppressing his healing factor. Either way he deserved it. "Sam, I just want to give him my blessing."

Sam snorted, "Your blessing? He doesn't need your blessing."

Jacob cursed in his mind, his diplomacy wasn't working. "Okay, not my blessing. My apologies. I just need to tell him that I'm sorry." Jacob meant it too. So why the hell wouldn't Sam just give him what he wanted? Couldn't he see that the fact that he had given up on Blaine was painful enough?

"If you want to tell Blaine that you're sorry you can do it after he turns. That way he'll be safe. Besides, you're not in any condition to be walking to the Cullen's house anyway."

Turning...Blaine was going to go through with the transformation. It was a tough thing to accept, but if he wanted to ever see Blaine again, he was going to have to.

"Blaine would be more at risk after he turns. My wolf might not be able to contr-"

Sam interrupted him, "Don't pull in that excuse again. After Blaine turns, if you even think about hurting him, I will kill you myself. He's going to turn, get married, and live his life with Emmett. Whether or not you speak to him during that time is not up to you. I'm starting to think that Blaine was right about you."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Blaine thinks that the imprint was an accident. That you were actually meant to love someone else. I think that he's right, because if you truly loved him you would've let him go a long time ago. Imprinting is not supposed to cause abuse, especially not to the degree that you've done it."

Jacob couldn't respond. To him the imprint had been a sacred bond, but what if Blaine was right? What if the imprint had been a mistake that had caused him to act irrationally. Before, Jacob just assumed that his wolf had lashed out because Blaine didn't listen. However, if the imprint had been what fate had decided why _didn't_ Blaine listen? Maybe it was wrong, maybe he was a terrible person, so then...maybe he _did_ deserve to die without seeing Blaine again. IF he got the chance he was going to tear out his stitches again.


	46. BOS

**Sorry, I got this really bad writer's block and when your typing up political papers and then switch to fanfic it's hard to change your state of mind.**

-Emmett POV

Emmett's first impression of Servillia was of a Roman patrician. Maybe it was the name, but something about her just said, 'nobility.' She wore her curly blonde hair up in a bun and had on a spectacular dress. It looked like it belonged in an earlier time, but the way she wore it, she could have taken it to Paris and received praise for a new fashion.

She looked older than Constantine, and yet at the same time was more youthful. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with mystery as though she could hand you the world or curse you. It was without a doubt that Blaine took most of his more attractive features from this woman. That wasn't to say that Blaine looked feminine or androgynous. On the contrary, he was a very masculine man, but Servillia was very present in his face. Emmett could only assume that somehow magic had played a part. Maybe witches performed their version of genetic engineering.

While Emmett was able to take in all these features, Servillia herself had eyes only for her son. The moment she walked into the living room she pulled him into a hug that threatened to break his back.

"My son. I've missed you so much." She said pulling away to look at him. "You look like you've been doing well, Emmett obviously takes good care of you."

Blaine didn't speak, he was too stunned to say anything. The look on his face said it all though, he could not be happier. He simply pulled his mother back into another hug. Emmett stayed back, he didn't want to ruin this family moment, but when Servillia pulled away she walked straight to him.

This was it, the moment that would define everything. As far as Emmett was concerned, Servillia held the future in her hands. If she disagreed, he was unsure if Blaine would be able to ignore he wishes.

Servillia surprised Emmett by pulling him into a hug. "You saved my son, you love him the way he deserves to be loved. I cannot think of how to thank you, but ask anything of me and it will be yours."

Emmett smiled, this was a good start. He spoke in a grateful voice. "All I want is the blessing of you and your husband to marry Blaine and to..." He ended his sentence early, but Servillia filled in.

"You'd like to turn Blaine into a vampire like you, right?"

"Yes ma'am, he wouldn't lose his powers and...it would keep him safe."

Servillia eyes Emmett for a moment before turning to Blaine. "Is that what would make you happy son?"

Blaine didn't hesitate he nodded with a smile. "Yes mom, Emmett is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to face life without him, and I won't be safe unless I turn."

"If it is what makes you happy, then who am I to disagree. However, a warning Emmett. If my son suffers under your hand, you will suffer under mine."

Emmett nodded. He was a little frustrated though, he had never done a single thing to harm Blaine. Why did everyone feel the need to warn _him_? The day that he caused Blaine pain would be the day that the world spun backwards.

"Well, now that the pleasantries and the threatening is over with, we can move on to happier matters." Constantine said noticing the tension in Emmett's jaw. Emmett smiled at his second father, the man was starting to grow on him.

Blaine walked over and took his hand as Emmett led the way into the dining room. He was unsure of what Constantine and Servillia were going to do now. He had been so focused on what the female witch was going to say that he hadn't really thought about what was going to happen after. This was quickly answered when Servillia snapped her fingers and a box appeared on the table.

Emmett had no idea what was in it, but Blaine seemed to recognize it. His eyes went wide and a smile crept across his face.

"Do you mean it?" He asked his father. Constantine nodded.

Blaine pulled Emmett towards the box and looked inside. It didn't contain much, a very thick notebook, little cloth satchels that Emmett assumed were full of herbs from their scent, and a black mirror. What anyone would ever need with a black mirror was beyond him, but this was obviously a box pertaining to witchcraft. He would have to start getting used to the idea of entering a new world.

Blaine reached for the notebook, he was hesitant though, as though it might bite.

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked.

Blaine shook his head, "It's been awhile since I've been able to hold my Book of Shadows. I'm just really excited."

Servillia and Constantine were watching their son with pride in their eyes. As though the box contained a priceless violin and Blaine was about to take the stage at a concerto.

Blaine reached in and picked up the book. The moment his fingers touched the pages, Emmett let out a gasp. Blaine's hands were glowing and the air surrounding the book shimmered. Blaine turned towards Emmett and smiled.

"It's a normal reaction, it's happy to see me again." Blaine said as the glow faded.

Emmett cocked his head, "The book is sentient?"

Constantine let out a laugh, "No Em, but it is imbued with magic. Our Books are linked to us, the magic vibrates at the same frequency. It's also the reason why no one else can open a Book belonging to someone else." Constantine said all of this as though he was explaining basic math to a ninth grader. When he turned to whisper in Servillia's ear Blaine placed a comforting hand on Emmett's arm.

"He's not trying to be condescending, it's just something that is generally known among witches. After so many years it has to be odd explaining it." Emmett nodded, though he was still a little hurt. How could anyone expect him to know the rules for the magical community when he hadn't even known that witches existed before he met Blaine?

"So you want to go through it?" Emmett asked. Blaine nodded and turned the first page.


	47. The New Spell

**A thousand apologies for the last chapter. My brain has been all over the place. This one is much better...or at least I think so. **

-Blaine POV One day left.

"I don't care Blaine, I said no!" Emmett yelled. Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. Emmett wasn't being reasonable.

Emmett, Blaine, and his parents were seated at the dining room table. Constantine had just finished explaining the spell that would break Jacob's imprint. The Transference of Venus spell wouldn't work, so his father had found another one. However, the spell required Jacob and Blaine to be alone and...some other things, something that Emmett was not going to budge on.

"He's still in bed Em, he wouldn't be able to do anything." Servillia said.

Constantine added, "And we'd be as close as the spell permitted. With your speed there would be nothing that could happen."

Emmett shook his head, "There's a lot of things that could happen. Even if I ignored the fact that they would be alone together, there's still the fact that Jacob would have to agree, _and_ that after it's over we'll have a Jacob who's not in love anymore. Jacob nearly killed Blaine when the imprint was active, without it who knows what he'll do? Oh, and let's not forget he'll still be human, let's just through that in there as well." Emmett was glaring at Constantine.

Blaine had to admit that he could deal with the first three conditions, the last one was something that was not easy to handle. Constantine's explanation made sense, but all the same Blaine would rather not have to go near Jacob again until he was a vampire. The way his father had explained it, Blaine had to remain human, because that's the way that Jacob had fallen in love with him.

"Emmett, I realize that you have some problems with the spell, but it's the only thing that will work short of killing him." Constantine said in a calm voice.

"Then why don't we kill him? He tried doing it to himself, what the fuck is stopping us from just finishing the job?" Emmett asked. Blaine winced at this and felt his face go red when all eyes in the room turned to him. They all seemed to agree with Emmett's plan.

"Jacob is a victim of the imprint. I know it makes me seem weak or stupid, but I can't help it. I feel bad for him. There had to be angry wolf in there to begin with, but it was released because of the imprint. I...I can't bring myself to kill him."

Immediately, Emmett's face softened and he blurred to Blaine side and knelt beside him. He reached out his hand and took Blaine's.

"Babe, I'm not trying to force you into anything. If you really want to do the spell, I won't stand in your way. I don't like it though, I can't bear the thought of him harming you again." Emmett said softly. He was looking at Blaine as though they were the only two people in the room.

The vampire sighed and spoke again, "If you want to do this, I'll call Sam and make the arrangements." He didn't add anything, he didn't make a compromise. Even his face looked sincere, but Blaine knew better. Blaine knew that if Emmett would speak his mind he would still object.

For a moment, Blaine thought of refusing to do the spell. They could make other arrangements. Jacob seemed to be...different. Blaine was unsure if it was ruse or not, but deep inside he truly believed that the wolf was no longer a threat. If Blaine and Emmett decided to run away again, he might try to kill himself, but he would not pursue.

There were two problems with this though, The first was, if Jacob changed his mind later they would be right back in the line of fire. Blaine had promised Esme that he would take Emmett away from Forks. The second problem was that leaving Jacob to wallow in his pain and attempt another suicide was as bad as killing him outright, maybe even worse.

The spell had to be done. It was truly the only way that everything could return to the way it was supposed to be. Still, Blaine had never wanted to reverse time more in his life. He wanted to go back and speak sense to his parents, alter his path somehow so that it never collided with Jacob. He could go and find Emmett on his own. Time travel was dangerous though, dangerous enough that spending an hour with Jacob was a better solution.

Blaine didn't need to say anything, he could see the resolve in his mate's face.

"Are we sure that it will work? I mean no offense babe, but you're new. Playing with people's emotions seems like a big deal." Emmett said. Blaine couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Emmett didn't have more faith in him. To be fair though, he _was_ still an amateur and Emmett had never seen him in action.

"Ritualistic spells are easy, Blaine will be fine. As long as you can contain your protective instincts for the duration. I know it's hard, but he has to be alone." Servillia said smiling at her son. Blaine felt Emmett's hand twitch, he knew that Emmett willingly removing himself from Blaine while the latter was in a dangerous situation was going to be almost painful. Especially after the last time that Emmett had left him alone with Jacob without monitoring the situation.

"I'll try to contain myself, if I have to...I'll leave. What's the time frame that we're looking at?" Emmett said, his face still stoic.

"We'll have to go for around six the morning of your birthday, Venus should be in the sky when love spells are performed. It would be better to wait until later in the year-"

"I'm not going to wait any longer. I want to be with Em." Blaine interrupted, He knew all the magical correspondences, but they were just accessories, he was not going to put this one hold any more.

-Sam POV

Sam hung up the phone with scowl. He really didn't like this plan. Not because of any danger to Jacob, but because of the risk to Blaine. Blaine had requested that Sam tell Jacob of the plan. He preferred it that way, he didn't want Blaine to have any more contact with the alpha than was necessary.

Seth and Paul were watching over Jacob now and their shift wasn't over for several hours, but Sam decided that was as good a time as any.

"Pack duties to attend to?" Emily asked opening her eyes. Sam had been reading a book in bed when Blaine's call had arrived, Emily had been asleep, but had apparently woken up at some point in the conversation.

Sam sighed, "Yes, I have to go and talk to Jacob about something. I'm not to happy about, but if it will keep Blaine safe then it doesn't matter."

"You have a watch today don't you? Will you be home late?" Emily had no anger in her voice, simply curiosity. Sam would have to take her on a vacation when everything was settled. She had been very understanding and supporting throughout this whole thing. Regardless, Sam would love her either way, but it was a lot easier when your one true mate understood the reasons behind your actions. Sam loved Emily and hated to leave her, but he got dressed while he responded to her question.

"I wont be home until after my normal shift, then I'm all yours. You should get some sleep, we could...have the rest of the night to ourselves when I get back." Sam tried to sound seductive when he said this. He was too worried about Blaine to be focused on sex though.

"Go make him safe babe. I'll be here when you get back." Emily said quietly, laying back down.

Sam left a little reluctantly, Blaine needed to be looked after, but that vacation was seeming more and more like a good idea. When Sam arrived at Jacob's house he let himself in. There was a giggling sound coming from Jacob's room and it didn't take a genius to figure out who was making it. Jacob had been in a deep depression for days now, which meant that Seth and Paul were ignoring their duties.

He walked in, prepared to yell at the pair but stopped himself when he saw that Jacob was sleeping. Instead Sam contented himself by walking up to them with a glare on his face. Seth was sitting Paul's lap and was nibbling his mate's ear. Both of them were shirtless and the tents in their shorts were obviously in need of attention.

"What the fuck are you two doing? You're supposed to be watching Jacob." Sam hissed quietly.

Both men jumped at Sam's voice and Seth nearly fell out of his mate's lap. Seth looked ashamed, but Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Watch him sleep? Is he going to snore himself to death?" Paul spat.

Sam was really getting sick of Paul's attitude. He didn't know where it came from and he really didn't care. The wolf was too low in the ranks to talk back the way he did. Maybe he could get Blaine to tweak his personality as a favor.

"You two didn't even see me come in, Jacob could've torn his stitches open and you wouldn't have seen a thing." Sam whispered before walking over to Jacob to make sure he had not done that very thing. "Besides, it's irrelevant, I'm here to relieve you, go home and...do whatever."

Paul grinned at the idea, his eyes were full of lust for his mate, but surprisingly, Seth's face fell.

"It's not the end of our shift yet. I don't mind staying if-" Seth started. He was shut up by a glare from Paul.

"What? Time alone with your mate too much to bear?" Paul said, his voice seething. It was more than just a feeling of rejection, there was jealousy there. Sam was curious, why would Paul be jealous of Jacob?

"Paul I-" Seth tried to apologize in a meek voice, but Paul cut him off again.

"Just shut up Seth, let's go." Paul took Seth's hand and walked out of the room. Seth gave one last sad look behind him before he turned the corner. A moment later, Sam heard the door slam.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked, almost making Sam jump.

Sam turned around, Jacob was rubbing his eyes. He sat up with a grunt of pain and looked inquisitively at Sam.

"Nothing much, just a lover's quarrel." Sam said. He didn't want Jacob to worry about the pack, that would just make him want to go out and fix everything himself. Something that he simply could not do. Inside though, Sam was worried. Paul had never been abusive before, and while this latest incident didn't qualify either, it was still troubling. Paul had been more prone to anger lately. As soon as he was finished here, he was going to go have a talk with Paul and find out what was going on.

Jacob looked at the clock on his table. "You're here to baby me early Sam. I hope Emily isn't guessing about us." Jacob's face curled into his version of a grin at his joke, for Jacob that meant that his lip twitched a little. Sam didn't smile back.

"Actually I came early because I got a call from Blaine." the millisecond that the words were out of his mouth, Jacob started talking.

"Blaine? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he coming back?" His face looked hopeful. Sam knew that it was just the joy that Jacob would receive from seeing Blaine. Just because he had given up on a relationship with Blaine, didn't mean that he wasn't still interested in every aspect of the human.

Sam sighed, he sat down in the chair next to Jacob's bed and started to explain what was going to happen at six a.m. the following day.

**Okay I put in a hint for something that will make Jacob's situation better.**


	48. Jacob Black is a Foolfor love

-Emmett POV Eighteen hours left.

Emmett sat up in bed with a sleeping Blaine curled up between his legs. Once again Emmett found himself envying sleep. Sleep would allow him to to dream which would be a welcome distraction at this point. In less than twenty four hours the only person he had truly given his heart to was going to walk into Jacob's house alone.

In the dining room he had agreed to the plan, but that was only because he didn't want to force Blaine into anything. Personally though, he didn't care if Jacob was tied up with a rifle pointed at his head. The wolf was dangerous, he had proven that irrevocably.

He wasn't going to bring up his concerns though, the last time that Emmett had trusted Blaine things had worked out well enough. He was hoping that this time everything went alright. If they didn't...well Emmett would have no problem tearing Jacob's head off with a valid excuse. Emmett still felt proud that Blaine was able to take the high road. As long as that high road led to greener pastures, he was willing to give Blaine the benefit of the doubt.

Blaine may have been tired, but his parent's certainly weren't. Constantine and Carlisle were in a discussion about the stock market and politics. Servillia on the other hand was sitting with Alice. The first impression of Blaine's mother wasn't one of a "girly girl," however she proved herself to be just as interested in the wedding as Alice. Together, they were unstoppable, ordering supplies and flowers. Emmett didn't mind though, it was better than doing it himself, and besides if Blaine's parents were happy, then he was happy...enough.

Everything was falling into place. Within a few days time Blaine would no longer be his boyfriend or fiance, they would be married. Blaine would be his husband, his vampire husband at that. Blaine would finally be safe, and they could finally...make love. Granted, everything Emmett had told Blaine had been the truth. Sex was the last thing on his mind, and he would never lay a sexual hand on Blaine if the latter didn't want it.

However, it would be the final consummation of their relationship. As a vampire Emmett would no longer pose a threat to Blaine, they could act like a real couple. Emmett enjoyed being superhuman and the fact that Blaine was twelve hours away from becoming a witch, but relationships shouldn't suffer because their participants were supernatural.

As Blaine shifted in his sleep, Emmett thought of some of the spells he had seen in Blaine's Book of Shadows. There were a few he was curious to have Blaine try out. There was one that made wine out of water, which Emmett thought would be fun to try on a few humans. One that allowed telepathic communication, ones that allowed transformations into animals, and a potion that would neutralize any pain for several hours. This one had a lot of promise.

Beyond the typical spells one would expect though, there were a few that had surprised Emmett. They were witches, he didn't think that magic and science mixed, however Blaine's book proved him wrong. There were spells to create and control plasma, ones that could make anti matter, and even one that would allow a direct neural interface with any computer.

Blaine had not been kidding when he said that witches were a powerful species. The amount of power in the book was enough that an ambitious witch could make the world bend it's knee. It was a mark of how much self control they had that they had not taken over the politics of the world. According to Constantine, there were a few senators that were witches, but they had achieved their place through pure intellect.

Emmett started absentmindedly stroking Blaine's hair, he might not have been able to sleep, but contact with Blaine calmed him...a little.

-Jacob POV

Jacob finally managed to stop crying. It had only taken him six hours to do so, a new record for him in regards to getting bad new related to Blaine. It was a mark of how much he had changed in recent weeks that he did not feel anger. His wolf had been silent for awhile, it seemed like he had finally figured out how. It was a simple matter of being so depressed that the very thought of taking in breath was painful. When you reached that point, your wolf shut down.

Surprisingly, Sam had not left and had in fact comforted Jacob. At first Jacob had thought that the man had remained simply to gloat, or to make sure that Jacob did not attempt suicide again. However, these thoughts were dispelled when the older man pulled Jacob into a hug.

"I know it hurts, but if the spell works, you'll be fine. You will no longer want Blaine and be able to move on your life." Sam told him.

"I want what's best for him Sam, but...what if someone told you that they were going to take you away from Emily?"

If Jacob thought this was the right thing to say to express his feelings, he was wrong. Sam stood up and growled at Jacob.

"Don't you ever fucking compare your so called relationship with Blaine to what I have with Emily. You've done nothing but hurt him, and..." He paused and sighed, "I've gone through this before. I thought that maybe you had learned your lesson but apparently not."

Jacob didn't say anything. Sam was right, he never learned his lesson. If he was given the option he would love nothing more than have Blaine back. At the same time though, he knew what he needed to do. What was going to make Blaine happy. He would stay alive long enough for Blaine to perform the spell, _then _he would finish what he had started by tearing his stomach open. He didn't care what Sam had told him, there could be no life without Blaine.

"Sam, you're right. I didn't learn my lesson, that's why this will be good. Blaine will break the imprint, and then go...and get..." Jacob couldn't finish the sentence. He really didn't want to think about Blaine being married to anyone else. For some reason that he could not explain, this thought was worse than any other. He could handle thought of Blaine being intimate with Emmett, kissing the vampire, living their lives together, and even Blaine turning into a vampire himself.

However, there was something about marriage that seemed so final and absolute. It meant that no matter what Jacob would never get Blaine back. He knew the chances against him were astronomical in the first place, but if by some rare miracle he ever did have a chance of getting Blaine back, a marriage would certainly ruin that.

It was stupid, it wasn't right, and if Blaine ever did come back Jacob would have to turn him away...right? He would let tomorrow hold his future in it's hands. He would let Blaine come over, he would try one last time to ask for forgiveness, and then Blaine would be free to choose his own path.

**Bloody hell, Jacob just does not seem to get it.**


	49. Atrium

**Alright, I made this a long one.**

-Blaine POV Six Hours Left.

Blaine had always thought that when he got his powers back it would a grand thing with a light show, maybe some glowing or levitating, however when he woke up at five minutes past midnight on his birthday, he really didn't feel any different. The one thing of note was this pulsing within his body, as though he were sitting in a massage chair.

He thought for a moment that maybe the spell had not broken properly. However, he held out his hand and said, "_Ignis_." Immediately, a small flicker of flame appeared in his hand. He almost lost his breath. It had worked. Blaine had gone to bed as a mortal and awoken this morning a witch. He closed his palm around the flame, extinguishing it.

He looked up excitedly, happy to show Emmett what he could do, when he noticed for the first time, that he was alone. Blaine had pretty good guess what was going on, but at the same time he was afraid. What if Jacob had attacked or something? It was a moment before he realized that he had nothing to be afraid of. In fact he wished someone _would_ attack, he would finally be able to fight back.

Crawling out of bed Blaine crossed the room barefoot and headed out the door. When he reached the top of the stairs, he thought he heard a giggle from the dining room and it was then that he knew for sure what was going on.

Sure enough when he entered the room it exploded. Everybody yelled, "Surprise!" making Blaine jump. He may have been expecting it, but the sound was deafening, especially considering it was almost one in the morning. He was completely taken back by the decorations. Someone had put out bowls filled with water and topped with rose petals, the bowls also included floating candles. There were streamers and a big banner saying 'Happy 21st.'

Servillia or Constantine, Blaine wasn't sure which had made a few glowing orbs appear in midair. The drifted lazily around the room occasionally bumping into a people without any harm being done.

Everyone important to Blaine was there, his mother and father, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, even Emily, Sam, and Rosalie had come. However, standing out among them were the amber eyes of Emmett. He was wearing a tuxedo, which somehow made him even sexier than usual. Everyone was dressed in formal wear, but somehow everyone else looked casual in Emmett's presence. Though, of course Blaine was a little biased.

Emmett sped over to Blaine's side and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday baby. Sorry I left you, but I wanted to make sure everything was ready."

Blaine really didn't need a party, he loved both of his families, and all he had ever really asked for was to date Emmett without hindrance. However, he thought that bashing his party while he was at it would be rude. Instead he smiled as he kissed Emmett back.

"Thank you, I hope you guys didn't go to too much trouble." Blaine said as Emmett pulled back from the kiss.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Not _enough_ trouble." She said under her breath.

Edward laughed, "Alice wanted to deck out your birthday gift from Emmett, but we decided that since you'd need to be back here by six that it wouldn't be a good idea."

That's right. In six hours, Blaine would be alone with Jacob. He had almost forgotten. However, he was determined not to let that get to him. He was going to enjoy his party, and worry about what was going to happen later, later.

"Present time babe, let's not worry about later today?" Emmett whispered in his ear. He must have noticed the slight worried look in Blaine's eyes. At these words though he got a confused look on his face.

"The yacht _was_ supposed to be my gift Em, and the Eclipse from your parents." Blaine said. He really didn't want anymore gifts, unless his parents could find a way to break the imprint with Jacob.

Emmett shrugged, he didn't even apologize he just pulled on a grin and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Well, since I couldn't very well hand you a yacht at midnight on the "day of danger" I needed to have something here. I couldn't very well have shown up empty handed could I?"

Blaine gave his a glare that said very clearly, '_yes, you could have._' However, he didn't give Emmett any trouble, he would save that for the honeymoon, he wasn't going to let anything get him down this morning.

Excluding Emmett, the gifts had been bought in pairs. Edward and Bella had got him an mp3 player with a matching attachment that would go in his car. For some reason, Emmett and Bella shared a special look. Blaine had no idea what it meant but he was thankful anyway.

Rosalie, Sam, and Emily gave him a silver necklace with a trio of charms on it. Blaine had to look closely, but they were a heart, a wolf, and a fang. Blaine felt his throat tighten a little.

"The wolf is for me, I hope that it doesn't bring bad memories kid. The heart is for Emily...you know why, and the fang I think is obvious." Sam said in Blaine's ear. He was trying to keep his voice out of earshot of his parents.

"Thank you." Blaine said in a thick voice. It was such a sweet gift. He tied it on and swore to himself that he would never take it off.

Up next, Esme and Carlisle gave Blaine a laptop. They claimed it wasn't much, but Blaine was smarter than that. He knew enough to know that sixty-four gigabyte RAM drives were not standard. They must have spent a lot. He thanked them and looked forward to trying out his computer interface spell on it.

His mother and father gave him a large footlocker. For a moment, Blaine laughed, "Sending me to military school?"

"Not at all son, open it." Servillia said smiling. Blaine did as he was told and let out a gasp. Some sort of spell had been placed on the chest making it bigger than the outside would let one believe. The chest contained a brightly lit room. There was a ladder from the edge of the chest leading down. Blaine crawled inside with his mother following.

Now, Blaine had always loved Rome...or at least Ancient Rome, when the city was worth loving. The room within the chest was amazing, it was a recreation of an atrium within a Roman villa. There was a compluvium; and opening in the roof for rainwater and below it a matching impluvium to catch it. At the moment though, the sun was shining and there were fish swimming in the the water there. The room itself was set in the peristyle form with columns surrounding the impluvium. Each column was surround by ivy. There were a few wicker chairs laying around and some birdcages, each with it's own bird that was chirping happily in the sun.

"Your mother wanted to give you Rome itself, but I decided this was less conspicuous." Constantine said as he joined Servillia and Emmett down the ladder.

"I-I love it." Blaine said stuttering a little. It wasn't everyday that you received your own atrium.

"Thank you guys." He said turning to give his parents a hug.

"It's not much, even without giving you the city, I wanted to put an entire villa in here, but there wasn't time. The good news it that it's simply an expanding spell, so we're still technically inside the foot locker." Servillia said shrugging.

Blaine shook his head, "No mom, it's amazing. Thank you." Servillia smiled a little.

Blaine turned to Emmett who was sparkling in the artificial sunlight. "Do you like it?" He asked.

The vampire grinned and nodded. "It's nice to be in the sun without worrying about humans seeing me."

Constantine explained as they climbed back up the ladder that wherever the locker went the atrium would follow. Blaine could have a little piece of Rome wherever he went.

When they emerged form the locker, Alice was hopping up and down. "Our turn!" She sang happily. She held out her hand to Jasper who smiled as he handed her a black plastic card. Alice thrust the card into Blaine's hand.

"Thanks guys...what is it?" Blaine asked looking at it. There was a silver strip running along one edge like a credit card, but other than that there were no identifying marks.

"It's a gift card to a mall in Seattle. I want you to promise me that the moment your transformation is over, you're going to go and get some clothes."

Blaine looked down at himself, he was still wearing Emmett's clothes. His mother had mentioned that they were going to bring him some of his back, but he had refused. Personally, he liked wearing Emmett's clothes. It seemed that Alice thought this was no longer acceptable. Apparently he was going to have to change his habits.

He said his thanks to Alice and Jasper and sat down. He had never felt so loved in his life before. Surrounded by his friends and family. Even members of the reservation had come down to see him. As the party started breaking into smaller groups of conversation, Emmett sat down and Blaine got up to sit in his lap.

"Thanks for the party baby, it was really sweet to get everyone together like this."

"Oh it's not over yet, you still need to eat and Esme made food. Besides, I haven't given you my gift."

Blaine sighed, "Em, I told you didn't need anything. Add that to the fact that you gave me the yacht and you promised-"

Emmett cut him off, "No, I promised that I wouldn't give you a gift for turning. There was no limit on the number of birthday gifts I could give you. Besides, if I give you a yacht, you need a place to take it to."

-Jacob POV

If could have gathered the strength to pace, that's just what he would be doing right now. In less than thirty minutes he was expecting Blaine to walk through his door. By noon, he could very well be seeing Blaine for the last time. By the end of the day he could very well be dead. He didn't think that he would be able to survive Blaine leaving him.

Pacing would be easier. It would help occupy his thoughts. As it stood, he was sweating with anxiety at the coming moments. Jacob heard the front door open and the sounds of Paul and Seth heading in his direction.

"Hey bro, what are you doing alone? I thought you were supposed to be under watch and all that...shit, was it my turn to watch you?" Paul asked. As usual Seth didn't say anything, he caught Jacob's eyes and blushed though. Jacob didn't say anything in response to this, instead he chose to answer Paul's question.

"No, but Blaine is coming by today to do the spell. I promised Sam that I wouldn't make a decision on my life until after he's officially free from me."

Paul let out a growl. "Why you'd bother to kill yourself over the witch is beyond me." He said the word 'witch' like it was a cuss word. "You're the alpha to a pack of powerful werewolves. You led a fight against the Volturi and scared them away like rats. You are the descendant of Ephraim Black, you cannot allow a witch to control your emotions like this."

Jacob may have been in a depression, but he was still angry. "Then leave Seth. If emotions shouldn't taint decisions, then go. Leave Seth behind. If you can survive two weeks without your imprint I will concede your point and never speak Blaine's name again."

Just the suggestion made Paul recoil and wrap himself around Seth more tightly.

Jacob scoffed, "See. It's not not that easy when it's someone _you_ care about is it? It's all well and good to act high and mighty, but if it's yourself that has to sacrifice, you won't do it will you?"

Paul opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by Blaine's voice. At that point, even if Paul had responded, he wouldn't have listened. Somehow, after all this time Blaine still took his breath away.

"Jacob, we were supposed to be alone." Blaine said irritably. In response, Paul let out a snarl.

"We were just talking to him, you should learn more respect." He said with a growl.

In the past, Blaine might have dipped his head or apologized. This is exactly what Jacob was expecting. What he was wasn't expecting was for Blaine to hold out his hand and whisper, '_apage.'_ As he said the word, Paul was slammed into the wall.

Sam ran forward and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He whispered in Blaine's ear something that Jacob couldn't hear, but Blaine's response of, "Then get him the fuck out of here," spoke enough.

Seth complied with what Blaine had said. He took Paul's arm and dragged him from the room. Paul was hurling cusses at Blaine, but the latter wasn't paying attention.

When they had left, Blaine didn't say anything for a moment. He stood there staring at Jacob as though he was looking through new eyes. It was the look of someone who had no fear.

"So...I take it you got your powers back?" Jacob finally asked. The look that Blaine was giving him, was actually a little frightening.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Obviously Jacob. I didn't come to chat, you know what I'm here for. Can you get out of bed yet, or will we have to do it in here?" His tone was clipped and icy. There was nothing but in those words.

Jacob sighed, he knew that he would have a better chance of getting up, jumping through the window, and landing on the surface of Mars than of Blaine agreeing to what he was going to ask. However, he couldn't just let this happen without at least one last try. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Something that Blaine had brought up weeks ago.

"Blaine, please. Before you do this, there was something you told me once. It was something called Texas-Cattle-Poker's Mirror, or something like that." Jacob was sure he was getting the name wrong, but Blaine knew what he was talking about.

"Tezcatlipoca's Mirror, and what about it? You want me to read your future before I go?" His tone was still cold, but now it was skeptical as well.

"No Blaine, of course not. I just...you told me that it can show futures though. I was wondering if...as a favor- even though I know I don't deserve one- but if you could show me...what could have been." Jacob knew that Blaine would never go back to him, but at least Jacob could leave with this.

"That isn't what I came for Jacob. I don't have time for you to live out your fantasies...However, I guess..." He let out a sigh and Jacob's face broke out in a smile.

"Thank you Blaine." Jacob said trying to sit up.

Blaine didn't respond, instead he pulled a backpack he had been carrying off and started pulling out supplies.

**As a warning, the next chapter will be about what Blaine and Jacob see in this mirror. It will contain a few more fantastical chapter. Sort of a what-if scenario.**


	50. What could have been

**Okay, remember what I said. I've marked very clearly what parts are in the AU. It contains some more controversial subjects, but I suppose they aren't any worse than what I've posted before.**

-Blaine POV

Blaine sighed as he stared into the black scrying mirror. He knew that spells required concentration, and he was really trying to give this one all of his own. However, he couldn't shake this bad feeling. Not so much about the spell itself, if he truly didn't blame Jacob for the imprint, then what was the harm of doing him one last favor? No, he was more worried about what they would see, what if it was a happy future? What if it gave Jacob hope?

However, he had promised to do the spell and that's just what he was going to do. He would deal with the consequences after the fact.

"The images will be fast at first, they should stabilize after a few moments." Blaine explained as he sprinkled water that had been blessed by Apollo on the mirror.

Jacob nodded, he was sitting across form Blaine on his bed. "What is it going to show us?"

Blaine was going to have to learn to make allowances. Even Emmett was going to ask him questions that, to him, would seem like simple matters.

"I don't know what it will show Jacob, the images are just of a possible future based on certain parameters. Obviously it can't show us everything, that would take too long."

"What kind of parameters?"

Blaine pulled out a sheet of paper. "The spell needs to know when the possible future split off from our current one." Jacob's eyes took on a confused look, so Blaine sighed and continued explaining. "I need to know how much you want things to have changed. Do you want to see what would happen if I had never met Emmett? Or if I had chosen you instead of him?"

"Oh..." Jacob paused. "If...if it's okay, can I see, what would have happened if you...I just want to know what would happen if you had met Emmett and just become friends. If you had been too in love with me to date him."

Blaine didn't respond, he was writing everything down...without the stutters. The truth was, he _had_ loved Jacob, once. However, he was a little surprised at Jacob's request. He figured the wolf would want to see Emmett dead, or a future where Blaine never met the vampire. However, being friends was the last thing he thought that Jacob would want.

When he finished writing down the limits of the possible future, he held the paper over a candle and let it burn over the mirror. Blaine held out his hand and took Jacob's.

"I'm the witch so it will be from my perspective." Blaine said quietly. Jacob nodded and closed his eyes.

Blaine stared into the mirror trying to concentrate until the world around him started to fade away.

-Blaine POV Alternate Future.

_The images came fast. Blaine crying in the woods. Emmett meeting him and Blaine simply walking away. Coming back to a crying Jacob and consoling him. A few scenes of abuse, but also a few scenes of genuine love. The first time they mated and Jacob trying to make it as pleasant as possible. A few other scenes that rushed by._

_ The images finally stopped at a scene in the yard outside of Jacob's house. Blaine was shooting spells at Quil and Embry. At first glance it would appear that there was fight going on, but the grins on all three faces gave the truth away. They were play fighting, training. Jacob had insisted on Blaine learning how to defend himself so that he would be less possessive and protective. As Blaine focused his attack on Quil, Embry managed to sneak around behind Blaine and tackle him._

_ "Point to us, you may be in the lead but we are catching up. You slowing down?" Embry asked laughing._

_ Blaine was about to respond when suddenly Embry's weight was pulled off of him. He looked up into the angry eyes of his mate. Jacob looked furious as he threw Embry into a tree. The younger wolf wasn't hurt, but out of respect to his alpha he wasn't getting up either._

_ "Jacob," Blaine said in a warning voice. "We weren't doing anything. You said yourself that I needed to learn how to fight." _

_ Jacob knelt down next to Blaine and for a moment the latter thought he was about to be hit. However, Jacob just reached out and helped Blaine to his feet. He then pulled Blaine into a tight hug._

_ "I just worry about...you know." Jacob said as he reached down and caressed Blaine's stomach._

_ Blaine smiled as looked where Jacob's hand was. He was about ten weeks along and was just beginning to show. He could not think of anything that made him happier than the fact that he and Jacob were going to be fathers. They were expecting a baby boy in a few months. Normal parents couldn't tell the sex of their children, but being a witch had it's advantages. Unfortunately, even magic couldn't tell Blaine what he really wanted to know. He didn't mind having shifter children, but he wanted to know whether his son would inherit Jacob's traits, or his own._

_ Normally, Jacob was not shy about asserting his authority. Blaine loved Jacob, but he didn't love when he was abusive. It was a flaw in their relationship, but one that the baby remedied. Jacob loved the child almost as much as he loved Blaine, and was not about to let anything jeopardize that. Blaine had tried to prepare Jacob for the worst. Even with magic, male pregnancies had a forty percent miscarriage rate. A man's body just wasn't meant to carry a child._

_ So ever since Blaine had found out that his pregnancy spell had worked, Jacob had been overly attentive. Secretly, Blaine wished the gestation could last forever, everyday Jacob found new and inventive ways to make himself look amazing. _

_ The scene faded away to black and changed again. This time, it was over two years later. They were at the second birthday party for their son Jaden. Even the Cullens had come to share their love __with the child. Everyone was happy, except Blaine. He stood in the kitchen trying not to get his tears on the cake for his son. Once again, Jacob had lost his temper. Earlier that day, Blaine had taken off his wedding ring to get into another training battle with Quil. Jacob had spent a lot of money on the platinum band and Blaine didn't want anything to happen to it. Jacob however, did not seem to think that it was acceptable for a husband to remove one's ring._

_ All in all, it was one of Jacob's more tame outbursts. In the end, all that Blaine cared about was that Jacob was keeping up with not harming their son. Whenever Jacob lost his temper at Jaden, Blaine would remove the wolf from their son. He doubted that Jacob would ever harm the child, but then again...he doubted that Jacob would ever harm _him. _Blaine's jaw spoke to the fact that time and time again Jacob failed his expectations._

_ Said wolf surprised Blaine by coming behind him and kissing his neck._

_ "Hey baby, why are you hiding in here? The party's not the same without you." It took him a moment to see that Blaine was crying, but when he did, he laid on his sweet tone. "Baby, please don't cry. I just lost my temper. You know I didn't mean it, right?"_

_ Blaine knew that he didn't. Jacob had an anger problem, and Blaine did things that exasperated the situation. One day, with a little work from both of them they would have the perfect life._

-Blaine POV Back to normal.

Blaine pulled himself out of the vision. He couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking or remembering that he was back in a life where he was with Emmett, he punched Jacob as hard as he could. For all the good it did he might as well have hit a refrigerator, but he got his message through.

"You fucking asshole! You never would have changed. Even _if_ I never met Emmett, I would've gone through the same abuse." Blaine felt bad for yelling at Jacob for a future that would never happen. However, for too long he had been silent. He had forgiven Jacob for too long, and imprint or not Jacob would need to learn a lesson.

Not for Blaine's sake, Blaine would be fine, he would be safe. But Jacob would leave his house today with a fresh start. He would be able to fall in love again, and Blaine would be damned if he was going to let someone else go through what he did.

**Next chapter, AT LAST will be the spell.**


	51. Another way things could have been

-Jacob POV

Jacob would never survive now. Now that he had seen what could have been, the child that could have been..._their_ child. Knowing that it would never happen...it was too painful. Jacob was so shock by the images he had seen, he did not even feel the punch that Blaine had thrown his way. It was until Blaine spoke a spell and flew him into a wall that Jacob was able to snap out of it. Having stitches in your stomach and having them jostled by a throw tended to do that to people.

When Jacob was able to concentrate on the present again, it was bleak. In his mind he saw a smiling Blaine, holding his stomach, heavy with child. The Blaine in front of him was furious, his fists crackling with magical energy.

"Blaine, please calm down...You can do the spell and everything will be okay."

"No it won't Jacob, how do I know you won't just hurt whoever you imprint on next?"

"Blaine, I swear I will never cause pain to anyone as long as I live." Which was going to be all of a few hours. Jacob knew that he could not have the future he had seen, but now that he had seen it he couldn't unsee it. Even though he knew it had only been a spell, he couldn't help but feel terrible at the way that he had treated Blaine in the vision. Add that to the pain of the child that could have been and his already long standing guilt at how he _had _treated Blaine and he was surprised he was able to pull on a fake smile.

"Blaine, I know that I've asked you to trust me before. This is different though, I've fucked up...a lot. I want to give you this last smile before you go to be with Emmett. Do the spell and I'll never bother you again. I'll never harm anyone. Please...just take me out of my pain."

The smile wasn't fooling Blaine though, "Yea, so that you can kill yourself as soon as I leave? Not gonna happen Jacob. If I wanted you dead, I would have simply let Emmett come in and tear your throat open. I'm doing this for _you_ Jacob, not the other way around. I didn't get affected by the imprint if you remember. I could go out there right now and live the rest of my life with Emmett and never look back. I feel bad though-" He let out a chuckle, "It's funny isn't it? _I_ feel bad."

He paused and so Jacob sighed and nodded his head. Blaine had absolutely nothing to feel bad about, he had done nothing wrong.

Blaine continued, "I could wipe your memory, but Jacob...after everything that I've gone through, if you kill yourself. Hell, if you even make an attempt, _I_ will kick your ass. You need to live Jacob, you need to fall in love and make someone happy. You can't allow the past to stand in your way."

Jacob shook his head. "I can forget the past, but there is no future-" Jacob didn't get any further than that. Blaine used a spell to throw him into a wall, shutting him up instantly. Hello stitch pain.

"Jacob Black, you really need to snap out of this. Emo doesn't really look good on anyone, least of all an alpha wolf. You are the leader of a tribe that needs you. So quit being a baby and take care of them!" Blaine was echoing what Paul had told him earlier.

Blaine let out a laugh. "I guess everyone can lose their temper. Even I am not immune." He walked over to Jacob and reached a hand out to touch his stomach. Immediately, Jacob felt a warmth spreading there, and coming from him that was saying something. After a moment though, the warmth faded and with it the pain faded as well.

Blaine removed the gauze that was covering the wound area and smiled when he saw that his spell had worked. Jacob looked down and smiled too, he was healed.

"You see. The past can bring us pain, but with a little help everything can be fine." Blaine said quietly.

-Blaine POV

Blaine wasn't sure that healing Jacob was the best idea. Now there was nothing to stop him from raping or hurting the witch, but sometimes in life you just had to have a little faith.

Blaine decided that there was nothing left for him to say. The spell needed to be now, or never. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon and he could see the sky splashed in that sapphire light. Finally, after so many months of pain and darkness the sun was breaking through his life, giving him a bright outlook.

"Should we get this over with?" Jacob asked, his voice wasn't exactly happy, but neither was the hollow one he had been speaking with.

Blaine nodded and started rearranging the candles he had used for the vision spell. When he had finished he sighed and closed his eyes.

"_Let the ties of love be broken, let his heart be free. Nature was interrupted, both parties disagree. Unfetter his bonds, from skin to marrow. From him, from this, break Cupid's arrow. His soul is scared, his heart in pieces. He needs new life as his old one ceases."_

There were no visible signs that the spell had worked. For a moment the room was silent as Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Jacob. The wolf was standing before him...really the wolf. For some reason Jacob had shifted during the spell.

Jacob let out a howl that made Blaine jump and ran for the door. Blaine had no idea what was going on or what had happened, only that Jacob's howl had been heartbreaking and that he needed to stop him. He ran to follow Jacob, but by the time he had reached the door, all that remained of Jacob was few quivering trees in the woods.

Instantly, Emmett appeared at Blaine's side. This was good, vampire speed could not be matched.

"Babe is every-" Emmett started, but Blaine didn't have time, he needed to make sure that Jacob would be okay.

"Em, I am fine, but you need to go after Jacob. I think the spell worked, or maybe I fucked it up. Go to Jacob, get him to change back, and find out what's wrong. I'll be safe here."

Emmett looked like he wanted to argue, but he nodded, kissed Blaine on the cheek, and sped off into the darkness.

"Blaine." A voice behind him made him jump again. What the fuck with the wolves of La Push and their deep voices?

It was Seth, he was naked which Blaine hoped was because he had just came from a patrol.

"Hey Seth, what's doing?" He asked trying to keep his gaze up.

"I...damn Blaine, you're fucking beautiful, did you know that?" Seth's voice was odd, it was dreamy and low.

Blaine started to back away, he wasn't sure, but he knew something was wrong.

"Uh...Seth, what are you doing here? Paul will be looking for you."

Seth shook his head. "No he won't, he had me stay behind to see if you were going to hurt Jacob."

Seth said something beyond this, but Blaine didn't hear it. No one was supposed to be in the house with Blaine except Jacob. If someone else had been there that meant-

"Blaine...I don't know how I never saw it before...fucking beautiful."

The spell had worked. Jacob would be fine. He was no longer under the imprint.

Seth was.

**Okay, the spell was short yes, and kind of shitty if I say so myself. I'm bad at rhyming, but the spell isn't important. The conflict that's coming is. HAHA who can guess it?**


	52. Tonight

-Blaine POV

Blaine's first reaction was to do a spell. However, since he was still a novice all of his spells had to be spoken, he couldn't cast wordless spells like his father yet. That took training and time.

His mouth was currently being occupied by Seth's tongue though. He tried to say the spell to push people away but all that came out was, a mumbled mess. Blaine had to give Seth credit, the guy was smart. Whenever he pulled his mouth away to kiss Blaine's neck, he would use his hand to cover the witch's mouth.

"Shh baby, you don't need to say anything." Seth whispered in his ear.

On the list of unfair things in history, this would mark near the top. Blaine could not believe what was happening. Once again, he was under a wolf against his will. And once again he couldn't help but think about how yet another person was going to make it with him before Emmett could.

Seth placed his mouth back over Blaine's while his hands reached down and tore at Blaine's pants. Blaine had worn some of Emmett's sweat pants, at the time it had seemed comfortable, but now he wished he had worn denim. When Seth had finally parted Blaine from his pants and boxers he positioned himself between his legs. It was not until this moment that Blaine could fully appreciate how much control Jacob had. Jacob had lived with the same imprint for weeks without forcing Blaine, and yet Seth had taken only minutes to succumb to his lust.

Blaine could feel Seth's erection pressing into his thigh, and all he wanted was to stop it from going inside. He could handle being beaten, but he would not stand for unprepared and unlubed sex.

A snarl in his ear broke him from his thoughts. Seth was kissing his neck and Blaine knew immediately what was wrong. Jacob's marks were still there, this was sure to piss off any werewolf.

"It's a shame that Jacob had to mar this neck of yours Blaine. People might not be able to see _my_ mark. This might hurt a little kid."

No! Blaine started to struggle. He would not let himself receive a third bite from anyone unless it was Carlisle or Emmett. For all his struggles were worth though he might as well have been fighting against concrete barriers.

As Seth lowered his head towards Blaine's neck, all at once the weight was off of him. For a moment he thought he was safe, however his would be savior's eyes were Paul's. He looked livid and Blaine would have rather been raped by Seth than go through what ever Paul had in store for him.

"You stupid fucking whore. Go home!" Paul shouted at Seth, who was not even paying attention to his former mate. His eyes were trained on Blaine, full of lust and wanting. Paul didn't care, he threw Seth into the side of Jacob's house. Between Seth's body and the construction, the house lost. Seth flew through the wall and yelped when he landed on the other side. Seth may have been a horny and newly imprinted werewolf, but he was smart enough to leave rather than fuck with Paul.

So now Blaine was with Paul, alone, and with no way to get Emmett. By now the vampire could be miles away tending to Jacob. Fear paralyzed Blaine, magic didn't come to mind, running didn't come to mind, all that he could think of was to reason with Paul.

"Paul, I didn't-" So much for reasoning. Paul's booted foot connected with his ribs. Instantly shattering at least three and dipping his left side into pain.

Paul knelt next to Blaine and crawled on his chest, making his ribs feel worse if that was possible. He started punching Blaine in the face, accenting each word with a punch.

"It wasn't enough that you broke our alpha. No, not for the great Blaine Baca. Then you come here and steal _my _mate." Paul was unbalanced, Blaine had never seen anyone act like this, not even Jacob.

"Paul-" Blaine began again, this time he was interrupted by Paul's hand tightening around his throat. The thing that most people don't realize about choking is that if done properly, you don't die from lack of breathing, you die because blood cannot reach your brain.

This is just what was happening to Blaine. His head throbbed, but it was receding, his vision was blurring, and his thrashing was slowing. By some unknown mercy though, Paul released his grip.

As Blaine was coughing and trying to get his head to stop swimming, Paul leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "No Blaine, I'm not going to kill you...yet. I want you to suffer. I want you to learn the error of your ways. To learn how wrong it is to touch someone else's property."

He stood up again while Blaine tried to speak. "_A-Apag-Apa-" _He couldn't finish though. His ribs were in too much pain. The last time they had been broken, Blaine had suspected a punctured lung. He had been such an idiot though. _This _was what having rib shards in your lung felt like. It was as though he was awake for open heart surgery. He didn't need the second kick that Paul launched at him to shut him up. The blood filling his mouth did that well enough. Once again, even without his powers Emmett was his only hope.

"If you try to cast another spell on me, I'll shatter your windpipe. How can I hear you beg for death if _that_ happens?" Paul said in a sweet voice.

Blaine needed to get away, if he didn't he was going to die. He could already feel his lungs filling with with blood. Oxygen was not able to reach organs and still Paul attacked. His latest kick had been aimed for Blaine's kidney.

-Emmett POV

Emmett smiled as he walked away from Jacob. The man was fine, a little shaken up and crying but fine and no longer in love with Blaine. He needed some time alone with his thoughts and his guilt. The imprint had been broken, but he still had to live with what he had done. The conversation they had had was full of Jacob's tears, but at the end of it the wolf had agreed to live and move on.

Nothing could stand in his way now. Blaine was free, _they_ would be free to do as they wanted. Emmett broke into a sprint, reaching Jacob's house. He hoped that Blaine was still waiting there for him, he couldn't wait to take his man home and hold him for a little while.

Blaine was there, covered in blood and on the ground. He was clutching at his chest and trying to crawl away from Paul. Paul himself was standing over Blaine, it didn't take a genius to see what was happening. And it didn't take a vampire to be full of rage at the sight. The scent of blood, the blood of his mate, and precum, and the groans coming from Blaine were too much.

For the first time since he had met Blaine, he lost control. Without thinking about consequences or the fact that they were on a reservation full of wolves that would surely seek retribution, Emmett attacked.

With a snarl he launched himself at Paul. The wolf didn't even see it coming. Emmett tackled Paul and smiled when he heard bones crack. The wolf let out a snarl and started to blur, he was trying to shift. Emmett was not going to let that happen. A wolf could do a lot more damage than a human. Emmett wrapped his hand around Paul's throat. Instead of slowly strangling the wolf Emmett squeezed until he heard the crack of a broken esophagus. Paul went limp and stopped trying to shift. His eyes were open and darting around, but Emmett knew that he would stop soon enough.

Leaving Paul behind Emmett turned towards his world. Blaine wasn't moving much, he was still trying to crawl away, but for all the good it did he might as well have been trying to lift a car. Emmett felt his heart start to break. Blaine couldn't die, he just couldn't. Emmett reached down to picked up his mate when Blaine let out a cry.

The left side of Blaine's body was misshapen as though he no longer had any ribs there. When he reached down to check, he had barely placed the tips of his fingers to the wound when Blaine started struggling again.

"Plea-please...Pa-Paul...I promise...no-no more." Blaine begged. It was strangled and hardly coherent, but it was enough to make Emmett run to Paul's side and stomp his chest. Paul coughed up some blood, but made no sound other than a groan.

Emmett took out his cell phone and dialed his father.

_Em, did something go wrong with the sp-_

"No, get here...now- Paul...Blaine, hurt...please-now." Emmett couldn't speak and his hands were shaking so bad that he crushed the phone before he could hang up properly.

Before he could kneel down besides Blaine again, Carlisle arrived and himself was beside Blaine.

"Is he...Carlisle- I can't..." Emmett still could not form coherent sentences.

Carlisle didn't respond at first, his fingers were flying over Blaine's body, checking pulses, making sure that the man breathing, and unfortunately causing pain to Blaine. Normally Emmett would have lost his temper at this, but he knew his father was trying to help.

"We need to get him home son." Carlisle said quietly. That wasn't enough information for Emmett. Get him home to die? Get him home to rest and get better?

"Is he...Dad, is Blaine. He's going to be fine right?" Emmett asked, bending down to pick up his mate. He had to work to ignore the moans of pain coming from Blaine.

Carlisle sighed, "What about Paul?"

"Let the fucker rot, don't change the subject." Emmett growled starting towards the Cullen home.

Carlisle followed, his voice was steady, but the news he broke was painful.

"Servillia and Carlisle might not be able to heal this, and there is nothing medically that I can do for him. Em, we might have to change him tonight.

**It's all falling together now. I know this seems a little like Bella's transformation, but...**


	53. Cliffhanger

-Blaine POV

Pain. No, not pain. Pain was good compared to this. This was incomparable agony. Every nerve cell in his body was screaming out for relief. Very dimly, he was aware that a vampire was holding him. His body was raging and even though they were soft, the fingers did nothing but cause more pain. One small grace through all of this was that at least he was safe. He knew that no matter what vampire had found him, they would lead him to safety.

He wished he could breathe properly though. His lungs were full of glass and every breath only increased the agony. Somehow, he knew that one of his kidneys had ruptured, the pain in the area was wither that or they had chosen this precise moment to release a stone. Sepsis was beginning to set in and he felt queasy being handled.

Blaine came to be aware that he was set down, he tried to open his eyes to find out where when he heard the voice of his angel above him.

"If it's sepsis and blood loss _and_ a punctured lung, I don't see that we can wait any longer sir."

Sir. So Emmett was talking to his father. Dimly, he was aware of a female sobbing, that would have to be his mother, vampires didn't have to blow their noses.

"We could heal him though...make it his choice." Constantine's voice, and then Emmett's enraged one.

"We don't have time for this! Carlisle, go get the sedatives and the venom. Blaine was going to turn on his birthday anyway, this is as good a time as any. I'm not going to sit here and argue it-"

Blaine wanted to nod. Yes turn him now, that would be the way to go. However, his head swam and fell to darkness, before Emmett had even finished his sentence, let alone before he could agree to it.

Some imperceptible time later, Blaine regained consciousness. It was still marred with agony, but he could open his eyes. He smiled at the form of Emmett above him, or rather he tried to, his muscles weren't cooperating. He could tell that Carlisle had tried to drug him to make him feel better but it wasn't helping except to make him weak. Or was that the blood loss?

"Blaine, baby, are you..." Emmett tried to speak as he leaned closer, but his voice was lost.

"Em," Blaine croaked. "Em...sorry-told me...warned me...didn't listen." Blaine apparently couldn't form proper sentences either.

Emmett didn't seem to mind though. "Shh, baby. It's alright. Carlisle gave you something for the pain, but-" He paused as Blaine let out a series of coughs, along with them Blaine also let out a cry. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. Coughing might as well have been stabbing.

Emmett let out a whimper, he must have felt helpless. It was one thing to save someone, but another to sit there with your boyfriend bleeding out and nothing that he could do. Blaine hated that sound, it caused him more paint than what he was currently feeling. He knew what Emmett was debating and wanted to give his permission before he passed out again, which was very likely at the moment. He was tired, very tired and his eyelids felt heavy. Even through the pain he felt calm, and his breathing came out even.

"Em, do...do it. Now." He whispered.

Emmett ran a finger through his hair. "Are you sure?"

Blaine nodded and let his eyes close. He could no longer keep them open.

-Emmett POV

"Blaine!" No, this couldn't be happening. Blaine had lost consciousness and his heartbeat was slowing down. There was no more time, using the training that Carlisle had taught him Emmett took the syringe off of the counter and plunged it into Blaine's heart. He injected the venom into Blaine's chest and started compressions. His heart had not stopped yet, but Emmett wasn't taking any chances.

Or at least he wasn't until the force a truck hit him and threw him into the wall.

"You fucking idiotic vampire!" Constantine's voice rang through the room.

Emmett was in no mood to deal with a pissed off father. He picked himself off the ground with a snarl. "Back off Constantine, he asked me to turn him. The venom is in, you need to let me push it through his system or he might not survive either way."

-Blaine POV

Wow. More pain. Blaine would have to let Carlisle know that the pain killer did nothing. It was hard to know whether his shredded lung was worse or the fire flowing through his veins was. It was like battery acid. No, battery acid would be better. Battery acid would be fun. This was...like nothing he had experienced before.

Oddly, Blaine found himself aware of what was going on in the outside world. He knew the sound of his father when the man was angry. He also could detect Emmett's raised voice. He really wished they wouldn't fight. It was bad enough that he could feel the pain of the venom, the attack, but to have his family fighting over him was horrible.

-Seth POV

Seth limped his way back to Jacob's house. At first the words of his ex-mate had terrified him into running home, but he realized somehow that this was wrong. Not only his attack on Blaine, but leaving Blaine in the hands of someone who was violent.

Seth was in the middle of so much confusion he doubted whether he would ever break free. When he had first seen Blaine, he had been so sure that the witch had been for him. The man was perfect and Seth had needed to mate right in that moment. Too long had Blaine suffered under the hands of Jacob, Seth would be a good boyfriend. A good mate.

The fear in Blaine's eyes had spoken to the contrary though. The man had been scared, even though he should have been elated. He was free of Jacob, at last. Seth had not needed Paul throwing him into the wall of Jacob's house to stop him. At the very least he would have stopped to explain to Blaine what he was feeling.

Now that things had calmed down a little, he was unsure of anything that he felt. A part of him still loved Paul. The man could be an asshole, and controlling, and...physical, but he was a good man most of the time. His relationship with Paul had not taken the turn that Jacob's had with Blaine. Paul could be a great mate.

He also felt something towards Blaine. At first he thought it might have been love, but now he was unsure. Regardless, he did feel the need to go and check on Blaine. He may have been unsure where his heart was, but his mind was set on preventing a death if he could.

**Will Constantine let his son be turned? Will Seth get his head cleared? Is Paul going to survive?**


	54. The universe is set to rights

-Emmett POV

Emmett grunted as he popped his shoulder back into place. The fight between himself and Constantine had lasted all of five minutes and for the first time Emmett felt as though he could lose. It had only been with Carlisle's intervention that Emmett had finally been able to go back to his mate's side and resume his role of pumping the venom back through his system. He had not even realized that his shoulder was dislocated until Carlisle pointed it out.

To be honest, Emmett had never had such a wound before, though it healed itself almost the second he popped it back into place. Anyone that could cause this much harm in such short of time was a force to be reckoned with.

Right now he had bigger matters to concern himself with. Blaine was alive, but only barely so. The moans that came from his body were heartbreaking but Emmett ignored them, he knew that Blaine was in agony, no matter what amount of painkiller they put in him. The venom would burn them away before they changed the nerves.

"Constantine, I need you to perform the pain killing spell."

Blaine's father let out a growl that could match a wolves and walked over to the table. Without pausing he shoved Emmett out of the way. It really wasn't enough to make the vampire move, but out of respect he let himself be displaced. Constantine laid his hands over his son and started chanting in a low voice. Emmett could pick up the words, but to him they were garbled. Even in this state of worry he knew that Constantine was speaking in a long dead language. After a moment, Blaine's moans ceased.

"That should hold him until the transformation is complete. You may resume what you were doing...Emmett." He paused before he said Emmett's name, making the vampire guess that he was still irritated. Emmett didn't have any time for that now however, he simply returned to where he was and continued pumping blood.

-Seth POV

Seth sat besides the dead body of his former lover. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and nothing he could do would make them stop. He had tried CPR for the past twenty minutes, but from the moment he touched the cold skin of Paul he knew it would be futile. He didn't know what to do, he was able to breath and that was about the extent he currently possessed over his body.

For almost an hour, he was there alone. Plotting, scheming, formulating plans to get revenge. He knew it had been a risk. Paul was too concerned with the politics of the pack, he had been so focused on getting into the middle of a maelstrom, that he had not considered drowning.

In the end however, he could not harm Blaine, nor Emmett. Only Paul had died, and already that was too much bloodshed for such a small thing. Seth knew, the moment he reached this decision that he was going to have to go and get help. Paul's body needed to be taken care of. Funeral with honors and all that, but he couldn't. He could not find within him the strength to call out for help, let alone go and seek it.

A small crunch reached Seth's ears. He looked up and for some reason that was beyond his current comprehension he laid himself over Paul's body. He didn't know who it was and he didn't care. For some reason, he felt the need to protect the body of his former imprint.

When the stranger was revealed however, Paul's body no longer mattered. For all it mattered the sun, moon, and stars might as well have walked through those trees. What he felt with Paul was an infatuation, what he felt for Blaine had been insanity. In this moment, what he felt for the man who walked up to him now...it was beyond love.

Jacob Black stood before him, naked, having come from a run as a wolf. His eyes were red and puffy, he was covered in mud and dirt. His hair was disheveled and there were a few scratches form thorns, but to Seth there could not have been a more perfect man. As far as he was concerned, Apollo Himself had just walked before him.

Jacob's eyes had been staring at the ground, but the moment that he looked up he let out a gasp. He had seen Paul's body, but that was not where the sound had come from. When he had locked eyes with Seth, that was when he had made the noise. Even though it was hardly an appropriate time, Jacob's cock started getting hard at the sight of Seth.

Appropriate or not, Seth had the same reaction. He no longer cared to bury Paul's body, he no longer cared about revenge. He had been wanting to go and check on Blaine, but now he would not give a fig. Everything fell away, and all that mattered was that at last, he was with his true mate. The way it was supposed to be. The way it had been ordained since the beginning. Blaine had created an anomaly by no fault of his own, and now things were fixed.

Having experience with imprint control, Jacob managed to get the proper people dialed to come and give respect to Paul's body, before he picked Seth up bridal style and carried him all the way back to Seth's house. Once there, he took the younger wolf into his bedroom and they proceeded to...what's the term? Fuck each others brains out for the next several hours. Jacob was always the pitcher, but Seth had not lived with the most sexually active wolf of the tribe without learning a few tricks. By noon, he had Jacob on his back, begging for release as he rode the older wolf cowboy style.

-Blaine POV

Finally. After so many countless hours, there was finally some relief. When your body is dipped in acid, you notice when the tips of your fingers have surfaced. He could tell that some time ago, Constantine had performed a spell to ease the pain, however, the venom had burned through that almost as effectively as it had burned through the painkillers.

That had been the problem of the last several hours hadn't it? The unpredictability of magic. Seth was crazed after his ass, Jacob was lost in the woods somewhere, and now his father had tried and failed to ease his pain...Well that wasn't entirely true. The pain had eased to something bearable at least. Before he had felt like thrashing and screaming to every God he knew to free him from life. Now it was more of just asking to die.

Now that the pain was lessening though, he was able to use the trick that Bella had taught him. She said that when she had started waking up, she had concentrated on Edward's voice and that it helped keep her sane. This is exactly what Blaine did. He listened hard and focused on that deep voice of his mate's with all of his energy.

"He's breathing on his own and his heart is strong. I told you he would make it."

Someone replied, but Blaine couldn't make it out. It was a droning sound. For the moment he only had ears for Emmett.

"No, Carlisle has a stock of human blood standing by just in case, but Blaine and Constantine assured me that he would be able to stick to a vegetarian diet."

Another buzzing of voices.

"Sorry sir, we were discussing his eating options. I did not mean to keep you out of the conversation. It's simply a habit."

Blaine's brain was able to process in one of the less painful areas of his brain that Emmett must have been speaking in a low voice that only a vampire would understand. His transformation was either far enough, that he could hear his lover, or his powers had been acting without command to listen in.

**So all three questions were answered. We are nearing the end ladies and gentlemen, as a fun note, this fiction is now longer than Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I want to take a moment and thank everyone who wrote in with reviews and comments. And the faves and watches. I'll take suggestions for another fic for when this one is finished, I have a few situations in mind, but as always welcome opinions. I'd say ten more chapters.**


	55. The first day

**We are close.**

-Emmett POV

It was odd that the sound of Blaine's heart stopping was the happiest thing he had ever heard in his life. After two days of waiting, watching, Alice getting in the way with new clothes. The transformation was complete. He had tried to imagine what Blaine would look like when he was vampire, but Emmett's imagination did not do it justice. To see his mate glowing like the sun was enough to make any human, man or woman lose their breath.

It was like the sun when Blaine finally opened his eyes. They were red, but Emmett had been expecting that. After years of seeing different vampire with red eyes and feeling nothing but anger or hatred towards them, it was a little of a surprise when he looked into Blaine's eyes and fell in love all over again. The venom could do miracles.

When Bella had changed, everyone had been worried that she would attack. Even Edward had shared his doubts. With Blaine, his family had shared the same preconceptions. Even Constantine and Servillia had shown up to make sure that their son wasn't going to lose control.

Emmett on the other hand, trusted his mate completely. In fact, he though Blaine looked rather harmless. He had not yet sat up and was simply staring at the ceiling.

"Dust motes." Bella giggled in Emmett's ear. Emmett chuckled too. He remembered when he had first looked at the world though his new eyes and found everything from dust to cracks a million times more interesting. At the sound of Emmett's voice though, Blaine sat up abruptly, though gracefully. The moment he locked eyes with Emmett his face broke into a smile so wide, it was surprising that his face didn't crack.

Blaine rose from the table and started towards Emmett. Everyone immediately stood on guard and tried to block him. Emmett snarled and pushed them out of his way. No one was going to come between him and Blaine at this moment.

"Brother, we still don't know if he's in control." Edward whispered, though it was unnecessary, Blaine would be able to hear.

"It's rude to refer to someone in the third person when they're standing right in front of you." Emmett grinned as Blaine retort rang through the room like a song. The skin, the eyes, the voice, everything was so much better. Emmett would have placed all of his love into Blaine, even without the transformation. Since he had taken the leap though, Emmett had no qualms about admitting that Blaine had only gotten more attractive. Looking at him was indescribable, and as it stood there was little chance that they'd make it to the wedding without making love at least once...six times.

Despite the situation, Edward let himself be pushed aside with a snort of laughter. This reminder of his power made Emmett cock his head and ask a direct question in his thoughts.

_Can you hear him now?_

Edward shook his head and Emmett smiled. He knew it drove Edward insane when he couldn't listen in.

-Blaine POV

How mortals managed to live in their clouded lives was beyond him. Everything was so sharp and clear it was amazing how he had managed to go through life without dying. Blaine saw the world, where before he had merely been stumbling through it blind. Everything about him was enhanced. He could see every detail on every object that was within his line of sight. His peripheral vision was better than his direct vision before.

He could hear and distinguish the hundreds of noises that surround him and his new world. There was a spider in the corner of Emmett's room, it's book lungs wheezing as it drew breath. His own parent's hearts were beating a smooth rhythm and their own breathing was quite loud since they were so close.

It wasn't until he leaned towards Emmett for a kiss that he fully appreciated his new life. He could smell the vampire, taste him, feel him in brand new ways and all of them sent nerve impulses straight to his dick. Blaine was still unsure of the exact mechanics of how vampires got erections, but it didn't matter. He was hard and wanted desperately to be under his lover.

Emmett's body was responding in a similar manner. Blaine had of course noticed before, but now it seemed like a safe thing. Before, while he _had been_ horny he had also been afraid of the warnings he had received. Now, however, there were no such worries.

Edward's laughter pulled Blaine from his thoughts...well, not entirely. He discovered that as a vampire he could hold several lines of thought at once. It was a curious thing. Simultaneously, he was focused on Emmett, Edward's laugh, the fact that he was in different clothes than when he had been attacked by Paul, every person in the room and their expressions, and several other things.

"Something funny Edward?" Blaine asked, for a moment he wondered how his voice could sound so silky.

"I had a bet with Jasper, on whether or not you would last until the wedding. It looks like I'm going to win."

The wedding. Blaine had forgotten all about that. It seemed like an odd thing, but he was willing to wait. He had waited this long and gone through all this pain to get this far. What were a few more days. Emmett's face broke into a grin as he looked at Blaine calculating. It wasn't as if there were religious barriers, but for some reason he felt as though he _should_ wait. He had been a vampire for less than ten minutes yet already, three days felt like nothing.

"Looks can be deceiving Edward, I would like nothing more than to take Emmett to his room and...well...you know. However, I am perfectly inclined to wait until our honeymoon. We should be far from humans and civilizations when we-"

"Blaine!" Servillia chastised. "You may be a vampire, but you can still speak with some respect in front of me and your father."

Emmett let out a laugh and Blaine was transfixed. To him there had never been a more perfect sound. At least, that's what he thought until Emmett spoke. The sound, to him, was like the angels themselves came down and inhabited his body.

"It's my fault Mr. and Mrs. Baca. I will...try to refrain from tempting Blaine into any actions that should not be displayed before one's parents."

"Yeah and I'm up to be the next pope." Edward said under his breath.

Looking for a distraction, Blaine brought up a question that he needed answered.

"What happened after I went to see Jacob?" His memory of the event was a little sketchy.

Emmett let out a low growl, apparently the event was still a fresh slight in his mind.

"After you did the spell and had me check on him, Seth came and attacked you. He...thought you were his. I don't know if it was a misfire of the spell or what, but for a few minutes at least he seemed to think you were his mate. Paul came and naturally he was pissed. He attacked you and nearly killed you..." He paused and looked into Blaine's eyes. As though confirming he was still there and well.

"When I returned, I prevented him from causing you further harm." The way he said made Blaine raise his eyebrows.

"Prevented it how?"

The room grew quiet and Blaine needed no further explanation. Despite his best efforts, someone had died in getting him to the point he was now. Granted, Paul was an ass and had it coming, but still...

"And what about Seth and Jacob?"

"They are at peace." Emmett said simply. That wasn't a good enough explanation. Seth's imprint was dead and Jacob had left the house as a wolf and in serious distress. How could they be at peace?

Bella answered the unasked question with a smile. "As far as we can tell they came together the way they were supposed to. Seth temporarily imprinting on you seems to be because it was shifting."

"It happens sometimes with love spells." Servillia added.

"They have imprinted on each other and it seems like at last everyone is at rights. I think that somehow, you coming here got in the way of their being with each other. It created an imbalance, now that you are with the person _you_ were supposed to be with, they have come together." Bella finished.

"And is Jacob...is he treating Seth alright?" Seth was a good kid, Blaine would hate to see him go through the same things he himself had.

"Yes. I'm not saying it's an excuse, but I think that Jacob's behavior towards you was simply a result of the mismatch." Carlisle said.

So everyone was with who they were supposed to be with. Blaine had created a wrinkle in the fabric of the universe with his presence, and now everything was alright. Now, there was nothing ahead of them but happiness...sort of. Alice was sure to bring about some misery with the upcoming wedding.

**Okay, so we have the wedding and the honeymoon.**


	56. Surprise at the Door

**Okay, I know, I know. I'm being slow again, but school is back in session and I'm keeping my nose to the grinding stone. So that makes, political dissertations, this fic, school, and a boyfriend. So please bear with me.**

-Blaine POV

Blaine may have had enhanced cognitive abilities, but even he could not see how all the papers before him were supposed to fall into place. People, potential places, flower arrangements, flower species, flower colors, cakes, clothing, animals, decorations. Over a hundred pages of noted written in Alice's neat handwriting with a further fifty added by his mother.

"How in the bloody hell are we supposed to get all of this fit in? You know the ceremony is going to end up being twelve hours." Blaine said looking up at Emmett. This was not at all what he had planned on doing his first day as a vampire. However, as predicted Alice had been insistent on getting everything in order.

"It doesn't matter, just close your eyes and pick some shit. The important part is that at the end of the day, I'll be your husband...or maybe the day after, Alice was-"

"I have never heard such a pair of complainers." Alice interrupted the romantic moment. "Here I am sharing my Gods given gift of perfect fashion and style and you two act like I'm forcing you to have sex with a woman."

Blaine and Emmett shared a look and neither could help the chuckles that came out of their mouths. Unfortunately, Alice did not find anything funny. It wasn't until two hours later when the appropriate decisions had been made that she let the two go up to their room.

Finally. _This_ is what Blaine had been waiting for. For once, he was able to be the one to pick of Emmett. To him, picking up the other vampire was like lifting a feather. He pressed his lips to the others and for the first time he could tell that Emmett wasn't holding back. Blaine himself pressed as hard as he could against Emmett's mouth.

"Take it easy babe." Emmett said as they reached the room. Blaine pulled back.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked in a small voice. Or...he meant it to be a small voice, but his altered vocal chords were still a little hard to fully control.

"For the next few weeks, you'll be a little stronger. Even stronger than me. Besides, we shouldn't be focusing on this, you have to be hungry."

Blaine considered this. Bella had explained that she didn't feel the hunger until it was brought up to her. Blaine had been expecting the same thing, however-

"I'm not hungry." Blaine said in surprise. Emmett let out a guffaw.

"Babe, you don't have to play tough for me. We can go hunting, it could be sexy to see you tackle a mountain lion."

Blaine shook his head, "I'm not posturing, I swear. I'm just...not hungry yet."

This talk of blood and the obvious bulge in his pants had him wondering though. It was a scientific question, and would probably ruin the mood, but he was curious.

"Em, I'm...well I'm sure you can feel it on your thigh, and I can feel yours. If we're going to wait, we should distract ourselves."

Emmett sat up a little. "That was kind of the point of the hunt, but what did you have in mind?"

"Well, for starters, I'm curious. Why can we...I mean what's the physical mechanism of how can make love? In humans it has to do with blood, but..." Another human reaction with blood was blushing, which he would be doing if he could have. Further giving weight to his curiosity.

Emmett let out a chuckle. "It has to do with 'sentient venom.' At least that's what Carlisle calls it. In the human body the nerves and blood vessels and the brain all come together in a perfect union to tell the body when it's time for sex...or time to wake up. I remember morning 'visitors.'" Here he let out another chuckle and continued. "Anyway, our hearts may not be beating, but our brains work and the venom is inside of us. It knows where to go when it's needed in a certain area. In the same way that when you were human I could kiss you without you getting a mouthful of venom."

It made sense...in an odd way. Blaine doubted that the venom was actually sentient, but it was a good explanation. Of course, Blaine had a thousand other questions in mind. If he was to distract Emmett he decided that now would be good time to start.

"So, besides exposure are there any other rules I should-" Blaine stopped himself in the middle of his question. Someone was walking up the walkway to the Cullen house. He grinned to himself at the reach of his hearing. At their current pace they wouldn't even be there for fifteen minutes. Blaine himself couldn't tell, he had not been able memorize the walking patterns of people, but Emmett's face grew stony.

"It's Jacob and Seth. We can only assume that they're here to talk to you." He said in a low voice.

Blaine sat up, but Emmett placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

"Em, they aren't going to hurt me. That was the point of the spell remember? I kind of would like to remain friends if we can. Besides, Seth and Jacob falling in love is really a best case scenario. I was thinking that he'd be alone for the rest of his life."

"Old grudges die hard, just because your indestructible now..." He let his sentence drop in order to remain civil.

-Emmett POV

What in the hell could they want? Emmett didn't want either of them near Blaine for at least twenty years. One had tried to rape his mate and the other had not only succeeded at that but a host of other things. However, if Blaine's requests were reasonable, he would follow them. However, there was no rule of love that said he had to like it.

About fourteen minute's later, Alice let the pair into the home. Naturally, she had been the first to see that they were coming. The moment they decided, her visions went blank.

"Jacob! Seth! How are you two doing?" She gushed as she opened the door. Alice held no ill towards anyone who was not trying to ruin her wedding. Oh wait...It was Blaine's and Emmett's...It was hard to remember sometimes.

"We are...well what's that feeling beyond complete and total happiness?" Jacob said. Neither wolf had seen Blaine yet. So when Emmett came down the stair holding Blaine's hand it became something of an entrance. Both wolves stood and walked towards them. Emmett let out a warning growl. He may have allowed them to be see Blaine, but touching him was out of the question. It's not like you just walk up and give a hug to someone you had raped.

"Forgive me Emmett. Blaine, are you..." Jacob let his question drop. It had officially become an awkward situation.

"Well, if Jacob is going to be weird about...I guess I'll be the first. Blaine, what I did, it was...well it wasn't good. I apologize for what I've done and I thank you for what _you_ did."

Blaine had never heard Seth be so upfront in his life. When the young man had been with Paul, he had been quiet and unassuming. Now however, he boldly held out his hand in a sincere apology.

Blaine shook it but cocked his head. "I don't know what you're thanking me for."

"You brought us together." Seth said, gesturing between himself and Jacob. "Paul's death is unfortunate, but in the end the four souls that were meant to be together _are,_ and I can see that you two are happy-"

"What I did Blaine..." Jacob decided that he was able to speak. "What I did to you was...wrong. I could apologize, and I do. However, there are no words that could repair the damage I've done. I only hope that you weren't permanently damaged."

Emmett smiled, Blaine was safe now...although he wanted to know if Blaine psyche was alright.

Seeming to read his mind, Blaine responded. "I'm fine. I know I should have some form of PTSD or something, but I'm fine. I know Emmett would never hurt me." Emmett smiled and wrapped an arm around Blaine. Blaine was perfectly correct, he would never suffer again. No one would ever lay a hand on the man in anger or to cause pain.

Emmett still didn't like either of the wolves being in his home so close to Blaine, but the witch didn't seem to mind. For awhile, Blaine, Jacob, and Seth spoke to each other, Emmett keeping a watchful eye on his mate, but otherwise not participating in the discussion. That was, until-

"Of course you two can come to the wedding. I had been hoping that we could be friends after the spell." Blaine said laughing.

This made Emmett sigh. "Blaine, are you sure that they should be there." He whispered, loud enough for Blaine but too low for the other two.

"Emmett, it's fine. If you like, they can sit in the back. Although, you should know that Sam is going to be my best man. Though, if you'd rather not have wolves...I guess I could break the heart of the man who was my father figure." Blaine spoke quickly.

"Sam is fine. He's a good man. This isn't about wolves in general. It's about the two that hurt you."

"If _I_ can forgive them, you can too."


	57. Ceremony

-Blaine POV

Blaine sat in Emmett's room. If he had a working heart it would be in his throat. In a few moments he would be walking down the stairs of the Cullen home. Only moments after that he would no longer be Blaine Baca, he would be Blaine Cullen. He wasn't nervous because he of the marriage. In fact he was elated to be joining himself with Emmett.

He was more worried about the ceremony itself. Making sure that everything went right. For witches a marriage was not only a social and legal ceremony, but also a highly religious one. The Gods would be asked to bless the union and one could not make a fool of oneself in such a situation. There was the further problem of Alice.

The female vampire was there now, making sure that Blaine's outfit was perfectly in line and that his glamor was holding.

"I still think you should have gone with contacts Blaine. What if you lose concentration during the ceremony?"

Blaine sighed and for the thousandth time, tried to explain. "The glamour is not a ritual or focused spell. I could be murdered and the glamour would stay."

Alice's face turned into a scowl. "Blaine Baca, if you die before the wedding is over I will have your father resurrect you and then kill you again." Alice said. Blaine had no doubt that she was serious, but then her face broke into a grin. She wrapped her arms around Blaine. "I'm so glad that you're joining the family and that I get a new brother."

Not soon enough it seemed, Blaine was standing next to Emmett at the top of the stairs. They had decided to walk into the ceremony together, as equals. From their position, Blaine could already see all the planning at work.

Streamers of calla lilies hung from the ceiling above the guest seats in straight, vertical rows. Above the wide aisle, rose petals rained down, and obvious touch of his mother. The width of the aisle was explained by the two live lions sitting and waiting for the vampires to come down. Blaine had fretted over the choice between Sam, his father, his mother, or a member of the Cullen family. Finally, it was decided that Constantine would lead Blaine and Carlisle would lead Emmett. Both fathers would be flanked by the lions.

The guests were seated on what looked like puffs of smoke. On the left was Blaine's extended family, which in this case included Emily, Seth, Jacob, a few vampires he was related to by marriage, mortals and witches. Emmett's side was a little sparse though. Blaine understood though, when you're a vampire it's hard to make long term human friendships.

The altar was just that. A grand marble monument to Jupiter and Ganymede. Sitting on top of it were two white doves. Originally, Constantine had suggested a more traditional sacrifice, however everyone else had immediately disagreed with this option. In front of the altar stood a priest of Jupiter with his head covered. He was currently in a conversation with Sam who seemed very interested in the man. It was not every day that you met a priest of a polytheistic religion. This one had come from Rome, and it had been no small amount that his parents had paid.

"You sure you want to do this? You could still turn away and I would let you go." Emmett said quietly, his face a little sad as though he was afraid that Blaine _would_ just turn and run away.

Blaine, however, could only smile and take Emmett's hand. "I don't want to ruin my vows by saying them now, but believe me when I say that there is no place I'd rather be right now than here, getting ready to marry you."

Downstairs, the sound of Canon came from the grand piano sitting behind the guests and Blaine knew that was their cue. Giving Emmett's hand a squeeze the couple started down the stairs. At the bottom the released each others hands and took those of their respective father's When they reached the aisle, the lions rose in perfect timing and set off next to them.

Walking through the aisle, Blaine thought about all that had led him to this moment. Every scratch, every punch, kiss, pain, and pleasure. All the suffering and joy he had been through had been steps to this, this ultimate nirvana.

To the left of the altar, stood Sam. He was wearing a black tuxedo that was close to Blaine's own except that Blaine's had a long tail. Emmett had chosen Jasper as _his_ best man. He looked nervous, standing in a room with humans, as though he might lose control and attack everyone.

When they reached the altar, Carlisle and Constantine took their seats and everyone sat down and listened to the priest.

"Beloved children, we are here today to celebrate the union of these two souls in the presence of the Gods. Marriage is not something that should be taken lightly, nor is it something that should be done without blessing. Therefore, if there is anyone present who can give just reason why these two should not be married, speak now."

Blaine held his breath, hoping that no one would say anything. As far as he was aware, there was no one with any ill will towards him, but if there was, now would be the time they would show it.

Thankfully, the room stayed silent, and the priest continued. "Blaine Baca, Emmett Cullen, you have each decided to prepare your own vows." He waved his hand for Emmett to speak.

"Blaine, the first time that I saw you in the forest, you had my heart. I think that I loved you before that though. I think that everything in my life led to that moment. And when I look at you now, and I see what a perfect man you are, you just make me fall in love with you all over again. I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with you by my side, and I know that no matter what comes in the future, we can face it. We can handle whatever our lives have in store with us, because I'll have you. I swear to honor and love you, every nanosecond, of every day until the sun falls from the sky. I love you Blaine."

Blaine smiled and started his vows. "Emmett, you were willing and able to stand by me through the hardest point in my life. You are my rock and my shelter, you are the reason the sun rises. There has never been any doubt in my mind that you are the one for me, the only one for me. I could live a thousand other lives and never find someone like you. You are everything to me Emmett. I promise to try and make each day better than the last and to be by your side forever."

The priest smiled and raised his arms. "Father Janus, Father Jupiter, Mother Juno, Father Mars, Mother Venus, Blessed Ganymede, look after this couple. Grant them blessings and joy, shelter them from storms, bring them prosperity and peace, enter their hearts and fill them with love."

At this he took the hands of Blaine and Emmett and placed them on top of each other. He pulled out a scarlet length of cloth and tied their hands together.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present before you Blaine and Emmett Cullen. Bound for life by the Gods. You may now share in that eternal sign of love and kiss each other."

Blaine was only too happy to oblige. He pulled Emmett in for a kiss while the audience clapped. The birds behind them on the altar took off and multiplied themselves, before long there was a small flock of doves, flying around the couple.


	58. Conclusio

**This is it, last chapter. It's a little short, but I just had to tie everything up. I want to thank everyone who gave reviews and comments.**

-Blaine POV

Blaine had never been on boat before, let alone a yacht, let alone a luxury yacht. Boarding had been easier than packing. The crew of the S.S. 布萊恩 had taken care of everything. Blaine had some concerns about having too many people on board, but Emmett assured him that they would not bother the two without specific permission. Blaine's lips had hardly left Emmett's since they had left the Cullen home. Blaine _did_ notice that none of the crew seemed to mind the fact that the two men before them were not only married, but also sparkled. Blaine assumed that they either knew the truth, or were paid well enough not to care.

Emmett carried Blaine to the main cabin and shut the door behind him. Blaine had never been hornier in his life, and finally he was free to give himself to Emmett.

"Are you sure about this?" Emmett asked. Blaine sighed and opened his mouth to argue, but Emmett interrupted. "Blaine, I just want to make sure that Jacob didn't leave behind any...mental damage. Now that I know you'll be physically safe, I need to make sure that you're mentally able to-" Blaine pulled Emmett down to him. No more talking, no more waiting. The only way that he would be able to prove to Emmett that he could handle this was to do it.

Emmett responded in kind, tearing at Blaine's clothes and laying kisses on his neck. Blaine moaned and pulled Emmett closer, wanting the kisses to go deeper. He wanted Emmett inside of him in more ways than one. Blaine knew that vampires couldn't get hickeys, but in his case it wouldn't be from lack of trying. Emmett was removing his own clothes and Blaine was helping by tearing them. There would be a need for new clothes when they were finished, but if Blaine had any say in it, that wouldn't happen until they docked.

It was pleasure, beyond anything Blaine had every thought possible. Humans experienced one orgasm at a time and it was during this climax that the pleasure was it's highest. If Blaine was to compare what he was feeling now, he would have to say that he was experiencing a continuous stream of orgasms.

Blaine and Emmett both were nearly vibrating with the force of their moans. Both men were hard and under other circumstances, Blaine would consider some foreplay, but there would be time for that later. This first time, Blaine was filled with an animalistic need to have Emmett enter him and fuck his brains out.

Blaine may not have been suffering under traumatic stress or psychological damage, Blaine still feared for the pain. Even under the best of circumstances, anal sex was painful and Blaine knew that. However, when he aligned Emmett's cock with his opening, he gasped. It was not from pain though, where their should have been pain, there was pleasure. It was as if his nerve ending had changed and all of them were screaming in joy from Emmett entering him. The moment, Emmett's member came into contact with Blaine's sweet spot, he let out a growl of sheer ecstasy.

Never before had any person ever felt what he was feeling now. It was enough that Blaine lost himself. It was another world of feeling, and the next time he opened his eyes both he and Emmett were levitating. It was not a surprise, it was not something to be feared. It was natural. Blaine was still new to his powers, but he knew that there were sure be more outbursts of magic.

"Are we...floating?" Emmett whispered hoarsely in Blaine's ear.

Blaine let out a gasp at feeling Emmett inside of him before responding. "Ye-Yes. Does it bother...Fuck! Does it bother you?"

Emmett shook his head, but couldn't speak. He was too lost in the pleasure of Blaine.

-Emmett POV

For the third time that day Blaine and Emmett crashed back onto the bed. Emmett had to admit, he had had a lot of sex...a lot. However, there was nothing like making love to your true mate. Blaine took him to a whole new level of consciousness. And sex in mid air? It put the Kama Sutra to shame.

Emmett tried to get Blaine to go on deck and see the ocean, but the witch was insatiable and Emmett wasn't about to complain. When they docked in Japan, Emmett figured that they would have to be pulled apart forcefully, lest their honeymoon be spent on the yacht.

It was all a part of their new lives. Blaine and Emmett had the rest of eternity to be together. And there would be nothing to tear them apart. Life was good, life was perfect. Everything was how it supposed to be. Who would've thought that Emmett would find true love in the city of Forks? He had though, they had found each other and gone through their hardships. All that was left now was to lay back and reap their joy.

**Okay, so now I need ideas for a new story.**


End file.
